


A NEW NORMAL

by LadyLeanne76



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:54:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 102,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24150037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLeanne76/pseuds/LadyLeanne76
Summary: I wrote the majority of this story a while ago, and I posted some chapters on another sight, but decided to post here, since I have been following this site and the stories. Chapters will come quickly with material already written, but as I continue to add to it, it maybe longer between chapters. Also, moving forward most chapters will be longer than the first, and most of the story will use elements of Season 2 before going almost completely AU.I DO NOT OWN VERONICA MARS OF ANY OF THE CHARACTERS
Comments: 26
Kudos: 17





	1. OH WHAT A SUMMER

OH WHAT A SUMMER

VERONICA VOICEOVER: Ahhhh, Senior year. It begins tomorrow, and everything it seems is finally perfect. Best friend? Check. Boyfriend? Check. Lilly's killer behind bars? Check. Normal job, just like other people my age. Check. I just wish fewer of my classmates showed up here. To say the summer was crazy here in Neptune would be an understatement. SO let’s start at the beginning. 

FLASHBACK-MARS APARTMENT-NIGHT AARON ECHOLLS WAS FOUND TO BE LILY’S KILLER. 

Veronica is woken by a knock at the door. She checks the clock. It is 3:07. She gets out of bed and opens the door.  
VERONICA: I was hoping it would be you.  
There is no response. The person has his back to her. Her soft smile turns to one of concern.  
VERONICA: Logan?  
He slowly turns around. His face is a bloody mess.  
LOGAN: Hey, Veronica.  
She gasps at what she sees. He stumbles into her.  
VERONICA: Logan, what happened?  
Veronica is woken by a knock at the door. She checks the clock. It is 3:07. She gets out of bed and opens the door.  
VERONICA: I was hoping it would be you.  
There is no response. The person has his back to her. Her soft smile turns to one of concern.  
VERONICA: Logan?  
He slowly turns around. His face is a bloody mess.  
LOGAN: Hey, Veronica.  
She gasps at what she sees. He stumbles into her.  
VERONICA: Logan, what happened?  
She holds him. Cut to later. Veronica is on the couch. Logan lies in her lap, his legs extended along the couch. One arm and his feet dangle off the side. Veronica is gently wiping away blood. Logan struggles to talk.  
LOGAN: They got me alone on the bridge.  
VERONICA: Who's they?  
LOGAN: Ahhh, it was Weevil and all the PCHers.

FLASHBACK WITHIN FLASHBACK: EXT – CORONADO BRIDGE – NIGHT

Logan is balancing on the bridge’s edge. Weevil takes off his helmet and watches him from his bike.  
LOGAN: Seriously, what do you--what do you think you can do to me, huh?  
WEEVIL: I'll think of something.  
VERONICA: [offscreen] What were you doing there?  
On the bridge, Logan does his Matrix bring-it-on gesture.  
LOGAN: [offscreen] Having a drink? Well, what do you think, Veronica? I mean, you'd broken up with me; you accused me of killing Lilly.  
Weevil gets off his bike, as does Felix. Weevil marches towards Logan. He looks over as a car honks as it passes. Logan takes the opportunity to land the first blow and kicks Weevil hard in the head. Weevil goes down with a groan. Logan jumps up and down on his narrow perch.  
LOGAN: Whoo-hoo. One down.  
FELIX: Oh, son.  
Logan looks over at Felix, the smirk momentarily fading.  
FELIX: You don't know what you just did.  
Logan laughs. Felix leads the bikers as they grab him and pull him off the ledge.  
BIKER: Get him, man.  
Logan is pulled back and thrown onto the ground. Felix and the other bikers, of which there are five, commence beating and kicking him. He doesn’t fight back and does little to protect himself. Eventually he stops moving. This doesn’t stop the beating.

END FLASHBACK WITHIN FLASHBACK.

FLASHBACK: INT – MARS RESIDENCE – CONTINUING.  
VERONICA: You’re lucky you're alive.  
Veronica strokes his hair. Logan doesn’t respond for a moment. He glances up at her then returns to staring up at the ceiling.  
LOGAN: Yeah, well, that's one way of looking at it.  
Logan gives a deep sigh.  
VERONICA: What is that supposed to mean?

FLASHBACK WITHIN FLASHBACK: EXT – CORONADO BRIDGE – NIGHT.  
Logan is still on the ground, just coming round.  
DRIVER: [offscreen] Are you okay? Just lay there; I've called an ambulance.  
Logan wipes blood from his eyes and looks up. His vision is still blurred. He sees a man standing over him as his vision clears.  
DRIVER: Why don't you do me a favour and drop that knife.  
LOGAN: Huh?  
Logan looks down at his hand. He is holding a knife. There is a small pool of blood under it. He looks past his hand. Felix is laying a little way from him. Felix is dead, his pale shirt stained with blood from a stab to the chest.  
VERONICA: [offscreen] Oh, my God, Logan.

END FLASHBACK WITHIN FLASHBACK.

FLASHBACK: INT – MARS RESIDENCE – CONTINUING.  
Logan looks up at Veronica, wide-eyed.  
LOGAN: No, but I didn't stab him, Veronica.  
VERONICA: [quickly] I believe you.  
LOGAN: I threw the knife in the water, and I-I got in my car and drove.  
Veronica closes her eyes and takes a deep breath.  
VERONICA: [gently, but urgently] Logan, there's something that you need to know about your dad-  
LOGAN: Aaron Echolls? Charged with murder? It's all over the radio.  
Logan breaks with shuddering sobs. Veronica holds him a little closer. He groans as he cries. There is a knock at the door. They both glance up at the door. Cut to Veronica opening the door again. It’s Leo.  
LEO: [gently] Hey Veronica.  
She stares at him.  
LEO: I'm looking for Logan Echolls. Saw his SUV parked out front. I know he's here, uh...this would be better for everyone.  
Veronica sighs and pushes the door further open so Leo can see Logan, still lying on the coach. Leo drops his head then looks up at Veronica. He sees the bruise on her cheek. He reaches out and puts his hand on the side of her neck, leaning in to get a better look. He squeezes her neck gently, then enters the apartment and walks over to Logan. Veronica doesn’t turn around to watch, instead sagging against the door.  
LEO: You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law.

END FLASHBACK.

VERONICA VOICE OVER: To say things would never be the same again was an understatement, it would get real rocky, but Logan and I, we stayed strong throughout. Needless to say the town was divided, and Logan was in the eye of the storm, and being that dad (at my urging), and I stood by him, so were we. 

FLASHBACK: EXT – SHERIFF’S DEPARTMENT – DAY

Logan, in a suit, is being led by lawyers through a hostile crowd on the steps of the building that houses both the Sheriff's Department and the court. Journalists shove microphones in front of his face and the crowd is braying. Signs are held up by some of those in the crowd: “Justice Now,” “And Justice 4 All,” “And Justice for All.” Logan is a little shell-shocked by it all.  
VERONICA VOICEOVER: The passing motorist, who probably saved Logan's life, called 9-1-1, then he left the scene before the police arrived. The knife that killed Felix was never found. Logan's high-priced lawyers crushed the PCHers who testified against Logan at preliminary hearings. Weren't they there, after all, to kill Logan? Didn't Logan have the bruises and broken ribs to prove it? If Logan did stab Felix, wasn't it self-defence?"Logan finally reaches the limo at the foot of the steps and is pushed inside. Veronica is there, watching him, a little wary. Logan is still staring at the angry crowd. He looks scared and bemused in equal measure.  
VERONICA VOICEOVER: The DA decided he didn't have enough evidence to convict, so six weeks after he was arrested, Logan walked.  
As the limo sets off, Veronica places her hand loosely on top of his, resting on his thigh. He doesn’t look at her.

END FLASHBACK.

FLASHBACK: EXT – SUNSET CLIFFS APARTMENTS – NIGHT.

VERONICA VOICEOVER: After the charges against Logan were thrown out, the town went crazy. Another rich kid getting off scot-free. People were mad, protests happened everyday, and violence was rampant, Logan and I, at dad’s urging tried to lay low, he said it wasn’t safe, and danger lurked around every corner. He wasn’t wrong.  
VERONICA: I should go, because my dad is probably watching us through a telescope.  
She looks over her shoulder and Logan’s eyes follow her gaze.  
LOGAN: [whispers] He's probably impressed with your virtue.  
She giggles. He goes to kiss her again but she continues the theme, looking back again.  
VERONICA: And that telescope is mounted on a rifle.  
Logan stares out at where Keith is imagined to be and after a pause, holds up his hand, fingers spread wide.  
LOGAN: [whispers to the imaginary Keith] Five more minutes.  
Veronica giggles again.  
LOGAN: He should feel lucky. I mean, you could be out here with some pretty-boy jerk just looking to get laid.  
He swoops down again but she pulls back. Logan stares down at her for a moment, suddenly serious.  
LOGAN: Ah, what I'm trying to say is I'm in love with you.  
Veronica looks up at him, her eyes sparkling. A little disbelieving, she laughs and brings her hand up to the back of his neck.  
VERONICA: The things guys will say to get past second base.  
She pulls him into a kiss, shaking her head a little. They sink down into the seat, Logan’s body over Veronica’s. They continue to make out. They are interrupted by the sound of a motorcycle coming to a stop outside and both look up, although they don’t rise. There is a bang and an explosion of glass, and they both cry out. Logan brings up his arm to protect himself and Veronica underneath him. They jerk up and stare at the departing bike.

VERONICA VOICE OVER: Dad came running out a few moments later, and we called the Sheriff’s department. Dad was not happy, but he didn’t put this on Logan, he put this on Weevil and the PCHer’s as did Logan and I. He couldn’t believe that Weevil would order this, let alone be okay with it, something that Logan and I both agreed on since Mrs. Navarro came back to help Logan after both him and his dad was arrested, she didn’t believe Logan killed Felix, but it didn’t matter to Weevil, but there was more here going on than dad knew, and Logan and I had to decide whether to tell him or not, we chose to tell him

END FLASHBACK

FLASHBACK: EXT – NEPTUNE HIGH SCHOOL, CAR PARK – DAY

Veronica and Logan are walking. Veronica’s hand is on Logan’s arm as he holds his backpack in one hand and rummages through it with the other.  
VERONICA VOICEOVER: Logan had to take summer school after he missed all his finals due to his own arrest, as well as his father's. I'd come down to school just to have lunch with him.  
He slings the pack onto his shoulder as Veronica takes his free hand in both of her own.  
LOGAN: My sister's negotiating with networks to sell her version of the Aaron Echolls story. I think the sticking point is she's insisting she play herself. Producers, on the other hand, are insisting on Tara Reid.  
VERONICA: Trina wasn't even around.  
LOGAN: Who do you suppose cares? I've always wanted a TV movie version of my life. Hey, think they can get Tom Welling to play me?  
Logan makes a soaring gesture.  
VERONICA: Dream on.  
Veronica mocks with a smile. In front of them, Dick and Beaver get out of an SUV, which has pulled up at the back of the Xterra.  
DICK: Logan! And Logan's special lady friend who I approve of whole-heartedly and without reservation.  
Beaver is opening the back of the Casablancas vehicle.  
VERONICA: Dick. Hey, Cassidy.  
BEAVER: What's up, Veronica?  
LOGAN: Boys.  
Dick opens the back of the Xterra, and he and Beaver sit on it.  
DICK: So, I scored some of the good stuff for the weekend, it is time to PAAARRRTTTYYY.  
LOGAN: Seriously, what makes you think it would be a good idea with everything that has happened…...  
DICK: Some of the guys, Rams, Enbom, thought it would be a good time to celebrate, and I agreed, and decided to try to set it up, with you in the clear, and the summer almost over, a party would be a great idea to unwind after everything  
Veronica wasn’t sure she heard Dick right, and when it finally hit her Dick was rambling about the party plans  
VERONICA: What do you mean the good stuff  
Logan clears his throat, smirk on his face, of course that was all she heard.  
DICK: (Unsure If he should say, knowing he may get scolded, especially after everything she went through at Shelly Pomeroy’s party, he looks at Logan, who nods) The good stuff, you know a little bit of pot, a little bit of acid among other things  
VERONICA: Where did ya get it?  
DICK: I bought it off a couple of PCHer’s down at Dog Beach.  
VERONICA: WHAT! NO WAY! No way would the PCHer’s be down for selling drugs. Not with Weevil in charge.  
DICK: Well, that is who I got it from, they've been selling for a while now.  
VERONICA: Who, who sold it to you.  
DICK: What do you mean who I just told you…...  
VERONICA: (Angrily cutting him off) No I mean do you know which ones, names Dick, names.  
LOGAN: Veronica, does it really matter.  
VERONICA: Yes, Weevil and the PCHer’s are out for blood, we need to convince him you didn’t do it and something else went down and I am thinking, there might be some connection to this and Felix’s death  
DICK: (Looking thoughtful) Ok, well it was the PCHer they call Bootsy, and the PCHer they call Thumper.  
Veronica looks at Dick, then beyond him at Beaver.  
VERONICA: BEAVER, were you with him? (Beaver nods) Is he right, were those the guys. (Beaver nods again. Veronica looks at Logan, and Logan back at her)  
VERONICA: Bootsy, and Thumper were both on the bridge that night right.  
LOGAN: Yes, they were, and right in the thick on the fighting  
VERONICA: Looks like we got some investigating to do. 

END FLASHBACK

VERONICA VOICEOVER: Unfortunately, We never really got a chance to investigate, that night, someone, riding a motorcycle, shot out Logan’s back window with a shotgun, and we filled dad in so he could investigate instead. 

FLASHBACK: EXT – SUNSET CLIFFS APARTMENTS – MORNING

VERONICA VOICEOVER: The next morning, my dad had me call Logan over to the apartment. I let him in when he arrived, and dad told us to take a seat on the couch.  
KEITH: Logan, have you considered extra security, maybe some sort of personalized protection  
LOGAN: (Looking a bit shocked at the suggestion) No, I didn’t think it was necessary, (looking at Keith) do you think it is something I should look into, I mean we have security that monitors the property, I could add to it, but personalized protection, it seems a bit extreme.  
KEITH: (annoyed) Really, someone stabbed Felix, he is dead, and while I do not believe you were responsible, the real killer is out there, the fall out right now from the trial has the city ready to explode, Weevil and the PCHer’s have made it clear they don’t believe it was anyone but you, despite Mrs. Navarro’s insistence that you couldn’t have done it. They want revenge, they are out for blood. Weevil will need proof, and right now there is none. I haven’t been able to locate the witness from the bridge, and the only other suspects are PCHer’s.  
VERONICA: What about what we discussed last night, about the drug dealing, Weevil would never, Logan and I both know that is a fact. Something stinks dad.  
KEITH: I promise Veronica, I am gonna look into it, but Logan needs to lay low, not put himself out there for another attempt like last night, until I do. Beefing up security would put my mind at ease, especially since you will no doubt be right by his side.  
LOGAN: Okay, you have convinced me, I will call the security company in charge of the property, and see if I can’t get additional low key security when I go out, this way I can have some freedoms, and still have someone keeping an eye out.  
KEITH: Logan, I think you might want to hire a new security company, a different one that may not be loyal to your dad, I know a few people you can call and they also do personal protection.  
LOGAN: I was actually thinking about replacing the security company in charge of watching the house, but it is pricey, and all my dad’s assets are frozen, Trina can’t even gain access, so there surely would be no way for me to.  
KEITH: Don’t you have any finances of your own?  
LOGAN: My mom left me an inheritance in her will, and my dad has a trust fund set up for me as well, but I can’t access either of them till next Spring when I turn 18, but I do have a black AMEX no limit credit card that allows me to get food and gas, but I have a limit on how much I can spend so I can’t get a new agency to come work seccurity if I don’t have the funds  
KEITH: (curiously) How is everything being paid right now, with security and all the bills, in regards to your family home.  
LOGAN: All the bills are being paid via trust that the judge had put in place at dad’s attorney’s request, to allow for me to be able to still live there. All the lawyers that handled my case, as well as the ones handling my dad’s case, still have to wait to be paid, (with disgust in his voice) they are so sure he is innocent they are willing to do so.  
KEITH: Have you considering get emancipated, it would surely be in your best interest, and may allow you to go to the judge and get early access to your trust funds  
LOGAN: Is it possible  
KEITH: I think so, under the circumstances. Veronica…  
VERONICA: Yeah dad  
KEITH: Why don’t you take him to see Cliff.  
VERONICA: Dad is that necessary, I mean he has a whole bunch of lawyers via his dad.  
KEITH: I am thinking someone not associated with the family representing him might be the best way to go, so that Aaron doesn’t get wind of it, I mean he might not like the idea of Logan being emancipated. Logan, you know how much money you have in these trust funds.  
LOGAN: (Thinking) Mom left me $115k in her will, I have had her art and jewelry she left for me appraised at $27 million total, and if I sell it, goes into the trust that was set up for me when she died, as far as the trust fund via my dad it is around $40 million, at least it was earlier this summer when it was brought up by the lawyers this summer.  
KEITH: WOW really.  
LOGAN: Yes, I wish I could access it, I would leave that house behind and find something for myself, I mean nothing huge like that, but something that didn’t have all the memories, there are too many bad memories I could do without  
KEITH: Well let’s see what Cliff says when Veronica takes you to talk to him, you may not be able to get access to the trust fund your dad has for you, but you should be able to get access to the trust from your mom. Would you be willing to sell the art and jewelry, or at least some of it, to be able to get your own place, out from under your father’s thumb.  
LOGAN: Yes. Some of it of course I wanna keep but I can sell enough of it to do what needs to be done.  
KEITH: Alright, Veronica you take Logan to see Cliff, tell him I sent you guys his way, while you are out, I am gonna call a few friends see if they can’t help Logan with security now, then I am going to go see if I can find some more info on these PCHer’s. 

END FLASHBACK.

VERONICA VOICEOVER: Logan and I went to see Cliff, and he agreed to take Logan on after talking to dad. The remainder of the week was busy for all of us. Dad found a security company run by an old friend of his willing to take Logan on, and dad introduced them a few days later. Logan opted for now, to hold onto his mom’s jewelry, but he sold the majority of his mom’s art collection, getting more than what they were appraised for. In fact several of the pieces, according to Michael Sheppard, an art collector friend of dad’s who Logan sold the pieces to, were severely under appraised. In the end, Logan got almost 30 million from the sale of the artwork, which was transferred into his trust. Cliff submitted Logan’s application for emancipation, with Mrs. Navarro, several other former Echolls employees, and my dad all giving statements on his behalf. Judge Barkely was assigned to the case and agreed to allow the process to be done being under the radar, to keep Aaron and his lawyers in the dark. Unfortunately, dad didn’t get to do as much surveillance on the PCHer’s, as he would have liked, he did however, want me to distance myself from things for now until his investigation was done, and encouraged me to get a job, a normal job. So, I went out and did my thing, and I was hired as a Hostess, and Server at Java the Hut. It wasn’t the greatest job, but it was a job nonetheless, which kept me out of dad’s way during his investigation Logan of course, hung out there regularly through the last weeks of summer, as did Wallace and Mac, with the three of them regularly hanging out while waiting for me to get out of work. The week before school was set to start, Duncan showed up at Java. Logan, Wallace, and Mac were there hanging out, as were Dick, Beaver, Enbom and his girlfriend Emma Harris, and Rams and his girlfriend Kate Rakes. They invited Duncan to come over and join them, but instead he shook his head, then they watched as he sat in another area. The music was loud, but everyone at the table overheard Duncan ask for me to serve him, but my manager told him my shift was ending, and I was no longer taking any tables. Instead of sticking around he walked out, again not saying a word to anyone at the table. When I joined the rest of the group a few minutes later, I had no idea Duncan was even there. According to Enbom he has been away all summer with his family in NAPA, discouraged from coming home until school was set to start. When I asked if he and Meg were still together, Emma told us he dumped Meg over the phone around Fourth of July. Logan and I were stunned, we hadn’t had much time to think about Duncan all summer with everything going on, but we both vowed to talk to him sooner rather than later.


	2. BACK TO SCHOOL BLUES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> APOLOGIES FOR ANY SPELLING, OR GRAMMATICAL ERRORS

INT – THE HUT – NIGHT.

Three customers enter the coffee shop and approach the hostess's desk. Veronica is the hostess.  
VERONICA: Table for three?  
CUSTOMER: Uh-huh.  
CUSTOMER: Mm-hmm.  
VERONICA: Right this way.  
CUSTOMER: Uh-huh.  
Veronica picks up menus from the desk and leads the customers to their table.  
VERONICA VOICEOVER: Normal. That's the watchword. Sounds good, doesn't it?  
Veronica seats the customers at their table and passes out the menus.  
VERONICA: A waitress will be right with you.  
She walks back to the hostess's desk.

VERONICA VOICEOVER: Now that you are caught up on the activities of the summer, where were we? Oh Yeah. Ahhhh, Senior year. It begins tomorrow, and everything it seems is finally perfect. Best friend? Check. Boyfriend? Check. Lilly's killer behind bars? Check. Normal job, just like other people my age. Check. I just wish fewer of my classmates showed up here. Speaking of. One of those classmates, Kelvin Moore, enters the Hut. Veronica meets him at the hostess's desk.  
VERONICA: Kelvin Moore. One?  
KELVIN: [hesitant] Ah, I need your help, Veronica.  
VERONICA: In finding a table? I'm your girl.  
KELVIN: Hey, I just got kicked out of athletics for my entire senior year. I failed the mandatory drug test.  
VERONICA: So what's new, Kelvin? You failed it last year too, if I remember correctly.  
KELVIN: Yeah, but I'm clean now for going on ten months.  
VERONICA: Give me your hands, look into my eyes, and swear to that fact.  
Kelvin puts his hands in hers, and looks into her eyes.  
KELVIN: Veronica, I swear that there is no possible way I could have failed that drug test.  
Veronica gives the appearance of being deep in thought.  
VERONICA: Hmm.  
KELVIN: So, am I lying?  
She shrugs.  
VERONICA: I don't know.  
KELVIN: [laughing] Then what was all that for?  
VERONICA: I just wanted to see if you'd do it. You were very convincing, but I don't do that kind of work anymore.  
Veronica starts tidying the hostess's desk.  
KELVIN: So, who's supposed to help me out then?  
She shrugs again.  
VERONICA: Encyclopedia Brown? I hear he's good.  
KELVIN: I guess it's true what they say about you then, huh?  
VERONICA: [peeved] Probably, but you're going to have to narrow it down for me.  
KELVIN: [derisive] You're a 09er now. You went and landed yourself some rich boyfriend. A-a-and last year was just some-some big old act for you. You gotta pick sides in this town these days. You picked yours.  
Veronica opens her mouth as if to answer, but says nothing.  
KELVIN: Figures how none of the rich kids failed their drug test now, huh? Well, I gotta jet. See you around, Veronica. You sleep well.  
Kelvin backs out of the entryway and leaves.  
VERONICA: [sarcastically] What, no biscotti?  
She stares after him.  
VERONICA VOICEOVER: Yeah, kind of bitchy, I know, but Kelvin's a bully. I'll sleep just fine.  
Veronica’s thoughts however don’t quite match her bothered expression.  
CUTE AS A BUG MANAGER: Veronica! Come here, check it out.  
Veronica turns. Walking away from the hostess stand, and walks over to the manager, who points the remote up at a television above the bar area.  
JULIE CHEN: Now, I can remember the intensive…  
CUTE AS A BUG MANAGER: Your dad's on television.  
Veronica and the manager watch. Keith, in San Diego, is on The Scene, being interviewed by Julie Chen, in New York.   
JULIE CHEN: ...coverage of the Lilly Kane murder, the press made you out to be some kind of Barney Fife character.  
Keith grins.  
JULIE CHEN: Are you feeling a sense of redemption?  
As Keith responds, he is given the whole screen and the description: "Keith Mars. Co-Author, Big Murder, Small Town."  
KEITH: A sense of relief would probably be more accurate. Um, I'd be lying if I said I didn't have days, weeks even, of doubting myself.  
Julie Chen asks another question as Veronica goes into a reverie.  
VERONICA VOICEOVER: Ah yes, the book. Dad didn't want any part of it, but given the medical bills, Dad's convalescence, and Mom running off with fifty grand, he had to listen when the crime reporter from The San Diego Tribune secured a book advance for his story.  
KEITH: What I did know was that Mr. Kane was lying about the circumstances of his daughter's...  
CUTE AS A BUG MANAGER: Your dad's hot!  
VERONICA VOICEOVER: EWWWW really, I just can’t, no, no, no. I turned it off, much to her chagrin, and walked back to the host station. 

EXT – NEPTUNE HIGH SCHOOL – DAY.

Veronica, with a new, chocolate-colored bag, walks past one of the notice boards. Various posters fill the boards and school walls, including one that says “Seniors On Track!” Wallace is coming up fast behind her.  
VERONICA VOICEOVER: Here it is, senior year. A fresh start. Try not to screw it up, Veronica.  
Wallace catches up and keeps pace beside her.  
VERONICA: Seniors rule!  
Veronica body-checks Wallace, but he is not in as good a mood as Veronica.  
WALLACE: Hey. You didn't call me back last night.  
Veronica throws her arm around him.  
VERONICA: Don't go getting all girl on me.   
WALLACE: Seriously Veronica, I got kicked off the basketball team.  
Veronica freezes.  
VERONICA: What?  
Wallace turns back to face her.  
WALLACE: I failed my drug test. I'm booted from athletics for the whole year.  
VERONICA: You don't do drugs.  
WALLACE: No duh, Sherlock. And it wasn't just me. Five of us total failed--and Jimmy Day, our starting quarterback, he passed it. And everybody saw him blazing one up down on the boardwalk.  
VERONICA: I heard no 09ers failed it.  
WALLACE: Think it's a conspiracy?  
VERONICA: This is Neptune. Nothing happens accidentally.  
WALLACE: [sighs] Well, you were wrong about the drug test. One 09er did fail.  
VERONICA: Who?  
WALLACE: You're not gonna believe it, either.  
VERONICA: I'm not the one who's easily shocked.  
WALLACE: Meg.  
Veronica is shocked.  
VERONICA: Meg?  
Veronica begins to walk away, shaking her head and thinking.  
WALLACE: So, you'll help?  
Wallace follows her into the school.   
VERONICA: Do you even have to ask? Besides, I want to talk to Meg anyways. I wanted to call her when we found out that night that Duncan broke up with her, but I decided against it, I wasn’t sure if she would have been up for it.   
They walk on, stopping first at Wallace’s locker   
WALLACE: Good Luck, Kate told Mac and I that as much as they want her to talk to them, Meg has decided she is not talking to anyone about what happened, she just wants to try to move on.   
VERONICA: Well I am gonna try regardless, she had tried to call me twice this summer but both times, I was out with Logan, and when I called her she never called me back when I left a message with her parents.   
Wallace closes his locker and makes his way once again down the hall to Veronica’s locker.   
WALLACE: Speaking of Logan, where is your boyfriend today, (smirking) I was expecting to see him draped all over you when I saw you this morning.   
VERONICA: (smiling) Today is the day he finds out if he is going to be granted emancipation. He informed Clemmons that he would be absent today, and why. Afterwards he is gonna see a real estate lady about a house.   
WALLACE: Really? Is Logan even old enough to buy a house  
VERONICA: (laughing) Honestly, I am not sure. My dad says he thinks so if he is granted emancipation as long as he has someone co-sign, which my dad says he would do   
WALLACE: Nice. Your dad has been awfully cool with all this, I mean he couldn’t have been happy you guys got back together, considering what Aaron did to you guys, (hesitantly) and I got to be honest here, I wasn’t happy either. You guys didn’t exactly have an ideal start the first time around, and then with another murder charge hanging over him, it seemed like it was just a matter of time you guys were gonna end  
VERONICA: Yeah well, he wasn’t thrilled at first you know that, but Logan, he needed someone, an adult figure to be there for him. Logan is not responsible for his father’s actions, dad didn’t blame him, he wanted to help him. The part that was important to dad, was Logan that this time, from the beginning, Logan was honest with him, and dad appreciated that, so he is being cool so far, although I have no doubt that will change at some point. Now, as far as this little dilemma of yours, I am going to start looking into this right away. You get with me at lunch and we will go over everything, I will try to talk to Meg.   
WALLACE: Alright, later superfly.   
Veronica and Wallace head their seperate ways to Homeroom. 

EXT – NEPTUNE HIGH SCHOOL, LUNCH AREA.

Veronica and Wallace were sitting at their lunch table going over all the details of the case, when she spotted Meg walking alone over to a far away table. Veronica watched at Meg sat down, she knew now was the time.  
VERONICA: Wallace, I will be back, I am going to talk to Meg   
WALLACE: Veronica you sure about this  
VERONICA: Yes, I tried to catch her twice today but she slipped away, it is overdue and from the looks of it, she needs a friend.   
Wallace nods, and Veronica gets up and heads over to Meg’s table.   
VERONICA: Meg, hey. Senior year, huh? We're almost done.  
Meg smiles.  
MEG: How are you Veronica?  
VERONICA: I am doing okay, how are you, and before you say I am fine, I heard last week what happened this summer you know, with Duncan, and I was gonna call, but…..  
MEG: Veronica stop, it is fine, you have had a crazy busy summer, I figured you would get with me eventually, I mean it was only a matter of time before everyone heard, but please I don’t wanna talk about it, please for now let it go, I am not ready to deal   
VERONICA: Well whatever you want is fine, you will talk to me when you are ready, I also wanted to talk you about something else, a nasty rumor going around  
MEG: Don’t beat around the bush Veronica, (laughing) it doesn’t suit you  
VERONICA: Fine, I just, I didn’t know if you wanted to talk about it, or if you even wanted any help, but, I heard that you were kicked off the varsity cheerleading squad.  
MEG: (laughing) Yeah, but you know me, I'm a major stoner. It was really affecting me too. I was like, [in cheer rhythm] "Let's go, let's go, L-E-T-S...duh...."  
VERONICA: (Seriously) Meg, come on, this is serious,  
MEG: I know  
VERONICA: Meg, can you think of anyone who might have done this to you?  
MEG: What do you mean, that might of done this to me  
VERONICA: Wallace tested positive, he is clean, of that I have no doubt, I know you, you are clean, I have no doubt you don’t take drugs. Wallace thinks it could be someone who wanted revenge, that tampered with the test, so I ask you, piss anyone off lately  
MEG: (thinking) Veronica, I really can’t think of anyone, I mean, I am sure that not everyone here at Neptune High likes me, but I don’t know that anyone would hate me enough to go to those lengths, I mean tampering with a drug test, who at this school would even be able to do that  
VERONICA: Well, is there anyone on the cheer team who might do it, to get you off the team, Wallace also suspects whoever did it this to him, did it to get him kicked off the team, to help someone get on, or possibly take his spot in the starting lineup  
MEG: (confused) No, I mean all of them are my friends so, I can’t see any of them doing it  
VERONICA: (looking at Meg skeptically while she remains smiling) Ok, so tell me, who is on the varsity cheerleading squad this year.   
MEG: (laughing), You mean you don’t know  
VERONICA: I try not to get to into the inner working of Neptune High, so knowing who is on the varsity cheerleading team not really my thing  
MEG: (laughing) Well, besides me the other seniors are Lucy Franks, Emma Harris, Shelly Pomroy, Kate Rakes, and Madison Sinclair, (Veronica pretends to gag at the mention of Madison and Meg laughs), and the juniors are Crystal Brandt, Sara Kramer, Melissa Lewis, Kylie Marker, Jasmine Sansatone, and Hailey Taylor.   
VERONICA: (thinking) Ok while I might not be fond of all of those girls, I don’t think any of them would do that to you, so who takes your place on the squad, who would benefit the most from you being kicked off the team.   
MEG: (Smiling) Well, no one right now. (At Veronica’s confused look) My parents are fighting this, they have a lawyer, so it is a wait and see. The decision is entirely at Coach Reinecker’s discretion, so if I am removed, the coach will choose a girl from junior varsity to bring up, and replace the junior varsity girl with an alternate, but until then she is leaving the spot vacant.   
VERONICA: Interesting. Okay if that is the case, who is the most likely candidate to replace you, who do you think Coach Reinecker would choose, if you were removed.   
MEG: (Thinking) If I had to guess (Veronica nods), it would probably be sophomore Kelli Pomroy, Shelly’s sister  
VERONICA: Ok, is Kelli good.   
MEG: (Meg’s face turns up) Yes, I was surprised she didn’t make the varsity squad to be honest, she used to be a junior elite gymnast, which means she is an amazing tumbler and an awesome flier, but  
VERONICA: But what?   
MEG: Kelli, she is not the nicest person, I mean, Shelly is horrible, but Kelli, she is even worse than her sister, and if we are being truthful, she make Shelly look like a saint  
VERONICA: Really?  
MEG: Yes  
VERONICA: Hmmmm Interesting   
MEG: What do you think?   
VERONICA: Well, why don’t you come over after school, Wallace and I are gonna work on this and since you are affected, you should be there.   
MEG: I will think about, and let you know  
VERONICA: You do that, I know my dad won’t mind and Logan should be busy till at least 6p, tonight  
MEG: Things are (pausing), still going good with you and Logan  
VERONICA: Yes, why do you ask?  
MEG: Well I had noticed earlier that he isn’t here, so I was wondering if things were still you know, good with you all  
VERONICA: Yeah we are good, he had some personal things to do today, otherwise he would have been here, but it is a good thing he isn’t or I wouldn’t be able to get this investigation started.   
MEG: (laughing) I bet.   
VERONICA: I will let you get back to lunch Meg, I will let you know what I find out, and I will talk to you later (Veronica starts to walk away, and goes to wave)  
MEG: Veronica  
VERONICA: Yeah Meg  
MEG: Thanks, for you know coming over  
VERONICA: Of course, you are my friend, if you need me I will always be here, You sure you don’t wanna hang out with Wallace and I.   
MEG: No (shaking her head) thank you but no. Lunch is almost over and I wanna beat the rush to my next class   
VERONICA: Alright, hopefully I will see ya later.   
Veronica made her way back to her table and joined Wallace. After filling him in on everything Meg told him, Wallace mentioned an incident that he forgot about involving Butters one of their classmates. Veronica looked on disapprovingly and Wallace told the story. Veronica did not think it was funny, but Wallace who afterwards looked somewhat remorseful for what he had done, refused to apologize. Veronica told him she had a plan, but she had to talk to the others first, so she went on her way to speak to the other kids who tested positive. 

EXT – NEPTUNE HIGH SCHOOL – DAY.

Veronica tracked down Kelvin in the hall before next period   
KELVIN: (laughing) You know, I knew you would come around, especially after finding out that your boy Wallace and Meg tested positive  
VERONICA: (smiling) I can walk away you know, leave you hanging, or you know you can help a girl out  
KELVIN: (sighing) Fine  
VERONICA: So tell me Kelvin, who have you pissed off, and don’t tell me no one, I know better than that, you're not exactly an upstanding student at Neptune High.   
KELVIN: I have been trying to better Veronica, and I can’t think of anyone who would do this, whether you believe me or not   
VERONICA: Ok, would someone want you off to secure your spot (Kelvin shrugs) Fine, so if you remain kicked off the team, who takes your place  
KELVIN: With me off the team, Steve Wacker is being moved into my starting linebacker spot.   
VERONICA: (shocked) Really, I would of thought Steve would already be starting, I mean he was All-County last year  
KELVIN: Well, he probably would have been starting ahead of me if he hadn’t tore his ACL last spring during track season. The team won’t suffer with him in there but I don’t think he is 100% healthy, I was shocked he was able to pass a physical. Look Veronica, I get you don’t like me, but I need my spot on the team in hopes of getting a scholarship, I want to go to college, and my parents, they can’t afford to send me so (Veronica sighs, understanding completely)  
VERONICA: I will see what I can do  
Veronica then holds up the camera, and takes his picture. Veronica headed to class, and as it would turn out, it worked to her advantage, as she had the chance to speak to another student who tested positive, Jilly Ho. Veronica decided to wait till the end of class, and as the bell rang she approached her  
VERONICA: So, Jilly, tell me, do you have any enemies, anyone who would want you off the team  
JILLY: Veronica, I don’t know anyone who would hate me enough to do something like this but,   
VERONICA: but what  
JILLY: My dad's getting sued by a group of families called the Boatloads of Fun Corp.  
Veronica, looking confused, she has her camera in her hand  
VERONICA: Boatloads of Fun Corp, huh they don't sound fun at all.  
JILLY: Yeah. My dad brokers vacation property down in Cabo. He leased them a beach house this summer, it was to say the least, a total disaster  
VERONICA: Ok, and you think they had something to do with this, (Jilly nods), why?  
JILLY: Well, for starters, Shanae Fauver, who will replace me on the volleyball team, her parents are among those suing my dad. (Veronica nods)  
VERONICA: Tell me, what was wrong with the vacation property, why are they suing your dad   
JILLY: Well, they claimed the roof leaked in one of the rooms, but my dad says if it was leaking that they had to have done something to it to make it leak since the roof, it was inspected and signed off on before they even checked in, so now they're demanding all their money back.  
VERONICA: Thanks  
Veronica takes another picture, and heads to her next class. The rest of the school day went by fast, and as the final bell rang, she made her way out to the parking lot.

FLASHBACK: EXT – NEPTUNE HIGH SCHOOL, CAR PARK – DAY.

Veronica quickly made her way out to the parking lot, searching for Viet Nguyen. She didn’t have to search long, she quickly spotted him as he walked towards the car park. Veronica’s bag is on her shoulder, and she is carrying her camera, when she asks Viet what happens, he goes right in.   
VIET: You know Jennings Crawford?   
VERONICA: Who doesn't? I mean, his family is one of the richest in Neptune.   
VIET: He is the guy taking my spot after this failed test.   
VERONICA: Really, I thought he turned pro, and not be eligible to play high school tennis, at least that was the talk last summer if I recall.   
VIET: Yeah well, his coach told him to wait to turn pro until after high school, then last year, he was pissed, royally pissed when I beat him out for number one singles last year. He threw a fit and his parents tried to intervene, and tried to have Coach Hart fired.   
VERONICA: Wow, who knew high school tennis was so cut throat  
VIET: It got worse, the Crawford’s brought the issue to the school board, and they held a meeting and they brought in Ille Nastase to testify that Jennings was a better tennis player. It was crazy.  
VERONICA: Hmm. Interesting.   
Veronica takes his picture.  
VERONICA: Thanks.  
Viet walks away, and Veronica heads to her car, and to Mars Investigation. 

EXT –MARS INVESTIGATION – DAY.

Veronica is surprised when she arrives at Mars Investigation to see Logan there, leaning up against his ugly yellow car. He appears to be waiting for her, so Veronica got out and made her way over   
VERONICA: Waiting for someone (Logan smiles)  
Veronica leans up, and kisses Logan on lips, and they stayed making out like that for a minutes  
LOGAN: (finally pulling away) So tell me, how was your first day.   
VERONICA: It was ok, it would have been better if you had been there.   
LOGAN: (smiling) Yeah I am sure it would have.   
Logan kisses Veronica again, before she breaks away and they both head up.   
VERONICA: Dad, you here  
KEITH: (off screen) Yes, in here  
Veronica and Logan made there way into Keith’s office  
KEITH: How was school?  
VERONICA: (in her best peppy voice) It was so amazing, it will go down as the best day of what I sure will be a fabulous year, I am excited to what this new year will bring  
LOGAN: (Keith looks to Logan confused) Don’t look at me, I wasn’t there, I had court remember  
KEITH: How did it go?  
LOGAN: (smiling) It is official, I am officially an emancipated minor  
VERONICA: (jumping into his arms) AWESOME, that is great, congratulations  
KEITH: Yes Logan, congratulations  
LOGAN: Thanks, I decided to hold off until I get all of the official paperwork from Cliff, to go in search of a new place, he says you co-signing would be necessary so I hope you are prepared.   
KEITH: I will be, just let me know, I want you to before you buy a place, you let me check it out, make sure we can set up the right security for what you need (Logan nods) Now, I managed to do a bit more surveillance and I am thinking soon, I will have enough proof we need to give to Weevil, getting him on our side in this will help  
VERONICA: I hope so, the glares I got today at school tells me sooner the better

VERONICA VOICEOVER: I spent the next 20 minutes filling Logan in on the gossip from the first day while also looking into Boatload of Fun Corp to see what I could find. An hour later, with all the information I had available, we headed out saying bye to dad in the process  
Veronica and Logan head down to the street. When they exit the building, Veronica pulls out her cell phone, and makes a call.   
VERONICA: Hey, you up for a little B & E tonight, (Logan looks at her, eyebrow raised), hey, hey calm down, seriously, calm down, you want to play basketball this year, yeah, uh huh, then meet me at Logan’s at 9pm sharp  
LOGAN: (looking at her disapproving) Seriously Veronica B & E   
VERONICA: (rolling her eyes) Relax Logan, it will be fine  
LOGAN: B & E is not fine  
VERONICA: (reaching in to her purse) Oh please, it ain’t technically B & E if you have the keys (pulling them out to show Logan)   
LOGAN: (smiling at her) Uh Huh, whatever you need to tell yourself to feel better, I however do not feel good about this at all.   
VERONICA: Come on, meet me at my house, and help me get together for tonight what I need for tonight, then we can go back to your place for some quality time before Wallace arrives.   
LOGAN: (smiling) Quality time huh, I think I can deal with that  
VERONICA: (smiling, then winking at him) I thought you might

EXT – CASABLANCAS RESIDENCE – DAY.  
A figure takes a long jump into a swimming pool, tucking the body for entry into the water. The splash disturbs the sun-bathing Duncan and Dick.  
DICK: Don't make me go in there and get all Ordinary People on you, Beav.  
BEAVER: The brother drowns, dumbass.  
DICK: [to Duncan] Appreciate you coming by today man, with Logan dealing with his emancipation stuff at the courthouse I didn’t wanna skip the first day with just the Beav.   
Duncan grabs the cushion he is leaning against and pulls it out from behind his back.  
DUNCAN: (curiously) Logan is getting emancipated.   
BEAVER: He is trying to, and he has a good chance, especially after Mrs. Navarro, and Mr. Mars agreed to give statements, which you would know if you called him  
Duncan is stunned. Duncan thought for sure after everything with Aaron, and then his own murder charges, Logan would fall apart, but instead it seems Logan is getting his act together which doesn’t sit well with him since it means Veronica sticks around. While he isn’t surprised Mrs. Navarro would support him, he is shocked Mr. Mars is. Deciding not to push at the moment he turns to Dick  
DUNCAN: I was glad you called. When I saw you all the other day, I didn’t really feel like really hanging with the gang you know, it has been a hard summer dealing with all my parents crap, you know fall out from Aaron being arrested and their cover-up, thinking I killed Lily, I wasn’t sure how to acclimate   
From the house, Kendall Casablancas, a stunning and statuesque brunette, emerges in a black bikini, a robe open and flowing behind her. She holds a margarita. Logan and Dick are transfixed as she sashays towards them.  
KENDALL: Welcome home, children. How was the first day of school? Anyone want a Rice Krispie treat?  
DICK: Seriously, we never go to school on the first day, what were you doing that you didn’t notice we been lounging around the pool all day  
Beaver, fresh out of the pool, joins them as he towels himself off, while Duncan drops the cushion strategically to his lap.   
BEAVER: Yeah tell us, what were you doing, or should I say who?  
KENDALL: (angrily) Huh, just because I wasn’t here, you think I am cheating, Mmmm.  
BEAVER: (Turning to Duncan) You’ve met Momsie, right?  
DICK: Everyone has, dad has been flaunting her at the country club, the yacht club, the clambake? God, you're retarded.  
BEAVER: Yeah, you know it's a miracle that I managed to score 400 points higher than you on my SATs, huh?  
KENDALL: Now, boys, you don't want me to tell your father you couldn't play nice.  
DUNCAN: (smiling) So, if your still offering, I will take a rice krispy treat  
KENDALL: Go make it yourself then kid. Do I look like a cook? (Beaver snorts)   
Kendall puts down her drink next to Duncan and removes her sunglasses. She walks away from them, dropping the robe so the boys get a good look at her ass. Duncan watches. Kendall steps out of her wedged sandals at the side of the pool and steps in. Dick and Duncan watch appreciatively, the latter’s cushion still balancing on his lap. Beaver looks down at them in disgust.  
BEAVER: You guys are twisted.  
DUNCAN: [to Dick] So, where did your dad meet her?   
DICK: She was a Laker Girl, and you know my dad, he has good seats.  
BEAVER: A certain Laker All-Star's wife had her fired. Didn't like the look of her.  
DICK: [to Duncan] So what are you doing tonight? Was thinking of maybe getting a little gathering together bon fire at Dog Beach  
DUNCAN: (thinking) Yeah, I am gonna say no. No offense, I appreciate the offer to come hang today, I wanted another day to figure things out anyways, but I am not really in the party mood.   
DICK: Ok, so you gonna be at school tomorrow then  
DUNCAN: Probably, although it depends  
BEAVER: (eyeing Duncan suspiciously) Depends on what?  
Kendall gets out of the pool and finds a lounger, far enough away from them, but close enough at the same time listening in, unbeknownst to the boys  
DUNCAN: I am not sure I am ready to face some things. It depends how I feel when I wake up. A lot has happened this summer, and I am not sure how to deal with it all, mom wanted to send me away, but I couldn’t leave, with dad going to jail, and our head of security too, someone needed to be here for her. On top of that, I thought maybe Veronica and I could start over. I didn’t know if it was possible, but I was hoping it was. I figured I would give her some time and space with everything that happened, and with her dad being in the hospital, then I found out that despite everything her and Logan were still together.   
BEAVER: Duncan….  
DUNCAN: I mean I thought things ended between them, I didn’t get after everything why she was still with him, and I wasn’t prepared for it, so I left. I followed everything in the media from NAPA, but apparently I had no idea about most of the stuff that went on though, mom and the media are not exactly a source for teen gossip. I had been home for a week, before I found out from Cole and Caz about what happened to Logan’s car window getting shot out a few days earlier, and Veronica being in the car with him. So I went to see Veronica, see if she was okay, I saw her and Logan getting into his car. I wasn’t ready to talk to Logan, after everything you know, but I wanted to at least talk to Veronica, so I found out where she worked from Caz, and went by Java the Hut  
BEAVER: You still want to be her, after everything, (Duncan nodded), is that the reason you broke it off with Meg  
DUNCAN: Yes  
DICK: Not cool man, not cool, Meg loved you, hell she may still love you, you guys had a good thing, Veronica, she and Logan are together now, leave them be, I mean it, you supposed to be his best friend, so act like it  
DUNCAN: (angrily) You think I like this, how I feel, I just can’t shut it off. My mom manipulated me, lied to me, I thought when the truth came out, Veronica would come back to me, but she stayed with Logan and it is killing me (slowly calming down) Meg is amazing, it wasn’t fair to her to stay with her, when I had feelings for someone else.   
BEAVER: You didn’t have to be so cruel about it, you could of took the time to tell her face to face, instead you did of the phone  
DICK: Dude, pathetic  
DUNCAN: I get it, okay, I am an ass. I am trying, I am, you think want this, I just want everything to go back to the way it was, for us all to get back to normal  
BEAVER: Duncan, you need to face facts, you and Veronica are not gonna happen, there is no going back, you need to face it, nothing is normal around here anymore  
DUNCAN: Look, I appreciate you guys inviting me to hang out, but I think maybe I need to go, I will talk to you guys tomorrow  
Dick and Duncan make their way into the house, and Dick sees Duncan out.   
DICK: (from the porch) So you are gonna come to school  
DUNCAN: Yes, probably, I don’t know, I guess it depends how I feel tomorrow  
As Duncan pulls out of the driveway, Dicks pulls out his cell phone.   
DICK: Hey man, Duncan just left (listening to the person on the other end), this is gonna get bad, and I mean real bad, Duncan is still hung up on Veronica, which leads me to think Duncan and Logan won’t be exchanging friendship bracelets again anytime soon (once again listening to the person on the other end) Yeah, not sure how Logan and Veronica are gonna take it, but I am thinking maybe we hold off telling them (listening to the person on the other end) if he shows up tomorrow things will be interesting for sure, after the talk Beav and I just had with him, if he does decide to talk to her, I hope Ronnie tasers his ass after she hears what he has to say   
Unbeknownst to Dick, Kendall had made her way inside, and heard everything. She heads upstairs, smiling, as Dick continues to talk to whoever is on the other end. 

INT – NEPTUNE HIGH SCHOOL, ADMINISTRATION OFFICE – NIGHT.

The janitor disappears around the corner of the hallway as Veronica and Wallace approach the door and enter the office. They head for the door to Clemmons office. (Has he switched offices with the counsellor?). Veronica opens it with the key.

INT – NEPTUNE HIGH SCHOOL, CLEMMONS OFFICE – CONTINUING.

A picture of Vincent graces Clemmons’ desk. Veronica and Wallace check behind them as they sneak in and shut the door.  
WALLACE: Permanent files I think are in that brownish-beige filing cabinet.  
VERONICA: I can't believe you aren’t an office aide this year, I am so disappointed  
From out of her bag Veronica extracts a large bunch of keys.  
WALLACE: (smiling) Yeah, I bet you are  
VERONICA: Well, get comfortable then because this might take a while. Unless...  
Veronica moves over to Clemmons’ desk to check the drawers.  
WALLACE: Hey, I can't believe you didn't know Butters was Clemmons' kid.  
VERONICA: He was a freshman. I make it a point not to know freshmen.  
She opens a drawer and bingo. She grabs the key and holds it up to Wallace.  
VERONICA: Scary, isn't it? The lax security?  
Veronica heads back to the filing cabinet.  
VERONICA: What if someone was trying to alter your permanent file?  
WALLACE: We're trying to alter it, right now.  
Veronica gets the cabinet open.  
VERONICA: Alter it back, there's a difference.  
Wallace joins her at the cabinet as Veronica pulls out a file.  
WALLACE: Alter it back. Cool. I was wondering where we were drawing that ethical line this year.  
Veronica smiles as she looks through the file.  
VERONICA: And there it is.  
Veronica heads to Clemmons’ desk and sits down.  
VERONICA: The way I imagine it, the results were all over-nighted to Mr. Clemmons, but before the elder Clemmons reviewed them, Junior got in and forged the negative results. I just need to get my hands on them to prove it. Can you pull a couple of other negative results for me to compare them to?  
Wallace nods and digs into the files. Veronica turns on the desk lamp, pulls out a small magnifier and sets to work. Through the magnifier, she inspects the print on Wallace's test result which reads, in red, “Subject tests positive for marijuana use.” Another test reads, in black, “Subject tests negative for all illegal substances.” Some time has passed when Veronica raises her head from the papers she has been examining.  
WALLACE: Anything?  
VERONICA: Nothing. There's no way this could've been altered. Different colour inks, full sentences, I thought it might just be a checkmark but there's no eraser marks, no whiteout, and both hand-signed by…  
She peers closely at the slip of paper she holds.  
VERONICA: …Jim Chimory.  
WALLACE: Jim Chimory?  
VERONICA: That's the guy's name, the lab tech who signed off on the results.  
WALLACE: So, there's no alterations, there's no forgery.  
VERONICA: So it appears.  
WALLACE: So basically, I am screwed.  
VERONICA: (it was at that moment, Veronica thought she figured it out) Unless the results were accurate.  
WALLACE: [in faux-Jamaican accent] Yah, mon, maybe I smoke so much ganga I don't even remember doing it.  
VERONICA: (smiling) What if you did ingest an illegal substance but it was such a mild dose that you weren't even aware of it? Eat any mystery brownies lately?  
WALLACE: [loudly] Spirit bo—  
He remembers where he is and lowers his voice.  
WALLACE: Spirit boxes, the day of the back-to-school athletics banquet there were spirit boxes in our lockers. There weren't any brownies in there, but there were cookies.  
VERONICA: Did you eat one?  
WALLACE: I ate six.  
Wallace grins.  
VERONICA: That's my Wallace.  
Veronica starts to pack up.  
VERONICA: Well, can you meet me at my house in, say, twenty minutes? I'm gonna stop at the drug store first.  
WALLACE: Nah, I'll just follow you. You don't want to go out alone, if something happened to you, Logan would kill me (Veronica smiles)  
Wallace takes the files back to the cabinet as Veronica stands and closes up her bag.

INT – MARS RESIDENCE – NIGHT.  
Veronica knocks gently on the door of her small en suite bathroom.  
VERONICA: Are you done yet?  
Wallace is inside.  
WALLACE: [offscreen] It is never going to happen if you keep doing that.  
Veronica grins.  
VERONICA: I see. Stage fright? I'm making you nervous.  
Veronica consults the box as she moves away from the door.  
VERONICA: Well, according to the box, we only need a few drops and it'll test for cocaine, steroids, pot--  
Keith enters the room.  
KEITH: Hey honey, whatcha doing, a little late for company  
VERONICA: (smiling) Wallace is having a little trouble giving me a urine sample.  
Keith sighs as he stares down at his daughter.  
KEITH: Can't you talk on the phone and paint your nails like other girls?  
VERONICA: I mean, this is a health-class project. Come on, you're a man. Can you give him some pointers?  
Keith is resigned and walks over to the door.  
KEITH: Wallace?  
WALLACE: [offscreen] Yep.  
KEITH: Have you tried turning the water on?  
WALLACE: [offscreen] Mm-hmm.  
KEITH: Also, pinching your own nipples can sometimes work.  
Keith rubs his nipples through his shirt.  
WALLACE: [offscreen] Ahhh! Man!  
Keith laughs as Veronica pulls him away from the door and pushes him out of the room.  
VERONICA: Gross.  
KEITH: Honey, it works.  
VERONICA: I can barely even look at you now.  
KEITH: I can't believe how squeamish you are.  
VERONICA: Eyahh.  
Veronica gives the vomit-inducing groan as she slams the door on her father. A little later, she sits at her desk looking at the result as Wallace watches.  
VERONICA: You're clean.  
WALLACE: [proudly indignant] Of course I am.  
VERONICA: If you didn't test positive, that means Butters didn't lace the spirit cookies, and we're back to square one. How do you figure it?  
Veronica moves from the desk to stand with Wallace, looking at the whiteboard.  
WALLACE: You're the expert. I'm just standing here thinking it's gonna be a bad year for Neptune athletics. Every player on this list is a starter, a star player.  
VERONICA: So we know who tested positive, and who is replacing them, how are they all connected  
Veronica looks it over, and suddenly she has thought, something Jilly had told her and a thought crossed her mind  
VERONICA: Dad?  
WALLACE: What are you thinking?  
VERONICA: It's probably nothing, but I want to be sure.  
Keith joins them in Veronica’s bedroom.  
KEITH: You beckoned?  
VERONICA: If I know the name of a corporation, how do I find out the names of its shareholders?  
KEITH: You get the strangest homework in health class.  
VERONICA: Can you keep your trap shut if we tell you why we need it?  
Wallace starts looking nervous.  
VERONICA: No running off and telling your girlfriend.  
Keith struggles to keep a straight face.  
KEITH: Agreed.  
VERONICA: Wallace has been kicked out of athletics for his entire senior year for failing the mandatory drug test, but Wallace is clean. Veronica holds up the tab.  
VERONICA: See for yourself.  
She waves it under his nose. It’s his turn to go squeamish.  
KEITH: Hey, man, I don’t...I-I'll take your word for it.  
VERONICA: But we don't think Mrs. Fennel ever needs to know if we just get it cleared up quickly.  
As Veronica is talking, Wallace shakes his head in agreement and ends with a throat slice.  
WALLACE: You know what my mom is like.  
Keith laughs and heads for Veronica’s computer on her desk.  
KEITH: What's the corporation name?  
VERONICA: Boatloads of Fun Corp.  
He starts to type.  
KEITH: You want the names of the partners?  
VERONICA: Yeah.  
KEITH: Billy and Mary Jo Patton, Larry and Nancy Crawford, Milt and Milly F-over, Fo, uh, Mike and Lill Wacker, Esther Pomroy, and there's one more, Walt and Bunny Day.  
As Keith reads out the names, Veronica underlines the matching names on her whiteboard.  
WALLACE: Wait, what do they have--  
VERONICA: Jimmy Day's parents. Our starting quarterback. Well, we know why he passed his drug test. We got them.

INT – NEPTUNE HIGH SCHOOL, VERONICA’S LOCKER – DAY.

Veronica decided to drive herself to school, which Logan didn’t like, but accepted knowing what she had going on after school. Leaning up against her locker, he pulls her into his body and kisses her  
LOGAN: So, looks like I will be going Friday to meet with the real estate agent  
VERONICA: Everything will be done by then  
LOGAN: Yes. I am thinking I wanna keep it on the down low though, I don’t want the PCHer’s to know where my new place is  
VERONICA: That would probably be best.   
LOGAN: Cliff is going to take the paperwork to your dad today to sign, and everything should be good, and I just got to wait it out.   
The bell rings, and Logan once again kisses Veronica and they say their goodbyes and head to class

INT – NEPTUNE HIGH SCHOOL, JOURNALISM CLASS – DAY.

Veronica and Wallace sit at the central table. They talk softly as there is a teacher behind them and other students milling around. There was a lot of discussion going on between them. The subject of Duncan comes up, but Veronica isn’t ready for that discussion, especially since Duncan has yet to return to school, but Wallace knew it was only a matter of time, and when it happened, he had a feeling Duncan wouldn’t be joining their growing circle of friends. Instead the conversation mostly involves their plan to get Wallace and Meg’s eligibility back. 

VERONICA: The way I figure it, the only way they could pull it off is if they bought off someone at the testing facility, because the samples went in clean and the results weren't altered once they got here.  
WALLACE: So what's the plan?  
VERONICA: We're gonna scare ‘em.  
WALLACE: And how's that gonna help me?  
VERONICA: Well, it'll be fun.  
Behind her, the teacher gets up from her desk.  
VERONICA: I'm gonna send an email to each partner at the Boatloads of Fun Corp today, sort of an I-Know-What-You-Did-This-Summer kind of thing? Tell them that Jim Chimory wants to meet with them, talk about a new financial arrangement.  
WALLACE: Jim Chimory, the lab tech. You think he's the guy?  
VERONICA: I don't know. It doesn't matter. It's gonna scare them regardless  
Wallace nods behind Veronica as the teacher approaches.  
MS. DUMASS: Veronica, did you bring your permission slip?  
VERONICA: Yes I did.  
Veronica hands over a slip of paper.  
MS. DUMASS: Thanks.  
The teacher wanders off.  
WALLACE: So what do you think of the new journalism teacher.  
VERONICA: She seems alright, I was surprised about the field trip tomorrow so soon into the school year, and even more surprised you aren't going.  
WALLACE: (shrugging) Baseball is not really my thing, and someone has got to stay behind and handle the pre-taped broadcasts we are putting together, but I gotta tell ya, I am quite surprised you're going.(Veronica smiles, and Wallace just shakes his head realizing) Logan going isn’t he?  
VERONICA: (laughing) Yes he is going, I am kind of hoping we run into Terrence Cook, he is dad’s favorite player and an autograph might be helpful if I am ever in the dog house with dad, so it seemed like a good idea you know, that and I do like Baseball  
WALLACE: Uh huh sure, although you may need that autograph, in fact maybe you should take a few things to get him to sign, because you may need a good supply, trouble seems to find you wherever you go, and you aren’t always upfront with him about it   
The bell rings and Wallace grabs his bag and he is grinning at her as he heads out of the classroom, and heads to his next class, as Veronica glares at him, before she goes on her way. Tonight it all comes together

INT – THE HUT – NIGHT.  
Veronica is working again. A couple approaches the hostess table.  
MAN #1: Um, we're, ah, meeting someone here. The name's Chimory?  
Veronica grabs a couple of menus.  
VERONICA: Oh yeah. Right this way.  
She leads them to a table. Three other couples are already there, filling the table. They all look worried. The newly-arrived couple pause as the table's occupants turn doleful gazes on them.  
MAN #1: [uncomfortably] Hello.  
VERONICA: Are you guys expecting more people? Because we can move you to a bigger table.  
Veronica hands them the menus and walks away with a smile. She is using an earpiece and can hear their conversation.  
WOMAN #1: Walt, what have you gotten us into?  
MAN #2: We need to stay calm.  
WOMAN #2: How much is this Mr Chimory requesting?  
MAN #3: Is that the Mars girl I've heard so much about?  
Veronica smiles as she reaches a table at the side. She can hear everything as they talk and Veronica just can’t stop smiling. Veronica looks over to the occupant of the table, it is Clemmons who is also listening to their conversation through an earpiece.  
VERONICA: Heard enough?  
CLEMMONS: I believe I have.  
Veronica smiles down at him. The manager approaches from behind her.  
CUTE AS A BUG MANAGER: [in girlie, dancing mode] Veronica, your boyfriend's here.  
Veronica walks back towards the door, smiling fondly and all but jumps into the arms of…Logan. They kiss  
LOGAN: Hi.  
VERONICA: Hi.  
They kiss more deeply.  
LOGAN: How did it go  
VERONICA: Perfectly. I think all the students will get their eligibility back, but those who were to replace them will not be punished since it seems they were unaware of their parents' plans, but the parents, they may be in some trouble, guess that is up to Clemmons, and of course the school board.   
LOGAN: So any chance you can get out of here a bit early or no (kissing her softly on the forehead)  
VERONICA: Yep, I am good to go whenever, and if we hurry, we will have a good hour at your place before you have to bring me back for my car   
LOGAN: An hour huh, I can work with that   
VERONICA: I bet you can  
As Veronica and Logan head out, Duncan watches closely from the other side of the coffee house. He had once again asked for Veronica to serve him, but was told she was working a party, so he waited hoping that when she had a free moment, she would come over, but then Logan came in, and next thing he knew they were headed out and realized that whoever sat him, didn’t tell her he was here. I guess if I am gonna talk to her Duncan thought, it is gonna have to be at school, looks like he will finally be going back tomorrow

INT – SCHOOL BUS – DAY.  
Logan takes hold of Veronica’s hand in her lap. He gives her a consoling and understanding look. Dick is sitting in the seat behind them and Beaver is in the seat behind Dick, while Meg is sitting alone in front of them. The topic, as kids continue to load on the bus was if Duncan, who Dick says had planned to come would make it. Just then, Dick’s phone buzzed, indicating a new text message, he looks down then up to everyone  
DICK: Well, looks like Duncan won’t be joining us today, which isn’t surprising, and probably for the best (calling out for her) Miss Dumbass.  
MS. DUMASS: It's "Dumazz," Dick.  
DICK: Well, my name's pronounced "Re-shard" and it stinks back here. I think someone died.  
MS. DUMASS: You're free to sit closer to the front.  
Dick looks at the people in the front and thinks better of it.  
DICK: That's okay. I don't think that's gonna help. Thanks anyway.  
Dick looks over at the other side of the bus. The girl who passed Veronica and Logan smiles at him.  
DICK: [to Logan] Hey, who's the lovely young flower blossoming into womanhood?  
LOGAN: Let me guess: you want to pluck her.  
Beaver and Dick are grinning and Veronica shakes her head.

INT – SHARKS FIELD – DAY.  
Woody Goodman, dressed in a baseball uniform, is speaking to the field trip students in the owner’s box, overlooking the diamond.  
WOODY: I'll admit it. I'm no purist. Give me an eleven to nine slugfest and I'm in heaven.  
BEAVER: Ah, so that's why Sharks pitching sucks.  
Most of the students laugh  
WOODY: That's exactly the reason.  
BEAVER: Okay.  
WOODY: See, I spent all my money on hitters. I want to see the ball going out of the yard. Now, I know some of you. I even coached a few of you back in Little League. I wanted to host this little afternoon outing for one specific reason.  
Veronica, sitting in the second row with Logan, casts a glance at him. He raises his eyebrows.  
WOODY: As many of you know, I'm running for Mayor of Neptune. And I thought it was important as a mayoral candidate, my daughter, Gia, attend the public high school in Neptune.  
The girl from the bus smiles and waves.  
WOODY: Her favourite class at Country Day was newspaper. So, I thought I'd invite the journalism classes out and give Gia a chance to make some new friends.  
Dick, sitting next to Gia, leers.  
DICK: Hello, friend.  
GIA: Hello.  
Gia rises and goes to stand next to her father.  
GIA: Okay, so far, working.  
WOODY: Yes.  
GIA: Okay, just so everyone knows, I don't always dress like this.  
Veronica cocks her head forward, in a “Say what?” way.  
GIA: I didn't know if you guys were doing, like, relaxed beachy, or the West Coast wannabe East Coast urban, so, F.Y.I., it’s not a statement. I'm just doing the new-school blend-in thing.  
Veronica and Logan share a glance as Gia returns to her seat.  
WOODY: My daughter, she's a cool kid. Play nice.  
Later, Logan is helping himself to food from a buffet.  
LOGAN: It's like, you know, what Willie Wonka would be like if he owned a professional baseball team.  
Veronica glances over at a display of Woody's Little League pictures and trophies. There is a signed bat at the centre of the display.  
VERONICA: You never played Little League?  
LOGAN: Oh, well, Mom was afraid a ball would hit me in the face. Dad was afraid it would interfere with appearances I needed to make on his behalf and on behalf of the family, you know, always have to show how wonderful of a family man he was  
VERONICA: (quickly changing the subject, looking at his plate) I'm afraid you're gonna get love handles if you eat all that.  
LOGAN: (looking down at her) Like you have any room to talk, you can eat with the best of them, you should do it professionally, think it is possible  
VERONICA: I hate you.  
Logan laughs. Just then, Veronica spots something.  
VERONICA: Oh, check it out.  
They look through the window to the balcony outside and see a man, apparently angry, approach Woody.  
TERRENCE:...you did this to me.  
WOODY: What?  
Logan recognizes the man.  
Logan: Wow. In the flesh. Veronica you need to get your stuff ready for autographs  
Woody is placatory.  
WOODY: It's alright. Come on, I'll introduce you.  
He pulls the man into the room.  
WOODY: Hey, gang, special guest. The greatest Shark that ever played the game, back when we had pitching to go with our hitting, future hall-of-famer, Terrence Cook.  
Everyone claps.  
WOODY: They love you, man.  
Dick comes over to Logan and Veronica.  
DICK: Hey, we're not taking that stank-ass bus back to Neptune. My dad's sending a limo. Would you and your girlfriend, whose quick wit I find enchanting, like to take the trip back in style? Miss Dumbass said it was cool.  
LOGAN: Hell, yeah.  
Veronica gives Logan a baleful look. His eyes plead.  
VERONICA: [reluctantly] Fine.  
DICK: Cool.  
VERONICA: I feel dirty.  
LOGAN: Uh Huh (leaning down to kiss her) how dirty  
VERONICA: Mmm.  
Logan kisses Veronica on the forehead then starts in on his large plate of food. Veronica watches Dick approach Meg on the balcony. It is obvious that he is asking Meg to come in the limo. Meg makes her way over to Veronica and Logan  
MEG: Veronica, Logan  
LOGAN: Hey Meg, Dick’s dad is sending a limo since the bus reeks, you wanna take the limo back with us  
MEG: (thinking) I know he asked but I was thinking, I actually wanna ride the bus, Veronica and I need to talk, and I think with all of you going in the limo, it might be good to be on the bus, it will be quieter  
VERONICA: (looking at Meg then Logan) All right I can handle that (to Logan) think you can behave for a little while without me   
LOGAN: (narrowing his eyes at her) Really you have to ask (sighing) I will be fine  
Veronica laughs, then notices Terrence approach the buffet table. Now was her chance. She turns to him.  
VERONICA: Excuse me, Mr. Cook?  
TERRENCE: Yes ma'am.  
VERONICA: I just wanted to say…you are my dad's favourite baseball player ever. He keeps your rookie card vacuum-sealed inside a safe.  
TERRENCE: Well, that is an honour. You tell him "thanks" for me.  
VERONICA: I will, I was wondering though, do you think you can autograph a couple of the souvenirs I picked out for him  
TERRENCE: Of course, it would be my pleasure  
VERONICA: When my dad finds out about this he will love me forever  
TERRENCE: (laughing) Glad I can help keep families together, so, who's your favourite player?  
VERONICA: Ummm...  
LOGAN: Tell him. Be honest.  
TERRENCE: It's Johnny Damon, isn't it?  
VERONICA: He's so pretty.  
Behind her, Logan snorts out an uncontrollable laugh.

EXT – SCHOOL BUS – DAY

The bus drives up the road to the stadium, and the kids line up to get on, 12 in total now that most of the group has piled into the limo. 

INT – SCHOOL BUS – CONTINUING.

Veronica makes her way forward and spins into the seat Meg has secured at the back of the bus and turns to face her. Meg looks at her warily. Once the bus pulls out, the limo pulls in. They ride in silence til Veronica has had enough  
VERONICA: Alright Meg, what’s up  
MEG: So…...I know you heard about Duncan breaking up with me and how he did it  
VERONICA: Yes  
MEG: I don’t know what happened, I mean after the surprise party for Logan he was not happy, he swore it wasn’t because he still loved you, but rather that he had to find out the way he did  
VERONICA: (sighing) Yeah, it wasn’t supposed to happen that way, we were gonna tell him the next morning  
MEG: (nodding) He had a hard time dealing, and I tried to help, and thought I was helping, but then, he decided to go to NAPA with his mom for a while after everything became too overwhelming. Veronica, he was angry all the time, and not just at Aaron, but Logan. Anyways, before he left for NAPA we went to dinner and a movie, and then…..well…  
VERONICA: (Veronica had a feeling she knew what Meg was gonna say, softly) What is it Meg   
MEG: Veronica, that night, we had sex, of course he was my first, I never did anything with Cole, and it felt right, we talked after, and I thought we could with stand everything. We kept in touch after he left, but then, on the 4th of July he called, and said it wasn’t working out, he thought he was over you, but seeing you and Logan together before he left he realized he wasn’t, which was part of the reason he left  
VERONICA: (sadly) Meg, I am so sorry  
MEG: (sighing) It is fine, it isn’t your fault, but  
VERONICA: (looking confused) but what….  
MEG: (playing with her hands) Veronica, this stays between us, you tell no one not even Logan (Veronica nods) a few weeks ago I found out I was pregnant  
VERONICA: (shocked) WHAT   
MEG: (quietly) Veronica, please not so loud  
VERONICA: I am sorry, I am just  
MEG: I know, I get it  
VERONICA: Have you told him  
MEG: (nodding) A few days after he returned home, I found out from Caz that he was back in town, so I went over to the house, he didn’t take it well, said it wasn’t his, and he said I was trying to keep him from you.   
VERONICA: (sympathetically) Meg, I am so sorry  
In that moment, a loud explosion rippled through the bus, the bus driver desperately tried to keep the bus on the road but it started to careen out of control, before stopping as it hung partially over the edge teetering with every movement of her classmates, Mrs Dumass was trying to settle everyone down, and Veronica was trying as well. The bus could topple at any moment. It wasn’t until two loud piercing whistles, from Veronica’s right rippled through the bus did everyone get quiet, Veronica looked over to see Josh Christian, and Chris Van Hove, two junior football players standing with the arms folded across their chests  
JOSH: Guys, enough, we need to stay calm if we are gonna steady the bus and get off of here  
VERONICA: Josh is right, please we need everyone to slowly and calmly move to the back of the bus, put all the weight at the rear, allowing us to go out the emergency door  
CHRIS: Yeah, let’s get all the guys back here first, as they are heavier and can be more help keeping the bus steady, and ushering the girls and Mrs. Dumass off the bus first, then the boys will exit with Mr. Doyle.   
As everyone slowly made their way to the back of the bus, Veronica prepped Josh on opening the door. When everyone was in the back of the bus, Mrs. Dumazz made it clear, everyone had to get off in an orderly fashion.   
MRS. DUMASS: As people jump off the bus, not only will the bus become less sturdy, but the road underneath with the weight of the bus, will begin to do crumble apart as well, so we need to do this quickly yet responsibly  
MARCOS: (pointing out the back window) Look, the limo, maybe they can help  
PETER: Thank god.   
VERONICA: Ok Josh, open the door  
Josh nodded, and slowly opened the door, just as the limo pulled to a stop and everyone piled out. Veronica swore she heard someone yell something about a rope, and something about tying it to the bus as Logan, Dick, and Beaver approached the bus. Realizing how unsteady the ground was underneath and around the bus, Veronica made a decision to stop them in their track  
VERONICA: (frantically) Logan, stay (Logan ignored her)  
LOGAN: No, we need to get you all off  
VERONICA: (angrily) You need to stay back, so stop (Logan did when he heard how scared she was, in her voice), Logan please, the bus, and road underneath isn’t very sturdy, we can't have any extra weight near the bus unless it is absolutely necessary we won’t have long once we start coming off  
LOGAN: The limo driver has some rope, Rams and Enbom are knotting it up at each end, and we will attach one end to the limo and one end to the bus, and the limo driver will try to help provide some much needed security  
Everyone on the bus agreed the more help the better chance they could get off, all of them safely  
VERONICA: That is a great idea, the more we can steady it, the better which will all us to get off quicker   
In that moment, Veronica looked up, noticed the back of the limo was now facing the bus and Rams was attaching the rope to the back, and Enbom was approaching the bus  
ENBOM: Veronica, is everyone okay  
VERONICA: Yes, we are, just scared and wanting to get off this bus  
ENBOM: Good, I am gonna secure the rope to the bus, when I give the signal that you all are ready to go, Rams will signal the limo driver to go but we have no idea how long this rope will hold, and the engine may well overheat on the limo, so we need to be quick  
VERONICA: (nodding) Ok, go for it  
Enbom secured the rope carefully to the bus, and backed away, signalling to Rams it was a go. 10 seconds later the limo started up and the driver began to steady the bus and managed shockingly, to pull it up more on the road, but Veronica could feel the road was ripping apart underneath.   
JOSH: Alright girls, let’s do this  
VERONICA: Josh, Chris, I can trust that you guys can handle this  
JOSH: (sighing) Yes, go we got this Veronica, right Chris  
CHRIS: Yes, so let’s move it, if you don’t get off this bus now, Logan will have our asses  
VERONICA: (smirking, to Josh and Chris) You two better get off this bus   
Both boys nod. Slowly, Veronica, Meg, Rhonda, Betina, Dawn, Bridget, and Mrs Dumass exit the bus, all getting off safely. Veronica and Meg move away from the bus, and hug each other as Logan comes to them and engulfs them both in a huge hug. Veronica turns back to the bus, it is looking extremely unstable but it wasn’t until Marcos, Peter, Cervando, Drew were making their way off the bus, did it start to tip a little which let to Mr. Doyle, the bus driver to hesitate. Eventually he gathered himself and jumped off the bus, quickly getting to his feet and heading to the road’s shoulder. Chris and Josh were the only ones left on the bus, but the bus, after Mr. Doyle jumped was starting to tip even more  
RAMS: Let’s go you two, the rope is starting to splinter, and the limo’s engine is starting to overheat, get off damn it, my ass can’t run the ball without you guys leading the way, JUMP  
Additional students yelled at the boys to jump  
JOSH: (looking at Chris) You ready  
CHRIS: (looking at Josh) Yes, let’s get off this rickety bus  
JOSH: On the count of three (Chris nods) 1, 2 , 3  
VERONICA VOICEOVER:   
With that Chris, then Josh jumped off the bus. Both boys slipped as they tried to get to their feet on the gravel below but finally got their footing running to join everyone where they were waiting, as the bus, losing all of the weight that was supporting it at the back of the bus, began to slowly go over the cliff. Sirens could be heard in the distance, as I looked back toward the limo. At that moment, the limo driver was losing the ability to control the limo, and in that moment he jumped out, and I knew what was about to happen next. The limo was careening out of control towards the edge of the cliff. Just as the bus completely tipped and went plummeting over the edge, the limo quickly followed down into the ocean below, just as first responders arrived on the scene. I cuddled into Logan, the cries of joy of our fellow classmates ringing in my ears. Those tears of joy, could have easily been tears of sadness, and never was I more thankful that everyone listened and worked together and made it off the bus safely. As the paramedics and fire rescue made their way to us, and paramedics looked over everyone for injuries, I was thankful no one had anything major, a few cuts, and scrapes and a few bumps on the head. As the police arrived, Lamb among them, everyone was telling their stories, and Lamb for once kept the snark to himself, and did his job. After we all gave out statements, we were asked to make our way down to a flat more secure area where parents could pick up their students, so they could close the road. Logan and I waited for dad and he was grateful that not only we were alright but that everyone was alright. Dad took a minute to talk to Lamb, and then we loaded into the car, ready to get out of here. 

EXT – EXXON MOBIL GAS STATION - DAY

Dad needed to stop for gas on the way to the accident scene, but decided to forgo it til the ride home. We pulled in and while dad filled the tank, Logan and I headed in to grab some snacks. Just as we were opening the doors to enter we heard the roaring engines of motorcycles filling the air, Logan and I stopped midway in the door and looked at each other, then back to dad, who nodded and we made our way into the gas station well aware we were going to have company when we came out. After grabbing our purchases we went outside to find dad leaning up against the car, and Weevil, Hector, and Cervando waiting for us.  
WEEVIL: Cervando here, says we have to you to thank for getting him off the bus  
VERONICA: It was a group effort, we all worked together, 09ers, 02ers, and everyone in between  
WEEVIL: Uh huh, I’m sure, but saving Cervando doesn’t mean we are good, it doesn’t make up for what he did (Weevil pointing in Logan’s direction)  
VERONICA: Tell me Weevil, what exactly did Logan do  
WEEVIL: (angrily) You know damn well what he did, and it is just a matter of time before justice is served, one way or another  
VERONICA: Is that a threat  
WEEVIL: (loudly) Damn straight, I know that Logan killed Felix, and so far he has gotten away with it, all because he's rich and he's white.  
VERONICA: (angrily) Six guys jumped Logan. They broke his ribs. They gave him a concussion. Yet somehow he managed to wrestle away one of their knives and stab Felix? You didn't see it. You were out cold.  
WEEVIL: So I guess, Felix stabbed himself.  
VERONICA: Well, somebody stabbed him.  
WEEVIL: You think it was one of my boys? (Veronica nods) Nothing goes down in the club without my say-so (Logan laughs)   
VERONICA: So I guess you know about the shotgun blast that almost killed Logan and me? Bikers ride up, blow a hole through Logan's back window of his car.  
Weevil doesn’t have an answer. Behind Veronica, her dad makes his way over, and quickly is stand behind her  
VERONICA: What about the drugs your boys have been selling  
WEEVIL: (angrily) what are you talking about, my boys don’t sell, no way, lies, all lies, (looking at Logan) you feeding her this BS  
LOGAN: Veronica is capable of thinking for herself, and we (Logan points to himself, Veronica, and Keith) happen to know for a fact your boys have been selling, so tell me Weevs, are you sure you're still in charge?   
Weevil stares at them as Keith leads Logan and Veronica back to the car, all three look over at the bikers who stare angrily as the group as they climb into the car, and drive off into the night, leaving Weevil wondering, if there even an ounce of truth to what they were saying.   
HECTOR: You think it is true (Weevil glares at him)  
WEEVIL: I don’t know, but I am gonna get to the bottom of this, we keep this to ourselves for now, (both Hector and Cervando nod) I am gonna look into this, keep your eyes and ears open, (to Hector) you give him a ride back, I got to make a stop  
HECTOR: Yeah, I will get him back   
With that the 3 head out back to Neptune, Hector knows Weevil angry as hell, and hopes and prays there is no truth to what Logan said. Meanwhile, as Keith, Veronica, and Logan ride back into Neptune, Keith decides to end the silence.   
KEITH: You two think that was wise, telling Weevil about the drugs  
VERONICA: I don’t know, but we put it off long enough, not because we wanted to, but due to circumstances. Until Weevil knows the truth, he will continue to come after Logan, and put him in danger  
LOGAN: Have you found anything more about the witness on the bridge  
KEITH: I have a friend following up on a lead, I am hoping he gets me confirmation soon  
VERONICA: Dad, I am starving. What do you say you take us to the school to get Logan’s car, and we pick up a Cho’s meat lovers pizza, and some pints of rocky road, and chocolate fudge from Amy’s  
KEITH: That sounds fine with me. I think we could all use a little comfort food tonight

INT – WAREHOUSE IN A SEEDIER PART OF NEPTUNE-NIGHT.

An unidentified man is seen watching the news of the crash. He is seen pacing the floor of the abandoned warehouse, when his phone rings  
UNIDENTIFIED MAN: Hello? (listening to the man on the other end, he sighs) I don’t know what happened, that bomb with as much C-4 as I used should've blew that bus in half (listening again to the man on the other end) yeah, I will meet you, when and where (listening again to the man on the other end) alright, I will be there, see you then


	3. CONTROL-PART 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy everyone, it will be a day or two more for the next chapter, so I can properly edit it

CONTROL

VERONICA VOICEOVER: It has been a week since the bus crash, and the town is once again, much to the chagrin of the fine citizens of Neptune, and Balboa County, under the microscope of the world media. The night of the crash, Logan insisted that he drive me to school the next day. Dad thought it was a good idea too, both knowing that a media storm was about to quickly descend on Neptune. After picking me up, we headed to school, where the vultures as we expected, were out in full force. Mr. Clemmons was not a happy camper. Thankfully, Lamb was giving his first press briefing since the crash that morning, so the media frenzy at Neptune High would surely quickly disperse once the school day started to the press briefing

FLASHBACK: INT – BALBOA COUNTY SHERIFF’S DEPARTMENT – DAY.

Lamb is standing at the top of the steps leading into the Sheriff's department, almost 100 members of the press standing below him. 

LAMB: At approximately 4pm yesterday afternoon, a bus carrying a dozen students and their teacher, coming back from a Neptune High School sanctioned field trip to Shark Field, crashed out on the Pacific Coast Highway, on a stretch of the highway known to those of us who live in the Neptune, and Balboa County communities as Dead-Man’s Curve. Thankfully, due to the quick thinking of not only the students on the bus, but students who chose to ride back from the school field trip in a limo, all of the students were able to get off the bus safely before it fell into the murky ocean waters below. Paramedics and fire rescue arrived shortly afterwards and tended to only minor injuries, and students were immediately questioned, then escorted to a safe location about a half a mile down the road to wait for transportation to take them home. The Pacific Coast Highway in this area was immediately closed and by 8pm last night, members of the California Highway Patrol, California State Police, and the National Transportation Safety Board were on site. We are hoping that sometime in the next day or two, the bus, as well as the limo which was used to help steady and secure the bus for students to be able to depart, before following the bus over the cliff, will be pulled up from the waters below. Today, I will not be taking any questions, instead I ask for your patience as we continue our investigation. Thank you for your time

END FLASHBACK  
VERONICA VOICEOVER: A week later, the investigation continues. Everyone got called down to the Sheriff’s department for a more extensive interview than the initial ones given at the crash site, including Logan and I, but not by Lamb and his deputies. No, this time around we were interviewed by the California State Police. The bus, and limo were brought up early Saturday morning, and road crews have been working around the clock to secure the area of the crash so that the road could be repaired and be opened up. We heard it won’t happen til Monday at the earliest. 

INT – JAVA THE HUT – DAY.

A display of cakes and pies is being considered by Veronica, who is bent down at the door of a refrigerated unit.  
VERONICA VOICEOVER: Today, I am working another shift at Java the Hut  
Veronica takes one of the pies and brings it up to the counter. She places a slice of pie onto a plate. Veronica grabs the pie and the slice. She puts the pie back in the unit. Veronica hands the plate over to one of the waitresses.  
VERONICA VOICEOVER: Trying desperately to get into a routine. Especially since I got so much on my plate.  
Logan descends the stairs into the coffee shop as Veronica settles at the front desk.  
VERONICA: (confused) Hey handsome.  
Logan leans in, kissing Veronica softly on the lips.  
VERONICA: I thought you were meeting with the real estate agent this afternoon  
LOGAN: I did, it didn’t take as long as I thought it would, so I called your dad to see if he was in the office, he wasn’t so I asked if he would be willing and to meet me here so I can give him all the information on the houses on my short list, and show him some pictures, I thought you might wanna see them too.  
Veronica turns and addresses the waitress.  
VERONICA: Hey, Carla. I'm gonna take my break. Can you watch the front?  
CARLA: Okay.  
VERONICA: If my dad pops in, will you take him to table 11, Logan and I will be waiting for him there  
CARLA: Sure thing  
Veronica takes Logan’s hand and leads him to a table. When they sit down, Logan hands her a manila envelope  
LOGAN: So, I have narrowed my choices down to three houses, and I was hoping you and your dad could take look at the pictures of each house, and then I am hoping Friday after school I can take you guys to see them person  
VERONICA: Why?  
LOGAN: Why What?  
VERONICA: Why do you want Dad and I to look at them. It is gonna be your house, not ours.  
LOGAN: (smiling) Well, I hear that a woman's opinion is always needed in matters such as these (Veronica smiles) and I want your dad to look at them to give me an idea what kind of security I might need.  
At that moment, Keith made his way over to the table, led by Carla  
VERONICA: Hey dad, thanks Carla  
CARLA: Of course, Can I get you gentlemen anything  
KEITH: (looking at Veronica) Shouldn’t you be working  
VERONICA: (smirking) I am on break  
KEITH: Uh huh  
LOGAN: Carla, I will have an Iced Cappuccino, and a slice of Red Velvet cake please  
KEITH: (looking over the menu), I will have (eyeing his choices) a Java Special, and a slice of German Chocolate Cake please  
Carla grabs their menu’s heads out to get their orders.  
LOGAN: (handing Keith the pictures of the houses on his list) So, I was just telling Veronica, I have narrowed my choices down to three houses, and I was hoping you could look at the pictures and tell me what you think, then I am hoping Friday after school I can take you guys to see them person, I mean you are going to be co-signing so you should be aware of all the finer details, especially if you are gonna help me get a new security company  
Keith looks over all of pictures of the houses Logan has provided  
KEITH: These look amazing, and from these photos, security should not be a concern for you, it should be easy to put it place, but  
VERONICA: but what dad  
KEITH: I will need to get a better look to see which property would need what (looking at Logan) Friday is good, I can swing it for sure.  
Carla at that moment, returns with Logan and Keith’s orders  
CARLA: Here you go gentlemen, Veronica how much longer you have till your break is over  
VERONICA: It is over now  
CARLA: Great. There is a line at the door  
VERONICA: (sighing) Alright guys, enjoy you dessert, I got to get back to work  
Veronica gives both Keith and Logan a kiss on the cheek and makes her way back to work. She seats over a dozen customers as Keith inquires with Logan about a few of the outside photos. Veronica is returning from seating a table when her dad and Logan approach.  
KEITH: Veronica I am gonna head back to the office, you two have plans after you are done here  
VERONICA: Maybe, Carla informed me one of the girls called off so I may have to close.  
KEITH: Alright well I will see you at home (he hugs her) Logan  
LOGAN: Bye Mr. Mars  
Unnoticed by both Veronica and Logan, Jackie Cook, imperious and impatient, approaches the counter, arms folded. She listens with barely disguised disdain.  
VERONICA: (leaning in, giving Logan a kiss) I will call you when I get off, not sure if I will be able to come over though  
LOGAN: That is fine, it has been a long day, not sure I am up for…..what is the term you use…..quality time.  
Veronica laughs and the two once again kiss, this time a little longer. Jackie huffs and leans forward looking for someone to acknowledge her. When she doesn’t garner the attention she needs Jackie clears her throat loudly. Veronica and Logan break apart and look at her.  
JACKIE: You guys think you can hurry things along, I need a macchiato?  
VERONICA: (rolling her eyes) I'm actually just the hostess, but I c--  
JACKIE: Look, I don't care if you're the house magician. Can you just make me a macchiato?  
Veronica walks closer to the counter, staring at Jackie. She holds out her hands and makes a "Poof" gesture.  
VERONICA: You're a macchiato.  
Veronica turns her back on Jackie, who looks at Logan.  
JACKIE: You know you can do better, right?  
Veronica swings her head back round, seriously offended.  
LOGAN: Really?  
JACKIE: Definitely, I know girls like her (pointing at Veronica), trust me she is not worth it, me on the other hand (Jackie flashes a big smile) I am so worth it  
Veronica looks like she is about to strangle this girl, and Carla who just returned from dropping off an order at a table looks confused  
LOGAN: Uh huh, I think I will pass, rude, nasty and bitchy are not traits I look for in women  
Veronica smiles, as Logan turns back to her, kissing her before making his way out, while Carla desperately tried to hold in her laugh  
VERONICA: Carla, you think you can assist this customer, I have to seat another table  
Veronica makes her way out from behind the counter  
CARLA: Sure Veronica, (turning to Jackie) so miss what can I get for you  
Jackie watches Veronica as she leads a couple to a table, then clears another of it’s dishes, before turning her attention back to Carla  
JACKIE: (smirking) Yes, you can get me the manager  
CARLA: (smiling) Well you got her, how can I help you  
JACKIE: (disbelieving) Your the manager  
CARLA: (smiling) Yes ma'am, so once again how can I help you, we are quite busy tonight, and a bit short staffed so if you could just tell me what you want  
Veronica overhears Carla talking to Jackie and smiles  
VERONICA: (smiling) If I recall, I believe she wanted to order a macchiato?  
Veronica greets the next customers waiting to be seated, and once again walks away to seat the customers, Jackie extremely angered, and flustered looks around and walks out of Java.  
VERONICA VOICEOVER: I got a feeling I will be seeing her again, unfortunately. When I got home, dad was sitting on the couch watching the news, I made my way over and sat down next to him to hear what was being said. The governor is talking about the bus crash, and after listening to 5 minutes of political talk and BS, I called Logan to let him know I wouldn’t be coming by, he was disappointed but figured as much. I filled him in on what happened after he left and we shared a good laugh at the poor clueless girl’s expense. 

INT – COOK RESIDENCE – DAY.

Terrence Cook, bag in hand, stands at the door of his daughter’s room, leaning against it with a sigh. She is in bed. She looks at him  
JACKIE: I think you missed the boat on the watching-me-sleep years.  
TERRENCE: It's eight o'clock, when do you plan on getting up?  
JACKIE: The plan was two hours ago; the reality is another forty minutes.  
TERRENCE: No, no, we're not gonna play this game again, Jackie. You cannot miss another day of school.  
JACKIE: Even if I have cramps, you know, from my monthly?  
TERRENCE: Jackie!  
JACKIE: Wow, that was pretty fatherly, almost sounded like you've been saying my name in exasperation for years.  
TERRENCE: All right, how about we try this…  
He drops his bag and walks further into the room.  
TERRENCE: You can get your ass out of that bed right now, or you can go back to New York, and explain why you're there to your mom.  
Jackie sits up in bed.  
JACKIE: So, this is how it's gonna be? Clean your room or you can go back to New York? Get straight As or you can go back to New York?  
TERRENCE: Yeah, this is how it's gonna be and you can also add, "Speak to your father with the respect he deserves or you will go back to New York" to your list.  
Jackie salutes him, with attitude.  
TERRENCE: I'll be back in two days. You can reach me on my cell if you need anything.  
He holds out car keys.  
JACKIE: Mmmm, these don't look German.  
TERRENCE: You're not taking the Porsche. You take the Bronco.  
He drops the keys on the bed.

EXT – NEPTUNE HIGH SCHOOL, CAR PARK – DAY.

Jackie pulls into a parking spot in the Porsche. She gets out, looks at her watch and hurries on.

INT – NEPTUNE HIGH SCHOOL, CLASSROOM – DAY.

Wallace is sitting at his desk when Cathy Westcott plops down in the desk behind him.  
CATHY: (turning to her friend Beth Garris) I am seriously starting to think Duncan Kane has lost his mind  
Wallace perks up at the mention of Veronica’s ex-boyfriend.  
BETH: Why what did he do now?  
CATHY: He is off his rocker. I was waiting to pull into the parking lot, all the damn media camped out is causing all kinds of issues getting in you know, anyways, as I was waiting, I saw some reporters and camera men chasing him, and I guess they said something he didn’t like, he grabbed one of the guys camera, smashed it to the ground, then got in his face, next thing I know Duncan grabbed another man’s camera after he tried to take off with a picture or something I don’t know, it might of been of him smashing the first camera  
WALLACE: (shocked) Seriously  
Cathy and Beth turn to Wallace  
CATHY: Yes, I was stunned, I couldn’t believe it, it was like he wasn’t in control you know, and after he was rambling on screaming and cursing someone’s name as he quickly made his way through the parking lot and into the school  
BETH: Wow, I bet you are happy you didn’t say yes when he asked you out on Monday  
WALLACE: (shocked) Wait he seriously asked you out  
CATHY: (nodding) Yeah, Monday before school, I considered it for all of three seconds, then I thought about the way he has treated Meg, that is not the kind of guy I wanna date.  
WALLACE: No, it’s not, trust me you can do so much better than that  
CATHY: (smiling) Thanks  
Wallace nods his head and smiles. It is at that moment, Jackie walks into the room. Jackie hands a slip of paper to the teacher, with attitude. The teacher reads it, leaving Jackie standing at the front of the class. Wallace checks her out with something like awe. Jackie notices and smiles. The teacher hands her back the piece of paper.  
MRS. STEWART: You should take this to the attendance office.  
JACKIE: And where's that?  
Wallace’s hand shoots up.  
WALLACE: Mmmm! I can show her  
He grins broadly.

INT – NEPTUNE HIGH SCHOOL, HALLWAY – DAY.

Wallace escorts Jackie to the administration office.  
JACKIE: Thanks for taking me. I don't know what I would've done, this school is sooo big.  
WALLACE: You know, I'm just trying to be a nice guy.  
JACKIE: (smiling) How's that working out for ya?  
WALLACE: I'm getting about three hallways' worth of quality time. I'm gonna say it's going pretty good.  
JACKIE: (looking serious) Look, I haven't dated a guy in high school since the eighth grade.  
WALLACE: I'm an old soul. Seriously, these eyes have seen things. Did I mention I'm a nice guy?  
JACKIE: Ah, "nice," the great panty-dropper.  
WALLACE: Okay, I'm not that nice.  
JACKIE: Oh, yes you are.  
WALLACE: How do you know?  
JACKIE: 'Cause, I haven't tried to make out with you yet.  
WALLACE: (his smile fades) Oh, you're one of those, only like the bad boys.  
JACKIE: (smirking) Bad boys are the way to go  
WALLACE: (changing the subject) Uh huh, so tell me, how long ago did you move here  
JACKIE: It hasn’t been too long, my mom, she sent me out here to live with my dad (turning to Wallace) you might of heard of him, he is big in these parts  
WALLACE: Oh yeah, who is he  
JACKIE: Terrence Cook  
WALLACE: Terrence Cook, the baseball player  
JACKIE: (smiling) Yeah, so you know who he is  
WALLACE: Yeah, I mean, I am not big into baseball, but I know who he is  
Jackie smiles as the two finally make it back to class

EXT – NEPTUNE HIGH SCHOOL, LUNCH AREA – DAY

Logan, Veronica, Wallace, Mac, Dick & Beaver have just sat down at their table, when a delivery man from Cho’s brings them over their pizza.  
WALLACE: (to Veronica) Where have you been? I have been looking for you all morning  
VERONICA: What do you mean, where have I been, I have been here (narrowing her eyes at him) why?  
WALLACE: I heard something today, about Duncan I thought you might wanna know about  
Logan and Veronica look at each other, then back to Wallace  
VERONICA VOICEOVER: Duncan never showed the first week of school. When Logan and I arrived at school this past Monday, we approached him, in hopes of talking to him, but before we even got to say Hi, he walked away leaving us and Matt Barone who he was talking to as we approached, shocked.  
VERONICA: Alright, spill Wallace.  
As everyone ate, Wallace spilled what he had learned earlier from Cathy Wescott  
LOGAN: Damn, I wonder if that means he is off his meds  
MAC: What meds?  
VERONICA: Duncan has a rare form of epilepsy, he has blackouts, and violent outbursts, but those outbursts usually only occur if he becomes agitated or provoked  
MAC: I wonder what they said to him that set him off  
VERONICA: Only one way to find out  
LOGAN: What, no, no way Veronica  
Veronica smiles and heads out to the parking lot, a moment later Logan is by her side  
LOGAN: This is a bad idea  
VERONICA: (smiling) No, this is a great idea  
When they arrived at the group of reporters, they started yelling questions their way and Veronica put up her hand.  
VERONICA: I am not here to discuss the bus crash  
REPORTER #1: What are you here to discuss  
VERONICA: This morning, there was an incident with Duncan Kane here in the parking lot. I wanna know what happened, Duncan is our friend, and we are worried about him  
CAMERA MAN #1: You should be, the guy is off his rocker.  
VERONICA: It has been a rough few months for all of us, we are all trying to deal, from what we heard happened, that is not the Duncan we know, so what happened.  
CAMERA MAN #2: One of the reporters, asked him to comment on the bus crash  
LOGAN: Why, he wasn’t there, he wasn’t on the field trip  
CAMERA MAN #2: She was asking a general question, it was one she asked numerous students  
VERONICA: What was his response?  
REPORTER #1: He told us like you said, he wasn’t there and didn’t know what happened. The reporter followed up by asking if he was friends with anyone that was on the bus, and he responded by saying yes.  
REPORTER #2: The reporter then asked him how his friends were doing, he said he didn’t know, when asked why he said he hadn’t been to school yet, that Monday was just his first day back, and then she asked why he hadn’t been back  
VERONICA: What was his response  
REPORTER #1: Nothing, he said nothing, he just stood there, and zoned out, and one of the camera men took the opportunity to step forward and took his picture, and he went off, you know what happened next.  
Logan and Veronica look back at each other  
VERONICA: Thanks guys.  
REPORTER #2: Any chance you will be willing to give a statement soon to the press  
VERONICA: (glaring at the reporter) NO  
Duncan watched from afar, from a table on the far end of the quad. He knew why Veronica and Logan were talking to them, news of his breakdown in the parking lot this morning had spread through the school. He really needed to get control of his emotions with all these new meds he is on. Not wanting to deal with all the whispers and talking behind his back, Duncan slipped away to his car and headed out. Meanwhile, while Duncan was headed out, Logan and Veronica went back to table and filled everyone it on what they found out  
MAC: Ok, that clears that up, he is definitely not on his meds  
DICK: (concerned) Logan, you might wanna call Celeste  
LOGAN: (disgusted) Why?  
DICK: If he is off his meds, he is a danger to people right (Logan nodded) she needs to know what happened and see if she can help him  
LOGAN: As much as I agree, I don’t think Celeste will listen to me, I am pretty sure she wouldn’t even entertain the thought, I am not her favorite person right now  
BEAVER: Guys, we don’t even know if he is really off his meds, he could of just been annoyed at the reporters and camera men cause they were in his face, I mean he seemed alright when he hung out at our place the first day of school when we skipped out  
VERONICA: (shocked) Really? You guys hung out with Duncan on first day skip day  
DICK: Yeah, ummmm, Logan had all his stuff going on so (Dick looked around nervously)  
VERONICA: Why are we just now hearing about this, I mean we have been trying to figure out what is going on with him and you guys said nothing. (Dick and Beaver both look away, sternly) Ok Dick, time to spill  
DICK: (looking nervous) Fine, when Duncan showed up at the Hut that day, we thought cool he is home, his reaction to our invitation, and his insistence you wait on him, set off some red flags, so Enbom, Rams, and I decided we need to find out what his deal was. Enbom, and Rams had tried to invite him out but he said no, so Beaver and I invited him to hang out on first day, skip day, since we knew Logan was going to be busy.  
LOGAN: Ok, so what happened  
DICK: Nothing, we just hung out  
Veronica could tell Dick was holding something back, when she looked over at Beaver, he was nervous, she could tell  
VERONICA: Beaver, what happened, the truth please, and a reminder I have a taser and you know I am capable of using it  
BEAVER: (sighing) Besides drooling over our new step mother, not much  
VERONICA: (confused) Drooling over you new step mom?  
DICK: We were just hanging out, then Kendall, that’s our new step-mommy was prancing around the pool in her barely anything bikini, sure she is hot, but she is a total bitch, and well he is a guy, he was looking and…...  
LOGAN: (shaking his head) What else  
BEAVER: Nothing  
LOGAN: (shaking his head) Come on now, neither one of you guys are good liars, so give it up and spill  
Beaver and Dick told the group everything that happened, including the conversation with Duncan about how he still has feeling for Veronica, and that it was the reason he ended things with Meg  
VERONICA: (turning to Logan) Well, nothing we didn’t know already (Logan nods)  
WALLACE: (shocked) We, who is this we, I didn’t know about this  
MAC: Yeah, me either, you been holding out on us Bond  
VERONICA: (sighing) Meg told me, the day of the bus crash (the table got quiet)  
With that, the bell rang, and everyone cleared out and began to make their way into the school

INT – NEPTUNE HIGH SCHOOL, HALLWAY – DAY.

WALLACE: So I met this new girl today, she is fly  
VERONICA: (mocking) Fly? (Logan laughs)  
WALLACE: Ha Ha, Her name is Jackie, Jackie Cook, Terrence Cook is her dad  
Veronica stops, the hair standing up on the back of her neck, and a chill runs down her spine  
VERONICA: (shocked she looked at Logan) Really? I didn’t know he had a daughter  
WALLACE: Yep, I helped her out today, took her to administration office for Mrs. Stewart  
VERONICA: (looping her arm into Logan’s) Well, I look forward to meeting her, hey maybe we can double date  
Jackie spotted Wallace walking down the hall, she was about to catch up when she saw who he was walking with, she recognized them immediately, it was that bitch Veronica from Java the Hut and her boyfriend. Of course her new friend was friends with them, just her luck. Jackie retreated back down the hallway she just came from, hitting her locker, and before heading to her next class. 

INT – NEPTUNE HIGH SCHOOL, CLASSROOM – DAY

Jackie walks into her 5th period, and approaches Mrs. Murphy the teacher she has for this period as the bell rings.  
MRS. MURPHY: Jackie, nice to meet you, looks like you missed me in Homeroom today.  
JACKIE: (smiling) Looks that way, no worries, I will be there tomorrow  
MRS. MURPHY: (sternly) You better be. Class, Class listen up (not getting a response, she whistles loudly) Now, where was I, oh yes, class, please welcome Jackie Cook to our class, she is new today is her first day.  
Jackie smiles and waves to the class from her seat  
KELVIN: (from the back of the room) Any relation to Terrence Cook  
JACKIE: (rolling her eyes) Yeah, he is my dad  
MRS. MURPHY: Class, we are going to do a group project today, so we will have you all in groups of five, that I will assign (the class groans)  
Mrs. Murphy pairs up the groups, and Jackie is in a group with Madison Sinclair, Shelly Pomroy, Chris Van Hove, and Adam Hamilton.  
MADISON: (sweetly) Jackie, welcome to Neptune, what do you think of our school so far  
JACKIE: It is fine, bigger than my last one  
CHRIS: Where did you move here from Jackie  
JACKIE: I grew up in New York City, but my last school was in Paris  
MADISON: (narrowing her eyes) Really  
JACKIE: (smiling) Yes, my mom is a fashion model, not Tyra Banks or anything, but she got by and between her and my dad  
ADAM: (interrupting) Terrence Cook  
JACKIE: (irritated) Yes, Terrence Cook, I had my pick of schools.  
MADISON: (cheerily) Well that sounds fabulous.  
Chris and Adam roll their eyes  
SHELLY: You will fit in nicely here, add some more class to the 09ers.  
JACKIE: (confused) I am sorry, what is an 09er?  
MADISON: (smiling) Someone who lives in the prestigious 90909 zip code.  
JACKIE: (realization dawned on her) Ahhh so an 09er is someone who is rich  
MADISON: Yes, the 90909 zip is one of the most affluent in California  
JACKIE: (looking at Madison) You're an 09er.  
MADISON: (Madison nods) Yes, so are you (Jackie nods) So you got a boyfriend back home  
JACKIE: No, I kind of like to fly free, I am not really into settling down  
SHELLY: Nice, that is the way to go, especially in high school, so many high school boys are not worth the trouble  
MADISON: Right, my ex is a prime example, I am so glad I finally kicked him to the curb, he was starting to be a real drag  
CHRIS: (smirking) Hold up Madison, didn’t Dick break up with you, I mean that is how I saw it, when it went down this summer  
ADAM: Yeah, you guys had that huge blow up on the boardwalk  
MADISON: (defensively) No, you two are mistaken, I ended things with him  
JACKIE: Well, I did meet someone but, I don’t think that is gonna work out, I think I can do better  
MADISON: Oh, do tell  
JACKIE: Wallace Fennell, he is in my 2nd class period  
CHRIS: Why wouldn’t it work for you, Wallace is great  
ADAM: Yeah and the star of the basketball team  
MADISON: Ugggghhh no, just stop you two, (turning to Jackie) Jackie, yes, you most certainly can do better (smiling) much better  
Chris and Adam are looking over at Jackie who is smiling  
JACKIE: So my instincts were right  
MADISON: God yes, I mean Wallace would be okay if he didn’t hang out with that trailer park skank he calls a best friend  
JACKIE: What trailer park skank he calls a best friend  
MADISON: (her face turning up in disgust) Veronica Mars  
CHRIS: Watch yourself Madison, you don’t wanna go down that bridge, the consequences, loss of status if Logan finds out your bad mouthing her (Madison frowns)  
JACKIE: Who is Logan?  
SHELLY: Logan Echolls, Mom is the late Lynn Echolls, Dad is Aaron Echolls?  
JACKIE: (realization dawns on the her) Wait, the actor who seduced, then murdered his son’s girlfriend  
MADISON: (smiling) Ex-girlfriend, they were broke up at the time, and I am sure he didn’t have to seduce her (Chris and Adam glare at her) Logan is the King of the 09ers, the most popular guy in school  
JACKIE: (confused, to Chris) Ok, so why would Logan Echolls, King of the 09ers, care about Madison bad mouthing this, trailer park skank , I mean who is she?  
CHRIS: (smirking) It is his girlfriend, Veronica Mars  
It all made sense now.  
JACKIE: (thinking) Veronica, is she a petite blond, works at Java the Hut  
MADISON: (look of disgust on her face) Yes, you’ve met her  
JACKIE: Oh yes, and I was right (everyone looks at her confused) Logan Echolls can do so much better  
The girls all laugh, as Jackie fills them in on the incident at Java, and Madison and Shelly proceed to fill Jackie in on one Veronica Mars. They held nothing back  
JACKIE: (shocked) Wow, what the hell does he see in her, she sounds like such a loser  
MADISON: Uggghhh, she is so awful, you were right, he can do better, but until whatever voodoo spell she put on him is broken, he will stay with her.  
JACKIE: Voodoo spell?  
MADISON: Rumor is that she is hardcore into witchcraft, and she used it to get where she is at today (rolling her eyes) we have a few shops in Neptune that specialize in that kind of thing, but I am not really into that  
JACKIE: (thinking) Well, I don’t know if I believe in that stuff, not really my cup of tea, but it makes sense (both girls look at her) I mean it explains how someone like Logan can fall for that bitch  
MADISON: (nodding) Their relationship has had a negative effect on Neptune High. The social dynamic at this school has gone down hill now that Logan and his group of friends hang with Veronica and her group of friends. The only way to fix it, to be broke up, the sooner the better if this school year is going to be a success, I will not let that trash ruin senior year  
SHELLY: I agree, and the way I see it, there is only one person who has the ability to drive a wedge between them  
JACKIE: (excitedly) Who?  
MADISON: (smiling) Duncan Kane (Shelly nods)  
JACKIE: (excitedly) Duncan Kane? Who is he (trying to get what she wants to say out) I mean I know who he is, but who is he to her, what is their connection  
SHELLY: (laughing) Duncan Kane is the love of Veronica Mars life, and Logan’s best friend  
JACKIE: Wait, what  
MADISON: Duncan dated Veronica first, when Logan dated Lily (Jackie nods), Duncan is Lily’s brother, he ended it with Veronica before Lily died, she betrayed him, then after Lily dies she supported her dad, when he tried to put the blame on the Kane family, she betrayed all of us. Witchcraft is the only explanation for her rise in popularity and social status, because overnight her and Logan were sneaking around  
JACKIE: Ahhhh that is a no no, it goes against the bro code (all three girls laugh), but he is an 09er too right how will this help  
MADISON: Yes but he has issues, he is unstable, and has numerous psychotic breaks in the last few months, so he isn’t exactly capable of putting the social order back in place  
JACKIE: (smiling) Really  
MADISON: Yes, he is seriously crazy, most of those psychotic breaks started when Logan and Veronica’s relationship was outed, and news Logan’s dad was Lily’s killer, which makes him the perfect person for splitting them up, he still loves her, and I think he will be happy to help  
JACKIE: and...If that doesn’t work  
MADISON: (smiling) We will eliminate her (Shelly and Jackie look at her confused) shouldn’t be too hard to put together a plan to get her expelled  
All three girls laugh as the bell rings and they go on their merry way leaving Chris and Adam to try to figure out what they needed to do to stop it

INT – CASABLANCAS RESIDENCE – DAY.

A naked foot protrudes from the top of a couch. There is panting. The camera rolls along the couch to reveal Duncan and Kendall. While the couch blocks the view of the lower half of their bodies, it doesn’t hide their movements. They are having sex, with Duncan on top.  
DUNCAN: Afternoon delight?  
He rises up on fully extended arms above her before descending again and continuing to thrust deep inside her  
DUNCAN: This is so much better than fifth-period English.  
KENDALL: Ah, you need to not remind me you're in high school. There's an ick factor.  
DUNCAN: Is that so?  
KENDALL: Yeah. School in general, not very hot, unless I'm wearing a naughty schoolgirl uniform. [whispers] Then it's very hot.  
DUNCAN: Mmm, I'm sure it would be for the three seconds you had it on.  
KENDALL: (panting and moaning) You know, mmmmmm, that day I came home and seen you with the boys, I didn’t figure you would be interested in a little tryst, you seemed a little uptight, ooooooooo yeeeeesssss, but then when you came by the other day, ohhhhh goooood don’t stop, and I thought you were here for the boys, but you fact were hoping to see me  
DUNCAN: (smiling) Kendall (she looks up at him) stop talking, the only thing I want to hear come out of your mouth are screams and moans  
With that Duncan thrust himself back inside her  
KENDALL: (loudly) oooohhh, (even louder) oooohhh, (screaming) oooohhh, ( and screaming) oooohhh  
DUNCAN: (smiling) Much better  
Three hours later, Duncan and Kendall have moved to the floor, sitting upright in each other’s arms. Duncan is kissing her neck.  
DUNCAN: Any chance we have time to go another round  
Kendall laughs and Duncan returns his attention to her neck.  
KENDALL: Hold it. Hold it.  
A car door slams outside.  
KENDALL: Someone's home.  
They scramble. The front door opens and Big Dick Casablancas enters, followed by Dick and Beaver.  
BIG DICK: Never, ever let that country club valet touch the car. It comes back with a scratch every time. All right?  
Big Dick moves to the lounge, followed by the boys.  
KENDALL: Oh, my God!  
Kendall is on the couch, in her robe, painting her toenails.  
KENDALL: You scared me.  
BIG DICK: Hey.  
Big Dick leans down to give her a kiss.  
KENDALL: Hi.  
BEAVER: Hey, ah, why is Duncan’s car in the driveway?  
KENDALL: Uh, because there's water in the pool? He's upstairs waiting for you. You know, and I'd really rather your friends not just show up whenever they want. The boys head out to find Duncan. Kendall calls after them.  
KENDALL: I'm not running an orphanage here.  
She looks up at her husband, who shrugs. Upstairs, in Dick’s bedroom, replete with guitar and surfboard, Duncan, now completely dressed, is playing a video game. He glances at the boys as they enter, then returns his attention to the game.  
DUNCAN: Dude, why is your step-mom such a bitch?  
Beaver walks between Duncan and the screen. Duncan kicks him out of the way.  
DUNCAN: Hey, get, get out. I mean, seriously, a guy asks for one sandwich.  
Dick and Beaver settle on either side of him. Big Dick wanders into the room.  
BIG DICK: Hey, Duncan. How's everything going?  
DUNCAN: Really well, thanks for asking, Mr C., and you?  
BIG DICK: Excellent thanks. Glad to see you back hanging out with the boys, you weren’t around to much at all this summer  
DUNCAN: (still playing the game) Mom thought under the circumstances, it would be best to lay low, so I spent the last part of the summer with her in NAPA  
BIG DICK: I get that, I am sure it was a rough time for you and your family. Listen, don't worry about Mrs. Casablancas. You're welcome here anytime, and if you need anything you know, I am here  
DUNCAN: Hm, thanks.  
BIG DICK: Hey, ah, Dick Junior and I are going over to the firing range tomorrow. Interest you in a little target practice?  
DUNCAN: Oh, as long as I'm not the target (he looks up at Big Dick who looks confused) just kidding, sounds like a plan, I need to get rid of some major pent up energy, and a trip to the range would be cool  
Duncan holds out his hands. Big Dick makes a finger gun and shoots, then laughs. Duncan’s smile fades as Big Dick leaves the room.  
BEAVER: (suspiciously) So, Duncan. How long have you been here waiting for us  
DUNCAN: Hmmmm, not sure, I thought you guys might come home right after school, so I didn’t think I had to wait long, (looking at his watch) but it seems I have been here well over an hour.  
BEAVER: (his eyes narrowing) Uh huh, so what’s up  
DUNCAN: (sighing, knowing Beaver is suspicious of his visit) Well, I wanted to talk to you about what we talked about when we skipped that day  
DICK: DUDE  
DUNCAN: Look, I get it, Logan and Veronica are together, I need to deal, it is hard, but I don’t know how to move forward, eventually I will get past it, I just need some time. I know I am being childish, I know, and eventually Logan and I are gonna have to hash things out, but right now, I need to adjust to being back  
BEAVER: What happened at school today, rumors were flying you got into it with reporters  
DUNCAN: (sighing) They were asking about the bus crash, and I mean, I wasn’t there ya know, and I wasn’t in the mood, to talk about it, then the camera guys started snapping pictures of me, and the last thing I needed was my face all over the news and the papers, mom, well she would be royally pissed, and I snapped  
DICK: Yeah your mom would be real unhappy if your face was splashed all over the world  
BEAVER: (laughing) That is an understatement, there is a reason people call your mom and Ice Queen  
DUNCAN: (glaring) Whatever, I am trying, I will get everything under control and I will deal, it will just take a little longer, how long not sure, but if you guys don’t wanna hang out you know, I will understand  
DICK: Nah man, it is cool. You do what you need to, and if you need a place to hang, and someone to hang with, I am cool with that, and so is Beaver, right Beav (glaring at Beaver)  
BEAVER: Yeah, that is cool, just don’t try to divide our loyalties, you and Logan are both are friends  
DUNCAN: (smiling) I get it, no worries, I promise.  
Duncan and the boys hung out for a few hours, before Duncan headed out. Duncan thought back to his afternoon, as he pulled out of the driveway and headed home. He was relieved that he and Kendall were quick on their feet, otherwise their little afternoon fun would have been found out. When Duncan had stopped by the day of the bus crash, his plan was to wait for Dick and Beaver to get home, but then Kendall answered the door in nothing but a little tiny negligee, and then invited him not only into the house, but into her bedroom, discarding the negligee as she ascended the stairs. At first, he was hesitant, but she swore to him, it would be fine. Kendall told him that Mr. Casablancas out of town, alot, more than she thought he would be, and she was lonely, and horny, and she swore to him no one would ever be the wiser. She made it clear, she would be willing to do it, wherever, whenever he wanted, and if he wanted to end it, she would be fine with that, if it ever came to that, so he relented, and it didn’t matter if this was his friend's step mom, after that first time, he couldn’t stay away, he couldn’t get enough, and truth be told he expected it. Duncan’s doctor warned him the new meds he was putting him on would enhance his libido, but Duncan had no idea it would enhance it like this. For now, it was enough. Kendall was addicting, she was willing and able to do anything, and that has opened him up to a whole new world sexually, and was something he could bring to his future relationship with Veronica

INT – SHERIFF’S DEPARTMENT – DAY.  
Woody comes out into the hallway where Keith is waiting.  
WOODY: Hey, Keith. Thanks for coming by  
KEITH: Well, I just got done filling out some paperwork and thought since I was here, I would come see what I can do for you  
WOODY: All right, good.  
Lamb enters from the same door as Woody did. Woody pauses, waiting for him to pass behind them. Lamb gives them a hard, suspicious look before going on his way. Woody led Keith into a private conference room  
WOODY: Keith, you know, I am running for Mayor, well County Commissioner.  
KEITH: Yes, and I think you have a good shot, some change is needed around here  
WOODY: Yes, yes it is, I am in agreement, which is why I called you down here, Keith, I want you to run for Sheriff.  
KEITH: (sighing) Woody, been there done that, I am comfortable now, being a private investigator, I have made a good life from it, and I am not sure Veronica would support it after everything went down last time.  
WOODY: I thought you might say that, but Keith, in the end you were right, that your instincts were accurate, if not a little misplaced (Woody smiles) and I seriously hope after you hear what I have to say, you would reconsider. Lamb is a joke, and a few people down at the Sheriff’s department have come to me with some major concerns.  
KEITH: What kind of concerns  
WOODY: Several deputies have come to me, saying there is a serious lack of security, that evidence has gone missing,  
KEITH: (concerned) What kind of evidence are we talking about  
WOODY: (sighing) Quite a few guns, and a whole lot of drugs  
KEITH: (shocked) Really?  
WOODY: There are quite a few deputies that have brought this information to me, but unfortunately, none are willing to come forward and go on the record, they need their jobs, pensions, and insurance for their families. There is also some concern that Lamb maybe on the take, that some of our communities more influential residences have been paying a pretty penny to keep their discretions, and in some cases their children’s discretions out of the public eye  
KEITH: (extremely upset) Woody, these are serious allegations, do you have any proof  
WOODY: Outside of the words of the deputies that have come to me, (Keith nods) no, but I trust these men, they have no reason to lie, no history of disciplinary action. Please Keith, just think about it, I am begging you, let’s clean up this community together  
KEITH: (thinking) I don’t know Woody, this is a big decision  
WOODY: Keith, take whatever time you need, talk to your daughter, see what she thinks  
Keith gets up from his set, and shakes Woody’s hand  
KEITH: (thinking) I will, and I will get back to you  
WOODY: Whatever you end up deciding, let me know as soon as you can, if you decide to pass, I want to have time to see if I can get someone else on the ballot  
KEITH: Of course, I understand  
Keith says goodbye to Woody, and stops to chat with a few old acquaintances. As he is making his way to leave, he passes pictures of the old county building that housed the Sheriff’s Department, when he hears familiar voices, he pauses to listen to a conversation taking place ahead of him, unbeknownst to the men  
OFFICER WIDDOWS: So, I hear you had a call from the governor today  
LAMB: (laughing) Political hack, I can’t believe the people of this state elected that Hollywood buffoon.  
OFFICER WIDDOWS: What did he have to say?  
LAMB: (sighing) The state police are taking over the investigation. I guess some of the kids who were on the bus, when being interviewed by the state police expressed concern over the Balboa County Sheriff’s department investigating. Apparently they cited some incidents that occurred with some of the deputies, so as of now we are shut out, but he still wants us to serve as a mouth piece to the people here, and give the state police, access to whatever  
OFFICER WIDDOWS: Really?  
LAMB: It’s fine, whatever, his call, this investigation can’t end soon enough, the longer this investigation goes the longer we have to hold off on our plans. We have deadlines to meet.  
Lamb and Officer Widdows made their way into the main area of the County building, prompting Keith to turn back and make his way back to see if Woody was still around. 

INT- MARS RESIDENCE – NIGHT.  
Keith arrived home to find Logan and Veronica watching “The Big Lebowski”  
KEITH: What is it with you guys and this movie  
VERONICA: (shocked) DAD, it is a classic  
KEITH: Uh Huh, Logan  
LOGAN: (smiling) I agree sir, it is a cinematic masterpiece  
KEITH: Uh huh, So you get everything all set up for tomorrow  
LOGAN: Yep, meeting the real estate agent at her office at 4pm sharp  
KEITH: Good, good. So, Woody Goodman called me down to the county building today for a chat  
Veronica and Logan both look at him  
VERONICA: What did he want?  
KEITH: He asked me to consider running for Sheriff  
VERONICA: (excitedly) Really, what did you tell him, please tell me you told him yes  
KEITH: (sternly) Veronica (A frown forms on Veronica’s face) I did.  
Veronica jumps up and down, and into Keith’s arm. Logan stand and shakes Keith’s hand once Veronica pulls away  
LOGAN: Mr. Mars, it will be great to have you back as sheriff  
KEITH: Thanks Logan  
VERONICA: So, it looks like tomorrow, we will have two things to celebrate  
KEITH: (smiling) Indeed  
At that moment, there is a knock on the door, Veronica and Logan go back to the movie while Keith opens the door to see two young men standing there,  
KEITH: (opening the door) Boys how can I help you this evening  
CHRIS: We were looking for Veronica, we were told this is where she lives  
Veronica and Logan hear someone say her name, they give each other a look, they know that voice. When the go over to where her dad is standing, they see Chris Van Hove, and Adam Hamilton standing in the doorway  
VERONICA: Chris, Adam this is a surprise, what are you guys doing here  
ADAM: (smiling) We are here to make your night  
VERONICA: (curiously) Really, well come on in.  
Chris and Adam make their way in and greet Logan  
VERONICA: So, tell me how are going to make my night, because so far, it is going pretty well, although I am not against it getting better  
CHRIS: (matter of factly) It seems you have made yourself a new enemy  
KEITH: (raising his eyebrows) Less than two weeks into the school year, that has to be a new record  
Logan, Chris, and Adam laugh, and Veronica glares at her father  
VERONICA: (curiously) A new enemy you say, well this ought to be interesting, who is it  
ADAM: Jackie Cook  
Veronica looks shocked  
VERONICA: Jackie Cook, as in Terrence Cook’s daughter  
At the mention of Terrence Cook, Keith perks up, and both Adam and Chris nos in agreement  
VERONICA: (confused) I haven’t even met Jackie yet, I only know of her from Wallace, (smiling) he seems smitten  
LOGAN: (sarcastically) Ah, young love (Veronica smiles up at him)  
CHRIS: Actually you have met her  
VERONICA: (Veronica looks confused) I have  
ADAM: Yes, apparently you guys (he points to Veronica and Logan) had a little run in with her at Java the Hut  
VERONICA VOICEOVER: Oh….so that is Jackie Cook  
VERONICA: Uh huh, if it is who I think it is  
LOGAN: Yeah, she is a piece of work that one  
CHRIS: Yes she is, Adam and I spent 5th hour today listening to her, Madison, and Shelly talking shi…(remembering Keith was listening in) crap about you, and the three of them are making plans, big plans  
KEITH: Veronica, I trust you can handle this, high school drama is not something I want to get involved in, unless felonies are involved, then all bets are off  
ADAM: No felonies sir, at least none that we are aware of  
KEITH: Good, well I will let you get on with your discussion, Veronica I heading out, take care of that surveillance I have been putting off  
VERONICA: (knowing exactly what he is talking about nods) That is fine dad, I am sure this won’t take long  
Keith grabs his jacket and heads out, as Chris and Adam make their way inside  
VERONICA: (welcoming) So come on in, welcome to my humble abode, go on and take a seat, and tell me, what exactly does the Bitch Brigade have in store for us  
CHRIS: (laughing at Veronica’s nickname for the three girls) It seems the girls are gonna try to get you (pointing to Veronica) expelled  
VERONICA: (concerned) Expelled, really  
ADAM: Yes, but that is the long term goal, the end game, there are other things that they are prioritizing first  
LOGAN: What other things  
CHRIS: Well, for one, they think you (he points to Logan) are a placeholder for Duncan, and they want to use him in an attempt to break you guys up, to get you back in line to ostracize Veronica once again  
ADAM: (laughing at the absurdity) I mean they think you are some sort of literal witch, and you use witchcraft and voodoo to get everyone to like you, to land Duncan, and now to land Logan  
VERONICA: (laughing) Wow, they have lost their minds  
CHRIS: Madison thinks you being with Logan, King of the 09ers, is putting the social order at the school at risk, and said it needs to be restored for future 09er’s, and that it is imperative that you guys be broken up  
LOGAN: Ok well I don’t see how using Duncan helped their cause, I mean he is an 09er too, and most believe he is the Golden Boy, destined for greatness (Logan rolls his eyes)  
ADAM: (looking warily) Apparently, they don’t see Duncan as a prize some do, yes he is an 09er, but they feel he is expendable, they say many 09er’s are questioning his mental stability apparently  
CHRIS: (Veronica and Logan look real concerned now) Adam and I thought that was absolutely ridiculous even with the issues he had at school today, I mean no one wants to deal with the press right now you know, but apparently there have been some other incidents  
VERONICA: (concerned, she looks at Logan who matched her expression) What other incidents  
ADAM: (shrugging) Honestly, we don’t know they didn’t get into that as the bell rang and everyone left the classroom  
While they weren’t surprised, they were quite taken aback by some of what the girls had planned. After Adam and Chris left, Veronica and Logan discussed it all, deciding to bring everyone in on this. So they sent off a text to their closest friends to meet at Logan’s before school the next day. 

EXT – ECHOLLS ESTATE – EARLY MORNING FRIDAY.  
Veronica arrived early to help Mrs. Navarro as she prepares breakfast for Logan’s guests. By 6:30 Dick, Beaver, Wallace and Mac were all present.  
VERONICA: (to Logan) So we are all here, are we ready to get started  
LOGAN: (shaking his head) No, we have a few more guests we are waiting on  
Everyone looks at Logan as the doorbell rings  
LOGAN: Speaking of, it seems the rest of the troops are here  
Veronica makes her way over to answer the door as Logan stands in the living room smirking. When she opens the door a smile crosses her face as Meg, Enbom, Emma, Rams, and Kate stand in front of her  
VERONICA: Good morning guys, come on in (everyone makes their way inside) Logan, honey could you come here please  
LOGAN: (making his way over to her as he greets his guests) Yes, dear  
VERONICA: (smiling) Explain please  
LOGAN: (smiling) in due time my dear, in due time  
Veronica and Logan walk into the living room where everyone is gathered  
ENBOM: So Logan, what is this all about  
RAMS: Yeah man, and why so damn early (Logan laughs)  
LOGAN: Everyone in this room has stood by both Veronica and I this summer, and we need people we can trust right now, to help us deal with some unexpected problems  
DICK: Whatever you need man, we all have both your backs  
WALLACE: You know whatever you need superfly I got your back, you too Logan  
Mac, Meg, Emma, and Kate agreed.  
VERONICA: (smiling) We know and we appreciate it  
LOGAN: Veronica and I, and you all by default have been in the eye of the storm since last spring. We have been trying hard to move forward but it seems despite all the positive strides we have made, some people are still looking to cause unnecessary trouble  
KATE: (confused) Meaning what exactly  
LOGAN: (signing) Some of our fellow Neptune High students have decided the social dynamic has changed too much and don’t like it, they wanna go back to the way it was before, when I was their leader as King of the 09er’s and we were keeping Veronica ostracized. Some people see Veronica as a threat, the longer we stay together the harder it will be to break us up, and they desperately want to bring back the social order they deem appropriate for Neptune High  
VERONICA: Which is me on the outside looking again, or me gone completely.  
KATE: Gone how?  
VERONICA: Expulsion is the end game  
EMMA: Well I think we all know who is leading the charge  
LOGAN: Yes we do  
MAC: (a little confused) Who  
VERONICA: Madison Sinclair, Shelly Pomroy, and (looking at Wallace) Jackie Cook  
WALLACE: (shocked) Jackie, really  
VERONICA: Yes (Veronica filled everyone in on the incident with Jackie at Java, turning to Wallace) When you mentioned her earlier, we had no idea she was, it wasn’t until we were informed about these plans did Logan and I know it was the same girl.  
WALLACE: (curiously) So, who told you about these plans  
LOGAN: Chris Van Hove, and Adam Hamilton, apparently the girls weren’t quiet about their intentions during 5th hour, I am sure others will come by to talk to us, but they came by Veronica’s yesterday after school, thought we should know immediately (Wallace looks crestfallen)  
WALLACE: Damn, and here I thought I had finally found someone worth putting myself out there for  
LOGAN: Wallace, trust me, you can do better, that is not the kind of girl you wanna date (Wallace nods)  
ENBOM: So what you need from us.  
LOGAN: Keep your eyes and ears open.  
VERONICA: Play it cool, they don’t know we know about their plans, and we need to keep it that way. The less they think we know the better it will be for us. If they think we are clueless, they might let their guard down and let something slip. As Logan said, we got a lot on our plate, the trial will be starting ina few months, and the case against Felix is still open, and the charges still linger over Logan’s head.  
LOGAN: Also, as you all know, I am now an emancipated minor. My dad is not aware, but it is only a matter of time until he finds out, hopefully long enough for me to find and move into a place, and away from the prying eyes who are loyal to my dad. On top of that, Veronica’s dad informed us last night, that he is once again running for sheriff  
Everyone’s mood improves on this news, and they all congratulate Veronica  
ENBOM: That is awesome Veronica, Lamb needs to go, he is such an ass  
WALLACE: Hell ya, he needs to go see the wizard  
Everyone in the room laughs well aware of the meaning  
LOGAN: Alright guys, are we all good. (everyone nods) Good, now that we are all set, let’s eat, Mrs. Navarro and Veronica took care of breakfast this morning for all of you

EXT – DOG BEACH – EARLY MORNING FRIDAY.

Meanwhile, while Veronica and Logan hosted their friends at Logan’s place, Sheriff’s Department vehicles are parked and a number of deputies mill around Dog Beach. Lamb is seen, crouched down by a body. Lamb checks his pockets then spots some writing on the man’s hand. He looks up at one of the deputies who looks confused. With his gloved hands, Lamb opens out the hand of the dead man. Written on his palm is a name: Veronica Mars.  
LAMB: (smiling) Hey guys, come check this out, guess who we get to drag down to the station today  
Most of the officers are seen laughing, but Leo, and Sacks are seen not looking very happy.


	4. CONTROL PART 2

INT– NEPTUNE HIGH SCHOOL, CLASSROOM – DAY.  
Jackie walks into her homeroom class, Mrs. Murphy sees her and nods. Jackie looks around scanning the room for an open seat when she spots one, right in front of none other than Logan Echolls, she smiles, this will be fun. Corny and Mandy, who sit next to Logan are chatting when Jackie calls out his name.  
JACKIE: Logan Echolls  
LOGAN: (looking up at some saying his name, he sees Jackie) That’s my name  
JACKIE: (smiling, and batting her eyelashes) Your a big deal around here  
LOGAN: (Logan speaks as he looks down at his phone) That is what they tell me, but I think it depends on who you talk to around here  
JACKIE: (not deterred at his ignoring her) So...I am thinking we got off on the wrong foot  
LOGAN: (still looking at his phone as he speaks) Just a tad, but that’s what happens when you talk shit about someone I love  
JACKIE: (snorting) Please, you don’t love Veronica, no one falls in love in high school  
LOGAN: (once again, still looking at his phone as he speaks) Uh huh, you really not helping yourself here so you should just stop now  
JACKIE: (not happy he is not even looking at her when talking to her) Seriously, what the hell do you see in her, what does she have that makes her so special, that makes her better than someone like (smiling) me  
Corny and Mandy who were chatting suddenly are interested in this conversation  
LOGAN: (finally looking away from the phone, he looks up at her smirking) Honestly (Jackie smiles, then nods) because unlike you, she has class  
Corny and Mandy at Logan’s break out in loud hysterical laughs), and Logan looks over to them and smiles, while Jackie looks at Logan, then Mandy and Corny with disdain as she turns towards the front of the room angry as all hell

INT– NEPTUNE HIGH SCHOOL, CLASSROOM – DAY.

Meanwhile, Wallace and Veronica are in their homeroom class talking about everything that went down this morning, when Veronica’s phone went off. It was a text from Logan

To Veronica / From Logan: Guess who just walked into my homeroom  
To Logan / From Veronica: Hmmmmm the pope  
To Veronica / From Logan: Please, the moment the pope would step foot on the grounds, he would have turned right around and walked away, Hellmouth and all  
To Logan / From Veronica: LMAO you aren’t kidding, so tell me, who just walked into your homeroom  
To Veronica / From Logan: Jackie Cook  
At that moment, Wallace noticed the look on Veronica’s face  
WALLACE: What? Why that look  
Veronica shows Wallace, the text conversation between her and Logan, he looks at her, eyebrows raised as she goes to text him back  
To Logan / From Veronica: Oh yeah, good to know, that info might come in handy  
Veronica waits or a response and when it isn’t immediate, she turns to Wallace  
VERONICA: So my dad called my on the way to school this morning, (smiling) said you mom asked him to come by tonight after we go check out Logan's housing options  
WALLACE: (giving her a stern look) Veronica  
VERONICA: (laughing) LMAO, I think your mom might be going with dad next weekend for his next book signing event  
WALLACE: Yeah she mentioned she was thinking about it last night , but she needed to talk to your dad about something first (thinking) maybe that is why she called him  
VERONICA: Probably  
As they continue to chat, Veronica’s phone goes off again  
To Veronica / From Logan: She was being all sweet, talking about getting off on the wrong foot, then she stuck said foot in her mouth  
To Logan / From Veronica: (confused) Meaning  
To Veronica / From Logan: Meaning she opened her mouth, and I put her in her place, will fill ya in after Homeroom  
WALLACE: (confused) What?  
Veronica shows Wallace the texts from Logan, Wallace just shakes his head 

INT– NEPTUNE HIGH SCHOOL, HALLWAY – DAY.

Veronica and Wallace are heading down the hallway towards their lockers. As they arrive at Wallace’s locker, Corny stops  
CORNY: (to Veronica) Your boyfriend is a badass  
VERONICA: oh yeah  
CORNY: oh yeah, he put that Jackie girl in her place during Homeroom, it was wicked to watch  
Corny walks away as Wallace and Veronica look at each other shocked, they are making their way to her locker, when Mandy stops them  
MANDY: Veronica, you are so lucky  
VERONICA: (confused) Am I  
MANDY: (all dreamy) Yes. I was not a big fan of Logan when you guys started dated, today in Homeroom, he earned my respect  
With that Mandy walks away, leaving Wallace and Veronica gobsmacked.  
WALLACE: (jokingly) Has hell froze over, kids from the wrong side of the tracks complimenting the King of the 09ers  
VERONICA: Uh huh it must have been quite a show (Logan approaches them unnoticed, and hears Veronica’s statement)  
LOGAN: It was, if I do say so myself (he leans downs to kiss Veronica) that girl is whack.  
WALLACE: Sounds like I dodged a bullet  
LOGAN: Yes indeed my friend, yes indeed  
WALLACE: Alright, I am off, see you guys at lunch  
VERONICA: You got it BFF  
LOGAN: Any requests for lunch  
WALLACE: Pizza, or BBQ (Logan nods, and Wallace high-fives him)  
VERONICA: (rolling her eyes) Boys (Wallace laughs and Logan smiles at her)  
As Logan and Veronica make their way down the hall, they spot Deputy Sacks making their way towards them  
LOGAN: Uh Oh looks like trouble  
VERONICA: Indeed it does, but for who, me or you? (Logan shrugs)  
Deputy Sacks steps in their path, and both stop  
DEPUTY SACKS: Veronica, the Sheriff would like you to come down to the station, he wants to ask you some questions  
VERONICA: (smirking) Pretty sure no matter how many times he asks my answer was final will always be no. I will not go to prom with him. (Logan snorts)  
SACKS: Let’s go Veronica, (sternly) Now.  
VERONICA: (smirking) No matter how hard you try, you are never gonna sound menacing, it just doesn’t suit you (Logan laughs)  
DEPUTY SACKS: (sternly) Veronica, this is no time to joke, this is serious (Veronica frowns)  
VERONICA: Uh huh. In that case, say please  
DEPUTY SACKS: (confused) I am sorry  
VERONICA: You want me to come with you (Sacks nods), voluntarily (Sacks nods again), and leave the sanctum of higher learning where last I checked I am required by law to be at, then say please  
DEPUTY SACKS: (sighing) Veronica, now is not the time, would please would you let me escort you to the station, Lamb needs to speak with you, and trust me Veronica, this is not a good situation  
VERONICA: Well you said please so (turning to Logan) Call my dad, ask him to call Cliff please, get them down to the station  
LOGAN: (kissing her on the forehead) You got it, call me when your done (Veronica nods)  
VERONICA: Let’s go Sacks, I got a test 5th period, I better be back before then  
Deputy Sacks leads Veronica out to the parking lot as Logan pulls out his cell phone and calls Keith  
LOGAN: Keith, it is Logan  
KEITH: (on the other end of the line) Logan is everything alright  
LOGAN: (sighing) Deputy Sacks just came and pulled Veronica out of school, apparently Lamb wants to talk to her  
KEITH: Did he say why  
LOGAN: No, but Sacks said it was serious  
KEITH: Was she under arrest?  
LOGAN: No, but with Lamb, I wouldn’t put it past him to do it once she gets to the station, Veronica wanted me to call you, and have you call Cliff  
KEITH: Alright, I will give him a call, and head down there  
LOGAN: Ok, tell Veronica to call me as soon as she is good  
KEITH: Will do Logan. We still on after school  
LOGAN: Yep, although if Veronica is arrested (laughs) we might wanna reschedule  
KEITH: Yeah, that ain’t gonna happen  
Logan hangs up with Keith, and makes his way to class. Unbeknownst to him Jackie, who saw Veronica and Logan with Deputy Sacks, had approached and eavesdropped on his conversation. As Logan walks away, Jackie smiles, watching as Veronica is put in the back of the Sheriff’s department vehicle, and pulls out her cell phone and sends out a text, before heading to class herself. Unbeknownst to Jackie, Veronica spotted her watching as she was getting into Sacks vehicle, shooting a text to Wallace, who she knew had class with Jackie next period

INT– SHERIFF'S DEPARTMENT – DAY.

When Veronica arrives at the Sheriff’s Department, she hears her phone beep, she pulls it out, it was Wallace texting her, she smiles reading it, what did the text say, 10-4 Veronica and Lamb are in one of the interrogation rooms staring at each other across a table. Veronica has her arms folded whereas Lamb is sitting back, arms laid out along the arms of his chair, holding a metal mug in one hand. The table is bare except for a file, in front of Lamb. The silence goes on. Lamb raises the mug to his face, pauses, then takes a drink. He takes the liquid through his teeth then drops his arm.  
LAMB: So, I guess you know why you're here. You wanna tell me about it?  
Veronica stares at him a moment longer.  
VERONICA: [Seriously] Okay.  
She leans forward, putting her elbows on the desk, and takes a deep breath.  
VERONICA: I confess.  
She pounds her fist on the table and looks to the heavens.  
VERONICA: God, you're good!  
Lamb isn't amused. Veronica sits back in her chair, her arms still folded across her body.  
VERONICA: I have no idea why I'm here, but I'm sure you will fill me and my lawyer in when he arrives  
LAMB: (smirking) Your lawyer, what do you need your lawyer  
VERONICA: (smiling) Yes, my lawyer he should be here any minute, and I need my lawyer because with you, I never know if you are going to just question me, or arrest me  
At that moment there is a knock on the interrogation room, Veronica turns back and smiles  
VERONICA: Speaking of my lawyer (pointing at Cliff as he peers in the door) he is here now  
Cliff walks in  
LAMB: Counselor, please take a seat  
CLIFF: (smiling) Veronica, you alright  
VERONICA: (smiling) Yes, you arrived just in time, Lamb was about to tell me why I am here  
CLIFF: Wonderful, so Lamb, tell me, why did you have Deputy Sacks drag my client out of school, why couldn’t this wait until after school  
LAMB: (smirking) What can you tell me about your relationship with this man?  
Lamb slides the file to Veronica. She opens it. The top sheet is a mug sheet for David "Curly" Moran. Standing just under six foot, Moran's description and criminal record are set out under pictures of his front and right half-body profile and his fingerprints. The card he holds in the pictures marks him as 1836352.  
VERONICA: Ah yes, I remember that summer. He was a roadie for Whitesnake; I was singing back-up for Boyz II Men. They said it would never work, but-  
CLIFF: (sternly) Veronica  
LAMB: I'm glad that you find this amusing. David "Curly" Moran. You've never seen him before in your life?  
Veronica lays down the rap sheet and picks up the next item in the file. It is a picture of Moran, in another loud shirt, posing on a motorcycle. The photo is tagged with the crime number (A123-561) and his name, she slides it to Cliff who looks over it carefully  
VERONICA: Nope (popping the P)  
He reaches to his side and pulls out a small, clear evidence envelope.  
LAMB: Uh huh, So let me ask you this, you missing an earring?  
The earring is a square on square shape, covered in diamond or diamond-like chips. It is similar if not the same as the earring Weevil was wearing the day of the crash at the gas station. Interesting Veronica thought  
VERONICA: I'm not exactly a diamonds kind of girl  
LAMB: (smirking) It was found outside the Road Hog, biker bar up the PCH, last place Curly here was seen alive.  
VERONICA: (confused) What does this have to do with me?  
LAMB: It seems that Curly had your name on him.  
VERONICA: (looks at Cliff, he nods) On him how?  
Lamb pulls another file from the side and tosses it in front of Veronica. She opens it quickly. There are more photographs. The first is an overhead of the body and the second is a close-up of his left hand on which is written "Veronica Mars." Veronica slides it once again over to Cliff  
LAMB: (smirking) His body washed up on the beach...Dog Beach to be exact, not too far from your place, beaten to death, so explain, tell me what you did.  
CLIFF: (angrily) Now hold on  
LAMB: (standing up yelling) No counselor you hold on, I am in charge in here, and I wanna know how your client knew this man (Veronica interrupts)  
VERONICA: I already said I don’t know this man  
LAMB: Uh huh, and I don’t believe you  
VERONICA: Obviously, but it doesn’t change the facts. I don’t know this man, I don’t know why he had my name on his hand, that is not my earring, and if you think I am physically capable of beating a man to death, you have more confidence in my ability than me  
LAMB: (smirking) You, no I don’t think physically you could of done this...but your boyfriend on the other hand, has quite a temper and I know for a fact physically, he is more than capable of it, especially at your encouragement  
CLIFF: (Exasperated) Veronica let’s go (Veronica stands up) Lamb unless you plan to charge my client, we are done here  
LAMB: Counselor  
CLIFF: (smiling) as always it was not a pleasure, (Veronica smiles) next time you need to speak to my client, give me a call I will set it up  
LAMB: (angrily) I am not done here  
CLIFF: (smiling) You may not be, but we are, like I said next time you wanna speak to my client, give me a call I will set it up  
Lamb glares at both Cliff and Veronica.  
LAMB: This isn’t over, (to Veronica) if you think I am going to sit back and let this slide, you are mistaken, I will be watching you, and once the autopsy results come in, I am sure, I will visiting you again  
VERONICA: (smirking) Uh huh, somehow, I doubt it  
Cliff and Veronica walk out of the interrogation room, where Keith was waiting.  
KEITH: (concerned) Everything okay, what happened?  
VERONICA: (smiling) Dad, breathe, I will tell you everything as you drive me back to school. (turning to Cliff) Thanks Cliff, appreciate you coming down.  
CLIFF: You need to take this serious kid, this is bad, real bad.  
VERONICA: No worries, I am, I will fill dad in and then you two can see if you can get some info. (Cliff nods)  
CLIFF: Oh I will, Keith talk to you in a bit  
KEITH: Sure will, I will call ya once I drop Veronica back off at school  
Veronica filled Keith in on everything, and to say Keith was concerned was an understatement. Keith told Veronica that he would go to Cliff’s office, and see if they can find anything. Keith dropped Veronica off, and she went in and got a pass to get to class. 

INT– NEPTUNE HIGH SCHOOL, CLASSROOM – DAY.

After witnessing Veronica’s “arrest” Jackie headed to her next class. She smiled. Jackie walked in late, she truthfully didn’t care. She spotted Wallace talking to two girls, and spotted an empty seat next to him and made her way over.  
JACKIE: Awww Wallace did you save me a seat, how sweet  
Wallace smiled, then looked back to Cathy and Beth, he winked at them.  
WALLACE: Sure did, cause I am nice guy like that  
JACKIE: (smiling) Uh huh  
WALLACE: So how are you today  
JACKIE: I am great, everyone has been so nice, it is appreciated.  
WALLACE: That is good, (turning back to Cathy and Beth) so if you guys are gonna be at the beach party tomorrow, maybe I will see you there, I am sure Logan will need all the help he can getting Veronica there (the three laugh)  
JACKIE: (smirking) So Wallace, speaking of Logan, what can you tell me about him  
WALLACE: (confused) What do you want to know?  
JACKIE: (smiling) Everything  
WALLACE: (narrowing his eyes at her) Why  
JACKIE: (smirking) I hear he’s a bad boy, and you know what I think about bad boys (she winks), he seems like a perfect boyfriend candidate  
WALLACE: Except Logan is off limits, and is already someone else’s boyfriend, so you might wanna look elsewhere for that bad boy boyfriend you're looking for, (smiling) I mean if you really want a bad boy, I hear the PCHer’s are the way to go  
JACKIE: No one is off limits, and while I appreciate the advice, I know what I want, and I usually get what I want  
CATHY: (smiling) Well from what I hear, he’s already shot you down, twice (Jackie glares at her)  
BETH: (smirking) But if you think the third time will be a charm go for it, and we will all sit back and enjoy watching Veronica use her taser on your ass.  
JACKIE: (laughing) You think I am scared of Verrrrrooooonnnniiiiica (she laughs harder)  
CATHY: (smiling) if your not, you should be  
BETH: (smirking) but go ahead take her for granted, and when she destroys you, and she will, the only person you will have to blame is yourself. (Jackie laughs)  
JACKIE: (laughing) Uh huh, I am pretty sure I can handle Veronica Mars  
WALLACE: (laughing) Uh huh, so go for it, and when she takes you down, don’t say you weren’t warned  
Mrs. Stewart called the class to attention. Jackie glares at Wallace, while Wallace, Cathy and Beth, are seen smiling. 

INT– NEPTUNE HIGH SCHOOL, LUNCH QUAD – DAY.

Beaver, Dick, Wallace, and Mac are sitting at their usual lunch table waiting for Veronica and Logan. Veronica had texted Logan to let him know he was done at the Sheriff’s department, and she would be back at school soon, and then once she was in Journalism, texted Wallace to tell him she was back and she would see him at lunch. A few minutes later Veronica and Logan are seen making their way from the car park carrying 2 boxes of pizza from Cho’s, and two bags of food from Neptune BBQ Grill.  
WALLACE: (laughing) Pizza and BBQ, I knew you guys loved me  
LOGAN: (smiling) You can think Veronica, she insisted on both.  
VERONICA: After the morning I had, I wanted both, what can I say  
DICK: What did they want with you down at the station?  
BEAVER: Yeah, rumors were flying you were arrested  
VERONICA: (laughing) I was not arrested? I was asked politely to go to see Lamb (Logan snorts), so I did  
MAC: What did our buffoon of a sheriff want  
Veronica fills the table in on what happened. Everyone is stunned.  
BEAVER: (shoving a curly fry in his mouth) This guy have a name  
VERONICA: David “Curly” Moran  
DICK: (confused) The auto mechanic  
VERONICA: (shocked) You know this guy  
DICK: (grabbing a slice of pizza from one of the boxes) Yes, he has a high end auto shop, works primarily on foriegn cars, it is his specialty, dad goes to him to get the Lambo looked at every few months  
MAC: Interesting  
VERONICA: Lamb showed me his picture, I have never seen the man before  
LOGAN: Hmmmm I wonder  
VERONICA: What are you thinking?  
LOGAN: The name, it sounds familiar, but I know it isn’t because he is an auto mechanic (Logan pulls out his phone and googles David “Curly” Moran) The moment his search pops up, he know why the man’s name sis familiar  
VERONICA: What is it?  
LOGAN: On top of being an auto mechanic, he is also a top notch, well respected Hollywood stunt coordinator, he worked on several of my dad’s early movies including The Long Haul  
Everyone looks at Logan, stunned. Veronica is in think mode  
LOGAN: (curiously) What are you thinking Veronica?  
VERONICA: I need to call my dad, fill him in, but we have another lead to follow  
WALLACE: Oh, what’s that  
VERONICA: (smiling) Weevil  
Everyone just stares at her, filling them in on a few more details from her visit with Lamb, then once everyone is on board, as she lays out her plan, which much to their surprise includes Keith.  
LOGAN: It may work, but none of us are exactly in any position to just walk up to Weevil, and have him meet us, I mean last I checked he still doesn’t believe me, and is still looking to kill me so  
BEAVER: Actually, I think I may be able to help with that  
DICK: Really? (Beaver nods) How?  
BEAVER: (smiling) I have Cervando in my 7th period. He ain’t so bad, and you all said he was with Weevil the night of the bus crash at the gas station right  
LOGAN: (smiling) That is not a bad idea. (Beaver smiles)  
VERONICA: You would need to be discrete.  
BEAVER: I think I can manage  
LOGAN: (laughing) You better be able to, no one will be there to help you  
BEAVER: I understand, but I think it will be fine, consider it done  
VERONICA: Alright, so tell me what did I miss while I was detained  
For the rest of lunch, the table discusses a few things that happened. Meanwhile, Jackie informs Madison and Shelly discuss their plans  
JACKIE: We need to go full steam ahead, I have had enough of Veronica Mars, and I have only been here two days, I don’t know how you all have dealt with her for all these years.  
The girls watch Logan and Veronica and their table of friends. After lunch, the day seemed to drag. 7th Period rolls around, and Beaver arrives at class to see Cervando sitting in his usual spot, he takes a deep breath and walks in  
BEAVER: Cervando (at the mention of his name he looks up) Veronica says hello (Beaver drops a note addressed to Weevil, Cervando looks at, understands, and nods in acknowledgement, putting it in his pocket, as Beaver makes his way to his seat)  
School lets out, and Veronica and Logan plan to meet up at Mars Investigation before heading out to meet the real estate agent

INT– MARS INVESTIGATION – DAY.

Veronica heads out to Mars Investigation. When she arrives, she is happy to see Weevil is waiting for her.  
VERONICA: Weevil, glad you can make it.  
WEEVIL: Hector is holding down the fort while I meet you, to ensure I am not seen with you  
VERONICA: Uh huh, wouldn’t want to tarnish your rep (Weevil glares at her but says nothing) Well come on up.  
Weevil follows Veronica up to Mars Investigation  
KEITH: (coming out of his office) Veronica is that (he stops when he sees her with Weevil) Eli  
WEEVIL: Sheriff  
VERONICA: We can only hope (Weevil looks confused) Dad is running for sheriff again  
WEEVIL: (nodding) So, I got your note, tell me why did you call me here  
VERONICA: (with Keith giving her that look) what's up with the hoops? If I rub your head, do I get three wishes?  
WEEVIL: (as Keith looks on, glaring) Ha Ha  
VERONICA: So, let me ask you something, did you hear about my little adventure today  
WEEVIL: (smiling) If by adventure you mean the ride you got courtesy of Deputy Sacks, to the Balboa County Sheriff’s Department, (smirking) everyone heard. So, what did you do, flop for the cops or did the local Wapner hook you up with some ankle bling?  
Weevil chuckles and Keith looks confused  
VERONICA: Speaking of bling, where's that disco ball you usually wear?  
WEEVIL: (smiling) It's probably deep in some chick's shag carpet.  
VERONICA: You think?  
WEEVIL: Yeah.  
VERONICA: 'Cause I'm guessing more like an evidence bag in the Balboa County Sheriff's office.  
Weevil takes a breath, and Keith is glaring  
WEEVIL: You know, I-I don't even know what earring you're talking about, so-  
VERONICA: Save it, I just want the truth (Weevil shrugs)  
KEITH: (confused) Veronica explain please  
VERONICA: Dad, it seems here we have a dilemma, David Curly Moran, the man who washed up on dog beach, with my name written on his hand, was also found with a diamond earring in his pocket, similar to the one (Veronica pulls out her phone) seen here that Weevil is where in his class picture from last year  
Weevil frowns  
VERONICA: So what I want to know, is why the hell you are you trying to frame me for murder.  
WEEVIL: (angrily) What!!! no, no way I didn’t murder no one, and I certainly didn’t frame you  
KEITH: (angrily) Veronica, what the hell is going on  
VERONICA: Sorry Weevil, I just don’t believe you, after everything that happened, why should I trust you  
Veronica starts punching numbers on her cell.  
VERONICA: (holding up her cell phone) I have the Sheriff's department speed dial. If this doesn't get me out of that jaywalking ticket. Hello, Inga.  
Weevil puts his hand on her arm.  
WEEVIL: (sighing) Okay.  
Veronica smiles, hangs up the phone  
VERONICA: Start talking, and if I don’t like what I hear, I will call back, I am not in the mood for games today  
WEEVIL: A couple of days before the bus crash, I got this weird call, some guy saying something big was supposed to go down in Neptune.  
VERONICA: You don't know who it was?  
WEEVIL: No, but they said it involved the Fitzpatricks, and that they were looking to get back at Cervando.  
VERONICA: As in the Fighting Fitzpatricks?  
WEEVIL: Uh-huh.  
KEITH: (confused) Those guys are dangerous, why are your boys involved with them  
WEEVIL: (sighing) We aren’t, but apparently Cervando was bragging about how he hustled Liam Fitzpatrick out of a few grand down at River Styx playing pool  
VERONICA: Uh Huh, tell me Weevil what did you do about that  
WEEVIL: Nothing.  
VERONICA: (disbelieving) I'm sure.  
WEEVIL: (sighing) The Fitzpatricks are meth-head lunatics, there was no way I was gonna let the guys go into a war with them over a couple grand, so I got the money together, used some of my connections, and made a deal with Liam  
KEITH: What does all that have to do with Curly Moran  
WEEVIL: Well, a few days after they pulled the bus, and limo up, I got a call from the same number  
VERONICA: (curiously) How do you know it was the same number  
WEEVIL: I had been trying to call it back for days, I knew the minute it popped up, anyways, the man on the other end said Curly was responsible for the bus crash, that despite the fact that I repaid Cervando’s debt, Liam still wanted to make an example of him, and hired Curly to get the job done.  
KEITH: What happened next?  
WEEVIL: That night, I gathered up some of my boys and we made our way to the Road Hog, Curly was there, we pulled him outside to have a little chat, we roughed him up a bit, he swore it wasn’t him, that someone was framing him, I must of lost the earring during the fight  
KEITH: What happened next?  
WEEVIL: Nothing  
VERONICA: (disbelieving) Really?  
WEEVIL: (signing) I actually thought he was telling the truth  
VERONICA: I need you to think back Weevil, need you to be specific, (Weevil nods knowing he has no place to argue under the circumstances) what say was it?  
WEEVIL: (thinking) It was Tuesday night  
VERONICA: You sure?  
WEEVIL: (thinking) Yes, it was Taco Tuesday? The boys and I ate before we confronted Curly  
VERONICA: You still have that number, from the anonymous call in your phone (Weevil nods)  
WEEVIL: (scrolling through his call log) I called the number a few times, all it does is ring.  
VERONICA: Show me.  
Weevil's shows Veronica the number, 555-0153. She writes the number down  
WEEVIL: (looking at Keith and Veronica) So tell me, should I be expecting a visit from Lamb? If I know I'm being brought in, I'll put on my good underwear, you know?  
Veronica snaps the phones shut and hands Weevil's back to him.  
VERONICA: (smirking) You should really do that anyway (Keith laughs).  
WEEVIL: I am serious  
VERONICA: It depends, if I find out you were even a little untruthful, and you know me, I will, especially with dad helping me, I will turn you in faster than you can say community soap (Keith smiles, Weevil sighs). I’ll get back to you once dad and I look into this, and then once we get this cleared up, we can discuss your boys and their drug dealing. Whether you believe it or not, it is still going on, so like Logan asked you that night at the gas station, are you sure you're still in charge?  
Weevil looks pissed, but says nothing, he just nods. At that moment, Logan enters Mars Investigation  
LOGAN: Am I interrupting?  
VERONICA: No, you are just in time, Weevil was just leaving  
Weevil glares at Logan  
WEEVIL: Yep, I was just leaving. Veronica, Sheriff, (glaring his way) Opie  
LOGAN: (smiling) Paco  
Weevil exits the office, and everyone waits, til they hear Weevil start up his motorcycle  
LOGAN: Well, how did it go  
VERONICA: (smiling) Perfectly, dad thanks for keeping your cool, I appreciate you trusting me  
KEITH: (smiling) I aim to please, now (emphasizing) we will deal with this later, but for right now, we have an appointment we have to make.  
With that, Keith, Veronica,and Logan head out to meet the real estate agent at her office.  
VERONICA VOICEOVER: Dad, Logan, and I arrived at the real estate agent’s office early and she was ready to go. At each house, I wandered through checking out the layout, and taking in the views, which not surprisingly were fabulous. Dad and Logan however were more meticulous, taking in every inch, talking about what needed to be done at each specific property. In the end, Logan decided to take the weekend, and promised to call the real estate agent on Monday to let her know his decision on which house he wanted. Logan and I decided to grab some dinner, and catch a movie, while Dad headed home, he had a date with Mrs. Fennel tonight. 

INT– MARS RESIDENCE – NIGHT.

Keith and Alicia are sitting on the couch enjoying a movie. They had been watching for a few minutes, and he could tell she was nervous  
KEITH: (confused) Alicia, you alright  
ALICIA: (sighing) No, no I am not Keith (smiling) I was wondering when you were gonna ask  
KEITH: What is going on?  
ALICIA: (Sighing) I haven’t been completely truthful with you  
KEITH: (concerned) Ok, well you know that you can tell me anything  
ALICIA: (smiling) I know, but this, this is difficult for me to talk about  
KEITH: Okay, well whatever it is, we can deal with it together  
ALICIA: (smiling) Okay  
KEITH: We don’t have to talk about it tonight, I don’t want to push you.  
ALICIA: (sighing) It is fine, I just don't know where to start  
KEITH: How about you start at the beginning, and go from there, and if you want to stop that is fine, we can continue when you are ready.  
It took Alicia a few minutes to gather herself, and then when she was ready, Keith listened in.  
ALICIA: I was 18, just graduated high school, and was working at one of my aunt’s dry cleaning businesses in Chicago (Keith looks confused, he thought they were from Cleveland) I met Nathan, and fell immediately in love, 6 months later we were married. Nathan was a rookie with Chicago PD. 6 months after we got married he got his big break, he was assigned to a joint task force with the DEA, and Chicago PD, undercover in one of the midwest’s largest drug cartels, they said he was the perfect candidate. At first, he kept work at work, but after about 9 months, things changed, he started coming home later, if at all, and I found guns, and drugs hidden in our home. I was furious, he said it was just for show, none of guns or drugs were real but I knew better (Tears are streaming down her face). He got worse as he got in deeper and deeper undercover, and one day, he left and never came back. Three weeks later, I got a visit from one of his supervisors. DEA had moved in earlier than they planned, apparently a bid deal was going down, and from what they told me, after DEA stormed in, during the ensuing gun battle, Nathan was shot and killed. The DEA made a lot of arrests, but the big fish, they got away. So despite Nathan’s death, they kept the undercover work going, and they kept Nathan’s partners deep undercover, so to ensure they didn’t blow the continuing investigation, while there was a funeral it was limited to family only and an obituary was not put out.  
KEITH: Alicia, I am so sorry  
ALICIA: (smiling, while wiping away the tears) In the weeks that followed his death, something felt off, I felt I wasn’t in control of anything. I finally went to the doctor’s and I found out I was pregnant with Wallace (she smiles), it was one of the happiest days of my life, I always wanted to be a mother, but I still felt something was off. I decided to wait till after my next doctor's appointment in two weeks, to tell anyone I was pregnant, I wanted to make sure everything was alright, I didn’t even tell my mom. The day of that doctors appointment, I felt like I was being followed. I don’t know why I just did, but then I would look back, check my surroundings and no one was there. Then, out of nowhere, at night, cars would pull in the driveway, stop in front of the house. It went on for a few weeks and I was really freaking out. I went to Nathan’s supervisors, they had no idea what was going on, so they contacted the DEA. Apparently, from what his undercover partners told them, it seemed Nathan had a little side business the cartel didn’t know about, and they believe the cartel found out, and they were scoping the place out to possibly gain access to find out what he was up to. (Keith squeezes Alicia’s hand as tears fall down her face). So, they encouraged me to move. 2 weeks later I packed everything I had, and I left, changed my name, moved to Cleveland. I met, and fell in love with Hank Fennell. He was a good man, I told him everything so he knew I was pregnant when he asked me out, he didn’t care, he knew Wallace’s biological father was dead. So the day Wallace was born, he signed his name on the birth certificate. In every way that mattered, he was Wallace’s father.  
KEITH: I appreciate you telling me this, I am sorry you had to deal with all of this, I am going to assume haven’t told Wallace any of this  
ALICIA: No. Hank and I debated telling him, but Nathan was dead, there was no way to prove one way or the other Wallace was his, since he was cremated, and we decided to let it be.  
KEITH: Ok, so if you decided to let it be, what prompted you to tell me now?  
ALICIA: (confused) What do you mean?  
KEITH: It is obvious to me that this was a very traumatic time for you, and you did what you thought was best for you, and your child. While I appreciate you telling me this, you could have kept it to yourself, and I wouldn’t have known, and I wouldn’t have even entertained anything but what you said was true, so what changed  
ALICIA: We talked about your book tour this summer, and me possibly going with you when you went to Chicago, which would have been great you know, see how much my old neighborhood changed, or even stayed the same. I haven’t been back since I left, especially after most of my family moved to Cleveland in the years after I did. It would be hard to explain to you why I would want to go check out that neighborhood considering I never told you about my time growing up and living in Chicago, but I figured I could make something up. I was content with finally going back, but then (she is hesitant, not sure if she should go on)  
KEITH: but then what?  
ALICIA: (sighing) A couple of days after we discussed me going with you to Chicago, an old friend from my neighborhood, James, who I grew up with, who also knew Nathan called me, got my number from my aunt, the one with the dry cleaning business (Keith nods) who stayed in Chicago, instead of moving to Cleveland like many of my other family members. James told her it was urgent that he speak to me, so when he called me, he told me he saw Nathan. I told him he was mistaken, that he was dead, and he said no, he swore that it was him, told me that he saw him wandering through the neighborhood. I was stunned, James told me he called out to him, that he saw him, and took off running, he tried to give chase but said the man just disappeared. He swore he was telling me the truth, that he would never do something to hurt me like, especially after all this time. I have known him since kindergarten, I didn’t think he would make something like this up, so I decided to see if I can have someone look into it, so I called Chicago PD, talked to his old partner Brian Dale, that he went undercover with, who is now the precinct chief he and Nathan worked out of. He was surprised by my call, and was concerned about what James had told me, but he said there was no doubt in his mind, Nathan was dead. However to help ease my mind, he said he would look into it, and get back with me  
KEITH: Did he?  
ALICIA: Yes, he called me back a few days ago. He told me that there may be something to what James said after all. He told me he saw a man who looked like Nathan wandering in my old neighborhood. After I called him, Brian went to see James, and then started driving through the neighborhood daily, hoping to see the man James saw. Brian said he was a block from my aunt's dry cleaning business, when he saw him. He got out of his car, and called out to him on the street. He says the man looked back at him, and then when he saw Brian running towards him, took off running himself and that he was never able to catch up with him. He told me he had no idea what was going on, but he was going to find out.  
KEITH: Oh my  
Keith pulls a sobbing Alicia into his arms, after a few minutes she pulls back, wiping away the tears  
ALICIA: Keith, I want to go with you, I wanna go home and see people I haven’t in years, but at the same time, I feel like going would spiral my life out of control, especially if Nathan is alive. Brian and I, we have kept in touch a bit over the years, but he doesn’t know Keith, that Wallace is Nathan’s son, he thinks, like everyone else, that Hank is his father. I didn’t tell anyone I was pregnant till after I was settled in Cleveland and had started dating Hank, even my family thinks Hank is Wallace’s father.  
Alicia starts sobbing again, and Keith pulls her back into his arms letting her cry. After he lets her cry, he pulls back so Alicia can see his face  
KEITH: (softly) Alicia, will you let me look into this, see if I can set your mind at ease, (Alicia nods) it might be nothing, it might be something, I will go until you get the answers you deserve, but you have got to promise me, you will talk to Wallace, tell him about all of this. Wallace needs, no deserves to know the truth, and the sooner the better  
ALICIA: Yeah, I can do that. When I get home, Darrell should be asleep, I can talk to him tonight  
KEITH: Good, and then tomorrow, first thing I will see what I can find out. 

INT– KANE RESIDENCE – NIGHT.

Duncan was in his room getting dressed to head out. Kendall had called him during lunch and asked if he was able to meet up with her tonight, that she has a room booked at the Neptune Grand. Apparently, Mr. Casablancas had to head out for the weekend meeting in Sacramento with investors and she said she needed him. He did the best he could to control his excitement as he waited for the time to pass. Before they only had a few hours to play, but not they had the whole night, and he couldn’t wait

INT– MARS RESIDENCE – NIGHT.

After enjoying dinner and a movie, Veronica and Logan had gone back to the Echolls estate for some quality time. Logan had been extremely patient with her, knowing that she wasn’t ready to have sex yet, but while Veronica had been ready for a while, she had no desire to have sex with Logan for the first time in this house. Veronica had hoped that day would come once Logan was moved into his new place. A few weeks earlier, before school started, they had discussed going to their respective doctors to get checked out. Logan had told her he got checked regularly, every 6 months. This surprised Veronica, but Logan made it very clear, while he trusted Lily, he knew she was with alot of guys when they weren’t together, and he didn’t trust them, and he wasn’t celebate after she died, and wanted to protect himself. The results were due anytime, and while they waited, this was the best way they had to enjoy each other. Veronica headed home, and was surprised to see her dad wasn’t home. She sent him a text and he responded back quickly that he had to run out to the office and they was heading home soon, so Veronica quickly stripped down and jumped in the shower. After showering, she went in and got dressed into her pajamas before going back to living room to wait for her dad. 

INT– FENNEL RESIDENCE – NIGHT.

Wallace was on the couch watching TV when Alicia came home.  
WALLACE: Hey mom, how was your date with Mr. Mars  
When Wallace turns to her, he can tell she has been crying, he gets up and goes over to her, hugging her  
WALLACE: Mom, what’s wrong, what happened.  
ALICIA: (sighing) Wallace sit down, we need to talk  
WALLACE: (extremely upset) What happened, did (pausing) did yo and Keith break up  
ALICIA: (confused) No, no we didn’t why would you think that  
WALLACE: Well when you come home crying after a date with him, it is a logical assumption  
ALICIA: No, Keith and I are good, it is just, we had a little talk, and now as I said we need to talk  
Wallace sits down and Alicia proceeds over the next hour to tell him everything. She knew he was angry, but he asked all the right questions, and Alicia knew that even though it would take him awhile to process the news, he was understanding. In the end, Alicia breaks down, sobbing uncontrollably, and Wallace consoles her.  
WALLACE: Mom, it will be ok, it will. Keith will look into this and find out what is going on.  
ALICIA: I know, I trust he will figure this all out, but I can’t help but be worried. I am sorry I kept all this from you. I know I should have told you sooner, but I didn’t know how you would react. I was worried you would be angry and not want anything to do with me  
WALLACE: (sighing) I am not thrilled, but I understand it, I do, you did what you needed to do to keep yourself safe, so what do you say we let Keith do his thing, and we deal with it once we know what is going on  
ALICIA: (smiling) Ok.  
Afterwards both Alicia and Wallace headed to bed, but neither would fall asleep anytime soon, the conversation weighing heavily on their minds

INT– NEPTUNE GRAND, PRESIDENTIAL SUITE – NIGHT.

Duncan left his house about 10pm, telling his mom he was going out and probably would stay the night at Dick and Beaver’s. He arrived about 10:30pm at the Neptune Grand and quickly made his way to the Presidential Suite, and knocked on the door. Kendall answers the door, in nothing more than her bra, panties, and a black pair of stiletto high heels. 

KENDALL: (smiling) Hi  
DUNCAN: (stunned) Wow, you look fabulous  
KENDALL: (smiling) of course I do, so you gonna come in, or stand in the hallway staring  
Duncan makes his way into the suite as Kendall closes the door. The minute she turns back into the suite, Duncan attached his mouth to her’s, and wraps his hand around her waist pulling her towards the couch  
KENDALL: (laughing) Someone is eager.  
DUNCAN: (pulling away) I haven’t been able to think of anything else since you called, it has been killing me to have to wait  
KENDALL: (pulling him into a passionate kiss) Oh yeah (Duncan nods) well I think your patience needs to be rewarded  
Kendall unbuttons Duncan’s pants and along with his underwear, she pulls them down to his ankles. His cock is already hard as a rock, and she smiles as she puts it in her mouth, taking every inch as it tickles her throat.. Duncan moans. After 10 minutes of pleasuring him, he decides enough is enough and helps her up and leads her into the bedroom, and over to the bed He stands in front of her.  
DUNCAN: (sternly) Get on the bed, and strip for me  
Kendall obliges, removing her high heels, she climbs onto the bed, positioning herself on her knees, she removes her bra, taking a few moments to massage her breasts, and laughs when Duncan licks his lips. Then she pulls down her panties, lays back and removes them, throwing them at Duncan. He catched the, and takes a whiff.  
DUNCAN: (smiling) I love the smell of your pussy, but I love the taste even better, lay back, and spread your legs  
Kendall does as she is told, laying back on the bed she spreads her legs, teasing him by playing with her pussy, while Duncan smiles removing his own clothes so he too is naked. He climbs onto the bed, lays on his stomach between her legs, and goes  
KENDALL: Oh god, fuck that feels so good, oooooooooooo fuuuuuccccckkkk (Duncan smiles as he flicks his tongue on her clit before plunging it inside her) yes, oh god yes, that feels soooooo goood, suck it baby, make me cum.  
Duncan continues his assault, as Kendall begins shaking, losing control she cums, not once, but twice in a span of 5 minutes. Duncan smiles, and licks his lips, god she fucking tastes good, Duncan pulls himself up, and grabs Kendall and pulls her toward him. He kisses her, first on lips, then along her neck, she moans, he pulls back.  
DUNCAN: See that mirror (pointing to the one above the dresser)  
KENDALL: Uh huh  
DUNCAN: I want to watch you watch me as I fuck you from behind.  
KENDALL: (smiling) oooooohh you dirty boy  
Duncan spends the next 30 minutes, fucking Kendall doggie-style, then two of them watching the others every move. Then, Kendall decides it is her turn to be in control.  
KENDALL: (smiling) I wanna be on top, I wanna ride you hard  
DUNCAN: (smiling) Whatever you want  
Kendall pushed him down on the bed, positioning herself, she slides down on Duncan’s cock, moaning as she takes every inch of him inside her, and she rides him hard  
DUNCAN: Fuck, ride it baby, ride it hard  
KENDALL: You want me to ride you hard, you got it.  
For the next 30 minutes Kendall rides Duncan’s cock, harder and harder, when she cums, Duncan knows it is his turn again so he pulls her up off of him and orders her to lay down and spread her legs. Kendall does as she is told and Duncan positions himself between her legs  
DUNCAN: You ready  
KENDALL: Uh huh  
Instead of gently sliding his cock inside her, and working slowly, Duncan slams his hard cock inside her hard, and Kendall screams. She wasn’t expecting him to be so rough, but she liked it and want more  
KENDALL: Oh god baby, fuck me, harder (Duncan picks up the pace), yes, yes, yes oh god yes  
Over the next hour Duncan has Kendall screaming louder and louder, he positions himself next to her on the bed, lifting her leg up and holding it as he plunges his cock deep into her again.  
KENDALL: oh god, oh god, oh god, don’t stop, harder, harder, please baby fuck me harder  
Duncan smiles, obliging Kendall’s demands. An hour later, the end is near  
DUNCAN: Fuck baby, I am so close  
KENDALL: Faster baby, harder, let’s cum together  
DUNCAN: oh god yes  
KENDALL: Yes baby, come on  
DUNCAN: Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, I am gonna cum  
Kendall, feeling him close, removes herself from his cock, and positions herself between his legs, taking his cock in her mouth, she wants to taste him, and as he loses control, and starts to cum, she makes it a point to lick up every drop of cum, and swallows it.  
DUNCAN: (smiling) Damn, you took it all  
KENDALL: I did  
DUNCAN: You are a dirty girl  
KENDALL: (smiling) Yes, yes I am, and you love it  
DUNCAN: (smirking) Oh yeah  
Duncan pulls Kendall down underneath him, and begins to go to work again, licking and kissing down her neck. He makes his way to her breasts and begins ravaging them, flicking her nipples with his tongue, Kendall moans, as he kisses his way down her stomach, to her pussy, and the two of them starting another round, this once lasting longer than the last one, and them not finishing till the sun is coming up. Duncan knows most people look at him as quiet and shy, but he had a wild side, one that had no reason to come out. In his time hooking up with Kendall, that wild side has taken control of him, and surprisingly he loves it, and even though he wants to be with Veronica, he isn’t sure he could give Kendall up

INT – WAREHOUSE IN A SEEDIER PART OF NEPTUNE-NIGHT.

An unidentifiable man sits at a table. From what is seen, it appears, from what can be seen the man is working on something, when suddenly his phone rings.  
UNIDENTIFIED MAN: Hello? (listening to the man on the other end) Yeah, I took care of Curly, just like we planned, he didn’t put up a fight, the bikers gave him a pretty big beatdown beforehand so.. (listening to the man on the other end) Uh huh, as we previously discussed, I wrote Veronica Mars on Curly’s hand, from what I heard from my source at the Balboa County Sheriff’s Department, she was brought in today (listening to the man on the other end) No, unfortunately nothing came of it, she walked out less than an hour later (listening to the man on the other end) I am not sure we are going to be able to pin it on her, but it should help weaken her credibility. (listening to the man on the other end) I am working on that right now, should be ready in a few days, (listening to the man on the other end) yeah, sounds good, I will get in touch once it is finished.  
With that, the man hung up, and sat back down, and once again began working on his project

INT– NEPTUNE GRAND, PRESIDENTIAL SUITE – DAY.

Duncan and Kendall crashed after their all-nighter. Kendall woke up about 10am, and slipped quietly out of bed, slipped on her tiny silk robe, and out of them room. Making her way into the living room, she grabbed her phone, and dialed.  
KENDALL: Yeah it is me  
MYSTERY CALLER: How did it go?  
KENDALL: I am still her so what does that tell you  
MYSTERY CALLER: Good, how long you think you can keep this going  
KENDALL: Honestly, he is hooked (Kendall makes her way to the bedroom, opens the door and peaks in) I got a feeling I might be able to pull off a double whammy.  
MYSTERY CALLER: (laughing) You think you can pull it off  
KENDALL: (smiling) Definitely  
Kendall hangs up, and makes her way back into the bedroom. Duncan is still asleep, she crawls back into bed, pulling the covers off. Duncan is still naked, and his cock is semi-hard. Kendall smiles. Duncan wakes to find Kendall going down on him and smiles.  
DUNCAN: Well, what a nice way to wake up, when your finished, what do you say we go another round before we head out  
With Kendall and Duncan start and finish round 3 before heading out.


	5. HOMECOMING PART 1

HOMECOMING PART 1  
When I originally wrote this chapter it was quite long, and when I started reviewing it, I decided to make it two parts. I had hoped that I would be able to get this chapter out sooner, but I had a lot of editing to do, and it took me longer than I expected. No worries, the next chapter will be up quicker than this one. I found some things that made it hard to follow the previous chapters so I hope my editing helps make it easier for you all to read. ENJOY

VERONICA VOICEOVER: When I woke up Saturday morning, dad said he was going to the office, and he wanted Logan and I to meet him there at noon. So we did. Dad laid everything out. In the past six months, we have had numerous situations fall at our feet, and we needed to address them since quite a few of them appear connected, things were going to get dicey

FLASHBACK: INT – MARS RESIDENCE – DAY.

KEITH: We have numerous cases we need to address, including a new one I will fill you in about shortly. So let’s start shall we

VERONICA: Sure dad, we need to do a refresher anyways. 

KEITH: (writing on a white board) Case #1 & Case #2 are by all accounts connected: Locating the witness from the Bridge the night Felix was killed / Determining if the PCHer’s drug dealing is connected or just an attempt by the gang to take advantage of Weevil’s grieving loss of Felix, and pursuit of Logan to pay for Felix’s death, to make some extra cash. My contact at the San Diego Police Department says the number the 911 caller used that night on the bridge is no longer in service, and that there was no one attached to the number, (Logan and Veronica frown) as it was one of those no contract Metro PCS prepaid phones. So it looks like we are going to have to start surveillance, see if any of the seafood companies have anyone who matches the description of the caller Logan gave the sketch artist. We should be able to do that this week. I want to try to get it done before I go to Chicago. . I am almost finished with my surveillance of the PCHer’s. By my count, there are 20 current PCHer’s, I have 13 members selling, with Bootsy, and Thumper being the most prominent dealers. 

LOGAN: (sighing) Jesus. 13 PCHer’s are selling, Weevil won’t like that.

VERONICA: No he won’t. 

KEITH: Case #3 & Case #4 are also connected. The bus crash, and the murder of David “Curly” Moran. I would like to believe Weevil is telling the truth, but I am not leaving any stone unturned here, especially since Curly had Veronica’s name on his hand, and Lamb dragged you in for questions before they had any evidence. 

VERONICA: Well I can safely say they won’t have any evidence either because I don’t even know the man, let alone ever met him. 

KEITH: Uh huh this is Lamb, and I wouldn’t put it past him now that he is aware of my plan to run for Sheriff again to try to set you up if he hits a dead end. Cliff is monitoring things, and I paid a visit to District Attorney’s Hildebrand before I went to see Cliff after Lamb had you escorted from school

VERONICA: Why?

KEITH: (smiling) The Echolls family attorneys who helped Logan this summer have not been very cooperative. When I informed them Logan had asked for my help to locate the witness from the bridge, they refused to turn anything over to me pertaining to the witness. While I wasn’t surprised since I am a witness against Aaron, I would have thought it would be in their best interest to keep Logan out of jail especially since Aaron is hopeful that Logan will testify for him (Logan snorts and Keith smiles). So I went to see DA Hildebrand to see if he could help me with that information, and talked to him about a few other things. With us all having to testify at Aaron’s trial and thought it would be a good idea to fill him in on things going on. No need for any surprises to pop up and risk his case. 

VERONICA: Is he going to help?

KEITH: Yes, however it has to be in an official capacity so Logan (Logan looks at him) you need to hire a new attorney, someone you can trust to handle all of this. I would recommend Cliff, at least temporarily so we can get any and all info we can from your case. 

LOGAN: That is fine, Cliff was great helping with my emancipation and drawing everything up for me to deal with getting my own place, I just wonder (he pauses) 

KEITH: Wonder what?

LOGAN: I just wonder if he would even want to do it

KEITH: (smiling) Cliff is already on board to help at least in the short term, long term you will have to discuss that with him. Just stop by his office sometime this week once everything with the house is settled. Trust me, he will get to work right away. (Logan nods) Now, we need to talk about the new case. 

VERONICA: (curiously) New case? What new case?

KEITH: Case #5 Alicia Fennel & The Possible Return of The Deceased Husband

VERONICA: (shocked) OMG What? Hank Fennel is alive 

KEITH: (frowns) No. Alicia was married before Hank Fennel. (Veronica’s mouth falls open in shock. Keith fills Logan and Veronica on everything Alicia told him, after she gave him permission of course, and what this investigation will entail) Neither of you will be involved in the investigation, instead I ask you to be there for Alicia and Wallace, and to some extent Darrel, keep an eye on them, especially when I head out of town this week. I am going to go to Chicago and check this out, and come back and update Alicia before my book signing in event. It may turn out that Nathan Woods is truly dead, but in the event he is alive, Alicia and Wallace, and to some extent Darrel will need us more than ever

VERONICA: Of course like you needed to ask, anything they need. Wallace is my BFF, and Logan’s friend as well. 

LOGAN: Yeah, no worries there we will do what we have to, to help them out.

VERONICA: Does Alicia know you are going to Chicago this week. 

KEITH: Yes, she does. 

LOGAN: Does Wallace? 

KEITH: Yes, he knows as well (Logan nods).

VERONICA: Okay dad we will do what needs to be done, whatever it takes (Keith smiles)

KEITH: Good. From here on out it is a work free weekend, at least for you two. Go do what normal kids your age do (Logan and Veronica snort) and get out of my hair so I can get to work. 

END FLASHBACK

VERONICA VOICEOVER: Logan and I had a plan to deal with Duncan, one we planned on starting today, but we hit a few snags. Before confronting Duncan we wanted to talk to Meg, but she wasn’t at school yet, and until we talked to her, that wasn’t going to happen. Duncan breaking up with Meg was one thing, but him not believing Meg, and not supporting her since she was pregnant with his child, this wasn’t the Duncan we knew. Duncan Kane hasn’t always been a self centered ass hat. Duncan Kane used to be a good, stand up guy. Duncan Kane has done a lot of things to help make improvements that benefit the Neptune High student body as a whole, and not just 09ers. Duncan worked with Neptune High School’s administration during his time as Student Council President to change some of the requirements needed to allow a student to run for Student Council, which opened it up for all students and not a select few, he pushed to add additional class representatives to allow more students to be elected that is more representative of the student body, he pushed to add a Student Council Treasurer to oversee the finances of the Student Council, he pushed to allow Pirate Points for students involved in all different types of activities, clubs and sports, and he pushed for the administration to keep these new policies in place indefinitely, and make anyone who wanted to run for student council sign off on these policies, which didn’t sit well with some 09ers, but made him more popular among the complete student body. In the end, everything he pushed for he got, but in the spring, to no one’s surprise, Duncan didn’t run again for Student Body President. Meg told Logan and I, everything was too overwhelming for him, dealing with the fallout of Aaron being revealed as Lily’s killer, and the revelation his dad would be going to jail. He didn’t think he would be able to put in the effort needed to serve as President. So when elections were held Matt Barone was elected Student Body President, Jilly Ho, Vice-President, Kate Rakes Secretary, and Carmen Ruiz, Treasurer, which was the highlight for me since she ran against and defeated Madison Sinclair. Unfortunately, Madison still garnered enough votes to be elected to the student council. Now, all the hard work the Student Council put in since the spring will come to the forefront. The first big event of the school year is finally here, Homecoming. 

INT - NEPTUNE HIGH SCHOOL, CLASSROOM - DAY.

Wallace is sitting at his desk, in deep thought. Veronica, chirpy, enters the room and slides into the desk next to him.

VERONICA: Hey, you okay

WALLACE: Yeah, I am fine, just thinking about everything going on with my mom, and trying to figure out who I wanna ask to Homecoming (turning to her) your going right, you and Logan 

VERONICA: I don’t know, we haven’t discussed it, we have had alot going on. I will talk to him later about, if you wanna go, I am down

WALLACE: (nodding) We will see, no point going if I don’t have a date.

MR. WU: Can I have your attention, please?

Mr Wu faces the class, leaning back against his desk.

MR. WU: As you know, Homecoming season is upon us.

VERONICA: [quietly] Much like the plague (Wallace smirks) 

MR. WU: Each homeroom will nominate one boy and one girl. The top five vote-getters from each class will comprise the royalty court. Homecoming king and queen will be announced at this Friday's dance. The floor is open for nominations. Anyone?

Throughout Mr Wu's announcement, Veronica glances at Wallace and sees his mood. Wallace sinks down in his seat.

MR. WU: Anyone?

Veronica leans over to whisper at Wallace.

VERONICA: You know, sometimes when I'm feeling…

MR. WU: Anyone?

VERONICA: ...I don't know, glum? I like to get a little Pirate love.

She stretches up her hand.

MR. WU: Veronica.

VERONICA: [brightly] I'd like to nominate Wallace Fennel.

There's a whoo-hoo in the class as Wallace looks at Veronica in disbelief. She is grinning ear to ear. Some of the other students shout words of support.

MR. WU: Anyone else?

At that moment, Wallace puts up his hand and Veronica knows exactly what he is doing

VERONICA: Wallace, no?

MR. WU: Wallace

WALLACE: I’d like to nominate Veronica Mars

The class goes wild, and Veronica is shocked. 

WALLACE: OMG they like you, they really like you. 

Veronica just glares at him. 

INT - NEPTUNE HIGH SCHOOL, CLASSROOM - DAY.

In Mrs Murphy's room, the same process is taking place. Corny, sitting behind Logan who in turn is sitting behind Jackie, is holding up his hand.

MRS. MURPHY: Yes, Douglas?

CORNY: I'd like to nominate Veronica Mars.

In the next row are Ashley Banks, with Mandy in front of her. Their reactions to the nomination are very different.

ASHLEY: [snidely] Like, ironically?

CORNY: Yeah! She's bad-ass, smoking hot and overall nice to come home to.

LOGAN: (laughing as he claps Corny on his back) Well, you're not lying, I will no doubt vote for her 

Corny can’t believe he said the last part out loud but Logan took it in stride.

ASHLEY: (snidely) My ass would make a better Homecoming queen.

Jackie is particularly amused by that. 

LOGAN: (laughing) Please like your ass would even be nominated 

Ashley glares at him. 

MANDY: (excitedly) We should nominate Veronica. She deserves it. Remember when she helped me find my dog?

Jackie rolls her eyes.

MANDY: (smiling) She was totally nice to me even though we barely knew each other.

Logan is becoming increasingly entertained by Mandy's sappiness.

MANDY: Plus she found Polly the parrot last year.

LOGAN: Yeah my girlfriend, she is a keeper, but remember Mandy she did that more for her BFF Wallace so he could play. 

MANDY: [to Jackie] Veronica's so good at helping people. If you ever need any help, you should ask her.

Jackie snorts and laughs, unable to believe Mandy's hero-worship. She looks back at Logan and he is glaring at her. Suddenly, she has an idea. 

JACKIE: Mrs. Murphy

MRS. MURPHY: (rolling her eyes) Yes Jackie

JACKIE: I would like to nominate Logan Echolls. 

The class erupts, and a few guys give Logan hi fives. Jackie smiles back at Logan who glares at her. 

LOGAN: Well Mrs. Murphy while we are all nominated folks, I would like to nominate Jackie Cook

JACKIE: Ahhhhh how sweet of you

LOGAN: (smiling) Well, there is a tradition here at Neptune High that the Homecoming Court must have at least one stuck-up snotty bitch on it, no reason why that can’t be you

Jackie glares, Ashley tries to hide her chuckle, while Corny, Mandy, and some other classmates break out in hysterical laughter

EXT - NEPTUNE HIGH SCHOOL, LUNCH AREA - DAY.  
Veronica spotted Meg sitting alone and decided to go see her friend. Kissing Logan she left the table to join her. 

VERONICA: Hey Meg

MEG: Hey Veronica, how are you?

VERONICA: I am good, how about you

MEG: I am doing okay (quietly) morning sickness is no fun. 

VERONICA: No, I would imagine not. Have you tried to talk to Duncan again

MEG: I tried to call him Friday but he was out, and I chickened out this morning. I don’t know what to do?

Veronica tells Meg about her plans to talk to Duncan. Meg doesn’t think it will matter, but if she wants to Meg has no issue. 

MEG: Maybe he will listen to you. 

VERONICA: Maybe, wanna join us for the rest of lunch. 

MEG: (smiling) No, but thank you (Veronica turns to walk away) Hey Veronica

VERONICA: Yeah

MEG: (smiling) I nominated you for Homecoming Court today

VERONICA: (frowning) Really, why would you do that, you know how I feel about these things

MEG: (smiling still) Well, out of everyone here, I happen to think your the one person who actually deserves it

VERONICA: (smiling) Your a good friend Meg, thanks

Veronica heads back to her table

LOGAN: Well, how did it go

VERONICA: We have the go ahead to deal with Duncan, and she nominated me for Homecoming Court. 

WALLACE: (smiling) You were a popular choice, I heard even Logan go nominated (Logan glares at Wallace)

VERONICA: (surprised) Oh yeah, and who do I have to thank for that

LOGAN: (smirking) Jackie Cook

VERONICA: (disgusted) Really?

LOGAN: (smiling) No worries, I nominated her in return, and said “Homecoming Court must have at least one stuck-up snotty bitch on it, no reason why that can’t be you” (The whole table laughs) She wasn’t happy

MAC: Wallace and Veronica did the nominating for our Homeroom, but I would of nominated you Logan if I had known

LOGAN: (smiling) I have no doubt

DICK: I nominated you Mac

MAC: (shocked) You did? (Dick nods) Why

CASSIDY: (whispering in her ear) I think he has a huge crush on you

MAC: (her eyes go big) Wait, you like me, like want to date me like me?

DICK: Well yeah, I think you are awesome, and I think it would be awesome if you were elected to Court, and ultimately Queen, god knows you would be 100x better than some of these bitches

VERONICA: (smiling) As much as I hate to say it, Dick has a point (Mac frowns) 

LOGAN: (smiling) I agree, you would be an awesome Queen (Mac smiles)

MAC: Ok, well thanks for all that, you all know how to boost a girl’s ego (turning to Dick, she takes a deep breath) So, you wanna go to Homecoming with me

Cassidy smiles, and Dick gets the biggest grin on his face

DICK: Hell Yeah (everyone at the table laughs) 

Logan spots Duncan at a table talking with Steve Wacker, and Jennings Crawford. 

LOGAN: (smiling) Veronica, looks like Duncan decided to be social at lunch, wanna go talk to him

VERONICA: (smirking) I think I do

Veronica kisses Logan and heads over to where Duncan is sitting. She feels everyone’s eye on her, but remains determined to corner her ex-boyfriend

VERONICA: (smiling) Duncan (he looks up at her) Can I speak with you for a few minutes, it is important

DUNCAN: (sighing) Now Veronica

VERONICA: (sternly) Yes, now Duncan

Duncan gets up, and leads him over to an empty table. The whole quad watches with baited breath

DUNCAN: (uninterested) What do you want Veronica?

VERONICA: (angrily) What I want is for you to accept reality, that what we had ended the day you broke up with me, with no explanation and that there is no chance we will ever get back together. Instead of coming to me, you took your mom’s word as the truth, and shut me out because it was easier for you. Logan and I are together and nothing's gonna change that. Logan and I are in a good place, and Logan is finally out from under his dad’s thumb, he is taking life and school seriously, but something is missing. Logan isn’t at fault for the sins of his father, and he is just as angry, and upset as you are. He needed a friend this summer, not just any friend, his best friend, but you were nowhere to be found, sulking because I chose to stick by him. It is time to grow up, there is still time to fix your friendship, it is not completely broken, not yet anyways. It is also time to fix things with Meg, she didn’t deserve to be treated the way you treated her, and she needs you right now more than ever and I think you know why (Duncan nods) she is scared to death, worried how her family is gonna take the news, worries she has to go through this all alone. It is time for you to man up for once, and not stand idly by. There is a chance we can be friends again Duncan, only friends, but for that to happen there are alot of things you need to fix. 

Veronica doesn’t give Duncan a chance to respond, instead she makes her way back to her table just as the bell rings. Grabbing her stuff, she grabs Logan’s hand, and they walk into school together. Duncan just sits there, watching them, thinking about everything Veronica said, when Jennings Crawford walks up and hands him his backpack

JENNINGS: You okay man, you look I don’t know zoned out. 

DUNCAN: (sighing) Yeah I am fine. 

JENNINGS: (laughing) Veronica looked pissed, haven't you learned it is not a good idea to piss her off

DUNCAN: (snorting) I know, I know, trust me, it’s just (pausing) I have been dealing with some stuff, medically (Jennings nods) and I am trying to figure it all out. I need to deal with Veronica, Logan, Meg among others. I jus have to figure it all first

JENNINGS: Some advice (Duncan nodded) You better figure it quickly before you get left behind. Logan, despite it all, has been trying to get his life on track. He is in a good place, but it would be better if you were by his side. You have been friends too long to let anything, Veronica included get in the way. 

DUNCAN: (smiling) Thanks man

JENNINGS: (smiling) Uh huh, no problem, but let’s try to avoid these awkward talks about our feelings, I have a reputation to uphold. 

Duncan and Jennings both laugh as they head into the school. Duncan knows Veronica is right, that Jennings is right. He realizes in that moment he needs to fix this, he can’t keep living in the past, he needs to move forward. The rest of the day went by quickly and with no more confrontations, and Duncan formulated his plan. As he walked to his car, his phone rang. It was Kendall. He had no time to deal with her right now. Duncan climbed into his car, and headed out to his appointment at Dr. Levine’s office, hoping he would give him the answers he needed. 

VERONICA VOICEOVER: When Logan left the realtors on Friday, he had the paperwork for all three houses. The realtor trusted that whatever he needed to get done, he would do so before returning to her office. Logan had finally decided on which house to buy, and informed the real estate agent of his intentions, agreeing to get everything set with the bank before meeting her at her office. So after school we headed out, stopping first at the bank, then to the real estate office. Lisa, Logan’s real estate agent, came highly recommended by my dad, which was good enough for Logan who needed to make sure everything was done as discreetly as possible. 

Logan was nervous. So far things have been going rather smoothly, but that just means something is just around the corner. 

VERONICA VOICEOVER: When we arrived, dad was waiting out front for us, since he had to be here to co-sign since despite being an emancipated minor, Logan wasn’t 18, a requirement in California. All of the houses that Logan was interested in required some work, but with the homeowners already moved out, whichever house he chose once the sale was finalized he would get the keys right away. The house Logan chose, required more work than any of the other houses, but was in a perfect location, and the layout Logan liked the best. 

The drive to the house was calm, and Veronica could tell Logan was much more relaxed than he was earlier.

VERONICA VOICEOVER: 8975 Beachway Drive. Logan’s new address. The estate was completely fenced in, with a front security entrance, and an entrance to the private beach from the backyard. As soon as you walk inside, you step into the living room which is a decent size with a huge bay window in the front. To the right is the staircase that leads to the second floor. The kitchen is huge with an island seating area state of the art appliances, and lots of cabinet space. Off the kitchen is a large pantry, a large laundry room area, and a door that leads into the 3 car garage. The dining room, connected to the kitchen, features a sliding glass door that leads outside, and connects to the family room, which you access by descending a set of 6 stairs. The family room also has a sliding glass door that leads outside, a large fireplace that sits on the wall directly across from the sliding glass door, and a full bathroom, that is tucked underneath the stairs that lead to the second level of the house. Outside, the deck is huge, with the top part of the deck connected to the house through the dining room, and the bottom part of the deck connected to the house from the family room. The upper part of the deck has plenty of space for chairs and loungers, as well as space for a grill to BBQ. The lower part of the deck is even bigger than the upper part of the deck, connecting to a extremely large jacuzzi hot tub, and a small changing house to the right, a large inground pool and lounging area in the middle, and to stone pathway that leads from the front of the house, all the way to the large yard shed, and the pool house,both of which sit at the very back of the property, which has a living room area, a full bathroom, and a massive bedroom inside. Back inside the house, going up the stairs, you immediately find a half bathroom, that let’s be honest is larger than most full bathrooms. When you turn to the left you find the hallway, which is open like a balcony that allows you to see into the living room area from and vice versa, which Logan says was great, so he can monitor people coming and going upstairs in the event he has a party. There are 4 bedrooms in total, all of which have full length glass windows facing in some direction out to the ocean. The first room you come to is a small bedroom, with a walk in closet Logan is intent on turning into a study or office. The next two bedrooms are larger than the first, two of them connect to a full bath, and each have walk-in closets. The master bedroom sits at the end of the hallway and features a large walk in closet, a massive bathroom with a jacuzzi tub and shower, and a balcony that allows you to oversee the whole property. Logan identified several things that needed to be addressed. The house needed a new coat of paint, inside and out, a new roof, and he wanted all the windows and doors replaced as well. Logan had agreed with dad’s assessment that new fencing would need to be installed, a new security house for the security team on site, and a new security system as a whole would need to be installed. Logan had prepared for it all, getting everything in place so once the sale was final, and he got the keys, work could begin immediately. 

Keith was satisfied with Logan’s plans, and when he said he was ready, that this is his house, they headed out back to the realtor's office.

VERONICA VOICEOVER: So after touring the property again, we headed back to the realtors office, and when we left, Logan was an official home owner, keys to his new place in hand. Logan contacted all the contractors, offering them all a bonus if they could meet his deadline, and do the job properly, and dad agreed to help oversee the work while the kids were in school to ensure the house could be ready as soon as possible. Logan hoped the work would be done by Monday so he could get the house ready. After he made all his calls, we went out to celebrate inviting Wallace, Mac, Dick, Beaver, Meg, Enbom, Emma, Rams, Kate, Cliff and dad out for dinner. 

INT - LUIGI’S RESTAURANT - NIGHT.  
Everyone is sitting around a large table, enjoying appetizers, as they wait for their food. Everyone talked amongst themselves discussing Logan’s new house, with everyone agreeing to help with the move. 

LOGAN: There isn’t much from the house I want. Obviously my bed, bedroom set, and all that. My mom’s things I already have in storage so I can go through that once I am settled. So tell me guys, where does one go to shop for a new house (everyone laughs). 

KATE: If you really want to get the house done quickly, you should have everyone team up, put them in charge of one particular area of need for the house. For example, Dick and Mac can be in charge of the technology department, getting all the TV’s, and gaming systems bought and set up. 

DICK: (looking at Mac) Yeah that would be cool, we can handle it

MAC: (laughing) We got to make sure he has only the best of the best (the table laughs) 

KATE: Wallace and Beaver can be in charge of outdoor entertainment, getting tables, chairs, loungers, and picking out a grill or whatever outdoor cooking item Logan fancies. (Wallace and Beaver look at each other and nod) 

WALLACE: Oh yeah, we can definitely handle that

BEAVER: We can definitely make sure Logan has everything he will need 

VERONICA: (smiling) Wow, that would be great, Logan and I are lucky to have all of you. 

EMMA: Hey Logan (Logan turns to Emma) If you want, Kate and I could do the interior decorating. I want to do interior design and decorating as a career, SO this would give me a chance to see if I am any good at it.

LOGAN: That would be great, I am sure you will be wonderful, you guys both have great taste

ENBOM: Rams and I could handle the deliveries, making sure all the furniture is put in the right room, and setting things up they way Logan wants (Rams nods as he engulfs another piece of bruschetta)

MEG: (curiously) Logan

LOGAN: Yeah Meg

MEG: Do you plan on bringing any staff from your dad’s house?

LOGAN: I haven’t discussed my decision to move with anyone other than Mrs. Navarro, and Mr. Ruiz. Both of them say they want to come work for me, and I think that they are all I would need, Why?

MEG: Well, I was thinking, maybe you can talk to Mr Ruiz, get an idea of what you may need to have so that he can do what his work requires of him. If I remember correctly, he does all the landscaping right?

LOGAN: (surprised) Yes, he is in charge of all of the landscaping, and while I know some of what he needs, you are right I should ask him what he would prefer

MEG: (smiling) If you want I would be happy to take Mrs. Navarro for whatever she needs for your kitchen and dining room, and maybe she can pick out a washer and dryer for your laundry room too. 

LOGAN: (curiously) Do you have the time, I know you have a lot of things going on. 

MEG: I actually will have some free time now that I decided to quit the cheerleading team

The table is in shock, everyone taking over one another asking why, what is going on, 

VERONICA: (loudly) Guys, settle down. We don’t want to disturb other guests here enjoying their dinner. If Meg wants to talk about it she will 

MEG: (signing) I decided to quit because it is going to be real hard to do what I need to for the team because (quietly) I am pregnant

The table now sits in stunned silence. 

EMMA: Duncan is the father isn’t he (Meg nods) That snake

VERONICA: I spoke with him today, I put him in his place, told him what I thought about how he has been behaving, I don’t know what is going on with him, why he has been acting the way he has been, maybe it is the new meds, maybe it is dealing with things at home, regardless I gave him an ultimatum, hopefully he finally comes to his senses. 

MEG: (smiling) Thanks Veronica, you are a good friend (turning to the table) I would appreciate it, if everyone kept this to themselves please. My parents don’t know yet, and I am trying to come up with some options in case they are not supportive

KEITH: (concerned) Meg, if you need anything let me know, I will see if there is anything I can do to help

MEG: Thank you Mr. Mars I appreciate that. 

With that, everyone’s food has arrived, and they began enjoying their meal. After they ate dinner, most of the table ordered dessert. Logan and Veronica asked on top of keeping Meg’s situation quiet, that they keep his quiet as well, as only a few people outside of those here know of his plans to move. 

INT - NEPTUNE HIGH SCHOOL, CLASSROOM - DAY.  
INTERCOM: Attention all students. Today in Homeroom, our amazing senior class are asked to choose the Homecoming Court from those students who were nominated yesterday. The Homecoming Court will be announced tomorrow during Homeroom. 

VERONICA VOICEOVER: There were so many candidates for both the boys and girls to choose from, so I chose all my friends who were nominated. I opted not to vote for Logan or myself. Neither one of us wanted it so we agreed we weren't gonna vote for ourselves. At this point, I don’t think there are enough people at Neptune High who like us anyways so I don’t think either one of us will be nominated. At lunch, all the talk today was about Homecoming. Everyone was going, even Logan and I, and we decided to go with a long stretch limo so we can all go together. While we weren’t sure of Meg’s plans, Enbom and Emma, and Rams and Kate are of course going together. Wallace asked Jane Kuhne to Homecoming, while Beaver asked Julie Barone (Matt’s sister), and of course Dick and Mac were going together, which didn’t sit well with Madison

FLASHBACK INT - NEPTUNE HIGH SCHOOL, HALLWAY - DAY

Dick and Beaver are walking through the hallway to their lockers when Madison and Shelly approach. 

MADISON: Dick, hold up I want to talk to you

DICK: What do you want Madison, I am busy. 

MADISON: I want to talk to you about Homecoming

DICK: (knowing what was coming) What about it?

MADISON: (sweetly) I want to know what the plan is. Are we going out to dinner, taking a limo, maybe going in your dad’s Lambo.

DICK: (calmly) We are not going to Homecoming together. I already have a date, and thankfully it isn’t you

MADISON: (chocked) What! Who? Who are you taking, surely no one is as good as me. 

DICK: Bye Madison

Dick walks away leaving Madison shocked, and on the brink of tears

BEAVER: (snickering) Dick is done with you Madison, he has made that quite clear I think, so take your desperate ass somewhere else, he will have a great time with Mac. 

Beaver walks away leaving Madison and Shelly stunned.

MADISON: Who the hell is Mac? (Shelly shrugs) Whoever she is, I am gonna make her pay

SHELLY: Madison, it will be fine, Phil Klemmer and Scott Markham both want to go with you, they are much better choices than Dick (no offense) 

MADISON: (smiling as she wipes away her tears) Your right, they are much better choices 

With that Madison and Shelly walk up to Jackie

JACKIE: You okay Madison? You look like you been crying

MADISON: I am fine, Dick told me he wasn’t going to Homecoming with me, says he is going with someone else, someone names Mac, but it is fine, I have better options (Shelly nods)

JACKIE: (thinking) I think Mac is Veronica’s friend, the computer chick with blue streak in her hair

MADISON: (angrily) OMG! No, No, No. Not her, there will be no coming back from that

Madison, Shelly, and Jackie walk down the hall to class. Homecoming might be the perfect place to start their plan for Veronica’s exile. 

VERONICA VOICEOVER: After school, Logan, Dick and Beaver went to Logan’s new place to meet with some of the contractors, while I headed to my shift at Java the Hut. 

INT – MARS INVESTIGATIONS – DAY.

Keith is sitting at the receptionist desk. He is browsing through some applications, as he has been looking for someone to take Veronica’s place but no one was working out so far and some of these people he knew surely would not fit in. Keith needed someone, for a few weeks at least, as the election is still a little over 6 weeks away. He is about out of applications when he hears the door to Mars Investigation open. In walks Meg Manning. 

MEG: Hi Mr. Mars

KEITH: Hi Meg, Veronica is not here, she is working

MEG: At Java the Hut, I know, I am actually here to see you. 

KEITH: Oh, how can I help you. 

MEG: I have a situation I need taken care of, that I know you can handle

KEITH: What kind of help, I meant what I said at dinner last night, I will help you if you want but I don’t know what exactly you want my help with. 

MEG: I was hoping you could help me like you helped Logan

KEITH: (surprised) You want to get emancipated

MEG: Yes, I do. My parents are ultra conservative, religious, and abusive. (Keith looks stunned) Not physically of course, but mentally. My parents surely wouldn’t approve of my situation. At my church, if someone gets pregnant, it is rare to get an abortion most believe their religious teachings, so the church, they make arrangements for the child

KEITH: What kind of arrangements?

MEG: If my parents found out about this, Mom and Dad would no doubt make me put the baby up for adoption. Have you ever heard of the Levi Stinson Sanctuary House? (Keith shakes his head NO) It's horrible. Their adoption contracts are all about religious indoctrination and tough love discipline. It's almost a license for abuse. When I think of my child brought up like that…

KEITH: Meg, I think with what you have told me, I can help you, but you need evidence, as much as you can. I can have Cliff, the attorney who handled Logan’s emancipation help you. I know a couple of the family court judges are a part of your church, so we may have to work a bit outside of the box. You will also need to talk to Duncan, he needs to be aware of what goes on in your home, and maybe the Kane’s can help you, Also, do you have any family that can support you in your emancipation process. 

MEG: I guess my Aunt Chris, she lives in Seattle. She offered to take me in when I called her for advice. I would like to stay here though and finish school. Duncan knows my parents are ultra religious and conservative, I am sure if I tell him this, he will help if he has gotten his head out of his ass (Keith laughs) but Duncan has issues of his own with his epilepsy and it’s side effects. 

KEITH: Talk to him, see if he is willing. He might surprise you, and if you have your aunts contact information I can get in touch, just let her know what I am doing for you, so she knows this is real, and see if she would be willing to help.

MEG: (relieved) Okay, I can do that

KEITH: I will start the ball rolling on my end, I will not discuss this information with anyone, even Veronica

MEG: (smiling) It is fine, I was planning on telling Veronica myself, but I wanted to talk to you, to see if you can help first. 

KEITH: Alright, well then I will let you tell her, when you are ready of course

MEG: Ok thanks Mr. Mars. 

Meg walks out of Mars Investigation and heads to the Kane house. 

EXT – KANE RESIDENCE – DAY.

When Meg arrives she is let back by security and Duncan is waiting for her on the porch. 

MEG: (coldly) We need to talk. 

DUNCAN: I agree, let’s go inside, my mom is out so we will have privacy

Meg followed Duncan into the house, they sit down on the couch, both quiet and not wanting to be the first to speak. 

DUNCAN: Meg, I’m so (Meg puts her hand up) 

MEG: (sternly) If the next word out of your mouth is sorry I don’t wanna hear it. Sorry does no good if you don’t mean it and I need to know you mean it. 

DUNCAN: Okay, well why don't I start from the beginning. (Meg nodded) After everything that went down this spring, I was spiraling out of control. My doctor adjusted my medication, and it helped things were okay, I wasn’t having any seizures, hallucinations, delusional thoughts, my anger was under control. Dr. Levine called a few weeks later, informed me that he was going to retire October 1st, and referred me to a few doctors that he felt would be able to help me, so I could start looking right away. I wasn’t comfortable with any of them, so my mom heard about a doctor just outside Neptune that she thought we should look into. At first, he was pretty cool, very understanding, and he kept me on the meds Dr. Levine recommended. After I had a seizure, which was pretty shocking, I had never had one on the meds before, he put me on some new medication, which at first were okay except I had some serious issues with my (quietly) libido. (Meg looks shocked) I wanted to have sex all the time. When we started having sex it was great, and you were great, but other things started happening. I was constantly having migraines, I was even more tired than usual, I felt once again, that I was no longer in control of my body. I went to see the doctor again, before I headed out to NAPA, he told me it was fine, that I just needed to adjust to the medication, and he decided to have the dosage lowered, hoping it would help me adjust, but it didn't help at all. Every day in NAPA, I had migraine and I started having hallucinations, and weird dreams, dreams about you and I, about Veronica and I, about Lily, and Aaron, and Logan. My mom was worried, she tried to call my new doctor but he was out of town on vacation, I was so lost I didn’t know what was happening, so I decided until I got my mind right again, you were better off without me. So that is why I broke up with you. 

MEG: (shocked) Wow. I don’t know what to say. You could of talked to me, explained the situation I would of understood

DUNCAN: Meg, I didn’t even understand myself, I had no idea what was happening. It got worse and that is why I decided to come home. When I came home, I went to see the doctor, who said the new medication takes a few weeks, and I needed to let it get into my system, and keep it there. However he lowered the dose again, and told me I still needed to take it, or it would make everything worse, and he told me if nothing changed to come back before the start of school. I could barely get out of bed some days, the migraines got worse, the hallucinations, and the dreams got worse. You heard about the incident in the parking lot with the reporters (Meg nods). I had decided to go off the meds I couldn’t take anymore. By that point I had been off my meds for a few days, it was definitely the worse day, and still it didn’t help, I still got the migraines, the hallucinations, and the dreams still came, and I still had the sex drive of a porn star 

MEG: (Meg chuckles) Seriously (Duncan nods and is relieved she is laughing).

DUNCAN: (sadly) I went to see my doctor right away, he told me I should never have gotten off them, that is was dangerous, and I got the dosage lowered again, he says it was the last time, I couldn’t manage my epilepsy if the doses weren’t strong enough to work together. Around that time, I was seeing someone, it was more sex than anything (Meg is sad). We got together this past weekend, Friday night, I stayed the night, and when I fell asleep, I didn’t have any migraines, hallucinations, or crazy dreams. I felt like I was on cloud nine, but when I went home that next morning I felt a little funny, and I had a seizure. It wasn’t as bad as the ones in the past but it still scared my mom enough she called Dr. Levine

MEG: (concerned) Are...are you okay. 

DUNCAN: Now I am. My mom decided to call Dr. Levine instead of the doctor who I was seeing because she didn’t believe he was helping at all. Dr. Levine came by the house, and told my mom he would look into the medications my new doctor was prescribing for my type of condition. He took the prescriptions, and took some blood and urine samples, and told my mom I was not to take anything, not even aspirin til I went in for my appointment with him on Monday. My mom didn't want me to go to school yesterday, but I had to, I had to make an appearance, I didn’t want anyone else to speculate what was going on with me, and when Veronica went off on me, I kept thinking what the hell did I do to everyone I care about. When I went to the doctor after school, Dr. Levine told me the medications the doctor prescribed are not uncommon, but none of them should be used by patients with the type of epilepsy I have separately, let alone combined. Dr. Levine told me, combined together the three drugs would make my condition worse

MEG: (curiously) Make it worse how?

DUNCAN: All the side effects of the drugs separately were minimal, migraines, hallucinations, the vivid dreams, the sex drive, but with the type of epilepsy I have if they are combined together, they side effects were amplified and became dangerous, and Dr. Levine said it could cause serious damage to the heart, liver, and brain. 

MEG: (shocked) OMG Duncan are you serious

DUNCAN: Yes. Dr. Levine told me flat out, this new doctor was poisoning me. He told me anyone with a medical degree would know full well what these drugs would do to someone with my condition

MEG: (sadly) I am so sorry, but I don’t understand, why would that doctor want to do that to you. He would no doubt be risking his medical license. 

DUNCAN: It took me a while to figure it out, I asked myself why would he do something like this, and today at school, it hit me. Aaron Echolls

MEG: (shocked) What! 

DUNCAN: My parents covered up Lily’s death and set up Abel Koontz because they thought I killed her during one of my epileptic fits, and our attorney says he has no doubt that Aaron’s lawyers will bring it up to try to paint reasonable doubt. My health and medical issues now out there and the most recent issues and outbursts I have had, it is there for them to do what they need to do, to get Aaron off.

MEG: You think he is connected to the doctor, I mean I don’t put it past him and his attorneys, but this seems drastic. 

DUNCAN: (sighing) What are we going to do Meg. Your parents, when they find out you're pregnant, they aren’t gonna like it, regardless if I am the father. My mom, so not going to like it, although I think dad would be thrilled. I am going to be in the eye of the storm once the trial starts, and right now, until my doctor and I get things under control, it may make things worse. 

MEG: Duncan, I have been thinking about all this for weeks. I went to see Mr. Mars today, to ask for his help. I was hoping that he would help me like he did Logan, and see if I can’t become an emancipated minor. 

DUNCAN: (excitedly) That is a great idea. 

MEG: My parents aren’t good people Duncan, when they find out I am pregnant, they will try to take the baby, and put it up at this awful adoption center. My aunt Chris, I have no doubt she would help me, and Mr. Mars too. I have enough proof of what my parents have done to Lizzie, Grace and I, but I don’t want to move to Seattle, I want to stay here and at least finish high school with all my friends, and I want to protect Lizzie and Grace, and I need to be protected from my parents, and have some means to support myself. 

DUNCAN: (sternly) Meg, you are carrying my child, I have a responsibility to both of you. Financially I will help you 

MEG: (smiling) I know, and you will, but that eye of the storm you talked about, it isn’t going away it is going to hang over your head, and mine as well. 

DUNCAN: Well, then we will fight it together, all of us. It is time I stopped standing idly by and do what I need to, take responsibility, and fix what I have broken. We can’t do this alone, only together. I won’t ask you to take me back, I get what I did was wrong, I know I need to earn your trust again, but we have to deal with this together, just like when this child comes and we deal with it together. 

Meg and Duncan talk for another hour before Meg goes home. Tomorrow, Duncan thought, is time to fix this mess.


	6. HOMECOMING PART 2

HOMECOMING PART 2

EXT - ECHOLLS FAMILY RESIDENCE - DAY.

Duncan found himself at the Echolls estate at 7am. He knew Logan was here, his X-terra was in the driveway. Security let him pass, and he got out of his car, and made to the front door and rang the doorbell. Logan had just gotten dressed when he heard the doorbell ring. He made his way downstairs, and was shocked when he opened the door, and Duncan stood there. 

LOGAN: (sternly) Duncan. How can I help you?

DUNCAN: We need to talk. (Logan is about to interrupt, Duncan puts his hand up to stop him) Before you say anything, let me get this out. I talked to Meg last night, she encouraged me to come talk to you before school today. I don’t have a lot of time, I need to get this out and after I finish up here I need to head over to see Veronica’s dad. 

Logan is a little suspect but lets him in. Duncan fills Logan in on everything that has been going. Logan is shocked. While it shouldn’t surprise him that his dad would go to such lengths, it is a lot to take in. The most shocking part was something he didn’t tell Meg, the woman he had been seeing was none other than Kendall Casablancas.

LOGAN: (shocked) Seriously dude, that is messed up, I mean I know she is on the young side

DUNCAN: (frowning) I am not proud of it, I can’t even believe it happened, that she would even be interested in me. That being said after last weekend I am starting to think she is involved in all this 

LOGAN: (frowning) What do you mean?

DUNCAN: When I came home, I made a few appearances at the Country Club, and she was there. I knew she and Mr. Casablancas got married this summer, I had heard, but I didn’t know she was so young. She would always flirt and wink at me. We hooked up the first time the day of the bus crash. We have been together a few more times since. I spent the night with her Friday night at the Neptune Grand. Saturday before I left, I took a shower and when I came out I heard her talking to someone about me. After I got dressed I found she had ordered room service. I left after we ate, and less than an hour later I am having a seizure for the first time in months. In fact since Dr. Shield’s put me on the meds I was on, I hadn’t had a seizure

LOGAN: (thinking) You think she put something in your food. (Duncan nods) Something that caused you to have the seizure

DUNCAN: Thankfully, Dr. Levine is not going to retire completely, semi retirement and he will be taking on patients individually, and he will serve as my personal doctor until such time as he and I can find a suitable doctor. While some of my blood work came back, and I learned what Dr. Shield’s was doing, I am still waiting on some tests. Dr. Levine says all of the results should be back Friday. I have an appointment set for after school so he should be able to tell me if she did in fact give me something that could cause me to have a seizure. As far Kendall goes, she has been calling non-stop the last few days. I have been ignoring her calls, wanting to see if anything comes back from my blood work. Since this started, she has never come to my house, I am thinking if I don’t get back to her soon she just might. I am going to ask Mr. Mars to look into it. 

LOGAN: (smiling) What about Celeste? I am sure she won’t be thrilled about you going to him with this. 

DUNCAN: (smirking) What she doesn’t know won’t hurt her, besides our head of security won’t be out of prison for a few more months, someone has to do it. (Logan laughs)

Duncan left Logan’s and made his way over to Veronica’s house. Logan sent her a text to let her know Duncan was coming by and needed to talk to her dad, and to make sure he doesn’t leave before he gets there. Duncan arrived and was happy to see both Veronica’s and Mr. Mars' cars were still in the lot. He made his way up to the apartment and knocked on the door. Veronica answered. 

VERONICA: (coldly) Logan told me you were coming by, said to keep my dad here, he is waiting in the living room. 

After letting him in, Veronica went to leave. 

DUNCAN: Veronica wait, please. You need to hear this too. It is important. (Veronica sighs)

VERONICA: (stubbornly) Fine. 

KEITH: Duncan, are you here about Meg (Veronica head whips around) 

DUNCAN: No, Meg told me about her visit with you, she is going to deal with that on her own for now

VERONICA: (scoffs) Really, she is going to deal on her own, because she wants to, or because you don’t

DUNCAN: (confused) Meg and I spoke last night, I thought you knew, she said she talked to your dad, I’m sorry I assumed she talked to you too. 

VERONICA: (crossing her arms) Talked to me about what?

DUNCAN: (Behind Veronica Keith shakes his head) Not my place, Meg will tell you… (Veronica interrupts)

VERONICA: No, you tell me now, or you get out of my house

KEITH: (sternly) Veronica enough. Meg will tell you when she is ready and not before, the fact she followed my advice, and talked to Duncan is good 

VERONICA: (confused) Wait, hold up. What the hell is going on?

KEITH: Meg came to see me yesterday, after we talked I encouraged her to go talk to Duncan, and from the looks of it, she has. 

VERONICA: (angrily) What did she come to talk to you about?

KEITH: Sorry Veronica, when Meg is ready to talk to you, she will. While she told me I could discuss it with you, (Veronica is angry and about to interrupt) I won’t, she told me that she would take care of it….(turning to Duncan) Now, why are you here? 

DUNCAN: I hope you have a few minutes. (Keith nods, Veronica nods but looks angry)

Duncan told them everything. Keith said naturally would do everything he could do to help especially since it may be Aaron behind it all. 

VERONICA: (calmly) Is it possible, I mean if Dr. Shields is doing this on Aaron’s behalf, there has to be a way to connect them

KEITH: You are right. It shouldn’t be too hard to find out, and I will look into it right away. 

VERONICA: (curiously) Duncan, did your mom ever mention where she heard about Dr. Shields

DUNCAN: No, she never mentioned who she heard about him from, and I asked a few times. I think after things started to go downhill, she felt embarrassed to have listened to whoever recommended him. 

VERONICA: I may not like your mom but I have no doubt she loves you, she was probably hoping this new doctor could continue to help you, and you may get better than you were (thinking) Is it possible that she was referred by Kendall. I mean you think she is involved, and if she is, her and the doctor have to be connected. 

DUNCAN: It is possible, Big Dick didn’t marry her till after school let out, and I didn’t see her at the country club til after they got married, but that doesn’t mean she wasn’t around, I wasn’t there a lot then, I was laying low. Mom could have heard about Dr. Shields from her. 

KEITH: Duncan, try to ask her again. Tell her you think this doctor might be connected to Aaron and see if she will tell you

DUNCAN: I can do that. (looking at his watch) Crap, if we don’t get going Veronica we are going to be late

VERONICA: (Looking at her watch) Yep, we need to get going, Dad you got this

KEITH: You know I do, now get going

Duncan and Veronica head out. 

VERONICA: (Calmly but sternly) I am sorry you have to deal with all this, while I believe you are being truthful about everything you told us, I will make sure, as far as Meg goes you are being on the up and up, and I will be talking to Meg today 

DUNCAN: While I appreciate you believing me, as far as Meg goes, I have no doubt you will talk to her, and if she isn’t ready, honestly hope you respect that, and leave it be. 

With that, Duncan got into his car, and started it up. He pulled out of the parking lot leaving Veronica just standing there. Veronica jumped in her car and headed to school as well. 

EXT - NEPTUNE HIGH SCHOOL - CAR PARK - DAY.

When she arrived, Veronica spotted Duncan’s car, but he was nowhere to be found, who she did find however, was Logan who appeared to be waiting for her by his car. 

LOGAN: (walking over to her) Hey, how did it go. 

VERONICA: Ok I guess, it depends on what Meg says

LOGAN: (confused) What do you mean?

VERONICA: (angrily) What I mean is, Duncan is adamant things with him and Meg are fine, he says that they talked, that while things aren’t where they were before, they will dealing in there own way, and he said Meg went to see him after my dad encouraged her to do so, which my dad confirms, but that is the only things I know for sure, I have no idea if things are good like he says until I talk to Meg and know for sure she is fine and Duncan is being truthful

The two of them begin making their way through the quad, and into the school

LOGAN: Meg is fine. 

VERONICA: (confused) How do you know? 

LOGAN: (smiling) I know, because Meg was hanging out with me, while I waited for you, and she waited for Duncan, and when he arrived they walked into school together

VERONICA: (disbelieving) Really? She was waiting for him?

LOGAN: Yes really. Let them deal with what they need to however they want. Whether you like it or not, it is none of your business (Veronica is about to speak when Logan puts his hand up again) I know what you're gonna say, Meg is my friend, so it is my business (Veronica nods) but the reality is, it is your business if Meg wants it to be, until then you need to stand down

VERONICA: (sadly) I don’t want to see Meg get hurt. While I feel for what Duncan has gone through these past six months, it doesn’t excuse his behavior, no matter how doped up he was. 

LOGAN: (softly) I know you don’t want to see Meg hurt, I don’t either, but Duncan knows what he did was wrong and Meg will tell you everything when she is ready, you can’t push her just because you want to know, it doesn’t work that way, my nosy little minx

VERONICA: (sighing) I know that

LOGAN: (kissing her softly) Come on, we better pick it up or we will be late to homeroom. 

INT - NEPTUNE HIGH SCHOOL, CLASSROOM - DAY.

A circular loudspeaker sits high on the wall of the classroom. On one side of it right edge of the Flanders Fields Panoramic Poster Mural with few words of John McCrae's "In Flanders Fields" visible - "ago," "glow," "we lie."  
(We are the Dead. Short days ago We lived, felt dawn, saw the sunset glow, Loved and were loved, and now we lie In Flanders fields.)

On the other side is part of a picture of the statue of Lincoln at Lincoln's Memorial. Under that is a small "We'll never forget" bus sticker. From the intercom loudspeaker, the camera pans down past a pair of pictures, each containing cigarette card-sized portraits of four presidents, a poster saying "Learn how laws are created," another saying "Learn how our government really works". Under the presidents is a poster about a tennis doubles tournament and on the board on the left of it is a world map. Mr Wu is busy writing at his desk, the contents of which include a small bust of Lincoln. An announcement is being made over the intercom as the students chatter.

INTERCOM: ATTENTION STUDENTS. The Homecoming Court voting has been completed. It was a tight voting all around, and once the votes were tabulated the nominees for Homecoming King are: Matt Barone, Logan Echolls, Duncan Kane, Mark Fraser, Steve Vargo, Hank Diddon and…

Veronica whispers along with the announcer.

INTERCOM/VERONICA: Wallace Fennel.

Wallace throws up his pen amidst various shouts of encouragement. He looks over at Veronica who exaggerates a gasp. He leans over towards her.

WALLACE: How many kneecaps did you break to make that happen?

VERONICA: Only, like, four. The people have spoken, my friend.

She punches him in the chest and he grins as he turns back into his seat.

INT - NEPTUNE HIGH SCHOOL, CLASSROOM - CONTINUING.

The announcement continues in Mrs. Murphy's class. On the wall is a poster for Kafka's "The Castle," with a line from the book - "It was late in the evening when K arrived. The village was deep in snow. The castle hill was hidden, veiled in mist and darkness." On the top of a large cupboard, smaller pictures are leaned against the wall. Mrs. Murphy is standing at the front of the class, listening to the announcement. When Logan’s name is announced the class erupts, 

INTERCOM: The nominees for Homecoming Queen are Lucy Franks, Meg Manning, Josie Shelman, Emma Harris…

EMMA: (who is sitting a few seats over from Logan) I don't believe it! 

LOGAN: Congrats Emma (Emma smiles at him)

Jackie is bored but Mandy is waiting and listening in nervous anticipation.

INTERCOM: Liz Levine, Kate Rakes, and Veronica Mars

(Veronica is seen stunned as Wallace smiles broadly)

MANDY: (excitedly) Oh my god yes Veronica made it. 

Jackie is horrified. Mandy and Corny celebrate, both giving Logan congrats on both of them being nominated, as Jackie looks at Logan as he looks over in faux-sympathy.

LOGAN: (smiling) Mmm. Sorry about your luck Jackie, but fear not, there always winter carnival, I mean you would be the perfect Ice Queen, since that title fits your personality well

Jackie looks horrified, as Corny, Mandy, Ashley, and a few other students laugh at Logan’s comments. 

INTERCOM: All students who were selected to Homecoming Court will meet today immediately after school in Mrs. Dunne’s classroom. 

INT - NEPTUNE HIGH SCHOOL, HALLWAY - DAY.

Everyone filed out of Homeroom, and with the announcement of the Homecoming Court, congratulations are flying in all directions to all of the students who were selected. Some students are not happy with the choices of their fellow classmates. Jackie meets up with Madison and Shelly who are discussing it. 

MADISON: (disgusted) Ughhh, can you believe Veronica Mars, and her little sidekick made Homecoming Court

SHELLY: (frowning) I know, and OMG why would anyone vote for Liz Levine she is such a whore

MADISON: (rolling her eyes) Don’t even get me started on little miss priss Meg Manning being on court too

JACKIE: (smiling) I was shocked neither of you made it, you guys deserve it over Veronica, and I have no doubt some of the other girls.

MADISON: (smiling sweetly) Ahhh thanks Jackie, I was surprised I wasn’t voted onto Homecoming Court, but it is okay, I will surely be nominated to the Winter Carnival’s Snow Ball Court, and overall the Winter Carnival is a better event anyways 

JACKIE: (smiling, thinking back to what Logan says) Is it now

SHELLY: (nodding) Winter Carnival is the biggest event of the year in my opinion, it is open for everyone in the community to attend the festivities. The carnival has rides, games, food, and entertainment, and is put on by the Senior Class to raise money for our Class Trip. The Snow Ball dance is held at the Country Club, and the guys have to wear black tuxedos, and the girls have to wear, white, or silver gowns. 

JACKIE: So being on the Winter Carnival’s Snow Ball Court is more prestigious

MADISON: (smiling) Yes. 

JACKIE: (thinking) Interesting

INT - NEPTUNE HIGH SCHOOL, HALLWAY - DAY.

Veronica and Wallce meanwhile, are getting congratulations left and right. 

MANDY: (loudly) Veronica, Wallace, congratulations you both are so deserving (Veronica and Wallace smile) 

CORNY: (as he walks by) So right Mandy, happy for you guys 

LOGAN: (smiling as he approached) Awwww you guys have a fan club

VERONICA: (shaking her head) I can’t believe I was nominated. 

WALLACE: Yeah, me either. 

LOGAN: Uh huh, well believe it, the people have spoken

Veronica, Wallace and Logan continue as they make their way down the hall to garner congratulations. Meg approaches

MEG: (smiling) Congratulations guys. 

WALLACE: You too, it is well deserved

VERONICA: (smiling) Yes, congratulations. I am glad you are here, I was hoping I could talk to you today, what better time than now. 

LOGAN: (sternly) Veronica (Veronica glares at him) 

MEG: (smiling) I know what you want to talk about Veronica, however both Duncan and I agree we have things we need to work out and discuss first before we discuss anything with our friends. 

VERONICA: (frowning) Really? (Meg nods)

MEG: (smiling) You are a great friend Veronica, and I appreciate your concern, I do. If this was just about Duncan and I, then I would be happy to share, but it isn’t. It is bigger than that, so when I am ready we will sit down, and we will talk. 

Meg gives Veronica a hug. Something is off, Veronica can feel it. For now, she will let it go, but she won’t be letting it go for long. Meg walks off, and Veronica glares at Logan. 

VERONICA: (glaring) You know what is going on, don’t you? Duncan told you, or Meg told you while you guys were waiting for Duncan and I?

LOGAN: (smiling) I do not, I asked her if she was okay, she said she was, and I asked her if she wanted to talk about it and she told me she did not. I told her if she needed someone she could, and she says she knows, that she has great friends who she knows will look out for her, and help her if she needs it, right now she said she had to handle somethings on her own. (sternly) Meg told you she would tell you when she is ready, you need to respect that, because that is what friends do. 

Logan kisses her on the forehead and heads off to class. Wallace, who watched everything decides to speak up

WALLACE: Veronica (she turns to him) Logan is right you know (Veronica sighs) You need to let Meg do what she needs to do and support her. Pushing her, will push her away and you don’t want that. 

VERONICA: I know, but something is not right, I can feel it, and I am scared for her. 

WALLACE: I understand that, but she has told you when she is ready, she fills us all in, so respect that or risk losing her friendship. 

Wallace walks away, leaving Veronica alone in the hallway. While she knows Logan and Wallace are right, she can’t shake this bad feeling that is sitting in the pit of her stomach. With that, she makes her way to her next class. Veronica ignores both Logan and Wallace til lunch. Veronica has already lost one friend, she doesn’t want to lose anymore, but she will if she can’t control her pension for needing to know everything.

EXT - NEPTUNE HIGH SCHOOL, LUNCH QUAD - DAY.

Veronica is sitting alone at her usual lunch table that she shares with her friends when Logan approaches. 

LOGAN: I wasn’t sure what you wanted for lunch, since you were ignoring me, and my texts so I ordered pizza, Enbom and Rams are treating us today, I hope that is alright. 

VERONICA: (nodding) It is fine. 

LOGAN: (concerned) What is wrong? I know you don’t like being kept in the dark about things, and this whole Meg, Duncan thing has you bothered but (Veronica interrupts)

VERONICA: (quietly) I am scared. 

LOGAN: (shocked) What? 

VERONICA: (solemnly) I have a feeling something bad is about to happen, what I don’t know. Whatever this situation is with Meg and Duncan, they have involved my dad, that right there is a red flag. 

LOGAN: It will be alright, just give them time, I am sure by the week’s end whatever is going on, they will discuss with us. (Veronica nods) 

Wallace, Jane, Mac, Dick, and Beaver join them, and moments later, Enbom and Rams drop several boxes of pizza on the table before sitting at the adjoining table with Emma, Kate, and Meg has joined them today. Everyone is excitedly talking about Homecoming once again. 

DICK: (pouting) I am a little disappointed Mac didn’t make court

MAC: (laughing) I am not. I have no problem being the outsider among the group

JANE: (smiling) Mac, we can be outsiders together (Mac nods)

VERONICA: (calling over to Meg) Hey Meg, (Meg turns and smiles) since you are on Homecoming Court, am I to assume you will be attending the dance (Meg nods) You want to join us, we are renting a limo, it seats 16 and we have some room 

MEG: (smiling) We will see, I will talk to Duncan and let you know (Veronica nods solemnly) 

EMMA: (surprised) Wait, are you and Duncan back together

MEG: (smiling) No. Duncan and I have been talking again, and he asked me to Homecoming today and I accepted, we are trying to work things out, I mean, we are going to be parents, and whether we end up together or not we need to be able to be there for our child.

ENBOM: About time he got his head out of his ass (Meg smiles)

RAMS: Agreed, I was starting to think his head was stuck up there

LOGAN: (laughing at Enbom and Rams) Meg, where is Duncan? Is he going to join us for lunch? 

MEG: (shaking her head, Veronica listens with interest) Duncan had to meet with Mrs. James, his mom called her and wanted her to talk to him, as she had some concerns. Duncan offered to come after lunch, but Ms. James wanted to meet him as soon as possible. 

KATE: Well I am glad you guys are trying to work things out, it seems Veronica’s talk with him got him off his ass (turning to Veronica) so good job Veronica (Veronica smiles)

Everyone enjoyed the rest of their lunch and they went about the rest of their day which was pretty uneventful. After school Veronica and Logan went to Mrs. Dunne’s classroom to join the rest of the Homecoming Court

INT - NEPTUNE HIGH SCHOOL, MRS. DUNNE’S CLASSROOM - DAY.

Veronica and Logan were the last to arrive, and once they did Mrs. Dunne didn’t waste any time. 

MRS. DUNNE: I am going to be as quick as possible, like you all, I prefer not to be here anymore than I have to be (everyone laughs). I am giving everyone an information packet. Inside it has all the details and responsibilities you all will have as a member of the Homecoming Court. In this packet is also an information sheet. You will fill it out, list activities, clubs, sports you participated in here at Neptune, interests outside of school, etc. Tomorrow, after school everyone will meet in the video production room. You will do a 5 minute video, in which you will use this information to introduce yourself to classmates who may not know you. On Friday, we will meet in the journalism room. Everyone will pair up, one King nominee and one queen nominee, and you will be photographed together here on campus. In the gym, at the football field, in the quad, wherever you want, and we will put your pictures up in the numerous Showcases around school, with your information sheet you filled out. You and your court partner will be doing all Homecoming week activities together. You and your partner will walk together at the pep rally next Friday during school, at the football game next Friday night, and at the alumni brunch on Saturday morning before the parade. During the parade, you will ride in convertibles with your names on them, so the people along the route know who you are. Now, during the pep rally we have no dress requirements for you guys, however during the football game, alumni brunch, and parade you must be dressed in casual dress attire. For example, Guys can dress in a pair of black or beige dress pants, and a dress shirt. You can wear a sweater, dress coat or jacket, but it is not required. Girls, no pants or slacks, a nice dress, or a skirt and top. You can wear a button up sweater or a wrap if you want. The night of the dance, following the announcement of the Homecoming King and Queen, the whole court will get together for a picture of you all dressed up together, the King nominees, and Queen nominees separately will also get their pictures taken, and of course we will get a picture of the King and Queen, all of which are for the yearbook. Before you leave today, each King nominee will grab a green sash, and each Queen nominee a gold sash. Written on each sash in black it says NEPTUNE HIGH SCHOOL HOMECOMING COURT. You must wear these sashes every day next week at school, as well as during all Homecoming functions. Are there any questions? (Everyone shakes their heads no) Alright, make sure to grab your sash on the way out. 

Everyone filed out of Mrs. Dunne’s classroom and went their separate ways. Meg and Duncan headed out together while Logan, Emma, and Kate were headed to Logan’s new place where Enbom and Rams were overseeing the work being done. Wallace had to head home to watch Darrel since Alicia was driving Keith to the airport to catch his flight to Chicago. Meanwhile, Veronica was headed to Mars Investigation to see her dad before he headed out. 

INT - MARS INVESTIGATION - DAY.

When Veronica arrived at Mars Investigation, Keith was packing up his briefcase. Keith packed up all the info he had on Meg’s family, and Duncan’s doctor, as well as all the stuff he had that he would need for Alicia for this trip. 

VERONICA: Dad

KEITH: In here honey (Veronica walks in his office) How was your day?

VERONICA: Well, Meg told me she would tell me what was going on when she and Duncan are ready which I have to say doesn’t sit well with me. I mean why when she and Duncan are ready? 

KEITH: Veronica, they are having a baby, they are doing things together right now for their child, you need to respect that. 

VERONICA: (angrily) Why does everyone keep telling me that? I respect Meg’s decision, I just don’t like that Duncan has to be included. Meg said today they aren’t a couple so why does he get to have a say on when she tells people, something is fishy

KEITH: (sternly) I get Meg is your friend, but this is her life, her choice, and no offense honey, but it is none of your business, if she chooses to try to work things out with him, that is her choice. Didn’t you give Duncan a stern talking to, for him to get off his ass, now that he has you still have a problem with him. Why?

VERONICA: (angrily) I have the feeling that whatever is going on, it affects all of us, that this isn’t just about Meg, Duncan, and the baby, it is about Aaron, the trial, and the hell we are all about to be put through, and I don’t want any surprises. 

KEITH: Veronica, Duncan’s situation, which he spoke to us earlier, and Meg’s situation are not the same. Meg confided in me, I know what is going on, it affects Meg, Duncan and their baby, not you, or Logan, or Wallace. It has nothing to do with Aaron, or the trial. 

VERONICA: (disbelieving) Really? 

KEITH: Yes. You trust me (Veronica nods yes) then trust me when I tell you, what is going on with Meg has nothing to do with anyone but her, Duncan and the baby. 

VERONICA: Ok, but if I find out later it does, you will have one very pissed off daughter. Anyways, there was some other things that went down at school today

KEITH: (curiously) Oh yeah. Like what

VERONICA: I (Veronica points to herself) was nominated to Homecoming Court (Keith is stunned) along with Logan, Wallace, Emma, Kate, Meg, and Duncan. 

KEITH: (shocked) Wow. I didn’t see that coming. 

VERONICA: (laughing) You and me both dad, you and me both. 

Veronica and Keith talked about how the day went until Alicia arrived to take him to the airport. Keith told Veronica that Woody had sent over a list of people that he felt would do great at running his campaign in his run for Sheriff. He asked Veronica to thoroughly vet them, running them through all their databases which Veronica agreed to do. 

Veronica closed up Mars Investigation and headed home. 

INT - MARS RESIDENCE - DAY.

It was about 4:30 when Veronica got to the apartment and there was a message on the answering machine from her doctor’s office calling her to set up an appointment as her test results had come back and the doctor wanted to go over with them with her. CRAP Veronica thought. Good thing this call came in after dad was already on his way to the airport. Immediately, she called the office to set up an appointment, the later the better she told them with all the Homecoming activities she has the next few days, and was able to get in tomorrow. then sent off a text to Logan inviting him over once he is finished at the house. It was 9pm when Logan finally made it over.

LOGAN: After you called I got my own call from my doctor. 

VERONICA: What did he say?

LOGAN: He says my test results all came back negative, and that he will send me a copy in the mail

VERONICA: (shocked) Your doctor gave you the results over the phone

LOGAN: (shrugging) I go in, get blood drawn, give a urine sample, and he calls and tells me everytime. Now, I have never tested positive for anything, I would imagine that if I did he would call me in. The man has been the Echolls family doctor for years. 

VERONICA VOICEOVER: With dad gone, Logan stayed the night Wednesday. For the first time in weeks, I slept 8 hours. I felt refreshed and I needed it. Thursday was uneventful, although Meg was absent from lunch. When I asked Duncan where she was he smiled. 

DUNCAN: We told my mom last night that Meg is pregnant (Veronica’s eyes got big) 

VERONICA: (excitedly) Please tell me you go it on video (Duncan laughs) 

DUNCAN: No, although I am sure the entertainment value would have been enjoyable for many. Meg thought it was a good idea that one of our parents knew, and she insists her parents would not take kindly to the news

VERONICA: (smirking) Ok, and she thought your mom would. 

DUNCAN: She was upset of course, but she is supporting us. When dad gets home I am sure he will do the same. Meg wants to wait as long as possible to tell her parents, and was afraid if she went to the family doctor, he would tell her parents since she isn’t 18. Meg hasn’t actually been to a doctor since she found out she was pregnant, and to find out if she was she went all the way to Fresno to a free clinic to see if she was pregnant. Mom called her gynecologist, and set up an appointment. Her gynecologist as a favor to my mom would keep this visit quiet.

VERONICA: (smiling) Well I hope it goes well. 

Veronica was trying, trying hard to let her issues with Duncan go. Suddenly her nerves hit, Veronica knew why, she had her own doctor’s appointment to make today. After school everyone met as planned that was on the Homecoming Court. Everyone had decided on who would be paired together. Logan and Veronica, Meg and Duncan naturally were paired up. Wallace paired up with Kate, Hank Didden paired up with Emma, Mark paired up with Josie, Matt with Liz, and Steve with Lucy. After doing all their videos, Logan drove Veronica to the doctors office. 

INT - DR. SELMON’S OFFICE WAITING AREA - DAY

VERONICA VOICEOVER: Dr. Selmon was the first female doctor to practice in Balboa County. When my mom was pregnant with me, she started seeing her after her previous doctor moved across the country to teach at Georgetown. My mom, and dad loved Dr. Selmon, and she became our regular family doctor, although until I was in 5th grade I had seen a pediatrician who was on staff within her practice. 

RECEPTIONIST: Veronica Mars

VERONICA: That’s me. 

RECEPTIONIST: Come on back, (Veronica goes to walk into the back of the office, but then she stops and turns around) 

VERONICA: (smiling at Logan) Will you be good out here. 

LOGAN: I will be fine, (he holds up a magazine) I will just check to see how things are going with Brangelina. (Veronica smiles) 

The two older ladies in the waiting area smirk as Veronica makes her way into the back.   
INT - DR.SELMON’S OFFICE EXAM ROOM - DAY  
NURSE: Since this is a follow up, there is no need to take your vitals. Dr. Selmon will be with you shortly . (Veronica nods) 

A few moments later Dr.Selmon made her way into the exam room

DR. SELMON: Hi Veronica, how are you

VERONICA: I am good, a little nervous about these test results

DR. SELMON: (nodding) Yes, as you should be, this is very serious. (Veronica frowns, what the hell does that mean she thought) I double checked all the labs to make sure they were accurate, and Veronica (she looks at the doctor) I am afraid to have to tell you, but you have Chlamydia

VERONICA: [stunned] I've got what?

DR. SELMON: Chlamydia. It's a, uh, sexually--

VERONICA: (still in shock) I-I know what it is. But there must be a mistake. 

DR. SELMON: Have you been sexually active at all within the last year or two?

VERONICA: (solemnly) Once, but it was both of ours first time, of that I know for sure

DR. SELMON: (smiling sadly) You think that but you never know. Antibiotics will take care of it. I am going to prescribe what you need to get this cleared up. If you would like, my staff could fill it for you here, or you can go to your regular pharmacy. We try with these types of things to be discreet. 

VERONICA: (still shocked) Ok. I think I will have you guys fill the prescription. (Dr. Selmon nods) Thank you. 

The doctor leaves and a few moments later the nurse comes back with the prescription

NURSE: Please follow the instructions carefully. You are to take two daily for 14 days. Please set up an appointment for a recheck for two weeks from today. (Veronica nods)

Veronica makes her way out to the lobby, Logan is now sitting out there all alone. When he looks uphe can tell she is upset, 

LOGAN: (worriedly) Veronica

VERONICA: (softly) Not now Logan, please take me home. (Logan nods)

The ride back to the apartment was a quiet one. Veronica didn’t want to talk and Logan wasn’t gonna push.

INT - MARS RESIDENCE - DAY.

Logan led Veronica into the apartment. Immediately she broke down crying. After holding her on the couch for twenty minutes, Veronica finally spoke, telling him everything. 

VERONICA: (sobbing) Duncan told me that I was his first.

LOGAN: (calmly) But you don’t believe it. 

VERONICA: No, I still believe him, I have no reason to doubt that, but I have a suspicion, and I want to talk to him, will you call Duncan over (Logan nods, then goes outside and calls Duncan)

LOGAN: Duncan will be over shortly, he asked if it was alright if Meg came, I told him it was fine. I thought you might need a (he pauses) a female friend (Veronica smiles) 

VERONICA: Thank you. 

It took Duncan less than 30 minutes to arrive with Meg in tow. When they entered the apartment both Duncan and Meg could tell Veronica was upset. 

MEG: (concerned) Veronica what is wrong. 

VERONICA: (sadly) I am not sure where to start. 

MEG: (softly) How about from the beginning 

VERONICA: (Veronica nods) So, Logan and I, we haven’t had sex yet (Meg nods, Duncan is suddenly uncomfortable) We decided before we did, we would get tested. Logan got his results, he was clean, so today I went in to talk to my doctor to get my results. When I went in, she told me I have Chlamydia. (Meg and Duncan both gasp, as tears roll down Veronica’s cheek)

MEG: (softly) Veronica, I am so sorry

VERONICA: (to Duncan) I believed you when we talked about that night, but I have questions and I need answers. I kind of know already what you are going to say but I need to hear you say them, (pleadingly) Please. 

DUNCAN: (Sadly) Of course whatever, ask away

VERONICA: That night, was that your first time having sex

DUNCAN: Yes

VERONICA: Did you use a condom

DUNCAN: Yes

VERONICA: Have you been tested since, and was it negative?

DUNCAN: I got tested a when I started dating Meg, and again before we had sex to reassure her. Both were negative

VERONICA: Did you see anyone come out of the room before you found me. 

DUNCAN: No. 

VERONICA: Afterwards when you left, did you see anyone hanging around

DUNCAN: No. 

VERONICA: Okay so did you notice anything unusual. 

DUNCAN: What do you mean unusual? 

VERONICA: When you found me, was I still in my dress?

DUNCAN: Yes. 

VERONICA: Did I still have my underwear on?

DUNCAN: (confused) Yes

VERONICA: So, after we had sex, how long did you stay in the room, before you left. 

DUNCAN: Afterwards, I went into the bathroom, I cleaned up. When I came out, you were passed out. I saw you there and I couldn’t take it, and I think it was just a few minutes. I had to get dressed, and get my stuff together

VERONICA: When I woke up, I had my dress on, but not my underwear, they were on the floor, did you dress me before you left the room. 

DUNCAN: I didn’t take your dress off, when you pulled me over to you, you tried to take it off for me, but I said no, I said there are too many people around, if someone walked in (Veronica nods) Afterwards, I couldn’t stay there, no way, when I looked around for my things, I spotted your underwear on the floor. I didn’t want you to wake up without your underwear, alone so I put them back on you. (Veronica nods, and Duncan realizes suddenly why she is asking as Logan comforts her and tears stream down her face) OMG I am so sorry Veronica

VERONICA: Don’t be sorry, it wasn’t your fault, none of it was your fault. I mean, you did leave me there alone after we had sex, but I get why. I was passed out, and after you left, someone came into the room, and raped me. That is on them not you. 

MEG: (softly) Who do you think it was?

VERONICA: Well, I know who it wasn’t. Dick, Sean and Beaver were there before Duncan came in. When Logan and I stayed together this summer, we sat down with Dick and Beaver, to talk about that night to clear the air. Logan made it clear, they needed to tell me everything about that night, so we could move forward. Obviously they apologized. Apparently, after Beaver threw up on Carrie’s shoes, Carrie kicked his ass (Meg and Duncan looked shocked) Dick caught her stomping on him when he was on the floor curled up in a fetal position. Dick took him home, and was supposed to come back for Madison but didn’t. Dick said Sean, Casey, Luke, Jimmy Day, Jennings Crawford, and Harry Didden were for sure still there when he left, and there were quite a few other upperclassmen. 

LOGAN: Knowing now, that someone went in after Duncan left, I think Casey, and Sean are the most likely candidates

VERONICA: (surprised) Casey? I mean I can see Sean but Casey?

LOGAN: (smiling) Casey has hooked up with more girls at Neptune High than anyone. Darcy was probably the longest girlfriend he had, but he cheated on her, alot. He is the definition of womanizer. 

VERONICA: (Softly) Him being a womanizer is a whole lot different than him being a rapist. Maybe I am a little biased, I mean I saw him when he wasn’t a brain washed prick from when I investigated the Moon Calf Collective, I don’t think he could do it. 

DUNCAN: (confused) The moon what. 

LOGAN: (laughing) It is a hippie commune outside of Neptune. Koomba ya and that sort of thing. 

DUNCAN: (confused) So what you are saying is Casey is a member of a...cult

VERONICA: Well he was, for all of the 6 months he was deprogrammed. 

MEG: (confused) Deprogrammed. 

Veronica filled Duncan and Meg in, and both were shocked. 

MEG: (stunned) Wow, you think you know someone. 

VERONICA: I think it is more likely Sean, but Casey is worth looking into. However I have no plans to do that right now, we have Homecoming, and a lot of other things on our plate. Before I do anything, I will have to tell dad

MEG: You don’t have to tell anyone? It doesn’t have to leave this room, right? (Logan and Duncan nod)

VERONICA: My dad is running for sheriff again. I went to see Lamb afterwards, he told me to go see the wizard. He has been subtly taunting me with it since. I need to make sure dad knows, a preemptive strike in the event it is brought up, and I wouldn’t mind throwing Lamb under the bus with it.

Logan, Veronica, Duncan and Meg talk for a bit before Duncan and Meg head out. Everyone agreed to keep this just among the four of them until after Homecoming. 

INT– ROSSMORE HOTEL – DOWNTOWN CHICAGO - NIGHT.

Keith’s flight arrived in Chicago at approximately 11pm local time. When he got off the plane, he immediately texted Veronica, grabbed his bag, and hailed a cab and made his way to the Rossmore Hotel, where he checked in. First thing in the morning, he and Brian Dale would meet, and he hoped he had the answers Alicia was looking for.


	7. HOMECOMING PART 3

HOMECOMING PART 3  
I apologize for the late posting of this chapter. It has been a busy week. Also, there was more editing here than I thought. 

VERONICA VOICEOVER: Today is the start of Homecoming Spirit Week. Traditionally it is the driving force of pep and school spirit, something of which I have lacked recently. However, as a Homecoming Court member I was required to have a little pep in my step, and show my school spirit. Each class competes against the other for what was in years past just bragging rights, but this year, 50 Pirate Points will be awarded for each member of the winning class. While I myself could care less about Pirate Points, some of my friends couldn’t live without them since they use them to order lunch so they don’t have to eat cafeteria food which is horrible. I am glad I don’t have to eat the mystery meat anymore. 

EXT – NEPTUNE HIGH SCHOOL – DAY. 

Veronica arrives at school, choosing to drive herself today since she has to work at Java the Hut after school today, and Logan is meeting Keith at the house as all of the security is set to begin. Veronica parks her car, and exits. Veronica’s hair is up in a ponytail, tied with a bright red ribbon, and she has on a red silk dress shirt, and an ankle length poodle skirt her gold Homecoming sash draped across her outfit

VERONICA VOICEOVER: Yes today is 50’s Day, and I was thankful that when Mac, Meg and I went out shopping for our homecoming dresses on Sunday, we found a vintage store near the boutique so we could find something to wear today.

Veronica spots Logan, Wallace and Duncan standing by Logan’s X-terra. The three boys are all wearing black leather jackets, white t-shirts, tight ass jeans and their green Homecoming sashes which provides a color pop to their bland looking outfits. Logan and Duncan’s hair is slicked back a sign of the time. Veronica approaches, whistling loudly in their direction. 

VERONICA: (smiling) Looking good boys 

WALLACE: (frowning) This jacket is so heavy

LOGAN: (annoyed) These jeans are way to tight, I feel naked (Veronica snorts) 

DUNCAN: (irritated) I have so much crap in my hair, and it is stiff as a board. You could bounce a quarter off of it

Veronica laughs, standing on her tippy toes to greet Logan with a kiss. 

VERONICA: Ahhh come on guys, where is your school spirit (All three boys glare at her)

Meg, and Mac arrive a few moments later in dresses similar to Veronica, with Meg having a knee high skirt, and Mac a floor length one. They laugh at the boy's discomfort. Meg slides next to Duncan.

WALLACE: I don’t know how they did it, I mean seriously, nothing about this is comfortable.

Dick and Beaver approach, both similarly dressed as the other boys without the leather jackets. Dick gives Mac and chaste kiss then addresses the group

DICK: Dudes, I can’t believe you guys are actually wearing leather jackets. They look so heavy and hot as hell. (Veronica, Mac, and Meg laugh, while Wallace, Logan and Duncan glare at him) 

BEAVER: I think it is a good look, but I agree, with it being as hot as it is I would ditch the leather jackets

All three decide then and there to shed the leather jackets, tossing them in the back of Logan’s X-terra. The girls laugh, and they all make their way into the school with Jane catching up to them just as they hit the quad. 

JANE: (frowning) I thought you guys were gonna wear the leather jackets, go for the full look

WALLACE: We were, but they are way too heavy. 

LOGAN: (complaining) My shoulders feel like jello (Duncan nods)

JANE: (laughing) Yeah, the 50’s style was not comfort friendly. 

VERONICA VOICEOVER: This was nice. A nice change after the crazy hectic weekend we all had. Logan spent most of the weekend at this new place, working with the contractors to get things done as quickly as possible. Saturday afternoon, Duncan and Meg came over to talk to dad knowing I was picking him up that morning from the airport after his return from Chicago. I learned then what was going on with them, and to say I was stunned was an understatement. Of course my dad while he didn’t say it, I told you so was implied. I was glad to be wrong, but still extremely scared for them, it wasn’t going to be an easy road. Dad’s return from Chicago meant Alicia was finally going to get the answers she desired. 

FLASHBACK: INT – FENNEL HOUSE – SATURDAY NIGHT.

VERONICA: VOICEOVER: Alicia wasn’t able to pick dad up from the airport since Darrel was sick, and Wallace was working and helping out at Logan’s, so dad asked me to pick him up and then asked if I would tag along, be there for Alicia and Wallace. When we arrived, Alicia was a ball of nerves. Dad sat down with me, Alicia and Wallace at their kitchen table

KEITH: So, my trip to Chicago was to say the least productive

ALICIA: (nervously) What did you find out. 

FLASHBACK: INT – CHICAGO POLICE DEPARTMENT – FRIDAY MORNING.

VERONICA VOICEOVER: Dad arrived in Chicago Wednesday night, and Thursday morning, when he went to go meet with Brian Dale he learned unfortunately that he was called into a meeting with all of the precinct captains, so he wasn’t able to meet dad til Friday morning. So on Thursday dad met with Alicia’s aunt, and her friend James to get any information that would be helpful when he met Brian Dale. Friday morning at 11am, dad made his way into the Chicago Police Department Precinct to meet with Brian Dale, waiting about 15 minutes before he was led to his office

KEITH: Chief Dale, good to finally meet you in person. 

BRIAN DALE: Please call me Brian. Any friend of Alicia’s is a friend of mine. 

KEITH: (smiling) Ok, Brian. Please tell me you have something, anything that I can take to Alicia to ease her mind. I know last we spoke you were looking into some things. Did you find anything? 

BRIAN DALE: After we spoke the other night, I looked into some old cases in Alicia’s old neighborhood. Not long after she moved, there were several attempted break-ins at her old residence. In a span of 6 months, neighbors called the police a good dozen times. At that point, I was still undercover, I had no idea anyone was suspicious of his activities, I found out later after I got pulled out and Nathan was already dead. No one was arrested and our then precinct chief called for extra patrols. No other incidents seem to occur once the patrols were stepped up. Two weeks later, the property was sold, and the new owner has reported no issues since. 

KEITH: (thinking) So her instinct to flee was a good one. 

BRIAN DALE: Yes. Had I known what was happening at the time I would have tried to help her. The DEA bust took place not long before the house was sold. The majority of the big players were arrested so it is conceivable that is why the break ins did not continue. 

KEITH: What about Nathan Woods. Is there any chance he is alive, whether he faked his own death to avoid the cartel, or went into WITSEC. 

BRIAN DALE: I have a few buddies from my undercover days there, they swear to me that he was not placed in WITSEC, although since the body was cremated they couldn’t say for sure whether he faked his death. 

KEITH: (curiously) So it is possible. 

BRIAN DALE: It is possible, but highly doubtful. The medical examiner took fingerprints, dental imprints, hair samples, and used that to verify his identity. I mean we went deep undercover, changed our appearance to make sure even people we knew didn’t recognize us. So in the event something happened to us all, the medical examiner had protocols to follow to make sure identification especially for undercover officers were confirmed. 

KEITH: (confused) That is a little extreme no. 

BRIAN DALE: Keith, I spent 6 years undercover.

Brian Dale pulled out a folder from his desk, opened it up and pulled out two pictures. 

BRIAN DALE: This was my picture with the department 6 months before I went undercover, this is my picture the day I came out. (Keith is stunned) 

KEITH: Wow. That is (pausing) kind of scary 

BRIAN DALE: (laughing) Yes, yes it is. No one would recognize me, so this was something we did, that we needed to do. This type of undercover work, there was no guarantee. 

KEITH: (curiously) So what about the man you, and Alicia’s neighborhood friend saw. 

BRIAN DALE: Two of my deputies were on patrol two days ago, and responded to gun shots a few blocks from Alicia’s aunt’s dry cleaning business. One of the men brought in, was the man I saw when I started looking into this. I swear Keith, the man, could have been Nathan’s twin. (Keith nodded) Jonathon Carl Hayes, had been MIA for years, his family thought he was dead. Turns out he, like Nathan, was a former cartel member who went into hiding, and just like Nathan, he had been working a side gig using the cartel as cover and was found out. Hayes admitted he knew of Nathan’s side gig, that they even worked together. Hayes didn’t know anything about him being a cop, in fact he was pretty stunned when I told him. Hayes admitted that he is an addict, that he had an affinity for the drugs he was supposed to sell. 

KEITH: (Shocked) I am sure Alicia will be relieved. She had many thoughts running through her head, and she wanted to make sure she knew to keep her family safe. 

BRIAN DALE: I am glad I could help her, I myself have had so much running through my head too. I kept wondering if it was true, who this man was. I am glad I could give Alicia some piece of mind

KEITH: Well thanks for everything. Any chance I can treat you to lunch. 

BRIAN DALE: (laughing) Sure. You can tell me all about your book, I find Neptune fascinating

KEITH: (frowning) You wouldn’t if you lived there (Brian Dale laughs) 

END FLASHBACK WITHIN THE FLASHBACK

FLASHBACK: INT – FENNEL HOUSE – SATURDAY NIGHT.

ALICIA: (tears in her eyes) Thank you Keith, I am glad you were able to look into all this and get the answers I needed. I will have to call Brian and thank him as well. 

KEITH: You can thank him in person when we go to Chicago. We are going to have dinner with him and his wife when we go for my book signing

ALICIA: (smiling) That would be great. 

VERONICA VOICEOVER: Dad and Alicia talked after for an hour, while I decided it was as good a time as any to fill him in on some developments I felt he needed to know about. 

WALLACE: Damn, we gonna handle that shit now, or nah?

VERONICA: After Homecoming. I would prefer we not bring everyone down with this news. I plan on looking into some things, dig deep so to speak, for we ain’t taking any actions, not yet. 

WALLACE: Fair enough

END FLASHBACK

VERONICA VOICEOVER: The rest of the school day was interesting. In Homeroom, Mrs. Dunne announced the Homecoming King and Queen would be crowned at the football game, instead of at the Homecoming dance. It didn’t matter to me either way. In addition to the Homecoming spirit day dress up, each day there were spirit games held during lunch. I enjoyed watching the TP challenge. Logan had to wrap Duncan in toilet paper from head to toe then Duncan had to run from end zone to end zone. It was amusing to say the least to watch Duncan attempt the run. Watching him, my first thought, we should have picked Rams or Kelvin, someone more athletic. So it was to no one’s surprise we finished last but it was fun to watch. The tricycle relay challenge featured Jilly Ho, Tammy Forrester, and Carrie Bishop. The girls took first place, much to my surprise. To no one’s surprise however, the Senior Class won Monday’s Spirit Day dress up. 

INT – THE HUT – NIGHT.

VERONICA VOICEOVER: Work is work. Tonight we were surprisingly busy. So when it was closing time I was relieved. Logan and dad had come in earlier. Despite the security not set to be finished until Wednesday, Logan was going to be able to get started on the work inside tomorrow. Everyone was gathering their tomorrow after school to get started. Logan was hoping everything would be done quickly, so that everyone could come over for a party after the Homecoming Dance. I opted to not meet up with Logan after work. I wanted to, but I was exhausted.

EXT – NEPTUNE HIGH SCHOOL – DAY. 

VERONICA VOICEOVER: Today’s theme for Homecoming Spirit Day was Cowboys and Indians. When I pulled into the parking lot I was shocked to see so many of my fellow students dressed up. Most of the boys were dressed at Cowboys, while most of the girls were dressed as Indians. I myself dressed as a cowboy, or more politically correct, a cowgirl and Logan dressed as an Indian having found a costume his dad wore in one of his early movie days. During lunchtime, Logan and Duncan treated us all to lunch today, ordering Luigi's and Bold’s BBQ. To no one’s surprise I had a little of both. We had to eat quickly though. Wallace, and Dick were part of the lunch time games obstacle course relay for the seniors with Danielle Jarrett and Stacey Fields, while Emma, Enbom, Rams and Kate were part of the piggyback relay, where the boys had to carry the girls on their backs around the track, each team having to carry them half way around, before tagging the next team to go. After finishing our food we headed to the football stadium. 

EXT – NEPTUNE HIGH SCHOOL - STADIUM - DAY.

Veronica, Mac, Meg, and Jane sat in the stands while the boys opted for a closer view of the festivities. The obstacle course was first. Mac and Jane revelled in the boy's attempts to make their way through their part of the obstacle course. Dick was up first, in the sack race. It took everyone a little while to get used to it, and Dick finished his leg of the race strong, finishing just behind the sophomores. Wallace was up next, having to go through a tire challenge to reach the basketball hoop, having to hit a shot from four different spots. As expected he breezed through his portion and now it was Stacey and Danielle were up next in the wheelbarrow challenge. Danielle would run on her hands with Stacey holding her feet as she runs behind her. It was an exciting finish, with us just nipping the junior at the finish line. The piggyback relay was next. Emma and Enbom would do the first leg, while Rams and Kate would be the last leg. When Coach Atkins blew his whistle, Emma immediately jumped up on Enbom’s back. They quickly had a nice lead, and when they tagged Rams and Kate, they were clearly in front. Going around the curve of the track Rams stumbled and almost dropped Kate, but he recovered quickly, and they still won the relay. We all had a good laugh, enjoying everything. Tomorrow should be fun, Mac and Jane signed up to participate tomorrow. 

INT – LOGAN’S HOUSE – DAY.

Logan had decided to take his friend's suggestions and start planning on how to quickly get the house in order. Logan officially asked Mrs. Navarro, and Mr. Ruiz to come work for him, and Mrs. Navarro agreed to go with Meg to pick out whatever the house needed on Wednesday, while Mr. Ruiz made a list of things Logan needed to do what he needed to do at the house. Logan worked with the bank to get prepaid bank cards for Dick and Mac, Wallace and Beaver, Emma and Kate, and Meg and Mr. Navarro, so they could start getting the things Logan would need for his house. In addition, Logan made a list of what he did and didn’t want for the house and would distribute it to each group for what they were in charge of. After getting their bank cards with their budget, everyone went on their way. Emma and Kate by far had the hardest job. Logan put them in charge, as they requested the interior decorating. Logan gave them ideas on the type of furniture he wanted in each room of the house, showing them pictures he found online. Enbom and Rams went with them, knowing they would be able to, knowing Logan better than them give them an honest opinion. While he could have shopped online, he opted to shop local, encouraging everyone to go to non big box stores if possible to get what they need. 

INT – LOGAN’S HOUSE – NIGHT.

While everyone was out, Veronica, Meg and Duncan scanned the property, and Logan had decided to go online to order all the stuff Mr. Ruiz recommended and scheduled it all for a Friday delivery which Mr. Ruiz said he could oversee. Logan also made the decision to set up for movers to go to the Echolls estate to grab what he needed, and then to get the remaining items of his mom’s things in storage the next day. Logan’s house itself was quite modest for the neighborhood, but the yard was anything but modest. The upper and lower level patio decks run from one end of the house to the other. The lower level, featuring the jacuzzi hot tub, which is built in ground with the changing house about 10 feet away, right along the house’s edge, and blocks the neighbors' prying eyes. However there is a good 30 foot area from the edge of the house to the property line on both sides. Logan decided to replace part of the deck and expand it out and decided on a cool brick lounge area with a massive fire pit in the middle. Wallace and Beaver had to make several trips out and back to the house, and when they returned from their last trip, Dick and Mac had returned. Both of them debated what size tv’s to get for each room, eventually deciding on two 55 inch flat screen tv’s for the family room and living room, three 42 inch tv’s for the master bedroom, office, and pool house, and two 32 inch tv’s for the two guest bedrooms. All of them are set to be delivered tomorrow afternoon. The family room would be where all the game consoles would be, with Dick and Mac getting one each of the current gaming systems, and the family room and living room would each have a state of the art surround sound, and a top notch entertainment system that features AM/FM Stereo, CD Player, and DVD Player. Emma, Kate, Enbom, and Rams returned about 8pm, having picked out a full set of furniture for the family room, living room, the two guest bedrooms, and the pool house living area and bedroom. Logan looked over all the choices, and he loved everything they had picked out, and was thrilled the delivery date was Wednesday afternoon, which meant the house could be set up and ready to go. Emma and Kate told Logan the one thing they couldn’t decide on was what to do for his office. Emma gave him the choices they had, and told Logan to pick one, and if she called by 9am tomorrow it could be included in the delivery set for Thursday afternoon. 

VERONICA: (loudly from deck) Hey guys, come check out what we got done out here 

Everyone makes their way outside. It is starting to get dark, but as soon as they walk out onto the deck they can see Veronica, Meg, Duncan, Wallace and Beaver are on the upper level deck. When they walk outside, they are in shock. There are two outdoor cookers positioned in nooks on both sides of the upper level deck, and there are two small tables with umbrellas and 3 chairs on both sides as well and the deck is completely lit by string lights that stretch from one end of the deck to the other. As everyone makes their way down the stairs to the lower deck, they get a glimpse of the main area. There are three small tables with umbrellas, and chairs at the far end of the pool, loungers all around on both sides of the pool and two large matching patio table sets sit in front of them. When they glanced to the left, they spotted the fire pit area where a fire was burning, surrounded by four benches with an array of cushions positioned on top of them. To the right, two benches are positioned near the Jacuzzi tub with cushions scattered on top. Tiki torches are positioned all around the pool deck while string lights are strung around the lower deck level. 

LOGAN: Wow this looks great. 

EMMA: You guys did great, this is absolutely fabulous

ENBOM: I agree. You all did a great job, I think you guys have everything covered back here. 

VERONICA: It was definitely a team effort (everyone nods their heads) 

RAMS: Well the team did a fabulous job, I think we all agree, and I think it is time to celebrate. We ordered some pizzas when we got here, and it should be here soon. 

Everyone wandered around the property checking everything out for a few minutes before heading into the house, when the pizza arrived 10 minutes later. Veronica looked over everything Emma and Kate picked out, and was discussing it all with Logan. At 11pm, it was time to clean up and after putting out the fire, and all the tiki torches, they all made their way inside, gathered their stuff and headed home, with Logan and Veronica the last ones out, locking the door, and waving goodbye as they pulled out the driveway to the security guys monitoring the house

INT – NEPTUNE HIGH SCHOOL – DAY. 

VERONICA VOICEOVER: Wednesday’s theme for Homecoming spirit day Disney. Our school was littered with n array of Disney characters from Mickey Mouse, Pluto, and of course numerous girls dressed as Cinderella and Fairy Princesses. Logan and I opted to go as Peter pan and tinkerbell. As we were hanging out in the hallway by my locker Weevil approached with his merry band of men. 

WEEVIL: (smirking) Well isn’t this a sight, Logan Echolls dressed as a fairy. (The PCHer’s laugh, and Logan glares) 

VERONICA: (smiling) Peter Pan was a boy who could fly. Tinkerbell was a fairy. I would have thought you would know considering your niece loves that tale, at least that is what Mrs. Navarro tells us, you read it to her all the time. 

WEEVIL: (face softening, but sounding angrily) Really, you been talking to my grandma lately huh. 

VERONICA: (smiling) I see your grandmother almost everyday, at least everyday I go to Logan’s, since she still works for him.

WEEVIL: Yeah unfortunately. No matter what I can’t see to get her to fall in line. 

LOGAN: (stunned) Fall in line. Seriously Weevil she ain’t some teenage biker. She is an adult who’s opinions you should trust. 

WEEVIL: (sneering) My grandma seems to think you walk on water, I will damned if you take her with her, and you will if she keeps believing in you. 

LOGAN: (angrily) Maybe, just maybe she believes in me because she knows I wouldn’t do this. 

WEEVIL: Uh huh. I tried to tell her she was wrong, but she has a soft spot for you, dunno why, but I promise you this, eventually she will see you for who you really are, and when that day comes which will be soon, she won't be able to stop me from giving you what you have coming. 

Weevil walks away, but Thumper and Bootsy try to goad Logan into a response.

THUMPER: You should feel lucky. If it was up to us (Thumper points to Bootsy) you would be dead already (The boys walk away laughing

Veronica and Logan just stare at Thumper and Bootsy

VERONICA VOICEOVER: Looks like we may have to step up our efforts to get the info Weevil needs, since it is apparent not all the PCHers have his back. The rest of the morning was drama free, at least for most of us. Logan had decided to start inviting people to the Homecoming after party Saturday night, deciding to limit the number of invitees to 50 max. Excited followed, as everyone was talking about it and in Homeroom today where the vote for Homecoming King and Queen was set to take place. Logan had some fun at Ashley’s and Jackie’s expense. 

ASHLEY: (sweetly addressing Logan) Logan

LOGAN: (looking up) Ashley

ASHLEY: I hear your hosting the after party for Homecoming this year. 

LOGAN: (smiling) I am hosting a after party, but it is invitation only. 

ASHLEY: (smiling) Who are you inviting? Am I on the list?

LOGAN: (smiling) I am limiting the number of people I am inviting since last time I had a huge blowout during freshman year, my house was destroyed. I will let you know by the end of the day. 

Jackie has been listening in, she smiles when she hears about Logan hosting an after party, it would be the perfect time to start putting the plan in motion that she, Madison, and Shelly had put in place. 

JACKIE: So Logan, this after party, am I invited (she smiles brightly) 

LOGAN: (smirking) Why in the hell would I invite you (Jackie frowns), you have done nothing but trash my girlfriend, mock our relationship, and talk trash about my friends. 

JACKIE: (angrily) Excuse me for stating the obvious. She is trash, you deserve better, and your friends deserve to be trashed for supporting your dating of her. 

LOGAN: (smiling) Uh huh (the bell rings, and class is letting out) Sorry, Jackie but you aren’t invited, if you show up security will throw you out, so save yourself the humiliation. 

Logan walked out of the classroom. He headed down the hall to meet up with Veronica when Madison and Shelly excitedly approached him. 

MADISON: Logan (smiling) I hear you are hosting the Homecoming after party this year, (Logan nods) it is gonna be a blast for sure, I am so excited (batting her eyelashes) 

SHELLY: (excitedly) Excited is an understatement, I mean it has been a while since you hosted any party, it will not doubt be in the running for party of the year (Logan rolls his eyes) 

LOGAN: (smiling) Yes, yes it will be, especially since the two of you aren’t invited and won’t be there (Madison and Shelly are shocked) 

MADISON: (shrieking) WHAT! Why the hell not. 

SHELLY: (angrily) Seriously, why wouldn’t you invite us. 

Jackie approaches as does Veronica and Wallace. Jackie positions herself with her friend, while Veronica and Wallace join Logan. 

LOGAN: (smirking) Why would I invite you. Just like Jackie here (Jackie glares) you aren’t invited because you have done nothing but trash my girlfriend, mock our relationship, and talk trash about my friends. (Shelly looks guilty, Madison looks angry, Jackie frowns) On top of that, the three of you, have made it clear you plan to try to take down Veronica. It isn't happening, not now, not ever. So no, you aren’t invited, and I will make sure if you try, you will be thrown off the property. 

Logan, Veronica, and Wallace walk away smiling, leaving Jackie, Madison and Shelly standing there, stunned and angry. 

EXT – NEPTUNE HIGH SCHOOL LUNCH AREA – DAY. 

VERONICA VOICEOVER: Lunch time came quickly, with Chinese delivered courtesy of Rams. The table talked among themselves, with Logan making note of everyone who would be invited to his house for the after party. 

LOGAN: Ok so I am limiting the amount of people at the Homecoming after party to 50. (Everyone nods) Right now this is who I got. Rams and Kate, Enbom and Emma, Duncan and Meg, Wallace and Jane, Dick and Mac. Beaver, will Julie be coming to the after party (Beaver nods), ok Beaver and Julie, Veronica and I, Chester and Melissa, Jennings and Lucy, Hank and Danielle, Mark and Nadine, Vargo and Shanae, Whacker and Laura, Matt and Jasmine, Chris and April, Josh and Melanie, Adam and Sara, Klemmer and Gia, Luke and Jenny, Alex and Carmen, Todd and Nadine. Ok so who am I missing and who else do I add to the list. 

VERONICA: Cathy and Justin 

EMMA: Bob and Ashley (Veronica wrinkles her nose, Emma laughs) 

VERONICA: What the hell, I am in a good mood this week, and she has been behaving (Emma and Kate laugh) 

KATE: Beth and Jordan

JANE: Jimmy and Liz Levine (Logan nods) 

VERONICA: So that puts us at 50 yes. 

EMMA: You know other people might show up

LOGAN: I know, and depending on who that might be I can decide at the door whether I want them there or not. 

DICK: (pointing to the area around the flagpole) Looks like the lunch time games are getting ready to start 

VERONICA VOICEOVER: Today’s lunchtime games, pie eating contest which our class participant is Chester, while the egg toss contest, Mac and Jane will team up. We made our way over to the flagpole. There were 4 tables set up, each participant had 20 pies. They had 2 minutes to eat as many pies as they could. If more than one participant finishes all 20 pies whoever finishes first obviously wins. Chester started out strong, but soon Josh who was participating for the Juniors caught up and in the end finished first, Chester got second, eating one more pie than the participant from the freshman class. After they cleared everything up the egg toss participants lined up. The egg toss has 2 participants for each class, Each team gets two eggs, and they must simultaneously toss the egg’s to their partner while trying to catch the one thrown at them. Jane and Mac did well, both caught their eggs on the first five turns, but both dropped the eggs, on the sixth try. The sophomores took first, juniors second, the seniors third, and the freshman finished last. Junior won the dress up for the day, while we finished second. After school, Wallace and I drove to his place, then to mine to let backup out, and grab a few things I stored at the apartment for Logan. Logan drove over to his new place, with Meg, Mac, and Janes. Mrs. Navarro was waiting for them, dad having picked her up for the Echolls estate. 

MRS. NAVARRO: (happily) Oh Mr. Logan this house is amazing I am so proud of you

LOGAN: (shyly) Thanks Lettie, I am glad you like it. 

KEITH: Logan, all the security is in place come inside so we can go over everything with you. 

LOGAN: Ok. Lettie (she smiles) Meg, Mac, and Jane are going to go with you to pick out what you will need for the kitchen, pantry, and laundry area of the house, while Dick and Beaver will tag along with his truck so he can load up tables, chairs, everything Meg and Jane may not have room for in there cars. I would prefer not having to have anything delivered. 

MRS. NAVARRO: Ok we will go, we will get this done. (she gives Logan a hug) I will make sure to get it all so you have everything you need. 

LOGAN: Thanks, Meg has a prepaid card with the fund you need to get everything. If I haven't told you before, I am glad you are still going to be working for me. 

Mrs. Navarro rode with Meg, while Mac and Jane rode together. Dick, and Beaver had to run home, and Mac will text him once they have a location for him to meet them. Logan and Keith went over everything for the house and property’s security. Enbom, Rams, Chester, and Hank arrived to help with all the deliveries. Chester and Rams were quite impressed with Logan’s pad. 

CHESTER: (whistling) Nice man, real nice. Not too gigantic, but big enough. 

LOGAN: Veronica insisted it not be like my dad’s place, and despite it needing work, it was perfect. 

HANK: The backyard, and private beach entry is awesome, it should be a perfect surf spot. 

CHESTER: Hell yeah, the waves look gnarly now can’t imagine how they would be early morning. 

HANK: Homecoming is gonna be off the hook. The girls are going to decorate I assume. 

LOGAN: Yes. Emma and Kate did a great job picking out all the furnishings for the house. All the girls will come decorate Saturday after the parade. 

The boys all toured the house and yard and went down to the beach. As they made their way back up to the house, Duncan arrived. He was taking Logan to get a moving truck, and will help him load everything up from the Echolls estate, and from his mom’s storage unit to bring to the house. After they left, Veronica and Wallace arrived, as did Emma and Kate. A few minutes later, the deliveries started. Each of the guys had a room they were in charge of, making sure each room got what was to be delivered, and putting things in place. By the time Logan and Duncan arrived, and Dick and Beaver made there way over with the dining room table, and chairs Mrs. Navarro’s picked out during her shopping trip, everything had arrived, and everyone was ready to get things set up, and put together. 

DICK: Hey Ronnie. 

VERONICA: What’s up Dick?

DICK: We have to head out again and meet the girls so we can grab the washing machine and dryer, and some shelving units for the laundry room and pantry. You want us to pick up some food for everyone on our way back. . 

VERONICA: That is a great idea. Why don’t we do something easy, grab some sandwiches from Jersey Mike’s

DICK: Good idea. See what kind of sandwiches everyone wants and text me and we will grab it. 

VERONICA: Sounds good. Make sure you find out though from the girls what they want when you meet up with them. 

DICK: You got it. (Dick and Beaver jump in his truck) Be back shortly. 

Twenty minutes later, Veronica send off a text to Dick. 

FROM VERONICA to DICK: 4 Original Italian Subs, 3 Supreme Club Sandwiches, 2 Veggie Subs, 2 Super Subs

FROM DICK to VERONICA: Alright got it. I will grab some chips and a couple of two liters as well

FROM VERONICA to DICK: Great idea, make sure you get me a two liter of Skist. 

An hour later, everyone was back at the house. Everyone took a break to eat, and enjoy the outdoor patio. Once they all finished eating, they all got back to work, setting up each room. It was 8pm when they finally got all the furniture put together and set up to Logan’s liking. It was then, Logan decided to call it a night. Tomorrow, whatever they didn’t get to finish they would take care of tomorrow, such as installing the blinds, putting up some of his mom’s art work, and setting up the gaming systems in the living, and family rooms. Mrs. Navarro agreed to come by in the morning and start putting together the kitchen, since Logan insisted she enjoy her time with everyone since she would be seeing them all regularly. Everyone headed out, and Logan thanked all of them for helping, telling them, they were all appreciated. Keith said good-night, leaving Logan and Veronica alone in his new house. 

LOGAN: Mrs. Navarro told me Trina called a few times this week, wanting to know what was going on with me (laughing) I am sure dad knows now that I am emancipated, and I have no doubt he called Trina since I haven’t talked to his lawyers, and I have been ignoring their calls. 

VERONICA: Which probably pissed him off even more. Does this mean she is going to be coming home?

LOGAN: Yes, apparently she told Mrs. Cortez that I should be expecting her tomorrow afternoon. 

VERONICA: (snorting) Yeah right. 

LOGAN: I am going to go over there after school. Mrs. Cortez has been with my family since we arrived here just like Mrs. Navarro, who suggested that I offer her a job here too, saying that she won’t be able to do everything in the house by herself, and I agreed. Dad got very paranoid about the help after mom died (Veronica snorts) so he just kept on Mrs. Cortez, and Mr. Ruiz, and did temps for the rest if they were even needed.

VERONICA: It makes sense, I mean if you think about it he pays less for temps, than full time staff. I am glad you hired Mrs. Navarro back after your dad was arrested, and I agree, having Mrs. Cortez helping her is a good idea. Just make sure you pay them more than your dad (Logan snorted) 

It was 11pm by the time Veronica headed out. She helped Logan organize his bedroom, and helped him put up shower curtains, and laid out towels in each of the bathrooms. 

INT – WAREHOUSE IN A SEEDIER PART OF NEPTUNE-NIGHT. 

A man is reading the newspaper at a desk, the light from the lamp only partially showing his face. The man’s phone rings, he answers it

UNIDENTIFIED MAN: Hello (listening to the man on the other end) Yeah it is ready. I was thinking Saturday would be the best time, since it is Homecoming they will all be together, but I don’t think it would be a good idea. (listening to the man on the other end) Some of the richest, most powerful people in Neptune’s kids will be in that limo, the pressure they put on Lamb after the bus crash and no one was seriously injured or killed was intense. If I do it Saturday and some of those prominent families lose their children, Lamb will be out as Sheriff, and you will not be able to get things done under Keith Mars like you are able with Lamb (listening to the man on the other end) We wait. I will do a little research to see if I can’t find some things upcoming where we can take care of them.   
EXT – NEPTUNE HIGH SCHOOL QUAD – DAY.

VERONICA VOICEOVER: Logan and I drove separate to school today, since I had to work at Java the Hut. I picked up Wallace, who would go over with Logan to his dad’s place, and then to Logan’s place after school. Whoever Logan hadn’t already invited to the after party was invited on Thursday. A few people were put out by the lack of an invitation, so we discussed adding a few more people, after all he had a lot on his mind there were a few people he absolutely didn’t want there. 

LOGAN: Jackson Douglas, and Christie Vaughn are added to the invite list. Drew Simonette and Liz Manning

VERONICA: (surprised) Lizzie? Really.

LOGAN: Meg asked last night if she could come, and I told her yes. Apparently Meg told Lizzie about the baby, and is being supportive so I figured if she is cool, fine by me. 

VERONICA: Okay. Who else. 

LOGAN: Kevin Hyland, and Alexis Bonn (Veronica nods), Jane’s friend Bobby Andrews and his date Lindsay Pritchard. 

VERONICA: (smiling) Look at you, being all nice and inviting other non 09ers, including the little people. 

LOGAN: There are quite a few non 09ers invited thank you very much. Jane and Wallace asked if he and his date could come since Lindsay is staying at Jane’s that night, I agreed. 

VERONICA: (smiling) Should I expect to see Corny and Mandy there too. 

LOGAN: (smirking) I already know they both have other plans. Apparently Corny has some stoner party to go to, and Mandy is going to get together at one of her friend's houses where she is staying the night, but..I could invite them knowing they wouldn’t accept to drive Jackie nuts (Logan starts laughing, and Veronica just smiles) 

VERONICA: That would be awesome, just make sure they are in on the plan   
EXT – NEPTUNE HIGH SCHOOL CLASSROOM – DAY.

Logan and Veronica both head to their respective homeroom. When Logan arrives, Jackie hasn’t yet so he tells his plans to Corny, Mandy and Ashley. All three are ready when Jackie enters the room. 

LOGAN: So Corny, Mandy. I decided to extend a few more invites to my Homecoming after party, would you guys like to come by, hang out. I promise my friends will be on their best behavior or risk getting a taser from Veronica. 

CORNY: Dude, thanks for the invite, but I am gonna DJ the dance, and afterwards I already have some plans. 

MANDY: A few of my friends are doing a sleepover, and well her parents are a bit intense, I don’t think they would be cool with us coming by after the dance, so thanks for the invite, nice to see you are including more than just 09ers. 

ASHLEY: Logan I appreciate you extending an invite to Bob and I, we were wondering if we need to bring anything. 

LOGAN: We should have plenty of food, and the bar will be fully stocked, so all you guys need to bring are your swimsuits. 

Jackie listens in to the conversation, shocked that Logan was inviting Corny, and Mandy. It pissed her off she wasn’t included among the who’s who to get an invite, then to hear him invite nobody’s like Corny and Mandy. Jackie sent off a text to Madison, telling her they need to formulate a plan to crash the party. 

JACKIE: If you are inviting people like Corny and Mandy, it is a good thing I am not invited, mingling with the lower class is tacky. 

LOGAN: I am not discriminatory, I invite those I like, regardless of whether they are from the 90909, or the 90902. I learned money doesn’t breed class. 

Jackie glared at him, knowing that dig was meant for her. Saturday is gonna be a fun night. 

EXT – NEPTUNE HIGH SCHOOL - LUNCH AREA - DAY.

VERONICA VOICEOVER: Wallace treated us all to lunch today, opting to get lunch from Steinhauer’s Burger House. I had never had lunch from there before, but I will definitely order from there, it was amazing. None of our main circle of friends competed in the lunchtime games today, but the seniors won both the water balloon toss, and water bucket challenge. Duncan had finally told Meg about his affair with Kendall, and to say she wasn’t happy was an understatement. So she chose to eat lunch with Lizzie today, while Duncan opted to work on the newspaper. Duncan also told Dick and Beaver about everything with Kendall. Neither of them were happy, but agreed with Duncan that she was surely up to something, they agreed to keep this from their dad until such time as it becomes necessary since they had no idea what Kendall was up to, and wanted to catch her if it involved Aaron, since it would affect all of us. 

During the last period of the day, Beaver was slipped a note from Cervando to give to Veronica. It was from Weevil. Logan and Veronica were both intrigued. Weevil wanted to meet them immediately, so Veronica texted Weevil to meet them at Mars Investigation before Veronica went to work, and texted her dad too, apparently Weevil wanted to see him too. Veronica let Wallace drive her home to check in, and then would drop the car off afterwards at Java and Logan would drive her to work. Weevil was already waiting upstairs when they arrived. 

INT – MARS INVESTIGATION - DAY. 

WEEVIL: (annoyed) It is about time, been waiting about 10 minutes. 

VERONICA: (smiling) I decided to go home first and get changed into my work clothes since I need to go in once we are done here

KEITH: (smiling) So, Weevil here has a confession to make

LOGAN: (smirking) Did you shoot the sheriff, no wait, you were the second gunman on the grassy knoll. (Weevil glared, while Keith and Veronica both stifle a laugh) 

WEEVIL: (annoyed) I think one of my guys killed Felix, I just don’t know who?

LOGAN: (serious) Really? 

WEEVIL: Hector went to visit his cousin Juan in prison, said a few micks there were bragging that Liam had Felix killed that night. None of the Mick’s were there, only you (pointing at Logan) and my guys were there, so I asked why Liam had him killed, Juan told him Felix turned down an offer to run drugs for them, and he was secretly dating Molly Fitzpatrick. 

VERONICA: (shocked) Holy shit

KEITH: (sternly) Veronica

LOGAN: (thinking) It makes sense. 

WEEVIL: (confused) Come again Opie. 

LOGAN: A few days before we met on the bridge, I was called to the office to deal with an issue with my parking permit. On my way to the office, Thumper and Molly were arguing in the hallway. I didn’t hear what they were saying but it was heated. Thumper was one of the ones I know was still on the bridge when the witness arrived and called 911, no doubt if he found out it is definitely the motive to get you to remove Felix as your right hand man, to move Thumper up the food chain. 

WEEVIL: (sighing) Except he didn’t come to me, and if he had, I still wouldn’t have removed him as my number two, Thumper knew that. Thumper has been the biggest voice since that night on the bridge, he thinks Logan should be dead, he has made that very clear, and a lot of the guys agree. Since you guys told me about possible drug dealing, I have been watching. Thumper, and Bootsy are always running around on their own, late for meetings, not hanging at parties but rather at the bars. 

VERONICA: (thinking) Dad you got those surveillance pictures of the PCHers (Keith nods, goes into his office, gets the photos and hands them to Veronica) Wanna hear what I think (Weevil nods) I think the drug dealing was going on well before Felix was killed. When Thumper found out about Felix and Molly, he used that to his advantage, blackmailing Molly, who know doubt knows what her family does, and that some PCHers were involved with them. It would work to her benefit too. To ensure Felix was safe from her family, and was none the wiser of the goings on of the PCHers with her family. Felix may not have stayed if he knew she was keeping that from him. 

Veronica hands Weevil the pictures her dad took of the PCHer’s dealing, he looks through them, the anger growing on his face. 

VERONICA: I don’t keep track of the comings and goings in your gang, so of the 20 or so Logan and I knew, almost 75% were seen selling in those pictures.

WEEVIL: (sighing) We added some new guys, some last spring, some in the summer. Guys who we would have tabbed to join before but we were trying to keep our numbers in a certain range, the more guys you have, the more you need to keep track of. 

VERONICA: How many new guys you got?

WEEVIL: We got 36 guys now, so we almost doubled our numbers. Half of those new guys though don’t have a license to have a bike or a car, so we bought a couple of cars, decided to have ride alongs so all the guys could be around should the 09ers do something. . 

LOGAN: So who isn’t in these pictures among your guys, that you can trust. 

WEEVIL: So, looking at these surveillance pictures, Hector, Paulie, Jamie, Nico, Cervando, Benito, Arturo, Miguel, and Andre aren’t in any of these. Thumper would know these guys would be inclined to inform me of their activities, since their families are all close to Gus and Felix’s family. Now, of all of those guys only Arturo is new. 

VERONICA: (concerned) Is that all?

WEEVIL: No, Jesus, Juan, Joseph, Edmundo, and Mateo aren’t in any of these, all of them are younger guys, we just brought them in at the start of the war after Felix was killed. 

KEITH: (concerned) I only followed the ones Logan and Veronica identified via the yearbook. I didn't follow anyone in a car only on motorcycles. If they are new, and they (pointing to Logan and Veronica) didn’t know or recognize them, I didn’t follow them so take those last group of boys with a grain of salt.

LOGAN: Damn. 

KEITH: Weevil if you can get me their addresses, I can watch, see if they go out. See if any of them are on one side or the other. 

WEEVIL: I can do that. I will also make sure my trusted boys keep an eye on them too. Any chance you got any of my boys going into any Fitzpatrick strongholds. 

KEITH: No, none of them went near the River Stix, or Mickey’s Tavern. (Weevil nods) 

WEEVIL: (to Logan and Veronica) I told my grandma about all this last night after I talked to Hector. She told me you got emancipated and got your own place. Grandma told me she, Hector’s mom, and Carmen’s dad are going to be working for you at the new place. 

LOGAN: Yes, they were the only ones left at my dad’s that weren’t temps, the only ones I trusted to do the job, that by the way they offered to do. I am hoping now you believe me, that we can make sure to keep them safe. I would prefer they not be targets for believing in me, and working for me. 

WEEVIL: Yeah they will be fine. I assume you got security at your place. 

LOGAN: Yes, the security system is brand new, all the final pieces went into place yesterday. I have armed security guards monitoring the property. If you aren’t on the list, you don’t get in, period. 

WEEVIL: Good, make sure my grandma is taken care of there. 

LOGAN: Always. So, how are you gonna handle this? 

WEEVIL: Well. I am gonna wait a bit, see what else Mr. Mars turns up, but I will talk to my trusted guys, see if we can’t get more evidence. Besides, I haven’t been to church in awhile, I think it is about time I go, grandma will be thrilled. 

Everyone looks at Weevil very confused, until he explains his plan. He had contingencies for everything including if anyone sees him talking to them. Logan and Veronica head out for her to go to work, while Keith starts his next round of surveillance plans. 

EXT – CORTEZ RESIDENCE - DAY. 

Weevil headed to Hector’s place, and was surprised to see Thumper’s bike out front. Great, just what he needed. Weevil turned his bike off, as he approached the house, Thumper and Hector came out. 

THUMPER: (sneering) What is hell is going on, it must be big if you are visiting Mars Investigation. 

WEEVIL: Unfortunately, I had to meet Veronica there or Lamb would be making an appearance at my place and that wasn’t happening. 

HECTOR: (faux concerned for Thumper’s sake, they had this worked out just in case) What’s going on?

WEEVIL: (angrily) What’s going on, is that Lamb is looking at Veronica in the Curly Moran beaching. Seems the earring I lost, was lost that night we gave him that beat down at the Road Hog, it was found on his body. Veronica recognized it, pulled up an old yearbook picture (Hector nods, Thumper looks pissed), wanted to know why I was framing her, says Curly had her name on his hand, and she threatened to call Lamb, if I didn’t show myself so I went. 

THUMPER: (angrily) So we take her and Echolls out together, we get rid of both our problems. 

HECTOR: (shocked) You crazy. Anything happens to him, everyone will know it was us, it puts targets on our backs from the Sheriff, throw her in the mix, and it will get ugly, especially if her dad knows everything

WEEVIL: (angrily) Felix was my best friend, you don’t think I don’t want justice. Felix’s family has asked us to stand down, they want none of us going to jail, or getting killed ourselves. (looking at Thumper)

THUMPER: We need to do something, Echolls killed Felix, and now his little girlfriend is threatening to have you arrested. We can’t just sit idly by. 

WEEVIL: (shocked) When we all joined the PCHers, the Reaper made us swear up and down no matter what we would never ever commit murder. That we would never follow our predecessors footsteps, and leave our families like they did no matter what. So now you want to not only kill Echolls, but Veronica Mars, who’s dad would gun us all down and happily serve the rest of his life in jail. (Thumper bows his head in shame) No, we will figure out a way to get revenge, murder however is not an option 

THUMPER: (sighing) You are right man, I am just angry that pendejo is going to get away with what he did. 

WEEVIL: (putting his hand on Thumper’s shoulder) I know man, trust me I know. Felix was my best friend, we been running together since we were in diapers. 

The boys chat for a few minutes before Thumper heads out, and Weevil and Hector make their way inside, they have a lot to discuss. 

INT – ECHOLLS FAMILY ESTATE - DAY. 

Wallace had dropped off my car at Java, and he and Logan headed out to his family's estate. A car he didn’t recognize was in the driveway, he knew in that moment, Trina was here. Logan and Wallace walked into the house, they made their way inside, and were about to head upstairs when they heard her screeching voice, she sounded angry

TRINA: (angrily) Logan Echolls, where the hell have you been. 

LOGAN: (smiling) School, then of course I spent some time with Veroncia before she headed to work, why

TRINA: (angrily) Don’t sass me, for now til daddy gets out I am your legal guardian, security says you came here yesterday and moved your stuff out, and then didn’t come back. 

LOGAN: (sarcastically) You've been gone awhile. You have missed a lot. You are not my legal guardian, at least not anymore. I am an emancipated minor now, got it done a few weeks ago, and I decided to move out, get my own place.

TRINA: (angrily) God, you and your lies. It wasn’t enough you had to lie and make up stories about daddy. I expect you home for dinner, the family attorneys want to speak with us, they want to start getting us ready for dad’s trial (Logan snorts) 

LOGAN: Lies, no lies. The liar, that would be daddy dearest. I am an emancipated minor, I sold some of my mom’s things I inherited when she died, and bought a house. One that neither you, or daddy, or his blood sucking lawyers will ever visit. You don’t believe me (Trina laughs, and shakes her head no), you can call my lawyer Cliff McCormick, he will send the paperwork over so you can look them over. (thinking) On second thought, I will call him now, have him send them over. 

Logan leaves Trina standing at the bottom of the stairs, steaming mad, as he and Wallace head up to get the last of his things. He gives Cliff a call, asking him to send a copy of his emancipation to the house for Trina, but not to send any info on his new residence. After gathering all his stuff up, he and Wallace load up the car. After they put in the last load, Logan approached Trina who is on the porch. 

LOGAN: (smiling) My attorney is sending over the paperwork for you, give it to the lawyers, it should be here by then. By the way, Mrs. Navarro, and Mrs. Cortez now work for me at my new house, Mr. Ruiz as well. So you may need to order take out tonight, and a word of advice when you have to make breakfast for yourself, the higher the number on the toaster the more it burns. 

Logan and Wallace leave, both waving to Trina as she sneers from the porch. 

VERONICA VOICEOVER: I got off work late, so I didn’t get to go by Logan’s house to see the finished product. I called him when I got home. We talked for a bit, he told me how everything went with Trina, and at the new house. Apparently Trina went ballistic when the papers from Cliff arrived at the house, and Trina, and the family lawyers left and went to deal with Logan’s emancipation. Apparently, they stopped by Cliff’s first, demanding to know where Logan lived, then they went to the courthouse in hopes of getting a judge to rescind Logan’s emancipation, saying that as his legal guardian was never notified. The judge’s clerk said the paperwork was sent to the address they had in the system for Trina, which was the Echolls Family estate. Afterwards they headed to Mars Investigation but dad was out, I have no doubt they will be back tomorrow. I warned dad when he got home. We also discussed all of our plans for tomorrow. So I could see the finished product, I would meet up at Logan’s house, and drive to school with him. We had an early release, with us getting let out after 4th period following the pep rally. We decided to grab some lunch just the two of us before we had to go do our things at the football game. 

EXT – NEPTUNE HIGH SCHOOL – DAY. 

VERONICA VOICEOVER: I met Logan at his place, making sure I wasn’t followed I took the long way. Logan had notified the security team of Trina’s return to Neptune, they promised they would keep an eye out for her. The house was finished, and it was fabulous. Everyone did a great job, Logan was thrilled. On the ride to school, Logan filled me in on his new neighbors as we arrived at school. A younger couple, Brian and Elise owned the house next door on the left facing the ocean, Brian was a doctor at Neptune General, who enjoyed surfing, while Elise worked for the County Clerk. Two single guys in their 30’s, brothers Jared and Thomas lived on the opposite side, inheriting the house from their parents when they passed 10 years earlier in a car accident. Jared was an attorney, who owned a small firm in town, while Thomas took over his father’s advertising agency. Both boys naturally surfed, and had surfed numerous times with Brian, and Logan looked to maybe go out and join them Sunday morning. As we headed inside, we met up without friends, the excitement of the day evident. 

EXT – NEPTUNE HIGH SCHOOL - STADIUM - DAY.

VERONICA VOICEOVER: After second period students made their way to get Athletic Stadium. The classes section of the bleachers were filling up fast. The band played, as students milled around preparing for the pep rally to start. Immediately, all the sports teams were introduced, with the cheerleaders, pep squad, and football players being introduced last. Next the Homecoming Court was introduced. Everyone got huge applause, I was surprised myself, I thought for sure Logan and I would get some boo’s. The pep rally games we all close, and exciting. The juniors won the pyramid building contest, while us seniors won the tug of war, the shopping cart race, and the sophomore won the Pep Rally relay which took a lot of the previous events and combined them into one race. Shockingly, the Freshmen won the Pirate spirit day, so overall we all had a fun time, and everyone won something. Tonight we will find out who won the Penny War, and the class float design, and the Spirit Week Champion will be announced. We all headed out to grab some lunch. Wallace, Jane, Logan and I went to Luigi’s, as I was dying for some Tiramisu. We were getting ready to head out, when my phone rang. Leo was calling to ask if Logan and I could come down to the station, it seemed Trina was not happy and was looking to bring charges against my dad for custodial interference. 

INT – BALBOA COUNTY SHERIFF’S DEPARTMENT - DAY.

VERONICA VOICEOVER: When we arrived at the Sheriff’s department, Trina and the Echolls family attorneys were in Lamb’s office, screaming at Lamb. Dad and Cliff both in there as well, smirking. 

TRINA: I have told you over and over what I want. I want Keith Mars charged with custodial interference

LAMB: Yes, and I have told you, it is not going to happen. The judge, who will be here shortly signed off on the emancipation, so legally there is nothing you can do, since the clerk’s office sent you a notification, which they have documented, it was received at the Echolls estate

TRINA: There was nothing in the mail addressed to me at the house, so I think that is a lie. It should have also been sent to the family attorneys, and they got nothing. 

CLIFF: The Echolls family attorneys were not the attorney of records for Logan’s emancipation, so they didn’t have to be notified, Logan hired me to be his attorney, as he didn’t want your family attorneys to handle this matter. 

TRINA: Why not?

LAMB: (spotting Logan and Veronica outside) Let’s ask him

Lamb gets up and goes to the door, and asks if Logan could come inside. He agrees, and Veronica sits in a chair to watch the show. 

LOGAN: What the hell is wrong with you Trina. Seriously. I made the decision to get emancipated, it was my decision, and a good one at that. I am happy, you would think that would be good for you, but the only person who you care about is yourself

TRINA: I told daddy about what happened, he said for me to file charges, I agreed, no way Keith Mars was going to get away with this. He had no legal right to co-sign as you already had a guardian who was responsible for you, it was illegal. 

At that moment, there was a knock on Lamb’s door. It was Judge Barkley

LOGAN: I think Judge Barlkley may disagree with you. 

Judge Barkley walked in, and immediately Trina started screaming at him for allowing this to happen. Finally Keith had enough and whistled loudly, and everyone got quiet. 

TRINA: Judge Barkley. I am Trina Echolls, I am Logan’s guardian, I was not notified of Logan’s desire to become an emancipated minor, otherwise I would have objected. This was a trick by Mr. Mars to get Logan emancipated, so he could take advantage, probably steal his money, and to keep him in his good graces for the trial, which is completely a set up by the way. As his legal guardian I needed to sign off on the emancipation, I did not. I want Logan’s emancipation nullified, and Keith Mars and anyone associated with this fraud arrested for Custodial Interference. 

LOGAN: Please. Since the day my court case ended you have been out of the country working. It has been almost 3 months since you were here, so some guardian you were. You had no idea what was going on here. 

JUDGE BARKLEY: Is this true. 

TRINA: I had to work, all of daddy’s assets were frozen because of all these lies the Mars family made up about my dad being Lily Kane’s killer. The house staff was there, daddy said they could be trusted them to keep an eye on him

JUDGE BARKLEY: It wasn’t their job to keep an eye on him, it was yours, Regardless of why you had to work, you could have done so closer to home, instead you left Logan alone to fend for himself. If you didn’t get your notification which we in the state of California are required to send to the address listed on your driver’s license, that is on you. The proper time had passed following the notification being sent out to warrant granting Logan his emancipation. Lamb, anything else I can do for you today. 

LAMB: No sir, I apologize for interrupting your day, but this matter needed your attention (Judge Barkley nodded and left the office) NOW, everyone get out, and Trina Welcome Home. I needed a good laugh today, and boy did you deliver.

Logan, Keith, and Cliff burst out laughing, and Lamb smiled as Trina sneered in his direction. When Trina walked out she spotted Veronica. 

TRINA: (angrily) Veronica Mars (Veronica smiles) I will make you pay for what you have done to my family, you better watch your back, you will never see me coming

LAMB: (loudly) Trina Echolls, I have had enough of you today, get out of here before I charge you with threatening Mrs. Mars life (Trina goes to say something but Lamb stops her) in front of a room full of witnesses and the police. 

INT – NEPTUNE HIGH SCHOOL - STADIUM - NIGHT.

VERONICA VOICEOVER: After the eventful afternoon at the Balboa County Sheriff’s office, we all went on our merry way, having to make a few stops before getting ready for tonight’s big game. Dad, Alicia and Darrel were riding together, with Wallace and I getting a ride with Logan. The stadium was packed, it seemed all of Neptune was here.   
Before the game started, the band marched in, and the Homecoming Court, including football players Steve, Mark and Matt and cheerleaders Lucy, Emma, and Kate, all of whom were dressed in their uniforms with their homecoming sashes rode into the stadium in convertibles decorated by student council. The first half of the game was exciting, and at halftime we led 17-14 over Pan High. It was now time, the moment everyone in the stadium had been waiting for. 

PA ANNOUNCER: Ladies and Gentlemen, at this time we would like to introduce you to this year’s Neptune High Schoool homecoming court. 

The crowd roared its approval, as all of the nominees lined up ready to walk to the middle of the football field. 

PA ANNOUNCER: Matthew Barone and Elizabeth Levine (loud cheers), Steven Vargo and Lucy Franks (loud cheers), Duncan Kane and Meg Manning (loud cheers), Hank Didden and Emma Harris (loud cheers), Wallace Fennel and Katherine Rakes (loud cheers), Mark Fraser and Josie Shelman (loud cheers), Logan Echolls and Veronica Mars (loud cheers). Before we announce the King and Queen, we want to congratulate the senior class, winners of this year’s Homecoming Spirit Week Class Competition. The seniors also won this year's float contest (loud cheers) Now the moment everyone has been waiting for…this year’s Neptune High School Homecoming King is WALLACE FENNEL 

The entire stadium erupts, and all the guys congratulate Wallace, with Duncan and Logan bowing down to him, and he laughs, and implores them to get up. Patrick Vertin, last year’s Homecoming King puts the crown on Wallace’s head and shakes his hand. After he waves to the crowd, he gets a hug from all the girls. 

VERONICA: Congrats my friend, the people have spoken, very happy for you.

Now all the girls have lined up, the huddle together holding hands waiting for the announcement, wishing it other luck. 

PA ANNOUNCER: Let’s settle down everyone, settle down. Now, this years Neptune High School Homecoming Queen is EMMA HARRIS

The entire stadium erupts again, the student section going wild. Emma is crying, and all the girls hug her. 

KATE: (smiling, tears forming in her eyes as she hugs Emma) OMG Emma congratulations, you are so deserving, I am so happy for you

VERONICA: (hugging her) Congrats my friend, I am so happy for you, All Hail Queen Emma

Emma laughs as last year’s Homecoming Queen Kelly Fralich puts the crown on her head. Kelly gives Emma a hug, 

VERONICA VOICEOVER: Logan and I were honored our classmates nominated us, but we encouraged everyone not to vote for us, feeling others were more deserving. I was proud to say I voted for our King and Queen.


	8. DANCES, PARTIES, ARRESTS OH MY

DANCES, PARTIES, ARRESTS OH MY

Apologies for late posting, it has been a busy crazy week for me. This chapter is a little shorter, but I will get another longer chapter out soon. 

Veronica and her friends had an enjoyable weekend. After the game on Friday night, everyone went back to Logan’s house to hang out for a bit, and help set up for the after party Logan was hosting the next night. Veronica decided Logan needed for patio chairs so they had enough for all the guests, so Dick and Beaver while their friends went to the Alumni Breakfast went and picked up another dozen patio chairs, and half a dozen loungers. Afterwards, everyone drove over to the high school for the Homecoming Parade. 

VERONICA VOICEOVER: We all gathered that night at Logan’s house, and had some appetizers to fill our stomachs before we headed to the dance. Mrs. Navarro was going to help set up the food while we were at the dance. Logan decided to cater the event, and ordered salad, Lasagna, Chicken Parmesan, Fettuccine Alfredo, breadsticks, and an assortment of desserts from Luigi’s.

FLASHBACK: INT – NEPTUNE HIGH SCHOOL, HALLWAY – DAY.

VERONICA VOICEOVER: When we arrived at the dance, we had all our pictures taken, both as couples and as a group. The music blared, and the dance was going strong. Corny was a great DJ, he knew what music was hot, and took lots of requests from his fellow classmates. We all got a few dances in, and decided to take a quick break. Everyone was having a good time. Well, almost everyone.

At a table on the far side of the gymnasium. 

MADISON: This dance is so lame. I can’t believe they led Corny DJ these school events he is horrible, and his music choice is trash

SHELLEY: Agreed. They could do so much better. 

MADISON: We will have to find someone else to DJ the Winter Carnival Snow Ball for sure. 

JACKIE: (smiling) I may know a few people, but they will be pricey, and we may have to pay out of our pockets. 

CARRIE: Anything is better than this, I mean my god he his horrible

PAM: Whoever thought Corny was a good choice obviously has no sense, I mean my grandma could do better

All the girls break out in laughter. 

VERONICA VOICEOVER: The Homecoming Court led the couples dance and then Wallace and Emma had the King and Queen Dance. It was a wonderful night of dancing and fun. Once the limo arrived we all headed out. Logan wanted to get home as quick as he could to make sure everything was set up. 

INT – LOGAN’S HOUSE – NIGHT.

VERONICA VOICEOVER: When we all arrived back at Logan’s everyone went and changed into some more comfortable clothes, in particular swimsuits. We also helped set out snacks, and Logan, Dick, Enbom, Wallace, and Rams set up the bar, which Logan bought on a whim for the outdoor patio, which he put on the left corner of the lower level of the patio near the fire pit. An hour later the party was in full swing, Logan and I were inside playing poker when Logan got a call from the security house. 

LOGAN: Beaver, take over for me for a few minutes, got an issue at the gate. 

VERONICA: (concerned) Issue? What issue?

LOGAN: (rolling his eyes) Several people trying to get in that aren’t on the guest list. 

VERONICA: Who? (Logan quirks up his eyebrow) Of course, the usual suspects

ENBOM: (excitedly) Let’s all go, might be fun. 

EMMA: (laughing) Always fun to watch Madison put in her place. 

KATE: (laughing) Yes, yes it is. 

The group makes their way out to the front security gate, and as they expected Madison, Shelly, Jackie, were among a group of people who were trying to get in. 

LOGAN: Mark, Antoine what is going on out here. 

SECURITY GUARD MARK: None of these people are on the guest list, they are insisting however that they were in fact invited. 

SECURITY GUARD ANTOINE: We want to keep things peaceful out here, we don’t want issues with the neighbors. We have two choices. You let them in, or we call the police. 

LOGAN: I will handle it. (Addressing the group) Everyone, you need to leave. If you continue to loiter and we will call the police. Absolutely none of you were invited and none of you will be let in

THE CROWD: (loudly chanting) Come on Logan, let us in. 

MADISON: (seductively) Come on Logan, let us in, you know you want to. 

LOGAN: What I want to do is enjoy my party. I invited who I wanted to be here, none of you weren’t invited. So you either disperse, or we call the police. 

MADISON: (snidely) Yes, let’s call the police, and shut this party down, I mean if we (motioning to the people outside the gate) aren’t allowed in, it is a worthless party anyways (the students outside the gate cheer) 

SECURITY GUARD MARK: (whispering to Logan) Sheriff has been called, I asked for Lamb directly (smirking) 

VERONICA: (laughing) Madison, calling the police won’t help you, Lamb will do nothing. This is private property, and no one here is disturbing anyone, and if you think he wants to piss off some of Neptune’s most powerful families during an election year, you really aren’t smart. 

MADISON: (smiling) Please, you are a nobody. He will break up this party, and he will gladly drag you out of here and to jail, Logan too.

DICK: (laughing) Why? What reason would he drag Logan from his own house he has done nothing wrong, you are so dumb. 

BEAVER: (hysterically) On top of that there is no way he will drag Veronica out of here, especially since her dad is running for sheriff again. No way he would give Mr. Mars something to use against him. 

MADISON: (angrily) Shut up, both of you. You know nothing. Trust me, my family are huge supporters of his, he won’t risk losing a huge chunk of campaign cash. Between disturbing the peace, and under age drinking, he will find a reason, and if not he will do it for me, when I ask him too. 

ENBOM: (smirking) Why will he do it for you, I mean why if you ask him will he do what you ask...WAIT I KNOW, it is not because of your family, it is because you give him sex and blowjobs in the backseat of his squad car (the crowd gasps, Veronica and Logan are in shock) doesn’t mean he is at your beckon call (Madison is horrified)

EMMA: OMG Madison really? EWWWWW

KATE: Damn, no wonder you are always hanging at the Sheriff’s department. (Madison is angry)

LOGAN: (to Veronica) How old is Lamb, 30?

VERONICA: (smiling) I think he might be a little older, maybe 32. I am sure my dad would love to hear about this (Madison frowns) in fact I am sure the whole community would I can see the headline now “Sheriff Bangs High Schooler”

Everyone laughs. Madison is now quiet. A few moments later, Sheriff Lamb and his deputies arrive. Lamb sees Logan and Veronica and makes his way over to the security officers who explain that this is private property and that the homeowner (pointing in the direction of Logan and his friends) has made it clear that none of the people outside were welcome inside. Lamb quickly dispersed the crowd despite the pleas from them, Madison included, who didn’t look very happy at all. It was then that Lamb approached. 

LAMB: (walks through the security area) Who lives here?

LOGAN: I do, it is my house.

LAMB: (laughing) Of course you do, I see now why Trina was so upset, getting out from under daddy’s thumb is smart kid, (walking away) have a good night. 

Logan and Veronica are shocked, they thought for sure he was going to break up the party, because well Lamb is an ass, and it is what he does. Thankfully the rest of the night was peaceful, and everyone had a good time. Due to all the tensions, Balboa County issues a curfew, so the party was done by 2am. Most of their close friends stayed however, and they didn’t get to bed until 4am. Veronica woke up the next morning cuddled into Logan’s side. Mrs. Navarro had come over later that morning, bringing everything needed to make breakfast for everyone. While us girls helped her in the kitchen, the boys did cleanup. Veronica got a text from her dad about noon, asking if she and Logan could meet him at the office, so after breakfast, and everyone else had left, they headed to Mars Investigation

INT – MARS INVESTIGATIONS – DAY.

VERONICA VOICEOVER: Logan and I arrived at Mars Investigation at 2pm. Dad was sitting at the receptionist desk. 

VERONICA: Hey Daddio what’s shaking?

KEITH: (looking at her confused) Did you kids have a good time last night (both Veronica and Logan both nod) Good, because you're not gonna have a good time today, because I got some bad, bad, news. 

VERONICA: (looking at Logan, she sighs) Well, at least we enjoyed some normal teenage fun for a little while, so lay it on us dad

KEITH: (sighing) Lamb called earlier, said a witness came forward claiming he was the 911 caller from the bridge, and said it was Logan who stabbed Felix.

LOGAN: Shit (Keith glares at him) so am I gonna be arrested

KEITH: No, you are fine. 

VERONICA: (hysterically) What do you mean he is fine, dad come on, Lamb will be here anytime to arrest him. 

KEITH: (smirking) Lamb will not. I found the real witness, who matches the description Logan provided, works at the San Diego Seafood Company, and who is with Cliff and the DA now providing all the proof they need. Lamb is aware, and is awaiting their arrival.

LOGAN: Seriously, that is awesome (Keith looks somber) wait, what is wrong. 

KEITH: The witness I found, identified Thumper aka Eduardo Osrozco as Felix’s killer. 

VERONICA: (stunned) Dad we need to tell Weevil

KEITH: I called him, he will be over soon, but we have more pressing matters. Lamb was aware Cliff and the DA were deposing the witness at Cliff’s office, and they would be bringing him in together. While Lamb was waiting, Dr. Thomas Griffith, a plastic surgeon, came in to claim it was Logan who killed Felix that night. I ran him through my database. Dr. Thomas Griffith is divorced, has a daughter who is a freshmen at Neptune High named Hannah, and is a Fitzpatrick stooge, seems he has some major financial issues, until Friday when he deposited $250,000 cash into his account. 

Logan and Veronica are shocked. 

LOGAN: (sighing) No way, now way this guy is legit.

VERONICA: I don’t get it, why would a Fitzpatrick stooge come forward against Logan for the PCHer’s, I mean the Fitzpatrick’s and PCHer’s hate each other. 

WEEVIL: Isn’t it obvious? 

Weevil is standing in the doorway, he looks pretty beat up. 

VERONICA: OMG Weevil what the hell happened to you. 

WEEVIL: Thumper let a revolt. While a few guys stood by me, the majority of the PCHer’s sided with Thumper. It seems they like the extra money, and they are none too happy that Logan is still breathing. It was ugly. Hector has a broken arm, Nico and Jamie both have several broken ribs, Armando has a ruptured spleen, Andre had to have surgery due to internal bleeding and a collapsed lung. Benito and Paulie were beaten up pretty badly, but like me mostly cosmetic. 

LOGAN: Thumper killed Felix (Weevil sighs) 

WEEVIL: I know. 

FLASHBACK EXT - INDUSTRIAL SITE - NIGHT.

Weevil's bike slowly drives along a dark, wet road, turning into some sort of construction site. The gang, their bikes lined up opposite him, are waiting. Weevil pulls up and takes off his helmet.

HECTOR: Weevil, what’s up, man? (Weevil whispers something to Hector who nods) 

Weevil climbs off his bike. He walks towards the line of bikers.

WEEVIL: Here’s what’s up. There’s a traitor amongst us. Someone who signed up with the Fitzpatricks to deal drugs and break the rules (he stops in front of Thumper) and I don’t like it when people break the rules. Do I, Thumper?

Thumper stays silent but isn't surprised or intimated.

WEEVIL: (getting in Thumper’s face) You got anything to say?

THUMPER: (cockily) Yeah. So what? So what if we want to make some money selling dope to rich white boys? Is that such a bad thing? I don’t think so.

WEEVIL: What do you mean, “we”? 

THUMPER: I mean we like the rest of us.

Thumper holds out his arms, indicating the rest of the gang. Weevil looks along the line.

NICO: Speak for yourself man, I ain’t about that shit?

ANDRE: No way, never, especially after what they did to Gus

WEEVIL: Right. [angry] The Fitzpatricks made Felix’s brother disappear! The Reaper, your old leader, and now you want to go work for them?

THUMPER: Let me make sure I got this straight. Working with our enemies, you got a problem with that?

WEEVIL: You bet I do.

THUMPER: Then maybe you can tell us what you were really doing meeting with Mars & Echolls at Mars Investigation

PCHERS: Yeah Weevil, tell us, what were you doing with them

WEEVIL: I am pretty sure we covered that. Veronica recognized my earring that the sheriff had as evidence in the Curly Moran beaching, she threatened to turn over proof that would implicate me

THUMPER: Well, if your telling the truth, expect a visit from Lamb soon, Sully’s cousin works down there in maintenance, says Veronica is the only suspect and that Lamb will be arresting her any day now, says that the forensics came back, and he was preparding to haul her ass in for murder. 

WEEVIL: (laughing) Yeah that’s not gonna happen, she will walk in there with proof I was involved before she goes down for his murder 

THUMPER: Well either way it is a win win for us. We have big plans, plans that don’t include you (waving his arms) or anyone who backs you. 

Weevil gets in Thumper’s face. Several PCHer's get in behind Weevil showing their support. Then it happens, everyone starts fighting. Several guys grab Weevil, and beat him down, and start tying him up with heavy duty rope. A few minutes later, Weevil is hanging from the end of a large pulley, bound by ropes around his wrists, the guys who backed him up lying helpless on the ground, Weevil has already taken some blows and blood flows from a cut near his left eye. As the rest of the gang stand around Weevil, another biker punches him hard in the face.

THUMPER: Okay, that’s enough. Get out of here.

The bikers start to disperse. One grabs Weevil around the waist as another lifts the rope off of the pulley. They let Weevil, still bound, fall to the ground.

BOOTSY: You picked the wrong side, adios, man.

The majority of the bikers get on their bikes and ride away, leaving Sully and Thumper at the scene. 

THUMPER: (to Sully) Take Weevil’s bike, drive it into the ocean. I’ll pick you up and bring you back.

Sully glares at Weevil a moment longer before walking towards Weevil's bike. Thumper appears to stand over Weevil as the sound of Weevil's bike fades. Weevil groans as he continues to try and lift himself up. He looks up at Thumper, who is smirking down at him.

WEEVIL: Why man, is the money that good, to go against Felix’s family, we took an oath, swore to them we wouldn’t do that. Family is the most important thing

THUMPER: No, you took the oath, none of us wanted that shit, besides if I am a traitor for working with them, what was Felix, after all he was banging Molly, and when Liam found out he wasn’t happy. Originally, I wanted to take you out and put the blame on Echolls, but Liam has other plans for him, you should be lucky I spared you, if they had their way you would be like Felix and be dead right now. 

WEEVIL: You lied all along, didn’t you? That night on the bridge, you were there. You killed Felix, didn’t you?

THUMPER: That’s an interesting theory Eli, but before you think about spreading it around, know this, I got more proof than Veronica about your involvement with Curly, Remember this?

Thumper pulls up a video he has on his phone. It appears to show Weevil beating up Curly Moran.

THUMPER: That’s you, the night you nearly kicked Curly’s head in?

On the mini-screen, Weevil kicks the head of the supine Curly.

THUMPER: So I’d keep my mouth shut, ‘cause you probably don’t want this getting around to, say, the cops, do you?

Weevil gives Thumper a furtive look.

THUMPER: Didn’t think so.

Thumper walks away, leaving Weevil on the ground. Thumper's bike roars away.  
END FLASHBACK.

VERONICA: Well I hate to say this, but looks like you may be in for a rough time. 

WEEVIL: How so? 

Veronica fills Weevil in on everything. Knowing he is gonna be feeling some heat the minute Thumper is taken into custody. 

WEEVIL: I don’t think it is a coincidence that after Thumper confronted me that day after we last met, within days a witness showed up claiming to be the 911 caller, it is too bad you found the real witness first. 

KEITH: Luis is going to need some protection Weevil. Once it gets out. 

WEEVIL: Nah, when the guys learn Thumper killed Felix, he won’t get much thought, but just to be safe, I will keep an eye out. I just have to worry about Thumper leaking that video. 

VERONICA: I think I can take care of that (Veronica pulls out her phone, Logan smiles as she puts it to her ear) Hey Mac, you busy 

MAC: No, why what’s up. 

VERONICA: You think you can come down to Mars Investigation I some tech help. 

MAC: Sure, my usual fee. 

VERONICA: Of course, I may even double it. 

MAC: Uh huh. Be there i n 30 minutes. 

VERONICA: Mac will be here in 30 minutes, I think she will be able to help with that problem. 

WEEVIL: Uh huh, I hope so, if she can’t do it the minute Thumper is arrested he will show Lamb that video. 

KEITH: (curiously) So here is my question, why were the Fitzpatrick’s so eager to help get Logan arrested. What do they gain?

VERONICA: Why do I feel you already know the answer? (Keith smiles) 

KEITH: I found another Fitzpatrick connection you guys aren’t gonna like

VERONICA: Oh do tell. 

KEITH: Kendall Casablancas. (Logan and Veronica looked shocked, Weevil looks confused) Kendall’s real name is Priscilla Banks. Con artist whose long running partner is none other than Cormac Fitzpatrick. 

LOGAN: Seriously

KEITH: Yes. So I called a few buddy’s who work in corrections, find out how much they have contacted since he has been in, and I found out something interesting. Take one guess who is Cormac’s bunkmate at County (looking directly at Logan) 

LOGAN: (looking up at Keith, realization dawns on him) Let me guess, the one, the only Aaron Echolls (Weevil looks even more confused) 

WEEVIL: Wait, what are you guys talking about.

Keith’s phone goes off. He looks at the incoming text message. 

KEITH: (sighing) I will let you guys fill Weevil in, I got to run down to the station, seems Luis is heading to the station with Cliff and the DA. 

VERONICA: Alright dad. I will text you when Mac is done, she should be here any minute

Veronica and Logan fill Weevil in on everything. To say he was stunned is an understatement. 

WEEVIL: So, you guys think all this comes back to Aaron somehow. 

VERONICA: How we aren't sure yet, but it is just a matter of time before we figure it all out. 

LOGAN: It makes sense. Suddenly, out of nowhere a witness comes forward claiming to be the 911 caller, who is a Fitzpatrick stooge. Duncan was sleeping with Kendall for a couple weeks, Kendall we know now is also connected to the Fitzpatrick’s, and now Cormac Fitzpatrick is my dad’s bunk mate. No, no coincidence there. 

Mac arrives. 

MAC: Hope I am not interrupting. 

VERONICA: Perfect timing, dad just left, we don’t have much time before they haul go looking for Thumper. 

MAC: So how can I help?

VERONICA: Here is my plan? 

Veronica explains to everyone her plan. In that moment she calls Leo who is sent out to arrest Thumper. He is hesitant at first, but when Veronica tells him it is life and death, and it could be her life among others, Leo agrees. Mac and Veronica head down to the station, and wait. Veronica and Mac watch as Leo and Sacks escort Thumper into the station. Veronica and Mac quickly make their way in, and Mac immediately heads to the restroom, while Veronica makes her way into the station. Veronica can see Lamb, Cliff, the DA, her dad and Luis in Lamb’s office. Leo makes his way over

LEO: Here is what you asked for (Leo hands Veronica Thumper’s phone) wanna tell me what is going on.

VERONICA: No, but I don’t have a choice, give me on second. 

Veronica takes Thumper’s phone into the bathroom and hands it to Mac. Then she goes out to talk to Leo

VERONICA: Weevil is out as head of the PCHers. Thumper overthrew him, and a lot of those guys are young, I am talking 13, 14, even 15 years old. Thumper killed Felix, either for the Fitzpatrick’s who found out Felix was dating Molly (Leo quirks his eyebrow up) or because Felix was suspicious some of the PCHers had been dealing with the Fitzpatrick’s. Weevil thinks most of these young guys were being forced to do so by Thumper, so we wanted to get his phone, see if there is anything on there that can help them, and erase some pictures Thumper could use against them in order to make a deal, or when he goes to court. 

Mac walks out of the bathroom just as Veronica is finishing filling Leo in. 

MAC: All done, I got everything I need (Mac hands Leo back Thumpers phone) Might wanna wipe that down make sure you know (Leo nods) 

LEO: Well you better tell Weevil to watch his back, the whole way here Thumper kept saying he would make him pay for turning him in. He went on a rant about it for a good ten minutes, until Sacks told him Weevil didn’t turn him in, that he was identified from the 911 caller on the bridge. He got real quiet after that

VERONICA: I will let Weevil know, but I got a feeling Thumper won’t be getting out any time soon, although the Fitzpatrick’s will be a problem. Thanks Leo, appreciate it. I owe you one. 

LEO: Uh huh, you say that, but I feel like I have been led astray. Since you and Logan are still together, and I can’t get a date, how about you buy me lunch. 

VERONICA: (laughing) You got it. Text me when you work next, and what you want for lunch and I will see to it, that you get it. 

Leo watches the girls walk out and get into their car. He goes back inside and gathers all of Thumper’s personal belongings and takes them into Lamb.

INT – SHERIFF’S DEPARTMENT – DAY. 

Leo checked everything into evidence while Thumper is being processed. He brings all the evidence to Lamb, who quickly scans the phone, and it’s contents, and notices a number that texts and calls at least a half a dozen times a day. 

LAMB: Leo, Thumper it seems was communicating to this number a lot, run it see who it is, it may be relevant to our case. (Leo nods) 

Lamb scans through the photos and video, and sees several shots of what appear to be young PCHer’s dealing drugs. Knowing what Keith had told him early, Weevil is out as the PCHer’s leader, overthrown by Thumper, with a lot of the PCHer’s behind him, Keith believing it is due to the PCHer’s selling drugs behind Weevil’s back. He thinks back to the case years ago, the disappearance of Reaper Gus, who many PCHer’s at the time believed the Fitzpatrick’s were responsible for, after Gus refused to sell drugs for them. Leo comes into Lamb’s office. 

LEO: The number you asked me to run (Lamb nods) is a cell phone number for one Liam Fitzpatrick. 

LAMB: Interesting. 

LEO: What are you thinking? 

LAMB: Keith said he was following the PCHer’s after he found out they might be selling, he thought it might have a connection to Felix’s murder. He also said, before he came down to meet with us, Weevil showed up, beaten up pretty badly. Those calls we got from the hospital about the PCHer’s that were brought in overnight (Leo nods), apparently their beatings were at Thumper’s direction for those supporting Weevil. 

LEO: So you think PCHer’s were selling drugs behind Weevil’s back for the Fitzpatrick’s? (Lamn nods) Then Felix got suspicious, so Thumper decided he had to go. 

LAMB: I think so, Keith also said Felix was seeing Molly Fitzpatrick (Leo’s eyes go big) which wouldn’t go over well with either side, so it could be a combination of both. 

LEO: So, Thumper kills Felix, frames Echolls, since he is there

LAMB: Keith says, Weevil thought Logan had killed Lily Kane, he had a thing for her apparently, so they were looking for Echolls that night, so I am sure Thumper used that to his advantage (Lamb goes through the phone looking through the text messages, he smiles) Looks like someone should teach Thumper to erase his texts (he shows Leo the phone) 

LEO: (scanning through the phone) Since we know this number belongs to Liam, we charge him. I mean it is right here, all of it the texts are plain as day. 

LAMB: We will need more, but I think we should go talk to Thumper, see what the young man has to say. 

Leo went back and grabbed Thumper and brought him into interrogation room 1. Thumper wasn’t talking except to ask for his lawyer, but Lamb knew he wasn’t happy. Lamb called Keith, informing him of all the developments, Veronica and Logan thought he was being surprisingly cooperative. Keith knew why, but chose not to share that information with the kids. Thumper was set to be arraigned the next day. We were pretty sure he would be held without bail. Flight risk and all. Needless to say, things are going to get interesting.


	9. THE POWER OF KANE

THE POWER OF KANE  
This chapter is a bit shorter after some editing. The next chapter should be up within the week. 

VERONICA VOICEOVER: It was a quiet few weeks after the events of Homecoming weekend. Of course Thumper tried to get Weevil busted for Curly’s murder, but some how the video he claimed he had of Weevil beating Curly up vanished, I wonder how that happened. I will say this though Lamb took it somewhat serious and questioned Weevil, which he expected. In the end, Thumper decided to turn on Liam, and while the DA was inclined to believe him, it wasn’t enough to arrest him, so Liam still roams free, while Thumper is locked up in County awaiting trial. The PCHer’s of course came running back, telling Weevil they had no idea Thumper killed Felix, that he duped them, not only into selling drugs, but thinking Weevil didn’t have their backs. Everyone wanted, no needed Weevil back, but he wasn’t sure he wanted to go back, he gave serious thought about a clean break. That being said, he knew it was just a matter of time before Liam would come for them, and he had to make a decision, they needed someone who could help and do right by them. Shockingly Logan was the one who convinced Weevil to go back, telling him it doesn’t have to be permanent, just until things settle down and Liam is out of their hair. Speaking of Logan, Trina tried to pay him another visit. Security refused to let her in, and Logan refused to talk to her. Aaron had been somewhat out of the loop about Logan’s situation. While he was aware Logan had gotten emancipated, he didn’t know Logan had sold some of Lynn’s artwork, and jewelry so he could buy a house until Trina paid him a visit and he was not very happy. Dad had a few friends at the County Lockup who had been keeping an eye on Aaron, they were the ones who informed him Trina had been to visit Aaron on several occasions, and the guards told dad until recently, he not surprisingly had very few visitors, just his lawyers, accountants, and Trina. However this week, he got several surprise visitors that threw us all for a loop. 

INT – MARS INVESTIGATIONS – DAY.

VERONICA: (shocked) No way. Kendall Casablancas, and Stuart Manning. 

KEITH: (nodding) Yep. I called Duncan and asked him and Meg to come by, they will be here shortly. I also called Cliff. 

LOGAN: (concerned) Do you think the Manning’s know about the baby? 

KEITH: I don’t know you guys tell me. 

VERONICA: Meg hasn’t said anything to me, but she has been very reluctant to discuss things with anyone. 

At that moment, Cliff arrived. 

CLIFF: Good afternoon everyone. 

VERONICA: Cliffy! How is it hanging? 

CLIFF: (smirking) Low and to the left. (Veronica and Logan cringe, Cliff laughs) 

VERONICA: (looking at him in horror) TMI Cliffy, TMI

Keith fills Cliff in on everything going on. He is stunned but not surprised. 

CLIFF: If you think about it, it makes sense. Kendall being in cahoots with Aaron, and the Fitzpatrick’s is beneficial for her in many ways but most importantly financially. If I had to guess, based on her history, there is no doubt that she is running a long con on Big Dick Casablancas, and there is no doubt both Kendall and Liam will benefit financially. By seeing Duncan she has indirectly helped Aaron, especially what we know about the meds he got from his doctor, and what these drugs do to a person’s sex drive. Dr. Shield’s by the way, has skipped town. His office is closed down, and former employees are baffled. I think the doctor is in with Aaron, and I think it is just a matter of time until Kendall is aware that she can be helpful to Aaron who no doubt will look to discredit Duncan and put Lily’s murder on him. If I had to guess, Aaron most liked asked for her to visit, after speaking with Cormac no doubt

At that moment Meg and Duncan walk into Mars Investigation

VERONICA: Stuart Manning’s visit makes no sense though. I mean I am not the only one that sees that right.

MEG: (confused) What was that you all were saying about my dad. 

KEITH: (sighing) He paid a visit to Aaron at the County Lockup (Meg and Duncan’s jaws drop to the floor) 

MEG: (shocked) Why?

KEITH: No idea, we thought you might have some insight. Do they know you are pregnant yet? (Meg shakes her head) 

DUNCAN: My mom knows now though (Everyone looks at Duncan), in fact she now knows about everything, the doctor, my affair with Kendall, the baby, all of it. 

KEITH: Did you tell her about our involvement. 

DUNCAN: Yes. She gave me a stern lecture, at which point I told her flat out I didn’t care. I am 18 now, she has no say on these matters. After going back and forth, I got her to agree to get onboard, and would like to meet with you and Cliff. She wants family lawyers to help Meg too, but I told her that was on Meg, and it might be better if she has her own attorneys. 

MEG: I told her I appreciated the offer and the support, and while I would love for them to help out, I made it clear that for now, at least until all the emancipation is in place, Cliff is my attorney. I felt it best also to make sure there are no conflicts of interest, you know with me being pregnant with Duncan’s child, and since it appears my dad has visited Aaron, the sooner we can get this out of the way, the better. I can’t imagine why he visited him although with Aaron no doubt ready to go to war for his freedom, Duncan is the obvious choice to point to reasonable doubt

CLIFF: (to Meg) Well good news, is that we have a court date set. It will take place two weeks from today, the judge agreed to keep your parents in the dark. It is just a formality, he was very concerned with everything you told him and has been working with Child Protected Services. Everything is in place, On the day you become emancipated, your sisters will be removed from your parents home, and placed into your aunt Chris’ care. By doing it on a Friday, they won’t be able to make any legal moves til the weekend is over which gives everyone a chance to be settled in where they will be living. 

MEG: (quietly) My aunt, will she be living here or in Seattle. 

CLIFF: Your aunt thinks it is too dangerous for them to stay here, and knowing that your aunt would be given custody, Seattle is out of the question and the judge agrees. You can contact her, try to figure out where would be best, but so you know, several child protected service members here in Balboa County are a part of your family’s church, so discretion is key. We may be able to allow for the records to be sealed since Grace and Lizzie are both minors to ensure they are safe and no one can find them, but it all needs to be set before we go in (Meg nods). 

KEITH: If you want, the company I referred Logan to for his security, could help you. I have known the owner since college, and while I am sure Duncan’s family can provide top notch security, it might be best for now, to have someone separate to be safe as well. 

DUNCAN: That is a good idea. While I am sure our security can handle it, our security would be the obvious choice, so if we went with a little deception it would work, especially with Meg saying here, no doubt her family will scrutinize every move she makes, and no doubt try to find the girls, best to have separate security to handle things. 

VERONICA: (to Duncan) Your security will still need to be able to keep updated on their situation so maybe they can work together to ensure safe phone calls, internet video chats, and in person visits, and keep an eye on Meg’s parents. 

MEG: (laughing) Duncan and I thought about having a tracking device on my dad's car, but they are quite paranoid, and they don’t drive the same car all the time so we would have to put them on all the cars. 

VERONICA: (thinking she quickly gets an idea) What about putting it on their phones? Dad if I remember correctly last year, we had a case of a man with wild paranoia who was cheating on his wife. 

KEITH: (thinking) I remember it. 

VERONICA: Didn’t you use a dual tracking, and listening device (Keith nods) maybe that would be an option we can use here (Keith nods, smiling) 

MEG: How would we even do that? I mean I can’t exactly access their phones (Veronica and Keith both smile)

Veronica and Keith explain everything to the group, and tell Meg it shouldn’t be an issue, so with everyone in agreement that is the safest way to go, Meg’s mind was put at ease and the relief was evident. Keith makes some calls and they decide on a plan. By Wednesday night, everything was in place. Meg, with Mac’s help was able to make it to where her parents phones wouldn’t hold a charge, not hard considering they were older phones. Sure enough, Friday afternoon, after trying to deal with it on his own, Stuart Manning finally made his way into the T-Mobile store in Neptune. Keith’s friend Jack, who he helped out numerous times, was manager of the store, and he agreed to help Keith out, knowing it was a life and death matter. When Stuart Manning left, with new replacement phones for him and his wife, he left not knowing his every move was being monitored. The device was simple, and blended into the phone’s battery, which Jack actually showed him before putting it in the phone. It would allow them to both follow Manning's every move, regardless of if the phone was on or off, but also to listen in to monitor the calls, especially since there was no doubt the Manning’s wouldn’t take everything well once it went down. 

INT – MARS INVESTIGATIONS – DAY.

Celeste met with Keith and Cliff a few days later at Mars Investigation. She was needless to say was not happy to be there but she was civil, well at least as civil as she can be. 

CELESTE: (sternly) I have to trust that you know what you are doing here. (Keith nods) While I am not thrilled Meg is pregnant, I have no desire to allow my grandchild to have contact with anyone in that family. It is obvious to anyone who hears what goes on in that house, that they are not well. Once Clarence is out of jail, if you wouldn’t mind briefing him, as Jake has made it clear he will once again take over the families security needs 

KEITH: (nodding) I can do that, but the decision to involve him needs to be Duncan’s and Meg’s (Celeste nods) 

CLIFF: Of course before any of that happens, we do need to discuss Meg’s emancipation (Celeste looks confused)

CELESTE: Is there going to be a problem there? Meg said everything was pretty much a done deal. 

CLIFF: It is but since you are on board and in support of all of this, I think it might be better if instead of Keith co-signing for her, that you should. Keith already so-signed for Logan, and even though he would be happy to do so for Meg, he would prefer the Mannings’ not know of his involvement so at Meg’s insistence he can help her without suspicion. Besides, as we mentioned earlier, Stuart Manning has made a visit to County Lockup to visit Aaron Echolls, so something is going on there and the more freely Keith can move around to investigate the better. Logan trusts him to make sure Aaron’s efforts are futile.

CELESTE: (Celeste nods) Keith, any idea as to why he would go to visit him. 

KEITH: No. Logan and Meg both seemed taken by surprise. Meg says her dad wasn’t very fond of the Echolls family, so when we found out Stuart requested the visit and Aaron approved it we weren’t sure what connection they had. Logan told us he never ever seen the Manning’s at any social gatherings his parents hosted, and Meg concurs they weren’t invited she believes due to their church. However Logan believes that it may be connected to Meg and Duncan and the belief that Aaron will try to use Duncan to establish reasonable doubt (Celeste sighs) 

CELESTE: I have no doubt. Is there any news on locating Dr. Shield’s, anything to connect him to Aaron or (nastily) Kendall

KEITH: No, and since you are now aware of all this going on, may I ask, who did you hear about him from? 

CELESTE: Audrey Banks. She claimed he helped her deal with several serious health issues she got after she beat breast cancer. After I spoke to her I sought him out, and he seemed to think he could help, but after all went to hell, she was stunned when I told her the doctor was over prescribing Duncan, she thought he would be a big help for him.

CLIFF: Well you have a pretty solid case if you wanted to go to the California Health Board to get his license revoked. 

CELESTE: (Coldly) Oh my attorneys are already working on it. 

KEITH: Good, now we have been putting a plan in place to try to see if we can’t find out what Kendall is up to, I think we may be able to bring you in on it as well. 

CELESTE: (confused) How so?

Keith and Cliff explained their plan. 

CELESTE: (shocked) I don’t know what to say, I mean Duncan said Logan supported Aaron going to jail, but are you sure Logan is on board with this

LOGAN: (loudly) Damn straight I am 

Everyone turns around to see Logan and Veronica in the doorway to Mars Investigation

CELESTE: Your sure, he is your father after all

LOGAN: (sternly) No, not anymore, Aaron deserves to fry for what he did to Lily, what he did to my mother, what he did to me.

CELESTE: (confused) What do you mean what he did to your mother, and to you?

LOGAN: (angrily) The man abused my mother (Celeste is shocked) physically and mentally to the point she decided to end her life, and the man beat me any chance he got, whenever I messed up, or “embarassed” the family. (Celeste looks on in disbelief) You wanna see the scars (Logan goes to lift his shirt as Celeste looks on in horror, but Veronica stops him) 

VERONICA: (softly) Logan stop. 

Logan makes his way out of Mars Investigation to his car, and Veronica follows, it would be a few minutes before she was able to calm him down.

CELESTE: (softly) I will do it, Just let me know when you are ready for me (Keith and Cliff nod) 

Celeste gets up and makes her way out of Mars Investigation, she spots Veronica comforting Logan, she walks towards them. 

CELESTE: Veronica (Veronica turns to her) May I have a word privately with Logan please (Veronica nods) 

LOGAN: (angrily) Whatever you have to say to me, you can say to her. 

VERONICA: (smiling) Logan it is fine, I will be inside when you guys are done talking (Veronica kissed Logan on the cheek and makes her way inside) 

CELESTE: (looking sad) I am so sorry Logan, I didn’t know, and considering I should have

LOGAN: (confused) What do you mean?

CELESTE: (sitting on a bench outside Mars Investigation) You never had the opportunity to meet my father, he died before Lily was born, but he was a very angry man. Like Aaron, he abused my mother, physically and emotionally, but never ever laid a hand on us kids, we were too active at school between sports and clubs, and church. He needed to make sure he was never found out, for his image and all. Mom always made sure to intervene when he was drunk, she always told us she could handle it, especially since it wasn’t all the time. (Logan sits down next to her). When I got pregnant after Jake and I had been together for only a few months he was furious. That day we told my parents, he was about to attack Jake when my mom stepped in front of him. My dad was angry that my mom intervened, yelling this boy got our daughter pregnant, he deserves what I give him, but my mom didn’t move so he hit her. (Logan is stunned) Jake was hardly a physical specimen, physically strong he was not, at least not enough to take on my dad, but he didn’t back down, went off on my dad, and made it very clear that I wasn’t coming back ever. Jake and I married 3 months later, we wanted to marry before the baby came. It was about 6 weeks later, I was due in less than a month, when I got word that my father died of a heart attack. I was distraught, not over the news of his death, but that he beat my mom within an inch of her life. While visiting my mom at the hospital, I had a miscarriage. None of my siblings weren’t home, although if they were I am not sure it would have helped. My mom never truly recovered, not physically or mentally. Even to this day, the years of abuse are evident. I saw it all, all the signs of abuse first hand, I should have noticed things weren’t right with you and Aaron.

LOGAN: (softly) He was very calculated, always hit me, or burned me with a cigarette, where it could be hidden out of the view of prying eyes (Celeste nods) 

CELESTE: (quietly) Did Lily know? Duncan?

LOGAN: (softly) Lily knew, which makes what she did with Aaron even more horrifying, although I think a part of her did it to help keep him away from me. Duncan didn’t know anything until after Lily died, he made it clear that Lily never told him. Full disclosure (Celeste nods) Jake knew (Celeste looks angry) I am not sure when he found out, he never told me how, so I don’t know if Lily had told him, or Duncan. 

CELESTE: (angrily) I am sorry, if I had known..(Logan cuts her off) 

LOGAN: If you had known and tried to say something, no one would have done anything, no matter how mighty and powerful you are. A lot of people missed it, he was a good actor, not Oscar worthy (Celeste smiles) but he was capable. 

CELESTE: Keith filled me in on all these plans, and I have agreed to go along with it. Aaron out of jail, free is not something any of us wants or needs, we all have been through enough. 

Celeste and Logan talk a bit more, before Celeste leaves and Logan makes his way into Mars Investigation, they had plans to put in place. 

VERONICA VOICEOVER: The first part of our plan went smoothly. Dick, and Beaver, with Mac’s help, were able to plant the dual tracking and listening device on Kendall’s phone. It was a different mobile company but dad was able to get one that would work the same as the one’s put on the Mannings phones. A few days later, the second part of our plan went into place, as Dick, Beaver, and Logan were hanging out at the Casablancas pool, when Kendall came home. 

The minute Kendall arrived home, she knew the boys had company. When she peered out into the backyard she spotted Logan immediately and smiled. SHe made her way upstairs to put on a barely there bikini, and sauntered out to the pool

KENDALL: (cheerily) Hello children, how was school. 

DICK: Good as usual mommy (Kendall glared at him, while Beaver and Logan chuckled) 

KENDALL: (to Logan) I don’t think I have had the pleasure of meeting you, I am Kendall Casablancas, and who might you be. 

LOGAN: (smiling) Logan Echolls ma’am (Kendall blanched at the word ma'am) 

KENDALL: Please, call me Kendall. So any relation to Aaron Echolls

LOGAN: (rolling his eyes) Aaron used to be my father, until he bashed in my girlfriend’s skull, locked another girlfriend in a freezer, and set it on fire (Kendall was visibly shocked), oh and he beat said girlfriend he tried to set on fire’s father. Tell me ma'am, how do you know Aaron. 

KENDALL: (smiling) We met a few weeks before his arrest at the Yacht Club I think, or maybe the Country Club. He is a delightful man, I don’t think he is capable of what you described (Logan glares, Kendall smiles) I am sure once the trial starts, the truth will come out, but remember he is innocent til proven guilty. 

LOGAN: (angrily) I hope he rots. Anyways guys thanks for the invite but all the love fest for Aaron has me thinking I need to head on out. 

BEAVER: (annoyed) Jesus Kendall, think you could be anymore tone deaf? 

DICK: (angrily) Seriously, sometimes you should think before you say shit

KENDALL: I am sorry, (turning to Logan) Logan let me walk you out. 

LOGAN: (smiling) I am more than capable of seeing myself out. 

KENDALL: I insist. 

Kendall walks Logan out, scurrying in front of him so he can get a look at all her curves. 

KENDALL: You should come by sometime, when the boys aren’t home, I could use a playmate (she squeezes his arms) and you look fit enough to handle me

LOGAN: (smiling) Sorry, I don’t usually date women in your age range, although Mrs. C you look great for your age. How old are you, 40, maybe 45. (Kendall looks horrified) 

Logan salutes, grinning from ear to ear, and opens the front door of the Casablancas house to find Celeste Kane standing on the porch about to ring the bell

CELESTE: (smiling) Logan, so good to see you

LOGAN: Mrs. Kane, the pleasure is mine as always. 

Logan heads to his car, leaving Kendall standing there, in her barely there bikini shocked that her lover's mother is standing on her porch. This, she thinks can’t be good. 

KENDALL: (smiling) Mrs. Kane was it, how can I help you. 

CELESTE: (Kendall just stares at Celeste) My son Duncan has informed me of your “relationship” 

KENDALL: (laughing)I hardly call what we have a relationship, after all I am a married woman. 

CELESTE: I am here on Duncan’s behalf to inform you it is over. He made a mistake, a horrible mistake, and is finding his way back to his old love. I suggest you find someone else to keep you company moving forward. 

KENDALL: (smirking) Awe but your son was good at so many things. He is quite the little freak, and I think I will keep him around, I mean he is 18 after all, and is more than capable of making his own decisions. 

CELESTE: (coldly) Your right, he is 18, and he is capable of making his own decisions, and he has decided he is done with you, so I suggest you walk away

KENDALL: (smiling) If I don’t, then what?

CELESTE: (getting in Kendall’s face) If you don’t and you continue to pursue my son, I will be more than happy to show your husband the text messages you have been sending my son, and I will be more than happy to have him listen to the voicemails you left for my son.

KENDALL: (smirking) Uh huh, so you say, but I don’t think you will

CELESTE: Really. You don’t know me very well, Mrs. Casablancas. When it comes to my family I will do whatever it takes to protect them. I have no problem paying Richard a visit and informing him of your extracurricular activities. I am sure he would be very interested, after all if I am not mistaken, you cheat on him, you get nothing, the pre-nup guarantees that. 

KENDALL: (smiling) Uh huh, we shall see

CELESTE: (coldly) My son is off limits, if I find out you are continuing to call, and text him, you will have some explaining to do, have I made myself clear

KENDALL: (smiling) You have, crystal clear. 

Celeste walks away and heads to her car. Dick comes up behind Kendall scaring the crap out of her

DICK: What was Celeste Kane doing here?

KENDALL: (trying to gain her composure) Jesus you scared the crap out of me, don’t sneak up on me like that again. 

DICK: Whatever, so what did Celeste Kane want ?

KENDALL: Celeste just came by to apologize for missing me at the Country Club today, we were supposed to meet for lunch but something came up. 

DICK: (smirking) Uh huh. Well the pool is all yours, Beaver and I are heading out. 

With that Dick and Beaver make their way out of the house and into Dick’s truck. Kendall glaring at them as they drive off. Kendall goes into the house, and grabs her phone off the counter

KENDALL: (after the man on the other end answers) We got a problem (listening to the man on the other end) Celeste Kane was just here, it seems my little affair with Duncan is no longer a secret (listening to the man on the other end) says she will go to my husband if I don’t stay away from her precious baby, but we have another pressing issues. Logan Echolls was here today (listening to the man on the other end) I am thinking we may be able to help Aaron Echolls after all (listening to the man on the other end) he might be a little harder to land in the sack, but it is definitely doable. I think we can make sure these boys are in no way shape or form are viewed as reliable witnesses come the trial, that being said it is on you to handle Logan’s little girlfriend, the sooner you do so the sooner I can put my plan in place for one Logan Echolls. 

Kendall hangs up the phone smiling. Unbeknownst to her, Keith and Cliff were listening in on the other end, shocked when they realized just who Kendall was just speaking to, the one, the only Sheriff Don Lamb. 

KEITH: (shocked) Kendall is working with Don

CLIFF: Explains why Liam wasn’t arrested or at the least brought in for questioning (turning to Keith) this will no doubt affect the election if of course you choose to use this information

KEITH: (shaking his head) No, we can’t, we need to keep this information under wraps for the kids safety. No one outside of us can know about this (smiling) I have other information to use for the election

CLIFF: (confused) No guarantees that will be enough.

KEITH: Well, I have been putting all of this ahead of the election, for now but Veronica has convinced me to have a fundraiser, it seems all of her and Logan’s friends have convinced their families to back me so I have some allies. 

CLIFF: (smiling) Well don’t take it off the table. With Lamb you never know. With that, I have to head to the office, when you get the info for the fundraiser let me know. 

KEITH: Will do, good luck tomorrow. I am sure all will go well and Meg and her and her sister’s will be free from this horrible situation. 

CLIFF: Celeste will be bringing them to my office in the morning with her own attorneys of course to help with the ruse, everything should go fine. 

KEITH: I can only hope you are right

Cliff leaves Keith alone at Mars Investigation

VERONICA VOICEOVER: Meg did indeed get her emancipation, and both Lizzie and Grace were placed in their aunt’s home, while Meg was invited by Celeste into the Kane home. Needless to say the Manning’s weren’t happy at all. Between having Lizzie and Grace taken from them, and learning Meg was pregnant, it was a rough weekend for the Mannings however that next Monday morning, they immediately tried to appeal, and sought to get Lizzie and Grace back with them. Meg however took lots of precautions, gave the court lots of proof, including video, the Manning’s had no case, no reputable lawyer would take their case so they got one of their church lawyers to take the case. Meanwhile, everything was in place for dad’s first fundraiser which Logan was hosting at his place. Dad was grateful he was willing, and was shocked Logan also wanted to donate to his campaign. He was hesitant at first but accepted nonetheless. Alicia, Emma, Kate, Mac, and Meg helped set up for the fundraising event. When the time came, dad earned more than we could have imagined. Quite a few of the more prominent families supported dad and donated to his campaign. Among them, the Harris’, the Rakes’, the Enbom’s, the Crawford’s, the Stocker’s (Rams parents), the Wray’s (Chester’s parents), and shockingly, the Kane family made a donation, although Celeste didn’t show up, instead Duncan came with the check on behalf of the family. Not all those who supported dad were wealthy, Alicia (of course), Mac’s parents, Jane’s parents, the Ruiz family, all supported and donated to dad’s campaign, as did Mr. Clemmons, Mrs. Dent, Mr. Pope, and Mr. Wu just to name a few, among the teachers at school who backed dad. All in all it was a great start, and dad was able to get a few billboards around town, among the numerous yard signs that were littered across the yards of many in Neptune. 

INT – WAREHOUSE IN A SEEDIER PART OF NEPTUNE-NIGHT.

An unidentifiable man sits at a table as a radio blares in the background when the phone rings

UNIDENTIFIED MAN: Hello? (listening to the man on the other end) Yeah it is all set, although I hear that Keith Mars is now running for sheriff (listening to the man on the other end) Yes, this complicates things, I want revenge, but under the circumstances (listening to the man on the other end) I am thinking the perfect time would be after the election, maybe during the festive holiday season (listening to the man on the other end, then laughing) yeah jingle bells, Neptune smells and all that (listening to the man on the other end) I have enough to where the the new year would literally be rung in with a bang.


	10. AN ELECTION TO REMEMBER

AN ELECTION TO REMEMBER

Here is the next chapter in my story, sorry it is so short but I am trying to break up some long chapters. I am hoping to have the next chapter up before I go on vacation for the July 4th holiday. ENJOY

VERONICA VOICEOVER: The sheriff’s race was in full swing. Dad and Lamb were giving interviews, both on the radio and on television, and several prominent residents were doing spots for both campaigns. I was surprised how many prominent Neptune residents were helping on dad’s campaign ads, including much to our surprise Celeste Kane. When both candidates agreed to a live debate, I decided it was finally time to tell dad about my rape, now that I know the truth about that night. While I don’t remember much from our encounter, I trust that Duncan, no matter what his condition, would never do that, not to me or anyone else and Logan concurred, so after talking to Duncan and Meg to let them know about our plans, and I had their support, we set it all in motion. I had hoped once we told dad the truth, he would allow me to come forward. While I really wanted to stick it to Lamb for what he did, I also wanted to make sure that people knew what he had done, and I hoped that maybe I wasn’t the only one he had blown off while in charge. I asked John, Rams, Logan and Wallace to be with me when I told my dad, and asked the rest of friends to hang around just in case, since I knew my dad would want to go charging down to confront Lamb and we all knew that would make things worse, we all wanted to see dad back in office. There was one other person I wanted there that I needed to talk to before we told dad. 

INT – FENNEL RESIDENCE – DAY.

Wallace made sure his mom would be alone so he took Darrel out to the beach to hang out so I could talk to Alicia. I knocked on the door, and waited. When Alicia answered the door, she smiled brightly

ALICIA: Veronica, what a surprise. Wallace isn’t here, he took Darrel to the beach

VERONICA: (smiling) I know, I actually came here to talk to you

ALICIA: (confused) Alright, come on in. 

VERONICA: Do you mind if we sit on the couch (Alicia nodded) 

ALICIA: Veronica is everything alright. 

VERONICA: No, but it will be. Once I talk to you, I am hoping I will be well on my way to being (pausing) alright

ALICIA: (confused) What do you mean?

Veronica spent the next hour telling Alicia everything, or at least everything she was willing to share. There are certain parts of the night she was telling no one about. Alicia was, as Veronica expected, very sympathetic, and like Veronica, very angry that Lamb did nothing. 

VERONICA: I want to tell my dad, I have it all set up. Some of the guys will be there to make sure he doesn’t do something rash. I want you there, my dad will need someone, to help him deal with it all. 

ALICIA: (sweetly) Of course, whatever you need Veronica. However I have to ask, why now, why not when it happened. 

VERONICA: My mom had just left, dad was out trying to make a living chasing after bail jumpers after getting booted from office, and I wanted to just let it all go. Honestly, until late last year, I didn’t remember too much from that night, but since then, I have learned a lot more, and I don’t want Lamb or anyone else to throw it out there and throw dad for a loop, not now, not later one. I wouldn’t be surprised if Lamb brought it up at the debate, especially since I am sure he thinks dad doesn’t know. 

ALICIA: (smirking) Veronica, I think you give Don Lamb to much credit

VERONICA: (smiling) Maybe, but I want to make sure nothing can be used to derail dad’s campaign. This town needs him

ALICIA: (thinking) You want to out Lamb, don’t you?

VERONICA: Yes. God knows how many other people he has done this to. Whether I like it or not, we can’t have any more secrets, not leading into the election, and not with the trial upcoming. This isn’t the only thing either 

ALICIA: (concerned) Ok

VERONICA: (Veronica nods) Whoever raped me, gave me a STD (Alicia gasps) Logan and I had been talking for a while about sex (Alicia looks concerned). We made a decision together, despite him getting tested regularly to get tested together, it is how I found out I had Chlamydia.

ALICIA: Had? So it has been taken care of then

VERONICA: Yes. I got a prescription to get it taken care of, I have been clean for a few weeks now, but Logan and I haven’t taken our relationship to the next level, at least not yet. 

ALICIA: Is this something you plan on sharing with him as well, when you tell him about the rape. 

VERONICA: Yes. I have spent the better part of a year looking into what happened that night. Our circle of friends know, they have all been supportive and it is because of them that I know now what needs to be done.

ALICIA: (softly) Do you know who is responsible?

VERONICA: (shaking her head) No. Although I have narrowed it down a bit and I have a rough idea who it could be

ALICIA: Is that something you will tell your dad

VERONICA: Yes. 

ALICIA: When are you planning this?

VERONICA: Saturday afternoon, will you be able to come to Logan’s that day, if not we can set it up on a different day

ALICIA: I can, but I don’t have a babysitter, since I am assuming Wallace will be there (Veronica nods) so that would require me to bring Darrel and this is not something I want him to hear. 

VERONICA: It is fine, he can hang out at the pool with Mac, Kate, Emma among others (Alicia nods) I only enlisted some of the guys help to make sure he doesn’t try to take off after Lamb

ALICIA: Okay. 

Everything was set. It would all go down on Saturday

INT – LOGAN’S HOUSE – DAY.

VERONICA VOICEOVER: It wasn’t hard to get dad over to Logan’s, and we even asked Cliff to come by, although we didn’t tell him why. Logan thought it would be a good idea just in case, we wanted to make sure we took precautions, especially since this is Lamb. When dad and I arrived, Alicia and Cliff were already there, and the guys were waiting in the living room. Wallace had led Darrel outside to the pool after they had arrived, and the friends all agreed to hang out with him until everything was done. 

KEITH: (confused) Veronica, what is going on?

VERONICA: Sit down dad, we need to talk

KEITH: Ok, I am going to assume this isn’t a private matter considering who is here

VERONICA: With the exception of you and Cliff, everyone here knows what is going on, they are here for support, and to make sure you don’t land yourself in jail

Keith and Cliff looked at each other confused. With that Veronica told them everything, with the guys positioning themselves throughout the house to ensure Keith who was extremely angry couldn’t storm out and go after Lamb. Both Keith and Cliff were shocked, and as she expected not only did Keith want to storm down to the Sheriff’s office, so did Cliff. Of course they tried, but the guyse they held their ground, there was absolutely no way it was going to happen, and Veronica made that very clear to Keith, and made it clear why she was telling him now

VERONICA: (sternly) Dad, from this moment forward no more secrets. None of us want anything to derail your election, and no one wants anything out there to help Aaron in court. I have no doubt Aaron has people looking into our lives, so think of this as a preemptive strike. By knowing everything, we won’t be surprised by what comes out. You will do nothing to Lamb (Keith glares), I have that handled, whether you like it or not it is coming out. I have contacted Lloyd, he will be doing an exclusive interview with me tomorrow, which will come out the day of the debate. I doubt Lamb thinks this is something I would bring up, but enough is enough. I am done being a victim

KEITH: Everyone here knows (Everyone in the room nods)

LOGAN: We have been helping Veronica recreate that night, helping her try to remember. 

KEITH: (angrily) Yet you still don’t know who did it, this person is still out there, you should of come to me

VERONICA: Your right, I should have, but it is done, and over with, I am telling you now. The guy who did this, he has no idea I have any recollection of that night, he has no idea I have been looking into it. While I did some investigating last year, it was more for a classmate who needed help. 

KEITH: (suspiciously) What kind of help. 

VERONICA: A friend wanted to dump her boyfriend, but he wouldn’t let her go, he threatened to release a very sexually explicit video of her if she didn’t stay with him.

LOGAN: Little weasel. I wish I could say I was sad Weevil taped him to the flagpole. 

KEITH: I am sorry what? (Veronica glares at him) 

VERONICA: Not important dad, what is important, when I saw the video, it brought back some memories and I realized this was the same party that I was raped at. 

KEITH: (concerned) Is he one of the ones you suspect, this friends boyfriend 

VERONICA: (sternly) No. 

KEITH: You're sure about that. 

VERONICA: (even more sternly) Yes. 

KEITH: Okay. So why don’t you tell me who you do suspect

All the boys in the room groan and pull out their wallets. Keith watched as Veronica collected money from each of the boys including Logan and Wallace

KEITH: (confused) Okay, what am I missing here. 

VERONICA: I tried to prepare them, let them know that you were gonna ask a lot of questions, and they doubted me when I said you would ask for the names of who I suspect, though I don't think they will even doubt me again (the boys all shake their heads Veronica smiles)

Veronica didn’t want to go into great detail about her suspects, which didn’t make him happy, but Veronica’s reasoning made sense, and with her interview upcoming no doubt it would be a big hit, and would make her suspects a little nervous. The day the newspaper story ran, was also the day of the debate. The gymnasium at Neptune High was set up for the debate, and with 45 minutes before the debate was set to start, Lamb had not yet been seen. It wouldn’t surprise her if he didn’t show up. The newspaper story was all anyone was talking about. Veronica waited with Wallace, and Logan in a small section of chairs reserved for family. As it got closer to debate time, Alicia, the Mackenzie’s, and Duncan and Meg had arrived and sat with them. Veronica spotted Leo making his way over. 

LEO: Veronica, you have a few minutes

VERONICA: (surprised) Of course 

Veronica gets up and walks over to a more private area. 

VERONICA: What’s up Leo?

LEO: (quietly) I wanted to talk to you about the newspaper article that came out

VERONICA: Ok

LEO: Is it true?

VERONICA: (stunned) Really? You even have to ask

LEO: (quietly) How long ago was this? 

VERONICA: About a year before you joined the department, although I am not sure the exact time you came here. 

LEO: Lamb was busy fielding calls all day, and he got a visit from some very pissed off Balboa County Board members

VERONICA: Good. I didn’t come forward before because my dad didn’t know what happened that night, but he does now, so no reason to keep it under wraps, Balboa County deserves better. 

LEO: Do you think they will bring it up tonight?

VERONICA: Does it matter? I mean if they bring it up, they bring it up. If not I don’t think it will have any effect on anything. Dad has been soaring in the polls, and most of Lamb’s support from when he was installed after dad was removed is back on dad’s side, including Celeste Kane

Veronica motions to the aforementioned woman who has just made her way into the gymnasium, she avoids the bevy of reporters and sits down next to Duncan and Meg. 

LEO: Yeah, he wasn’t too happy about that. 

VERONICA: If he loses, I am sure dad will keep him on, if he wants, but I am not sure he isn’t already in some hot water because of all of this. 

LEO: I am sure he is, he has been holed up all day, refusing to see anyone other than whatever bigwigs find their way down to talk to him. 

At that moment, Keith has made their way over to them

KEITH: Leo, how are you?

LEO: I am good, how are you?

KEITH: I am well thank you. I need to talk to Veronica for a few minutes

LEO: Of course, I am working security tonight so I got to go anyways, nice to see you Keith, nice talking to you Veronica

Veronica and Keith say their goodbyes, and Keith and Veronica discuss the plans for the evening. 

VERONICA: What’s up dad? (excitedly) Wait, don’t tell me, Lamb is not showing up, and is withdrawing from the race

KEITH: (looking at her smiling) No. He is here, I saw him a few minutes ago, he was not very happy, the press was swarming him. 

VERONICA: I don’t feel one bit sorry for him. He has treated everyone, regardless of class like crap, he shouldn’t be sheriff. 

KEITH: Regardless, it is up to the people. 

VERONICA: You think they will ask him about the newspaper story. 

KEITH: i don’t know, we will see. I have to go only a few minutes left until we start

VERONICA: Alright dad, I will see you after

Veronica gives Keith a big hug and wishes him good luck. She makes her way over to her seat. Celeste stops her. 

CELESTE: Veronica, Do you have a moment I need to speak with you

VERONICA: If you make it quick, the debate is about to start

CELESTE: (nodding) I read the paper today, I feel my husband and I bare some of the responsibility for what happened, and I wanted to apologize to you for everything that happened to you because of what we did, and pushing out your father 

VERONICA: (smirking) I am sorry, what did you just say

CELESTE: (smiling) I am sorry. If not for what we had done, Keith wouldn’t of lost his job, you wouldn’t of been ostracized and you wouldn’t have been attacked 

VERONICA: While that may be true, I am choosing to let it go. You were doing what you thought was best, for Duncan. You had no idea how everyone would treat me, you weren’t responsible, they were. As far as my rape, he guy who did it is responsible. 

CELESTE: While that may be true, if we hadn’t done what we did, it wouldn’t of happened

VERONICA: Maybe, but what kind of person would I be if I put it on anyone but the person who raped me. I will however accept your apology because you are responsible for Lamb. 

CELESTE: Yes, yes we are. Now, on another note, I also want to apologize for driving off your mother. I went about it all the wrong way, I should have come to Keith with all the info I had, instead I drove her off and it put her in worse shape when she waltzed back into your life, and stole from you (Veronica is confused, Celeste understands why) I know she stole the check from your dad, that we gave him for returning Duncan safely. 

VERONICA: (sighing sadly) My mom was weak, she couldn’t let go of the past, and while you should have gone about it differently, she should have as well. She should have come to my dad instead of running off, and deeper in the bottle, although truth be told she was well on her way there anyways but it would have saved everyone a lot of grief, so apology accepted, although I think you owe dad an apology as well. 

CELESTE: I have already done so, but will do it again if you would like since I didn’t know about everything when I did. 

VERONICA: If you have already done so, we are good (Celeste nods and walks away) 

Veronica takes her seat in between Logan and Wallace as the debate begins. Veronica looks around, their are alot of people packed into the gym. As she scans the crowd she spots Richard & Kendall Casablancas in the crowd and she is staring this way. Veronica nudges Logan. 

VERONICA: (whispering) Looks like Duncan's stalker came for the show (she moved her head in Kendall’s direction) 

LOGAN: (snorting) Yeah right 

The debate continues on, and Lamb you can tell is very out of sorts, and distracted. Keith meanwhile is on point. It is time for the final question of the evening for both candidates. 

MODERATOR: Mr. Mars, there are many people who believe since you were removed from office, things in Neptune and Balboa County have gotten worse. If you are reelected how would you help make things better. 

KEITH: I wasn’t perfect as sheriff, but I promise if I am reelected to be fair for all. We need to invest in the communities, provide as many resources as possible for everyone.

MODERATOR: Sheriff Lamb. Today, an article in the Dispatch today, laid out in great detail some of the suspect activities that have been swept under the rug during your time as sheriff. Among the infractions, bribery, both financially, and sexually, blackmail, as well as dismissing allegations based on whether they have money, including dismissing Keith Mars own daughter when she tried to report she had been raped. How do you think you can serve and protect when it seems you only serve and protect yourself and what is your best interest. 

LAMB: (smiling) While I would love to answer, I think I will pass (people in the crowd start shouting as the Moderator tries to get control) An investigation has been launched and is ongoing currently by the California State Police, thank you. 

With that Lamb walks out, and just like that the debate is over. We are all hoping Lamb’s time as Sheriff is as well. 

VERONICA VOICEOVER: A week has passed since the debate, needless to say Lamb’s time as Sheriff is coming to an end, as election day is finally here. About half of my classmates are 18 and able to vote in the elections. While there are a lot of local elections, there are also a lot of state races so news channel’s will be quite busy as the polls close. 

INT - LOGAN’S HOUSE - NIGHT.  
The camera starts from outside, looking into the house from the large front window. There is a poster, "Keith Mars Sheriff" hanging on the wall, a number of people are enjoying the party as the results stream in, including Cliff McCormack, Alicia Fennel, the Mackenzie’s and Celeste Kane.

VERONICA VOICEOVER: A week ago, I was nervous, today, not so much

Veronica is sitting in the armchair, watching the television, and looking quite happy.

VERONICA VOICEOVER: If all goes well, Logan, Wallace, and I will celebrate by making some crank calls to former Sheriff Lamb.

Cliff approached Veronica

CLIFF: Uh, you're out of cocktail weenies, and I'm out of cocktail.

He thrusts the glass at Veronica.

VERONICA: Cliffy, I love you but I am not working tonight, and sorry to say, we're out of gin.

CLIFF: (smiling) Oh come on Vee, you know in a few days you are going to call me needing a favor, (he thrusts his glass at Veronica again) so grab me a drink please, you know I'm not particular, if you are out of gin, you are out of gin

Both are diverted by the television. Veronica leans forward.

NEWS ANCHOR: And our latest results now show former sheriff Keith Mars leads with 60% of the precincts reporting by 10 points

The group gathered at Logan’s house watching the results come in cheer.

CLIFF: Whatever it is, make it a double we are going to be partying long into the night.

Veronica smiles them snatches the glass

VERONICA: Just don’t puke in the bushes. 

NEWS ANCHOR: ...Don Lamb and challenger Keith Mars participated in a debate one week ago, and since then Keith Mars numbers in the polls have risen. What was expected to be a nail biter is turning into anything but. 

INT - SHERIFF'S DEPARTMENT - NIGHT.

The mood in the opposing camp is very different as a man approaches the front desk. The campaign workers are visibly sad and doubting victory will come.  
INT - LOGAN’S HOUSE - NIGHT.  
Everyone is focused on the television. Keith now sits in the armchair and Veronica is on the floor, in front of the TV.

NEWS ANCHOR: So, Woody Goodman is officially the Balboa County Supervisor, the position historically referred to as the Mayor of Neptune. And we're officially calling the sheriff's race (everyone in the room holds their breath) Keith Mars has been reelected as Balboa County Sheriff. 

Everyone in the house goes crazy, excited that Keith is once again Sheriff. Some of the boys were chanting and yelling for Keith to make a speech, as Veronica watches on, smiling

KEITH: (settle down everyone) I want to thank all of you for voting today, canvassing the neighborhoods, with posters, and helping with this campaign. Tomorrow, we get back to work, putting Balboa County, and Neptune first. 

Everyone cheers, and go about enjoying the rest of the evening. 

INT – WAREHOUSE IN A SEEDIER PART OF NEPTUNE-NIGHT.

An unidentifiable man sits at a table as a radio blares in the background when the phone rings

UNIDENTIFIED MAN: Hello? (listening to the man on the other end) Yeah I saw, this is going to cause some complications (listening to the man on the other end) Look, I get you have an ax to grind with Veronica Mars, but this may not end well if we don’t plan it out just right (listening to the man on the other end) Hmmm that isn’t a bad idea, I can whip up a few more, but it will cost you double (listening to the man on the other end) Yeah well you better get your benefactor to pony up some more cash then (listening to the man on the other end) Uh huh, yeah we will be in touch.


	11. BACK TO THE GOOD OLD DAYS

BACK TO GOOD OLD DAYS  
Hey everyone. First, apologies for not updating sooner, but I was on vacation, and it was well needed and deserve. So all the material I had prewritten for this story is now published, so chapters are going to take longer to update. Here is a little teaser for you all, as I hope to get the next chapter, much longer than this one out either Tuesday or Wednesday next week. 

VERONICA VOICEOVER: Three weeks after the election, dad was sworn in as Balboa County Sheriff again, in a ceremony down at City Hall along with Woody Goodman, the new “Mayor” of Neptune, and all the other elected officials voted in during this past election. I had spent most of that three weeks trying to convince dad to keep Mars Investigation open, and let me take over since I am 18. Dad finally agreed to keep it open, but he did not allow me to take over, I was after all still in high school and didn’t have my PI license. So dad got his friend, John Scott, a retired PI from San Diego, running things until I graduated and I passed my test. I am not very happy about it. 

INT – MARS RESIDENCE – DAY.

KEITH: (sternly) Veronica, there is nothing more to talk about. John will run Mars Investigations how he sees fit until you graduate high school, as well as take and pass the test to get your PI license. You can help you will abide by the rules that he and I set for you. You are allowed to work with him like you did me, but their will be no going behind his back to take cases like you have been, and

VERONICA: (angrily) I have just as much of a right to investigate as John, even more so considering I am a Mars. Also right now, we have a lot of personal investigations ongoing, I don’t want to hand them off to John. My being in high school still, and not having taken the test yet hasn’t stopped us in the past, why should it now

KEITH: (angrily) For one, unlike Lamb, I am a competent, and a law abiding sheriff, and if you break the rules, I can’t look the other way, no matter how much I did in the past. We together will work on our personal investigations, but know this, John is well aware of everything that has been going on, he has already been working with us on it, you just didn't know about it. If I find out you have been doing things on your own, and breaking the rules we set, I will not allow you to continue to work there. 

VERONICA: (under her breath) Like you can stop me. 

KEITH: What was that? 

VERONICA: (smiling) Nothing dad, you win for now but this isn’t over. 

KEITH: It is, whether you like it or not, besides don’t you already have a job (Veronica nods, Keith smirks) 

VERONICA VOICEOVER: School has been manageable, for the most part, but Madison has made it her mission to make Meg her next target of harassment. Meg was finally starting to show, and now that she was away from her parents was no longer keeping her pregnancy secret, and Madison was her usual hateful self, constantly taunting and harassing her. One day Meg had enough, and everyone watched in glee as she went off on Madison and her posse of friends, who were surprisingly silent in return. Meg and Duncan were doing good. Meg’s parents are still looking to get the girls back in the fold. Stuart Manning has been arrested several times trying to gain access to the Kane Estate, thinking as we expected, Lizzie and Grace were there with Meg. Kendall has for now it seems, backed off chasing Duncan, but a few times she has tried to approach him, but he has steered clear of her. Not surprisingly, she has continued to visit Aaron in county lock up. Word from the guards there, from what they have overheard, is that he is having her do some of his dirty work for him on the outside. Despite him turning her down over and over again, she keeps chasing after Logan, but he is having none of it. 

INT – MARS RESIDENCE – DAY.

VERONICA: I still don’t get it, I mean why the hell is Kendall doing this. I mean there has to be some financial gain especially since she could go to jail if caught. 

LOGAN: Who knows? I am doing my best to stay away from her, and thankfully Dick and Beaver are content not hanging at their place but at mine so that will help. 

VERONICA: That is good. We need to figure out what she has going on especially with her connections not only to Aaron, but also to the Fitzpatrick’s (Logan nods) 

VERONICA VOICEOVER: Weevil has decided to leave gang life behind. It warms Mrs. Navarro’s heart to see him going straight, working at Angel’s garage when he is able. Meanwhile, Jackie decided she wanted to cause a little trouble and decided to go after Wallace, not caring he was with Jane, in the hopes she could have him for herself. Wallace had initially found her attractive and hoped to get to know her better, until he found out the type of person Jackie was, and who she chose to be friends with was the nail in the coffin. One day, Jackie put her plan in motion. She came over to our table, and tried to push her way in between Wallace and Jane to talk to Wallace. Jane wasn’t having it, and told Jackie off, who decided to get physical and attacked Jane. Logan and Wallace broke them apart, and Mr. Clemmons took Jackie down to the office after everyone told him Jackie started the fight. Jane and Wallace did follow him inside too, to make sure Jackie told the truth. When they were all in the office, Wallace made his feelings for Jackie very clear, asking her to leave him alone, he was not interested. Jackie was pissed, and when she found out she was suspended for three days, she was even more pissed off. No doubt this little triangle isn’t over. 

INT – BALBOA COUNTY LOCKUP-DAY.

Aaron sits waiting for his visitor, and when he sees her, he becomes so excited. His cock jolts at the sight of her in her skimpy little dress, tight around every voluptuous curve of her body. When he gets out, and he will, she will get a night to remember. Kendall Casablancas sits down, smiling. 

KENDALL: (smiling) You look happy to see me. 

AARON: I am always happy to see you. Now tell me, how is our little plan going. 

KENDALL: (frowning) Not so good I am afraid. Duncan knocked up some cheerleader, Meg something. Outside of school he is pretty holed up, they stay in most nights, and when they aren’t home, they are usually at Logan’s. I wish I had come to see you sooner, I would have easily been able to get Duncan’s DNA when we were sexing it up. Now it will be much harder.

AARON: What about Logan? Have you been able to make any headway with him? 

KENDALL: (sneering) No. It seems your son is all about Veronica Mars, and let me just say, he could do better. What he sees in that flat chested bitch is beyond me. Why he wouldn't want a piece of me is beyond me.

AARON: Well I want a piece of you (wiggling his eye brows) 

KENDALL: Uh huh? Do you know. Well, I pulled some strings, I know the warden here personally, and it looks like you will get your wish

AARON: (confused) What do you mean?

KENDALL: (smiling) In a few minutes when the guards take you away they will take you to a “meeting” with the on staff doctor. When you arrive, you will find me ready, willing, and able for a little conjugal visit. 

AARON: (shocked) Mrs. C, you dirty little girl. I like your style. I guess this convo is over, see you soon 

A few minutes later, the guards lead Aaron to the medical bay where the doctor greets them. The doctor takes over, leading Aaron to a private room where he finds Kendall laying naked, legs spread waiting for him

DOCTOR SCHIEDHAUER: You have one hour, not a minute more. You better make it count, I doubt the warden will allow this to continue (turning to Kendall) you must have some powerful friends, and some mighty nasty dirty on the warden for him to agree to this. 

AARON: Well, let’s get started, We only got an hour. 

Kendall giggles, and the two get things started. Much to the doctor’s chagrin, he could hear it all. 

AARON: Well Mrs. C that was fabulous. I am thrilled you finally let me have a taste. I have waited long enough

KENDALL: Well if you hadn’t gone and got yourself locked up in here, you might not have had to wait so long. 

AARON: Trial starters in early March, I need to get my hands on Duncan’s DNA before then so you have 4 months Mrs. C, please don’t let me down, you will, as promised be handsomely rewarded. 

KENDALL: I will figure something out. If I have to go to the Kane house and pay the Ice Queen a visit to get I will get it, don’t you worry about that 

AARON: Good. If all goes well, once my lawyers get his DNA, we will be able to paint Duncan as Lily’s killer, creating reasonable doubt, and I can get the hell out of this place. 

Kendall finished getting dressed, and heads to the door. 

KENDALL: I will see you soon lover 

Kendall walks out of the room, and into the main medical bay over to the doctor’s desk

KENDALL: (smirking) Well, did you get it

DOCTOR SCHIEDHAUER: Yes (he hands her a small cassette tape) I am not sure what you are up to Priscilla, but I hope you know what you are doing

KENDALL: Just needed a little insurance. I am not sure I am gonna be able to do what he needs me to, so I can get paid, but I am not going to jail for that bastard if I get caught

DOCTOR SCHIEDHAUER: You better be careful, that man is dangerous. You also better hope Liam doesn’t find out what you are doing, he won’t like it one bit

KENDALL: (laughing) You assume he isn’t in on this with me. Trust me he knows what is happening, and I have his full support

With that, Kendall heads out, leaving the doctor wondering what she has gotten herself into. 

INT – WAREHOUSE IN A SEEDIER PART OF NEPTUNE-NIGHT. 

A man is watching the news. The ceremony for the newly elected in Balboa County on the television. The man shakes his head and turns the TV off. He had been waiting, waiting patiently to get his revenge. He wasn’t sure why he decided to work with, and for Liam Fitzpatrick. Liam was a scumbag, a scumbag he vowed to protect people from, not he is working with him. The man deserved to be in prison for all he has done but he has powerful friends, and resources no longer at his disposal, so for now, he is a means to an end, and one way or another Veronica Mars would pay. Thanks to her, his life and his career is over.


	12. AN INTERESTING TURN OF EVENTS

VERONICA VOICEOVER: After the election, dad reached out to Lamb to offer him a job. Lamb was hesitant, and asked for some time to decide. Dad agreed, and before he got back with dad, he was shockingly arrested by the FBI. When news broke we were all shocked, especially since it came so late on a Friday. Lamb was charged with blackmail, extortion, fraud, and money laundering, although there were several other charges too. However he wasn’t the only one, as at least six other deputies were charged with a variety of offenses, including Officer Widdows who was there when dad was sheriff before, and some recently hired by Lamb. Dad and all of the deputies were interviewed, it was a mess. Citizens were encouraged by the FBI, California State Police, and the Balboa County Sheriff’s department to come forward with information, and the Balboa County Commissioner and the Board also asked for the citizen’s help with anything they felt might be relevant to the investigation. 

EXT – NEPTUNE HIGH SCHOOL – DAY.

School was crazy that Monday after. All everyone talked about was Lamb’s arrest. Logan and Veronica were walking from the car park, when they saw Enbom and Emma sitting with Wallace and Jane at a table in the Quad. 

LOGAN: (jokingly) Enbom, are you reading the paper, oh my god who are you and what have you done…

At that moment Enbom charges at Logan, and the two boys laugh and wrestle each other. 

EMMA: (annoyed) Seriously guys

VERONICA: (laughing) Oh you know, boys will be boys

EMMA: (laughing) So true. So Veronica, how was your weekend (hands Veronica the newspaper, front page headline reads LAMB TO BE CHARGED MONDAY) Karma can be a bitch sometimes 

VERONICA: (smiling) Yeah, I am heartbroken

WALLACE: Mom went by to drop some dinner off last night to your dad, she said it was still mad crazy down there. 

VERONICA: Yeah, dad says the FBI agent in charge Agent Morris is interested in speaking with me

JANE: (quietly) About your rape?

VERONICA: (smiling) Yeah, I am not thrilled about it, I mean I told my story voluntarily to the paper to help dad, and get Lamb out. I am not sure I want to be a part of all this, but I may not have a choice, dad is trying to avoid it but he says she is a bulldog. 

Logan and Enbom had finished their wrestling match, and had rejoined the table. 

LOGAN: Well sweetie, you aren’t the only one she wants to talk to

VERONICA: (shocked) Seriously, why?

LOGAN: Oh I don’t know, how about the fact that Aaron was arrested on Lamb’s watch, and now as you are aware, since your dad is also a witness, he won’t be able to handle the case. I am going to assume the California State Police will take over. 

VERONICA: Yeah, this is going to get bad before it gets better. I have a bad feeling this nightmare will go on well after graduation. 

The first bell rang, and everyone headed into school. 

INT - SHERIFF'S DEPARTMENT - DAY. 

KEITH: (on the phone) Yes sir. Well in my opinion, with the California State Police helping the FBI, having the San Diego Police Department handle the Echolls case moving forward is best especially for security reasons. Lamb was quite lax here with security, it will take more work than I thought it would updating security here, but Woody has already pledged whatever we needed to right the ship. Yes sir. Alright, I will talk to you soon. 

Keith knew it was going to happen, when he was elected he thought for sure someone would take hold of the Echools case, but this situation makes things harder. He was glas the San Diego PD was willing to take it all on. He gets up from his desk and makes his way to the door, opening it up he yells out. 

KEITH: Sacks, Leo get in here. 

Sacks and Leo enter the office. 

DEPUTY SACKS: Sir

DEPUTY LEO: Sheriff, How can we help you?

KEITH: I just got off the phone with the governor. San Diego PD, and the San Diego DA’s office will be taking over the Aaron Echolls case (Sacks and Leo are shocked) With my re-election, there was already a conflict of interest so it was already in the works, but with Lamb’s arrest it is now official. Echolls attorneys are appealing the decision, but it won’t go nowhere with everything going on here. 

DEPUTY LEO: So, when does this happen

KEITH: San Diego DA Brandywine, and San Diego PD Chief Agosta are on their way now, they will be here soon. DA Hildebrand will be here soon too. 

DEPUTY SACKS: Do we need to get the Echolls evidence from the evidence locker

KEITH: No (Sacks and Leo look confused) The California State Police, at the direction of the governor took the evidence when Lamb was arrested, and will bring it here so that it can be officially signed over. It is why Hildebrand will be here. 

DEPUTY LEO: Ok, well if you need us let us know. 

DEPUTY SACKS: Yeah whatever you need, we wanna see that bastard fry. 

KEITH: (smiling) I will, but I think we got it handled 

Sacks walks out, and Leo follows, but stops at the door, and closes it. Keith looks up surprised that Leo is still in the office. 

DEPUTY LEO: I need to talk to you. I was planning on doing it today but it was chaotic here and you were on the phone all day. 

KEITH: What is it Leo?

DEPUTY LEO: I have been seeing this woman, Alaina who works down at the Movie Theatre (Keith nods). We went up to San Francisco for a friend of hers wedding. We headed home yesterday, and I decided to stay at her place, since it was late. The next morning, when I got back to my place (Leo pulled an envelope out of his inside uniform pocket), this envelope was on the floor, obviously slipped under the door. I opened it, read it, and knew I needed to bring it to your attention, and I planned to earlier but as I said you have been on the phone. I need you to read it Keith. 

KEITH: (grabbing the envelope) Okay. 

Dear Deputy D’Amato, 

It has come to my attention that you have recently been looking for a new school for your sister Tina who has Down’s Syndrome. I am aware that she has been having a hard time in public school because of this, and I must say kids today, they can be so cruel. I want to help, and am willing to financially assist you since most of the schools for kids like Tina are quite expensive. There is a catch however, I need something in return, something your job helps make possible. I am working on behalf of a third party, who is looking to get the Aaron Echolls / Lily Kane sex tapes, before the trial starts so they are not admitted into evidence. I will be in touch, give you a few days to think it over, although I think I know what your decision will be, and everyone involved will be happy. 

Sincerely, Concerned   
Neptune Citizen

KEITH: (shocked) Jesus Leo, I would have dropped everything to deal with this. 

DEPUTY LEO: I know, trust me I know. But I know what is going on here, with Lamb, and all the guys who have been hauled out of here with him, and it affects the case too. When you told Sacks and I about San Diego PD and DA’s office taking the case over, I thought no time like the present. 

KEITH: Well, this doesn’t change things, we are still passing this off, I am thinking maybe we could use this to our advantage though, find out who this concerned citizen is. 

There is a knock on the door, and Keith motions Sacks in. 

DEPUTY SACKS: DA Hildebrand is here to see you 

KEITH: Send him in please Sacks (Sacks nods) Hildebrand glad you are here, we need to chat

Keith and Leo explain the situation to DA Hildebrand and he is very, very concerned. However he thinks if San Diego DA Brandywine, and San Diego PD Chief Agosta agree they might be able to use this to find out who is trying to gain access to the tapes. At that moment there is another knock on the door, and Keith directs Sacks in again. 

DEPUTY SACKS: San Diego DA Brandywine, and San Diego PD Chief Agosta are here to see you Sheriff. 

KEITH: Lead them in Sacks, please

DEPUTY SACKS: Of course. 

A few moments later, San Diego DA Brandywine, and San Diego PD Chief Agosta walk through the door, and Keith and Leo start filling them in, when California State Police Chief Dahlbridge arrives. After a half an hour, everyone is in the know, and they start discussing what to do. 

KEITH: I am not opposed to getting the FBI involved. Lavoie is a sleazy attorney, who according to Logan probably should have been disbarred years ago, but money talks. I have no doubt he is involved somehow. 

DA HILDEBRAND: Well Lavoie is definitely a sleazeball so no doubt he is involved. 

KEITH: Whatever happens, no one here can be involved. With Lamb being arrested, with my being a witness to the case, and my connection to Logan and Veronica, the case already has an uphill battle. This could change things. Also, it seems like he has been having quite a few visitors who he seems to be trying to get involved with as well as their friends. 

DA BRANDYWINE: What do you know?

Keith fills the men in on what he was investigating as a PI, without thankfully breaking any client privilege. 

CHIEF AGOSTA: Well this is an interesting development

CHIEF DAHLBRIDGE: I believe that Casablancas Senior is being investigated, possible SEC violations, maybe we can leverage him for help with his wife. 

DA HILDEBRAND: It is possible. I think involving the FBI would be wise. 

CHIEF DAHLBRIDGE: I believe the agent handling the investigation into Casablancas is here, in Neptune now, separate from the team here dealing with Lamb, although he may have gone back to LA. Let me make a call. 

A few minutes later, everyone in the room was relieved when the FBI confirmed the agent in question was still in Neptune, and after being contacted would come see them. They all sit and chat, discussing everything when, 30 minutes later, there was a knock on the door

DEPUTY SACKS: (knocking, then entering upon Keith’s nod) FBI Agent Wills is here to see you. 

KEITH: Send him in please Sacks

AGENT WILLS: Gentlemen, imagine my surprise when I get a call asking me to come here, especially when we have a gaggle of field agents here already. Am I to assume that this is another matter, that needs the FBI’s attention

KEITH: Yes. The Aaron Echolls case, which due to me being a witness, I am not permitted to be involved with. So we decided this new information that has come to light could be beneficial to you 

Everyone in the room fills Agent Wills in on everything, and surprisingly, he believes he can help. The men all discuss a plan until there is a knock at the door. 

DEPUTY HEILMAN: Sheriff, I am sorry to interrupt but we just got a call about a body washing ashore at Crescent Beach. 

KEITH: (sighing) Alright, grab Cavanaugh, Dennis, and Sacks and go on down there, I will meet you there. 

DEPUTY HEILMAN: Yes sir. 

The officer closes the door and everyone looks to Keith. 

KEITH: Looks like duty call gentlemen, I will assume you all can handle things from here (the men all nod and smile) Keep me updated

Everyone headed out and went their separate ways. Keith went to Crescent Beach examining the body, it was extremely bloated and unidentifiable. FBI Agent Wills made his way to Casablancas Enterprises to speak with one Richard Casablancas Senior

INT - CASABLANCAS ENTERPRISES - DAY. 

DICK SENIOR: Sorry for the wait Agent Wills, my secretary said you wanted to speak with me about my wife, (concerned) is she ok, or in some kind of trouble

AGENT WILLS: (smiling) How well do you know your wife, Mr. Casablancas

Agent Wills had lots of information for him, information he didn’t know about including her real identity, her con jobs with Cormac and Liam Fitzpatrick, her affair with one Duncan Kane, and her recent romp in the hay with one Aaron Echolls, a conjugal visit at the Balboa County Lockup she setup somehow with the doctor.

AGENT WILLS: Now I think we can help each other out, what do you say Mr. Casablancas. 

DICK SENIOR: Do I have a choice, if I don’t I go to jail, lose my kids, and everything I built. I will do it

INT - A YACHT SAILING IN THE PACIFIC OCEAN - DAY. 

A young man sits on a lounger aboard a yacht, enjoying the sun. Suddenly a phone rings, the man still unseen answers. 

YACHT MAN: What do you got for me (listening to the man on the other end) Seriously, come on man you got to stop killing people (listening to the man on the other end) I don’t care if you didn’t personally do it, and if you think having him do it helps, it doesn’t (listening to the man on the other end) he is suppose to stay out of sight Liam, everytime he goes out he puts our mission at risk (listening to the man on the other end) Veronica and Logan can both identify him, they will no doubt remember him, he needs to keep himself (listening to the man on the other end) if they see him, they might start investigating, or alert the new sheriff (listening to the man on the other end) I will be arriving by the end of the week, daddy’s disappearance has caused my mom to wanna settle down and stop moving around and while I would prefer doing that on another continent, but I figure I can be a supportive son, and I am hoping being in Neptune will help calm things down, keep the body count down and when the time is right our revenge will be icing on the cake (listening to the man on the other end) yeah I will call you when I hit Neptune. 

The man hangs up, guzzles down and enjoys the afternoon sun. 

INT - SHERIFF'S DEPARTMENT - DAY.

Keith walks into the Sheriff’s department. He motions for Leo and Sacks to join him in his office. 

KEITH: I need you two to oversee the autopsy of this victim we found at Crescent Beach, get his finger prints, dental records. Check the list of missing persons. We need to ID him. 

DEPUTY SACKS: No problem Sheriff

KEITH: This is the second body to wash up on our beaches, with Curly Moran being the first at Dog Beach. I need answers, I want to know if there is a connection. Who did Lamb hand Curly’s case off to?

DEPUTY LEO: (Nervously) No one, he decided to handle it himself

KEITH: Of course he did. Leo, find me the file (Leo nods) 

INT - CASABLANCAS ESTATE - DAY.

Kendall is lounging by the pool when Big Dick comes home following his meeting with Agent Wills. 

DICK SENIOR: Kendall darling, there you are.

KENDALL: Hey honey, how was work? 

DICK SENIOR: Interesting, I think I need your help? 

KENDALL: (curiously) With work?

DICK SENIOR: Yes. The SEC is breathing down my neck, no doubt watching my every move. I need to get these papers delivered ASAP, and I need to make my final payoff to the County Assessor. Think you can make the meeting for me tomorrow. 

KENDALL: (smiling) That depends, will you cut me in?

DICK SENIOR: (taken aback) I am sorry you want in, on what?

KENDALL: Oh Please Richard, I know a con artist when I see one. What you are doing, you're good at it, but I am better. 

DICK SENIOR: (smiling) Really? Pray tell how you are better. 

KENDALL: I had to fend for myself for a long time. An old friend taught me a few things to help me along, it is how I managed to make my way to where I am today. 

DICK SENIOR: Alright, 60/40. Is that good enough? 

KENDALL: (sweetly) I was hoping for a 50/50 split. 

DICK SENIOR: If I am caught you get it all anyways my dear, but I have other payments and expenses I need to handle, got to set things up so we can continue things moving forward. 

KENDALL: (annoyed) Fine, but I have the right to renegotiate 

DICK SENIOR: (smiling) Of course. 

Veronica and Logan enjoyed a night with friends, chilling and hanging at Logan’s. The group enjoyed Cho’s pizza, ice cream from Amy’s and movie night. Veronica was home by curfew, shockingly arriving home before her dad, who sauntered in a few moments later

INT - MARS RESIDENCE - NIGHT.

VERONICA: Hey dad, looks like you had a long day

KEITH: (throwing his keys and wallet on the counter) Yeah Kiddo, it was, but I have a feeling things are going to be looking up soon. 

VERONICA: (curiously) Care to elaborate there

KEITH: Unfortunately, right now I can’t say too much and with all the buzz, and the FBI in and out around the clock. I can tell you another body washed up today, Crescent Beach

VERONICA: (sighing) Any idea who it is

KEITH: No, the body was badly bloated, I can tell you it was a guy, and his face was a mess. We found no ID. Hoping to get some answers tomorrow. Do your old man a favor though (Veronica nods) No going out alone. Have Logan, or Wallace, or one of the girls drive you, to school, to work, when you all hang out at Logan’s. 

VERONICA: (shocked) Really dad? 

KEITH: (sighing) Please Veronica 

VERONICA: (interrupting) Dad, what aren’t you telling me? 

KEITH: Really (Veronica nods) the first body that washed ashore had your name on it, today it crossed my mind when I was out there, but as I said the body was pretty bloated and water logged so we may never know if it was on this man’s hand. It is something we are looking into and I will let you know, but please do me this one favor. 

VERONICA: (sighing) You got it dad (Veronica hugs Keith, and as he heads to bed he turns around) 

KEITH: Do me a favor (Veronica nods) Have Logan come by the Sheriff’s department tomorrow, I wanna discuss some things with him

VERONICA: (curiously) What things? 

KEITH: Official police matter, but if he wants you to know he can tell you, after I speak with him, (sternly) understood

VERONICA: Yeah dad, understood. 

KEITH: Good night kiddo, love you

VERONICA: Love you too dad. 

INT - WAREHOUSE IN A SEEDIER PART OF NEPTUNE - NIGHT.

The television is on, a man whose face is still unseen sits watching what appears to be the news, when the phone rings. 

UNKNOWN MAN: Hello (listening to the man on the other end) That’s good, I will look forward to seeing him, and putting the next phase of our plan in place (listening to the man on the other end) I told you he wouldn’t like it, bodies piling up brings attention, especially when you want me to dump them afterwards in the fucking ocean, they will wash ashore eventually (listening to the man on the other end) Yeah, yeah whatever, I had no problem doing it, Curly was a son of a bitch, and this kid he saw me going out to pick up supplies, recognized me (listening to the man on the other end) I had to pick up supplies man, I didn’t think anyone would see me, let alone follow me (listening to the man on the other end) Yeah, I agree, we hold off wait until he gets to town, he can handle this shit from now on (listening to the man on the other end) Alright later


	13. DANGEROUS PARTNERSHIPS

DANGEROUS PARTNERSHIPS  
Next chapter is up. ENJOY

VERONICA VOICEOVER: Logan had, at dad’s request paid him a visit. I am not privy to the conversation, and Logan told me he would tell me in due time, that it was best to wait in case things go wrong. All he said was it was regarding an ongoing criminal case and he couldn’t discuss it with me now, but once everything moved forward he would. I didn’t like he was keeping this from me, but I figured he would tell me in due time and I trusted him. In the next few days all hell broke loose in Neptune. First, the federal bureau of corrections put the warden, and head medical doctor at the Balboa County Jail Lockup on administrative leave until an investigation is completed into the facility, after it was learned conjugal visits were being allowed inside. In addition, Kendall Casablancas was arrested yesterday. Among the charges, bribery, fraud, and identity theft. Seems Big Dick, who was working with the feds to not only set up Kendall, but to help weed out corruption among the powerful in Balboa County. Big Dick, according to Dick and Beaver put on quite a show when they came to the house, but from what dad told me, when he came down to see her, he went ape shit on her and told her to talk to her good buddy Liam Fitzpatrick about bail, and told her flat out he was getting their marriage annulled. Kendall, with the prospect of 20 years in a women’s federal prison confessed to many of her crimes, but refused to implicate Liam, saying he wasn’t involved. Chief Agosta, and DA Brandywine got to sit in on Agent Morris’ interrogation, while dad, and DA Hildebrand watched. 

FLASHBACK WEDNESDAY- INT - BALBOA COUNTY SHERIFF’S OFFICE INTERROGATION ROOM - DAY.

Kendall is sitting next to her attorney, with her legs shackled together. Chief Agosta, DA Brandywine and Agent Morris sit across from them, Agent Morris nice enough to take the handcuffs off. 

AGENT MORRIS: First, since you all are here we have been asked to serve you with these papers (Agent Morris hands Kendall’s attorney the papers). Your husband, now I guess ex-husband was granted an annulment by the State of California, as a show of appreciation for all the help he provided us. 

KENDALL: This won’t stick, it was a set up, and no way these annulment papers are real, it hasn’t even been 24 hours

AGENT MORRIS: The annulment paperwork was drawn up and filed before he even left his office following a visit by one of my fellow agents, it is real, your attorney can attest to that (Kendall’s lawyers look over the papers, and nod)  
Your husband still has his own legal issues to deal with, and he is working with the government to deal with them to avoid losing his business, and his children. 

KENDALL: (laughing) Please, he doesn’t care about those kids, the only reason they are even living with him is because his ex-wife pays him to keep them so she can galavant all over the world

AGENT MORRIS: Regardless, he is cooperating, and I advise you to do the same. 

KENDALL: Why, these charges will be thrown out before it even gets to court (Kendall’s lawyer whispers in her ear, she appears horrified) 

AGENT MORRIS: (smiling) I think your lawyer just told you differently. That being said, if you cooperate we can make a deal, shorten your sentence. 

KENDALL: (sighing) Fine, let’s get this over with. 

AGENT MORRIS: Duncan Kane.

KENDALL: (laughing) What do you wanna know, oh wait you might like him, he is pretty good in the sack (DA Brandywine blanches, Agent Morris shows no reaction) 

AGENT MORRIS: (calm, cool, and collected) Why him? What was the plan?

KENDALL: (sighing) To get him in my bed so I could feed him drugs. 

AGENT MORRIS: Why would you want to do that? 

KENDALL: At first, I only knew what Dr. Shield’s told me that he was working to clear Aaron to prove Duncan couldn’t control his seizures which would help Aaron’s case, his defense. However, Dr. Shield’s made it clear he was doing this without Aaron knowing, believing he was being framed. He assured me, the drugs we were giving Duncan, to mess with his meds, to mess with his mind were necessary. He believed it was Duncan not Aaron who killed Lily and was intent on proving it. 

AGENT MORRIS: What happened next?

KENDALL: (sighing) Duncan started realizing something wasn’t right. Then, out of nowhere he stopped answering my calls, and my texts. I informed Dr. Shield’s and within days he was gone, took off to who knows where? I was then contracted by Aaron’s attorney that Aaron wanted to see me. Turns out Shield’s was working with Aaron’s attorney at Aaron’s behest, but people weren’t supposed to make the connection 

AGENT MORRIS: By his attorney, you mean Mr. Lavoie. 

KENDALL: Yes. So, I went to see Aaron. He told me Keith and Veronica Mars were brain washing his son, and asked me to try to get him out from under their control

AGENT MORRIS: How did he want you to do that?

KENDALL: He wanted me to sleep with him, preferred that I set things up to where Veronica would walk in on us. He needed him away from her and Trina wasn’t doing the job she was supposed to, in bringing Logan back into the fold away from Keith and Veronica. So I did what I was asked but unfortunately nothing I did worked. So during my next visit, I told him despite my attempts to seduce him, Logan wasn’t interested, and that there was no way it was going to happen, no doubt Duncan shared their affair, and Logan was wary of me, and my motives. 

AGENT MORRIS: What next?

KENDALL: Aaron told me to keep trying, he said he believed if anyone could get through to Logan it would be me, he could never refuse a beautiful woman. Then he asked if I could try to get close to Duncan again. When I asked why, he told me he needed some of his DNA to plant to show reasonable doubt at trial. (Laughing) He was so blunt about it, I mean he didn’t even hide what he was doing. Aaron told me his lawyer had several plans should anything we try fall apart. I got several emails, and text messages from Lavoie asking how things were going.

AGENT MORRIS: So did you do it, get Duncan’s DNA

KENDALL: Lavoie told me if I wanted payment I had to complete all the jobs asked of me, so I enlisted help from a friend to break into the house, but there was no way with the security they had that we would get inside, so we decided to break into Duncan’s SUV, and we agreed to do it while it was parked in the school parking lot were there was less security, and with me being the step mother of several students my presence wouldn’t be questioned. 

AGENT MORRIS: Were you successful?

KENDALL: Yes, we got into his SUV, and got some hair off of the drivers side seats headrest. 

AGENT MORRIS: What happened next? 

KENDALL: My next visit with Aaron was a few days later, but I was starting to get a bit nervous. I felt like I was being followed. I had followed Duncan a few times, so I knew he had been to Mars Investigation, so I thought he spilled everything and Keith Mars was the one following me. So at that next visit with Aaron, I told him the truth, that things weren’t going well, I told him about everything with one exception, that I had got Duncan’s DNA. I needed some leverage

AGENT MORRIS: What kind of leverage?

KENDALL: Aaron promised a big payoff, but there was no guarantee he would give me anything, especially since his assets were frozen, so I needed to ensure I wasn't being conned. So, I knew the warden there, helped him out of a pickle once, and he set things up for a conjugal visit with Aaron, under the guise that he needed to report for a check up with one of the doctors. 

AGENT MORRIS: What happened next?

KENDALL: I had sex with Aaron Echolls in the medical bay at Balboa County Jail Lockup (Everyone, including Kendall’s lawyer blanches at that, Kendall looks annoyed) It was in a private bay, and at my urging Dr. Schiedhauer recorded it. I only had an hour but I got him to admit his plans, and have sex with him. I knew this would get him in a lot of trouble if it came out he was getting special treatment like his, that they could take away his privileges so I figured this would keep him in line. 

AGENT MORRIS: According to the visitor logs, you haven’t visited since, when was your next visit

KENDALL: (smiling) Actually I was there last Thursday. 

CHIEF ACHOA: (surprised, going through the visitors log) Really. I didn't see you listed on the visitors log 

KENDALL: (smiling) I didn’t sign in under my name, I went in with Lavoie, as his personal assistant, signed in under Lacey Aaron

Everyone scans the visitors log, finding Lavoie and his assistant, Lacey Aaron signed in, Chief Achoa gets up and leaves the room

KENDALL: I am sure the video can confirm it is me, anyways that visit I told Aaron I had gotten Duncan’s DNA as he had requested, and that I wasn’t taking any chances. He was confused for a moment until I told him that I had our conjugal visit recorded (Kendall frowns) He actually was pretty excited about that, told me to hold onto it, that he will add it to his collection when he gets out, adding that he will pay me every penny we agreed to. I kind of felt a little dirty

AGENT MORRIS: (quirking her eyebrow) Kind of? (Kendall shrugs) When all this started how much money was agreed upon for payment if all the jobs were completed? 

KENDALL: (frowning) 10 million. I won’t see any of it now, and I hope he rots. I should have known it was a bad idea to help him (thinking) Wait, it wasn’t Keith Mars following me, it was you all. You found out I was visiting Aaron, and you all were following me? 

AGENT MORRIS: (confused) Following you? We weren’t following you, until a few days ago we didn’t even care about you

Agent Morris concluded the interrogation, Kendall agreed to all the terms as they were presented to her, and agreed moving forward to cooperate. The San Diego DA immediately sought to add additional charges to the charges already against Aaron, and arrested his attorney. Dad filled Logan and I in on everything that night, believing that Aaron will plead guilty with this new evidence. Logan finally told me that he and dad had been discussing possibly looking to gain control of the entire Echolls estate, especially since Trina has been actively trying to assist Aaron in illegal activities.

INT - SAC N PAC - NIGHT.

Basketball season at Neptune High has started, with 3 weeks of practices before games start. Game nights fall on Tuesday’s and Friday’s, so Wallace’s work schedule at the Sac N Pac changes a bit, which is fine with his boss since Wallace is one of his best employees. One night that didn’t change for Wallace was his working on Thursday nights. This Thursday in particular, Wallace was working his shift at the Sac N Pac. Jerry, the owner, is his replacement for the evening and he walks in right on time. Wallace greets him, then when Jerry and Wallace go over his drawer, and he runs his report, counts everything out, then goes to the office where he deposits his bag from his shift into the safe. Wallace returns to do his usual end of shift clean up, as well stocking up the shelves, and coolers. He is finishing up his stocking in the cooler when he hears familiar voices. When he peers out, he is shocked at the sight of the two young men talking. How in the world do those two know each other? He walked unseen in the darkness of the cooler following their every move knowing they are up to no good. He watches as they pay for their purchases and exit the store. A moment later, he walks out and goes behind the counter, watching the two make their way through the parking lot, and to their car. As he watches them pull off, he gets Jerry’s attention. 

WALLACE: (Wallace pops the tape out of the VCR) Jerry, is it okay if I make a copy of this tape

JERRY: (confused) Of course, but if you don’t mind me asking, why? 

WALLACE: You remember my friend Veronica (Jerry nod), well these guys being back in town, together, is bad for her, and I don’t wanna see her get hurt. No doubt she and her dad who is sheriff again, will wanna know about this

JERRY: (thinking) Alright, I will grab a tape to replace that one, and one you can copy that one to, but Wallace please promise me this won’t bring anything down on my business here. 

WALLACE: No way Jerry. You gave me a second chance after the incident with the PCHer’s last year, no way I would do that to you (Jerry smiles and nods, Wallace is relieved) 

When Jerry comes back, Wallace replaces the tape, and goes to the office to make a copy, leaving the original on the desk. Then he pulls out his phone, waves to Jerry who smiles and waves back, and makes his call as he gets in his car.

WALLACE: Hey Veronica, you left Logan’s yet (listening to her talk on the other end) Don’t leave, just got off work, and you will never believe who I saw at my work tonight, I am heading out not, be there in 10 minutes. Wallace hangs up and heads out straight to Logan’s house

INT - LOGAN’S HOUSE - NIGHT. 

When he arrives, Logan and Veronica greet him at the door, and he proceeds to make his way inside. 

WALLACE: (to Logan) Hey man, you got a VCR?

LOGAN: (shocked) A VCR? Seriously

WALLACE: (annoyed) Yeah seriously, come on man this is important, you have one or not. 

LOGAN: (laughing) Yeah man, I think I have one, let me check

Wallace sits down on the couch, clutching the tape in his hand. He is fidgeting, and Veronica is looking at him very suspiciously. Logan comes back in the living room with a VCR in hand, and Wallace helps him hook it up

LOGAN: I wasn’t sure I kept it, but a lot of my mom’s old movies are on VHS. 

VERONICA: (curiously) What are we gonna watch Superfly?

WALLACE: (smiling) Surveillance video

Veronica and Logan sit on the couch, mouths agape, within a few seconds Logan busts out laughing.. 

LOGAN: (laughing) Man, she is really rubbing off on you huh

WALLACE: (smirking) Like you are any better

VERONICA: (curiously) Alright, pop it in, let’s see what you got. 

Wallace pops in the tape, and knowing the tape is at the end, rewinds it before popping it in, fast forwarding it to where he wants them to start watching, hits play, and brings their attention to the guys that walk in. 

WALLACE: These two guys look familiar to you two. 

LOGAN: (curiously) Is that Troy Vandergraff?

WALLACE: (smiling) Yes it is, now, what about the other guy

LOGAN: (squinting at the TV) He looks vaguely familiar, but I can’t quite place him the video is a bit fuzzy. 

WALLACE: It isn’t the original, I had to make a copy

LOGAN: Wait, I got it (Veronica smiles as Logan looks in her direction) Ben Foster, rogue undercover FBI agent who kidnapped you to the Camelot (Veronica nods) 

WALLACE: (shocked) Hold up what? This guy kidnapped you, for real

VERONICA: (laughing) Yes. I was tailing him, and was on the phone getting yelled at by Logan when he jumped in my car. Logan still on the phone heard where he was taking me, and got there first

LOGAN: (proudly) Beat the shit out of him, until of course I found out he was a fed (turning to Veronica) We had our first kiss right after, on the Camelot balcony

WALLACE: (shocked) Jesus, how the hell did I not know about any of this

VERONICA: (confused) I thought I told you, we didn’t know what the hell was going on, what we were feeling. This started it all. 

LOGAN: I know why you didn’t know about this (Wallace and Veronica look in his direction) at this point neither one of us knew how to react, but when we talked about it, we kept it a secret until we knew if it was going to work, and we wanted if it did work out, Duncan to find out first (Veronica nods), that and secrets are kind of hot (Logan and Veronica kiss) .

WALLACE: (squirming at their cuteness) Alright, alright. So this isn’t good, these two hanging out together. 

VERONICA: (sternly) No it is not. We need to figure out what they are up to.

LOGAN: For sure. I wonder (Wallace and Veronica look at him curiously) will Troy be making an appearance back at Neptune High

VERONICA: (shrugging) Why not. He wasn’t suspended or expelled. His dad voluntarily took him out of Neptune and enrolled him in some elite boarding school in Maine, New Hampshire, Vermont, one of those states of which I can’t remember, after he tracked him down of course. 

LOGAN: (shocked) You kept tabs on him

WALLACE: (laughing) Come on this is Veronica Mars, anyone who does her wrong she keeps tabs on. 

VERONICA: (frowning) I did not keep tabs on him, I did however rat him out to his dad (Wallace and Logan both break out in hysterical laughter) and not too long after, I ran into his mom and she told me what happened and apologized for his behavior. 

LOGAN: (curiously) What about Ben?

VERONICA: I don’t know. I had to give a statement to the FBI. However I have never been called in to testify in any disciplinary hearing, or a lawsuit which surprises me, I thought for sure Norris’ family would file a civil suit. 

WALLACE: (curiously) What about the kid who actually made the threats, Pete something. 

VERONICA: (thinking) If I am not mistaken, he was expelled from Neptune High, but Pan allowed him to finish school there. 

The three of them hung out for a little while until it was time to head out. So Logan didn’t have to go out, Wallace agreed to drive Veronica home. 

INT - MARS RESIDENCE - NIGHT. 

Keith is waiting for Veronica when she gets home. 

VERONICA: (smiling) Hey dad, you look exhausted, you could have gone to bed, you didn’t have to wait up for me. 

KEITH: I know daughter dearest but I have some news, and I wanted to share it with you first. 

VERONICA: (curiously) News? What kind of news. 

KEITH: We finally got an ID on the body washed ashore at Crescent Beach. 

VERONICA: Who was it?

KEITH: Do you remember a young man named Peter Kamiski (Veronica just stares at him) Now if I remember correctly, wasn’t he the one responsible for all the bomb threats last year, and he framed Norris, which in turn made it possible for that FBI guy to set him up

VERONICA: (still stunned) Yes, I remember him, and that is exactly what happened

KEITH: (confused) Veronica are you okay? You don’t look very well

VERONICA: Dad, I have something to tell you. 

KEITH: Ok what is it

VERONICA: (bluntly) Ben Foster, he is back in town

KEITH: (thinking) Should I know who that is

VERONICA: Yes dad, he is the FBI agent that set Norris up. 

KEITH: (concerned) Your sure he is back in town

VERONICA: Yes, he walked into the Sac N Pac tonight, with my ex boyfriend, you remember Troy Vandergraff

KEITH: (narrowing his eyes) I remember him, and you are sure 

VERONICA: Yes, Wallace was finishing up his shift, spotted them when he was restocking the coolers, and made a copy of the security video thinking I might wanna know they were not only in town, but friends

KEITH: (raising his eyebrows) Really? Why would he think that

VERONICA: (smiling) Yes dad really, and the reason why he thought that was because Troy and Ben never attended Neptune together. Troy was already gone when Ben enrolled. 

KEITH: Interesting, anything else

VERONICA: Well Ben has to be at least 8 years older than Troy. Troy’s family moved around, alot, and I know one thing for sure, Ben had been out here a few years with the FBI so how did the meet, and only days after Pete washes up on Crescent Beach, the two are seen together, something is off. 

KEITH: Okay. I will trust your instincts. Tomorrow I am supposed to meet with Agent Morris. I will talk to her, inquire about Ben since they were both part of the LA office. 

VERONICA: Okay. 

KEITH: I will need that video tape though.

VERONICA: I will let Wallace know, maybe I can get him to make a couple copies just in case, have John put them in the safe at Mars Investigation

KEITH: Good idea. Now, I am headed off to bed. I expect you to head there soon. 

VERONICA: You got it daddio. I got a few chapters to read for Western Civics, then I will head to bed

INT - MARS RESIDENCE - DAY. 

The next morning, Veronica is up ready for school, eating a bowl of cereal when her dad came downstairs dressed for work

VERONICA: Morning dad. 

KEITH: (nervously) Morning, what time will Logan be here to pick you up

VERONICA: (smiling) Relax dad, he will be here soon, while he didn’t specify a time, he said he would be here to pick me up in time for school. 

KEITH: Alright, make sure Wallace brings me that tape. I will look into Ben Foster, as promised, and see what info I can find out from Agent Morris, and I will see what I can find out about Troy

VERONICA: Dad, I know you are sheriff now, and you have rules you need to follow, but do you think for now we can do this under the radar

KEITH: (confused) What do you mean?

VERONICA: I thought maybe John could see if he can’t track them down first, follow them a little and see what they are up to. If you go in after them guns blazing, it might spook them and we will never know what they have going on, and no doubt it isn’t good. 

KEITH: We? Veronica I trust your instincts if you say these two are trouble, I believe you, but if they are in any way connected to the murders of Moran, and Kaminski you are staying away. That being said, I think having John do some recon wouldn’t be a bad idea. But Veronica, you must promise me, you will steer clear of them. 

VERONICA: Dad. I have no desire to get close to either one of them. I am sure if they try, Logan and Wallace will handle them. 

KEITH: (smiling) I am sure they will. Now that I think about it, instead of having Wallace bring that tape to me, have him take it John instead. We keep this under the radar as long as we can, with John running point. I will pay him a visit later, and talk to him. 

VERONICA: No problem dad. 

Veronica finishes getting ready for school as her dad heads out. 

INT - SUNSET CLIFFS PARKING LOT - DAY. 

About 10 minutes after Keith leaves, Logan and Wallace arrive, and Veronica locks up the apartment, and heads down and gets into the car. As they pull out of the parking lot, a car pulls in, unbeknownst to the friends as they head to school. The driver is none other than Troy Vandergraff. He pulls out his phone, and makes a call

TROY: I am here, this should be easy (listening to the man on the other end) Nobody is here, like at all. There are two cars in the parking lot. I am just gonna go in, place the listening devices and camera like we discussed, and go from there (listening to the man on the other end) Whatever man, just text me to let me know if they are working. 

INT - MARS RESIDENCE - DAY. 

Troy makes his way up to the Mars apartment, and he enters the house. Stunned that there is no security system considering the circumstances, but backup was barking like crazy but he had a plan for this. Troy slips the dog a steak bone which shuts him up, and leaves him happy as he wanders through the house. He decides on placing a listening device in Keith’s room, the living room, and kitchen, and then places a listening device and a camera in Veronica’s room. He sends out a text, as he wanders through the apartment, his phone chirps indicating he has a text message. Troy smiles. Everything is working perfectly so it was time to go. 

TROY: Well backup, all my devices are working so the next few weeks should be fun, and it looks like you enjoyed your treat. It was nice to see you again boy, (he rubs the dogs behind his ears) I have to head out, my job is done here, but i have no doubt I will be seeing you again, Veronica and I have unfinished business (the dog is wagging his tail, and Troy puts his finger up to his mouth) Shhh I was never here. 

Troy walks out of the apartment, and heads down to the parking lot, and to his car, pleased with himself, and very disappointed in Sheriff Mars. Not having a security system with so many enemies, both his own and his daughter’s running around. Troy heads to his car, starts it up and leaves Sunset Cliffs behind. 

INT - MARS INVESTIGATIONS - DAY. 

Unbeknownst to Troy, there was a specialized security system that was installed in the apartment, activated the moment he stepped in front of the door, alerting both John who was at his desk at Mars Investigations, and Keith who coincidentally was sitting across from him. John pulls up the live security footage, and the two men watch and listen to Troy make his way around the apartment 

JOHN: (concerned) Who is this guy

KEITH: (angrily) Troy Vandergraff, Veronica’s ex-boyfriend. Real dirt bag. 

JOHN: If I had to guess, based on his movements he is scouting out the apartment

KEITH: Yeah, looks that way. 

The two men watch as Troy wanders to the apartment, looking around, checking for places, they assume to plant some bugs. The men’s suspicions turn out to be true, as Troy confirms himself to backup his devices were all planted and working. Both men laugh. 

KEITH: (laughing) Kid’s not all that bright, didn’t he learn when dating Veronica, backup tells me everything

JOHN: (laughing) What do you want to do about this?

KEITH: (smiling) I have a key to the apartment next door, the landlord has a lot of properties, he often asks me to show apartments, right now, it is the only one unoccupied. I have quite a few people coming this week to look at the apartment, so I can plant the listening devices in there, and Veronica and I can do some play acting, so he won’t be suspicious. 

JOHN: (smiling) You are a devious one, but what if he planted camera’s in the apartment

KEITH: If he did, he only put them in my room, and Veronica’s room (Keith’s eyes grow dangerous) Where he went in the living room, and kitchen area indicates he was hiding listening devices not cameras since he put them in places where the camera couldn't see anything

JOHN: (thinking) Yeah, your right, based on his movements in the apartment, but Keith no offense I doubt he put any cameras in your room, if he put camera’s anywhere no doubt it is Veronica’s room

KEITH: I know, so that is going to make things tricky, but I think I can manage

JOHN: So then am I to assume you will tell Veronica about this

KEITH: Yes. No way I can keep this from her. I will send her a text to stop by the Sheriff’s department before she heads to work. 

JOHN: You plan on telling Logan too?

KEITH: Yes, I will text her to bring Logan and Wallace along when she stops by, and have Wallace bring me the tape and tell all of them together. I will instruct them under no circumstances tell anyone (John quirks up his eyebrows, and Keith sighs) I will tell Alicia myself (smiling) we have a date tonight, I will do it then

JOHN: No exactly great date night conversation

KEITH: (laughing) No, no it’s not, but no way I am keeping her in the dark. 

Keith shoots off a text to Veronica, then heads out. 

EXT – NEPTUNE HIGH SCHOOL LUNCH QUAD – DAY.

Logan, Wallace, and Veronica had agreed that news of Troy and Ben’s return and friendship would be kept between them. Veronica is enjoying lunch with everyone when the text comes through from her dad.

VERONICA: Looks like dad wants us all to meet him at the Sheriff’s Department after school, and he has asked Wallace you bring the tape

LOGAN: Alright, sounds good

WALLACE: (nodding) Whatever he wants  
Veronica spots Dick and Mac feverishly making their way across the Quad over to their table

DICK: (excitedly) You guys have got to see this

Everyone is looking at Dick as he starts up a video on his phone

NEWS REPORTER: My name is Martina Vasquez, and I am live outside Aaron Echolls estate, where moments ago FBI agents raided the home, and a few minutes later escorted Trina Echolls, Aaron’s Echolls daughter out of the home in handcuffs. We asked FBI agents for a statement but they declined, giving us the usual no comment.

LOGAN: (shocked) Wow, I didn’t think they would do it, you know, but I guess they did

MAC: You knew they were going to do this

LOGAN: (sighing) The FBI believes Trina has been helping Aaron with some illegal activities, involving his murder trial

MAC: Do you think she did it?

LOGAN: (sighing) Yes, I do, I wish I didn’t but I do. Kendall really laid it all out there, but Aaron wasn’t quiet about what he was trying to do

DUNCAN: Yeah, the FBI came by the house last night, told mom about Kendall’s confession, they still haven’t located Dr. Shield’s though (turning to Dick and Beaver) Sorry about all that by the way (the boys are confused) Sleeping with your step mom and all

DICK: Dude, trust me you ain’t got nothing to be sorry about

BEAVER: Yeah man, she is a con artist, she played dad and both of us are glad she got caught

MEG: So Logan, what do you think? Will there even be a trial at this point

LOGAN: Honestly, I think with his hot shot lawyer in trouble, he won’t rely on anyone else, especially with all this out there (Meg nods) I mean his lawyer was involved in all his dirty deeds, so if I had to guess he will plead guilty, but with Aaron you never know, he gets off on playing to the camera

EMMA: You know what guys, let’s change the subject. 

ENBOM: Yeah, we were thinking about going up to Big Bear for New Year’s

MEG: (smiling) Well as much as I would love to get my snow bunny on (everyone laughs) I will be seven months pregnant so

DUNCAN: (laughing) We can still go, it might be relaxing to get away before the baby comes

KATE: (smiling) Yeah Meg, I am not a big skier, so I won’t be on the slopes much

MAC: (laughing) Yeah, I don’t ski at all

VERONICA: I like skiing, but I have no desire to do it everyday. If we do this, Meg you have to come, just to relax, de stress because no doubt when the baby comes you won’t have much time for that stuff

RAMS: Trust me Meg, it will be fine. This will be a relaxing getaway. 

MEG: It sounds like fun, and I very well might need to, as Veronica put it relax, and de stress but I am not going to commit to anything though because god knows how I will feel then 

EMMA: Fair enough, we will see how things are in a few weeks

The friends continue to chat amongst themselves until the bell rings, and everyone heads into class. When school lets out, Veronica, Logan, and Wallace head out and make their way to the Sheriff’s department

INT - SHERIFF'S DEPARTMENT - DAY. 

Veronica, Logan and Wallace arrive at the Sheriff’s department

VERONICA: Hi Inga, is my dad in, he asked us to stop by

INGA: He is in Veronica, and expecting you, go on back

VERONICA: Thanks

Everyone makes their way back to Keith’s office

VERONICA: Hey dad, we are here as you requested

KEITH: Come on in kids, and please close the door

Veronica, Logan and Wallace enter, with Wallace closing the door behind them

VERONICA: So what’s going on dad. 

KEITH: Take a seat. First, Veronica I spoke to Agent Morris, she has no idea what happened to Ben after he was fired from the FBI, but says with his connection Kamiski, she will look into it and let me know what she finds. 

WALLACE: (confused) What am I missing here?

LOGAN: Yeah I feel I am out of loop too.   
VERONICA: Crap, with everything going on, I forgot to tell you all this morning. The body that washed ashore at Crescent Beach was Pete Kamiski (Logan and Wallace ar stunned) So dad asked Agent Morris about Ben, 

KEITH: She said she would try to get back to me as soon as possible, but she has a full plate. Now, on to the reason I called you guys here. So not long after you left this morning, we had a unwanted visitor to the apartment

They look at each other confused, none of them sure what this is all about. Keith pulls out his phone, and pulls up the video from the apartment, and the three of them watch as Troy Vandergraff breaks into the Mars apartment

LOGAN: (angrily) The minute I see Vandergraff, I am pounding his ass into the ground

WALLACE: (sternly) Gonna have to get in line buddy

Veronica smiles, and Keith rolls his eyes

KEITH: (sternly) You will do no such thing (both boys nod) I have a plan, and John is willing to do a little investigating of our visiting friends. Wallace, you have the video I asked for

WALLACE: Yes sir (Wallace hands the video to Keith) If we need the original, I don’t think Jerry would mind, but I promised I wouldn’t bring anything down on his business. 

KEITH: I will take a look at it, and if I need to original I will let you know, the last thing I wanna do is get you in trouble. Okay, so here is what we are going to do.

Keith lays out his plan, and surprisingly everyone is on board, even Veronica. 

KEITH: Boys, I need you all to hold it together around Vandergraff. If he even suspects anything he may split town. 

LOGAN: Of course, we wanna know why he is here too, but I swear if tries anything with Veronica, I can’t make any promises (Veronica smiles) 

WALLACE: Yeah, I can’t either but I will try to control myself

KEITH: Now, Alicia and I are going out tonight. Wallace, Darrel is going to stay at Brendan’s house tonight, so I want both you and Veronica to stay at Logan’s. Logan you have no issue with Backup coming over do you (Logan shakes his head) Wonderful. Veronica makes sure you take enough food with you, and his stomach medicine in case that bone Troy gave him doesn’t sit well with him. Now tomorrow, I have to go with Leo down to San Diego to deal with a case ongoing down there, stay as far away from the apartment until I get back, which should be some time in the late afternoon (Everyone nods) I won’t be putting our plan in place until then, and of course after I speak to Alicia tonight. For right now, we make Troy believe he has succeeded

VERONICA: Alright, sounds good to me (turning to Logan) we should invite the whole gang over. 

LOGAN: Yeah sounds like a plan, we all could use some relaxation

KEITH: Alright, you kids get out of here, I will see you all later. 

Keith watches as the kids leave. No matter what he needs to protect them, Veronica was right something about all this isn’t right. Hopefully John can get some information this weekend, he needs to know what Troy and Ben are up to, and just what they have planned before it is to late.


	14. SINNERS OF NEPTUNE

SINNERS OF NEPTUNE THIS CHAPTER IS NOT AS LONG AS I WOULD HAVE LIKED IT TO BE BUT YOU ARE ALL IN FOR ALOT OF SURPRISES

VERONICA VOICEOVER: Logan and I had discussed that weekend the possibility of starting the investigation into who raped me. We had been working on it a little bit, but with everything going on, decided against it. Now with Troy back in town, and friends with Ben, we wondered if it would ever happen. We decided to see how things with Troy went this week, especially since we heard from Duncan, that Troy would be back in school at Neptune on Monday. 

EXT – NEPTUNE HIGH SCHOOL PARKING LOT – DAY. 

Logan had picked up Veronica and Wallace early, trying to get to school before Troy to gage his reaction. When Duncan had called that weekend, he told Logan that he didn’t give Troy any details about what has gone on at Neptune High since he left, and Troy didn’t offer any details up. No doubt he knew something. 

WALLACE: Looks like Troy has arrived, and he is making his way over

Logan and Veronica glanced in his direction, as Mac, Dick and Beaver made their way over to them. 

DICK: Troy back at Neptune, this can’t be good.

VERONICA: It’s not (the three of them looked at her confused) we will fill you all in during lunch (they nod).

Troy makes his way through the parking lot, when he spots Veronica with Logan’s arms wrapped around her, his good mood changed. 

TROY: (smiling, darkness filled in his eyes) Veronica looking good, Logan (he nods) before walking right by them

WALLACE: (looking hurt he yells out) Wow dude, not even a hello for me (Troy flips him off, Wallace is a little put off, just a little) damn that is cold. 

BEAVER: It is his loss. You're a great friend Wallace. 

DICK: Yeah dude, don’t sweat that guy, he is an ass hole, always has been, always will

MAC: I thought Duncan and Meg would be here, I haven’t seen them. 

VERONICA: Meg has a doctor’s appointment, they will be here at lunch (Mac nods)

Everyone heads into school, and they spot Troy flirting with Madison, and Shelly

LOGAN: (in a Valley girl voice) If Troy and Madison hook up, it would be like the most perfect pair eva(Veronica laughs)

BEAVER: (laughing) Oh god, don’t ever do that again

INT – NEPTUNE CLASSROOM – DAY. 

After homeroom, Beaver is seen sitting talking with Josh, when Troy rolls into his Chemistry Class with Mr. Stratford. 

JOSH: What is that punk doing back here. 

BEAVER: Not sure, but I have no doubt no good will come of him being back

Troy sits down in the open seat next to Beaver. 

TROY: What’s happening fella’s, Cassidy how’s it going?

BEAVER: (looking at him suspiciously, no one calls him Cassidy) It’s going. Was surprised to see you back, after your (he pauses) abrupt departure last year. 

TROY: Yeah well my dad wasn’t happy, knocked me into next week, sent me to a military school, so I had no choice to clean myself up. Would have stayed back east but after my dad passed away, mom wanted me to move back here. 

BEAVER: Sorry about your dad. 

TROY: Thanks. So I gotta tell you I was a bit surprised to see Logan and Veronica together this morning, when did this happen, and how long have they been together

BEAVER: (looking at Josh) Happened last year, towards the end of the year, they been together since

TROY: (smiling) Well it was definitely a shock, Logan and Veronica together. Last time I was here they didn’t get along too well. 

BEAVER: Well that was true, but they worked things out, and dealt with a whole lot of issues since, and been going strong ever since. Sometimes things change for the better 

TROY: Uh huh? Got to admit I was shocked to hear your brother and Madison were over. Of course I found that out when Madison slithered her way up to me to welcome me back and invite me out. 

BEAVER: Yeah they haven’t been together in a while. Dick is dating Mac. 

TROY: (confused) Who is Mac. 

JOSH: Cindy Mackenzie, but she goes by Mac. She is a friend of Veronica’s 

TROY: Huh okay. I don’t think I have met her. 

Mr. Stratford calls the class to attention, and Beaver and Josh decide they will need to keep a very close eye on Troy. 

EXT – NEPTUNE HIGH SCHOOL LUNCH QUAD – DAY.

VERONICA VOICEOVER: At Neptune High, we had two lunches. The first lunch was before our 4th period class, with the second lunch afterwards. Logan and I along with most of our friends had lunch after our 4th hour class, and Logan and I were at our usual lunch table with Wallace, Jane, Dick, Mac, and Beaver, while Duncan, Meg, Enbom, Emma, Rams, Kate, and Jennings all sat at the table next to us. We were all enjoying lunch when to our surprise Luke Haldeman approached. 

LUKE: Hey guys (everyone waves), Logan, Veronica may I have a word, privately

Logan and I looked at each other, unsure what to make of the request and nodded. We went to a table on the other side of the Quad. 

VERONICA: You usually aren’t in our lunch Luke, so what brings you here (suspiciously) what is going on. 

LUKE: (bluntly) I have information (everyone at the table looks confused) about Shelly’s party sophomore year (Logan and Veronica look shocked) I don’t think your gonna like it

VERONICA: (shocked) Okay, let’s chat, tell me what kind of information you have about Shelly’s party (Luke nods) 

LUKE: At lunch I normally sit with Hank, Steve Argo, Matt Barone, Kelly Kuzzio. For whatever reason, Kelly asked Troy and Sean to join us for lunch. It was to say the least a little surprising. 

EXT – NEPTUNE HIGH SCHOOL LUNCH QUAD – DAY.

MATT: Dude, Troy what’s up man, glad to have you back

TROY: Good to be back, although I got to admit a lot has changed

STEVE: Well it has been a year dude, so that shouldn’t be surprising

TROY: Yeah but I was a little taken aback. To find out Madison and Dick were over apparently for good, I find out Duncan got Meg who everyone when I was here last time said was a Disney princess, pregnant, and Logan and Veronica are dating

LUKE: Yeah, a lot has changed since the last time you were in town. 

KUZZIO: You cleaned up though right man, we heard about your departure

TROY: Yeah, I bet you did. I am good. No more Shauna (everyone looks confused) my ex who was helping me deal and traffic drugs. Dad made a point to get me on the right path, sent me to military school, and when he passed away (sadly) I knew I needed to keep it up, my mom needed me so I moved back here

SEAN: (seems surprised) I didn’t know about your dad, sorry, he was always pretty cool. 

LUKE: Yeah, he was always cool about you taking out the boat, and hanging out. Some parents aren't so cool with it. 

TROY: (somberly) Yeah he was cool but he was hard nosed, and sometimes a real dick, but he was my dad ya know. 

HANK: So will you be finishing out the school year here. 

TROY: Yeah, seems that way, probably go to Hearst after graduation. 

MATT: Well that will be good, will keep you close to your mom if she needs it. 

TROY: Indeed she has been a mess, so it is a good thing I am back. Shockingly, Celeste has helped her alot

STEVE: (stunned) Celeste, as in Celeste Kane. 

TROY: Yeah, my dad and Jake were friends, Celeste and my mom got along well. With Jake in jail for a few more weeks, it helped her too I guess. Anyway, that is how I found out about everything going on here. Duncan and I talked a bit this week when I arrived back in town. 

HANK: Ahhh I remember you guys were friends

TROY: I was extremely disappointed when I learned Veronica and Logan were dating, I was hoping for her forgiveness and she might give me another chance

SEAN: It ain’t gonna happen man, the two of them are attached at the hip. Besides you can do better, not sure what Logan sees in her, she ain’t a very good lay. 

LUKE: (shocked) You hooked up with Veronica

MATT: (stunned) No way, when the hell did that happen

SEAN: (shrugging) A few years back, I wanna say it was one of Shelly’s parties 

STEVE: (staring suspiciously) Before or after Lily died

SEAN: (shrugging) Does it matter? 

LUKE: (worried) Well considering up until a few days before Lily died she was still with Duncan, yeah I think it matters. 

SEAN: (thinking) Yeah no, she was definitely done with Duncan, so it must have been after. I am not sure when for sure I just know it was Shelly’s house. I wanted to hook up with Anna Paulus that night, and when I took her to a bedroom, Veronica was there, and she was like it is about time, I feel like I have been waiting forever. I thought she had me confused with someone else because she was pretty hammered, but she said my name. Anna got pissed, said she wasn’t into the kinky stuff, and stormed out. I was pissed, and she laughed, told me she was enough for me, and then it just happened. Logan made it clear she was out, and anyone didn’t like it they were out too which was fine. As I said she wasn’t a very good lay so no skin off my back

STEVE: You better watch it Sean, Logan hears you talking about her like that

SEAN: (interrupting) What is he gonna do? Beat me up, oooohhhh I am scared. 

HANK: You should be, man. You have seen what he is like, no offense but he will tear you apart. 

SEAN: Yeah, yeah (Sean gets up from the table, looking at Troy, and Kuzzio) You guys coming. 

TROY: (smirking) Catch you guys later

KUZZIO: Yeah, no problem

All the boys say goodbye. Steve, Hank, Matt, Luke watching them walk away

STEVE: Do you guys think we need to do something about that

MATT: I don’t think Sean is being for real man

HANK: I agree, no way he is for real, but if Logan finds out he will kill him. 

MATT: (smiling) Forget if Logan finds out, imagine what happens if Veronica finds out. 

STEVE: (laughing) She will taser his ass

HANK: Might be worth seeing just to watch dad

MATT: (laughing) It would if you really want to be the messenger, go ahead tell her

HANK: No thanks

LUKE: I will do it (the guys are shocked) I have a feeling that Sean’s version of that night is very different from Veronica’s (all the guys look at him confused) Trust me, it is better I tell her. 

EXT – NEPTUNE HIGH SCHOOL LUNCH QUAD – DAY.

LUKE: I knew the minute he mentioned Anna that it was the night of Shelly’s party you asked me about last year

LOGAN: (curiously) Do you know who this Anna girl is?

LUKE: Yes, the Anna he is referring to is Anna Paulus.

LOGAN: (thinking) I remember her. Dan Paulus is her brother right (Luke nods) Lily hooked up with him after one of our breakups (thinking again, turning to Veronica) If I am not mistaken she was on the pep squad with you and Lily (Veronica nods) not sure if she still is? (turning to Veronica) Do you know?

VERONICA: (smiling) Really, come on Logan this is me we are talking aboutI don’t have much pep these days

LUKE: (laughing) Yes Anna is still on pep squad

LOGAN: Luke, has he ever said anything before about Veronica, and hooking up with her.

LUKE: (shaking her head) No, I mean he isn’t her biggest fan, talks shit about her alot especially about how she busted him, which we all remind him he was guilty of, but this is the first time he has ever said anything happened with him and Veronica. I mean the whole table was shocked.

VERONICA: Luke, do you think you can handle being around him, until we figure out how to move forward. We have had a lot on our plates, and I am not sure I want to move forward on this yet. 

LUKE: Yes. I can handle it. I assume you want me to tell no one (Veronica and Logan both nod) You got it whatever you want

LOGAN: Thanks man, keep your ears open and let us know if you hear anything else (Luke nods, and high fives Logan, who watches at Luke walks away) 

VERONICA: What do you think? Is he on the up and up?

LOGAN: Yeah, I think so. Luke is a horrible liar. So what do you want to do about this, you wanna hold off, you wanna deal with this now. There isn’t a lot we got going on. Aaron’s going to jail, for a long time, just for what he has done since his arrest. There may not be a trial. 

VERONICA: Really? I thought he was going to plead guilty. 

LOGAN: Well, Lavoie is already in hot water, he is going to lose his license, his firm has already taken care of having him removed, and refuses to continue as Aaron’s attorney, and from what Trina told me when she called, no reputable attorney wants to touch him. 

VERONICA: Trina called you?

LOGAN: Yeah, she wants my help, to find an attorney, and oh yeah to pay for it (Veronica is stunned) Needless to say I told her no. She whined and complained that he was innocent. I reminded her that she herself is being investigated she laughed and said nothing is going to happen, not to her, and not to dad, but says the new attorney the courts gave him is pushing him to take a plea deal, he wants his day in court I guess

VERONICA: Anything he provides in court from all of his and Lavoie’s dirty dealings so it will get thrown out. 

LOGAN: He doesn’t think so, says it is good evidence to create reasonable doubt regardless how it was obtained. Trina also wants me to help get the assets unfrozen. The FBI already says that is not happening, and she is pissed, thinking if I help they will do it. She has no idea your dad has been helping me get everything in order to gain control of the estate. Judge handling the case should come back with a decision soon, and she will be pissed when she learns she will be homeless 

VERONICA: (laughing) Ohhhhh can I come with you when you tell her. 

Veronica and Logan head back to their table and fill everyone in on what happened. Despite several protests, everyone agreed to leave things alone until Logan and Veronica looked into things. 

EMMA: Anna is in my 5th period Chemistry, want me to ask her to come talk to you. 

VERONICA: Not a bad idea, but what do you say we ask her to come over to Logan’s after school. 

EMMA: Ok sounds good. I will be discrete. 

Before the bell rang, Veronica called John to get an update on Troy and fill him in on Troy’s return to school. 

INT – NEPTUNE CLASSROOM – DAY. 

Emma is seen working on her chemistry assignment with her partner, a very pretty brunette. 

EMMA: So Anna, you got any plans after school

ANNA: (suspiciously) No, I don’t, why?

EMMA: I was wondering if you wanted to come over to Logan’s with me after school, maybe go for a swim or take a relaxing dip in the hot tub

ANNA: (confused) Emma, are you hitting one me? 

EMMA: (shocked) What, no, not at all. I was just hoping you would come hang out with us girls. 

ANNA: By us girls, you mean Veronica, right?

EMMA: Well she will be there, is that a problem? 

ANNA: No, no problem I like Veronica, we were on pep squad together but I have a feeling I know what she wants to talk about and it is a sensitive subject

EMMA: (smiling) So will you come by. 

ANNA: Sure. I will come by. 

EMMA: Great! I will let Veronica know she will be happy you agreed to come by

INT – NEPTUNE CLASSROOM – DAY. 

As he sat watching the time tick by, Beaver felt like he was being watched. He looked around, no one was looking in his direction. He sighed. Beaver will be the first to admit, he had become somewhat paranoid since he, Peter and Marcos decided to come forward about what Woody Goodman had done to them. However all three of them were put off by Lamb, and especially after learning from the paper about how Lamb treated Veronica. However, Mr. Mars was re-elected as sheriff, the boys decided the sooner the better. However Peter and Marcos agreed after all hell broke loose in the Casablancas household with Kendall to hold off until Beaver was ready. Today was the day. After school they were making a trip down to see Sheriff Mars. As time ticked by slower, and slower Beaver wondered if the day would ever end. 

INT – KANE RESIDENCE – DAY.

School is out, and Duncan and Meg make their way home. Things have been going well for them and they had plans to host Meg’s Aunt Chris, Lizzie, and Grace for Christmas. When they walk in the door, they hear voices, and both of them look at each other, wondering who is here. When they enter the kitchen they are shocked to see Celeste standing next to Jake, and Clarence Weidman. 

DUNCAN: (shocked) Dad, CW

JAKE: Hello son, Meg good to see you again

DUNCAN: (walking over, he hugs his dad) Your home. I thought you weren’t supposed to be released for a few more weeks. 

CW: We were released early for good behavior. 

MEG: (smiling) Wonderful. Glad to have you home Mr. Kane

DUNCAN: I assume mom has kept you up to date on things that have been going on

CELESTE: Of course I did. I felt it best he knew what he was walking into 

JAKE: A lot has happened in the last few months, come sit down and let’s talk about it. 

Over the next few hours, everyone talked about what has been going on, heading out over to Logan’s to hang out. 

EXT – BALBOA COUNTY SHERIFF’S DEPARTMENT – DAY.

Beaver, Peter, and Marcos stood outside on the steps just staring at the building. 

PETER: So, we ready to do this

MARCOS: Yes, it is time, he deserves to pay for what he has done to us. 

BEAVER: Well then let’s do this. 

The boys walk in, and ask to speak to Sheriff Mars. Inga, the receptionist asks them to sit down then goes to see if the sheriff is available. 

INGA: Come on back boys, he is free to see you

BEAVER: Thanks Inga

INGA: (nodding) Of course, right this way (leading the boys into the Sheriff’s office) Sheriff, they boys here to see you

KEITH: Boys come on in, take a seat, Inga please close the door on your way out (Inga nods, then exits the office, closing the door behind her), so what can I do for you boys. 

BEAVER: We are here to file a complaint

KEITH: (concerned) Okay, I think before we get into this we should call your parents, all three of you are minors and

PETER: (cutting Keith off) No. We need to get this out in the open now, our parents (pointing to himself and Marcos) will not allow us to do this if they know. 

MARCOS: He is right, our parents are ultra conservative, and they will be not only completely pissed off that we came here, but claim we aren’t being truthful. 

KEITH: Ok well what if I bring in a victim advocate, they are viewed by the courts in cases when the family wouldn’t be supportive of a complaint filed

The three boys look at each other and all nod

BEAVER: Alright, let’s do it

Keith calls Inga in, asking her to go down to Serena Paul’s office and ask her to come see him. A few moments later, Inga returns with Serena Paul in tow. 

SERENA: Inga tells me that you would like to speak with me. 

KEITH: Yes, please come in. I believe that the boys here would benefit from your presence 

Serena enters, and takes a seat at the last empty chair in Keith’s office. 

KEITH: So why don’t you boys start at the beginning 

Over the next hour, the boys describe in great detail what happened to them, at the hands of Woody Goodman, the “official mayor” of Neptune. Keith and Serena sit in shock as they listen to each boy tell their story. When they are finished silence fills the room

SERENA: The three of you are willing to go on record, that this happened (all three boys nod) then this is how we are going to do this

Over the next 20 minutes Serena lays out the plan. Serena will take the boys to her office, take their statements, certify them with a judge, so Serena can serve as their de facto guardian. Keith meanwhile, will call their parents in, to inform them of what has happened. The boys go with Serena to her office, and Keith makes his calls, opting with Richard Casablancas out of town, to call Dick instead. It was going to be a long night, Keith shoots off a text to Veronica telling her he will be home late. 

INT – LOGAN’S HOUSE – DAY.

Veronica and the girls were hanging by the pool, the boys opting to go surfing. Emma had informed Veronica Anna agreed to come over, and when she arrived Veronica gave her the tour and then they sat alone at a patio table and Veronica got down to business. Anna tells her she expected her to come to her sooner, wondering about her relationship with Sean, when Veronica asked why…

ANNA: I heard you were asking about the night of Shelly’s party, the one that happened after Lily died. I heard you were asking about what people remembered that night. Sean had been wanting to hook up with me for a while but that night he was more into you. 

VERONICA: (chills went up her spine, she shivered) What do you mean more into me?

ANNA: Sean, Dick, Beaver, Casey, Caz were following you around, giving you shots, you were all over them. I knew something wasn’t right, you even when you drank were not like the way you were acting. It got worse, they used you as a salt lick, had you making out with Shelly. It was a mess. Then, all of a sudden Sean was back hovering around, and then next thing Carrie is kicking the shit out of Beaver, and Dick is dragging him off. Sean laughed, said let’s go somewhere where we could be alone. I agreed. We went looking for a room, they were all occupied. So we went out to the patio to a lounge chair far away from the house. After a while I wasn’t comfortable being outside half naked so we did another search of the rooms. That is when we found you, passed out. I asked him if we should help you, he laughed and said no, let’s wake her up and have some real fun. I went off on him and told him I wasn’t into that kind of thing (Anna looks like she is going to be sick. 

VERONICA: What happened next. 

ANNA: He apologized, told me everything would be fine, said he would find someone to get you home. I should have made sure I stayed with him. I went downstairs, the party was still going on, it had been what seemed like forever, when he came strolling downstairs, I was pretty drunk. I don’t know how long he was truly up there. He apologized, said you had woken up, and he had to calm you down, and called you a cab. Said you were fine, you were upstairs waiting, embarrassed and not wanting to show your face after everything that had happened (sadly) I believed him then, I believed him for a long time

VERONICA: You dated for a few months right (Anna nodded) why did you end it

ANNA: I went in for my usual six month check up. Found out I had Chlamydia (Veronica is stunned) I had only been with him, no one else since my last check up, a few weeks before Shelly’s party. He denied it, told me I was sleeping around on him, I was pissed, I ended things with him right then and there. 

VERONICA: (thinking, she decides to go for it) Anna, you heard about the sheriff’s election, where I went to Lamb about the fact I was raped (Anna nods) It happened at Shelly’s party, I thought I knew what happened that night, then I found out I had Chlamydia (Anna looks ill) I think it was Sean who raped me, and the fact he gave it to you too, is the clincher for me. 

ANNA: (trying to collect her thoughts) You plan on going to your dad with this. 

VERONICA: (smiling) Yes, but I think it will be easier on everyone, you included, if I get Sean to confess. 

ANNA: (shocked) You think you can do that, I mean really do it (Veronica nods) My parents were out of town, my sister took me to the appointment I learned I had a STD. My parents, if they find out will make it all about how I was embarrassing them, tarnishing their reputation (Veronica nods) but I would do if it helps you nail that bastard to the wall

VERONICA: (smiling) Oh I plan on nailing that bastard to the wall, and while I still have to figure out how it will happen (smiling) now what do you say we join the rest of the girls and enjoy the pool (Anna smiles) 

ANNA: Sounds good to me, Emma told me to bring my suit

All the girls enjoyed swimming in the pool. An hour later, the guys returned from surfing, and Duncan and Meg arrived, to share the news of his father, and CW’s return. 

DUNCAN: Veronica, dad wanted me to invite you, your dad, and Logan over for dinner to (using air quotes) clear the air, start over, put the past in the past (Veronica laughs) 

VERONICA: (laughing) Duncan, the air quotes were a nice touch

LOGAN: Yeah buddy, glad to see finally you know how to use them correctly

DUNCAN: Ha Ha laugh it up, you had to know I would get it eventually

VERONICA: (smiling) I will talk to dad, see what he says and let you know. 

In that moment, Dick’s cell phone rang, it was Beaver who skipped out on hanging that afternoon. After a few minutes on the call, he pulled Mac aside, and told them they had to go pick up Beaver, and they would see them all tomorrow at school. A few minutes later Veronica gets a text from Keith, telling her not to wait up, a new case needed his full attention

INT – VANDERGRAFF HOUSE – DAY.

Troy, and Ben are sitting in the Vandergraff pool house. Newspapers, photographs all spread out all over the place.

TROY: I think it is time to put our plan in motion. Liam needs to sit this one out. It needs to actually succeed and as long as he is in on the plan it will not succeed

BEN: I agree, but he wants Mars dead just as much as us for what she has done to him and his business, not to mention what her father has done over the years, he will not be happy if we exclude him and he might kill us, I like being alive dude. 

TROY: Well, if we keep him in the dark it will be easier to frame him for her murder. On top of that, we can probably frame him for Curly’s and Pete’s murders too. Also, when we get paid, instead of a three way split, we each get a 50/50 cut. Then, Liam goes to jail, we take over the drug trade in Neptune, it is a win win. 

BEN: (unconvinced) You really think we are going to be able to pull this off, and let’s be honest, do you really think we will see any money. I mean right now, Aaron Echolls assets are frozen which means Trina Echolls has no money to pay us, she living off of IOU’s right now

TROY: Trina is trying to get put in charge of the Echolls estate. Logan of course is no help, he is unwilling to help her get any money, smug son of a bitch, would be perfect if we could kill Veronica and him, but we will already be feeling the heat killing the Sheriff’s daughter. 

BEN: Well I think we need to put a plan in place, and wait and see if she does come up with the cash first. If we aren’t getting paid, while revenge is sweet, 25 million dollars makes it even sweeter. 

TROY: (thinking) Well, while I agree Mars has to die, even if everything falls apart, she needs to pay for what she has done. If Trina can pull it off, and get the money, that will be an even bigger bonus. 

Unbeknownst to Troy and Ben, John had gained access to the Vandergraff house, and planted listening devices throughout. Come the morning, John will have heard it all, and no doubt he and Keith will be able to put a plan in place on their end to thwart these killers.


	15. PUTTING OUT THE FIRES

PUTTING OUT THE FIRES  
I debated long and hard how I wanted this chapter to go. I hope you all like it. I know it is short but I had to start working on the next chapter to make sure they worked together. I am hoping to have the next chapter out sometime next week. However I am now back to work and only have a few nights to write it. 

VERONICA VOICEOVER: Neptune was rocked. Rocked by scandal. As they had told my dad, the Ferrer’s and Oliveros’ were none too happy about what Peter and Marcos had alleged. They argued that Sheriff Mars had no right to allow the boys, all minors to give a statement without their parents present, that what they were saying was all lies. The fact that Dick of all people was the voice of reason, especially after they insinuated that he was here because his parents didn’t give a crap and someone had to come. 

FLASHBACK - INT - SHERIFF’S DEPARTMENT – DAY.

DICK: Seriously people you all need to stop this bullshit. You all are more worried about how you are viewed by the community, and that your kids are embarrassing all of you, rather than the fact that that monster raped your children. Then you all have the nerve to look down on my family cause my mom or my dad isn’t here. Fuck you all, what a bunch of dick heads. 

Dick stormed out, Beaver sitting across from Sheriff Mars smiling. 

PETER: (turning to his parents) Whether you like it or not, it happened, and we have been wanting to come forward for a while. We only waited until after Sheriff Mars was re-elected because no way would Lamb take us seriously

MARCOS: (addressing his parents) Think what you want, embarrassment, shame, fact is, that this didn’t happen to you, it happened to me, to us, and we want that monster in jail where he belongs. 

Dick came back into the office a few minutes later. The boys all agreed they were moving forward with or without their parents behind them. The Ferrer’s backed down agreeing to stand by Peter’s side, but the Oliveros’ were not budging Serena Paul, the victim’s advocate then spoke up. 

SERENA: Mr. and Mrs. Oliveros. Your son has done nothing wrong, if you choose to not back him up and support him, others within the community will (turning to Marcos) We have several members of the community who serve as victim advocates who take victims in to help them when their families won’t. Alicia Fennel (the name perked the boys up) takes many people in, allowing them to stay in her home. I believe her son goes to Neptune, you boys know him yes (Peter and Marcos nod) She would be happy to help should you need it. 

MR. OLIVEROS: (angrily, and sternly) No, this is not happening. Marcos will be withdrawing his statement, his advocacy rights, and he will be coming home with us, not being taken in by some stranger, and you Sheriff Mars should be ashamed of yourself for even considering the lies they boys are telling, and to let this to move forward

MARCOS: (thinking) Do you think she will do it, Goodman is a pretty powerful person in this town we don’t want her to be put in a bad position

KEITH: Nonsense. Alicia would be even more supportive considering it is Goodman. She is a tough cookie and one not to play favorites. 

MR. OLIVEROS: (angry) I said no, Marcos let’s go now. 

MARCOS: (angrily) No. I am doing this. I am moving forward with Peter, and Cassidy and we are taking this bastard down. If you can’t see what he did was wrong, if you can’t support me, then I am done, done with you, done with this family. Besides, I turn 18 in a few weeks, I will in the eyes of the law legally be an adult, so no time like the present to start making adult decisions. 

VERONICA VOICEOVER: Needless to say, once the boys filed all the paperwork, and signed their statements, a judge, one who dad says was considering running against Goodman issued the arrest warrant, and the town well, the reaction was devastating. The media blasted Lamb, my dad, painted Neptune as the worst town in America, rife with filth, with no honest people anywhere to be found, literally the words one Fox News, and one NBC news anchor used. While I agreed to an extent the vitriol coming from them was a little too harsh. Truth no one saw it coming, or so that is what we thought. When they searched the Goodman home, Mrs. Goodman was instructed to open the safe, and wow, oh wow. As if Lamb wasn’t in enough trouble already, Woody had a ledger, a ledger describing his payoffs to Lamb, several judges, and two former county officials for an obscene amount of money. Also inside was about 3 million dollars in cash. Mrs. Goodman claimed she didn’t know where it came from, but objected to the police taking it, claiming if it was her husband’s it was hers. Dad thought she was hoping for a way out and seeing the money tried to go for it. Not that it mattered, she packed up Gia, and Rodney, cleaned out their joint bank accounts and headed out of town before Goodman even went before a judge where he was promptly denied bail. I heard she had family somewhere north near her family in Sacramento. With everything going on with Woody, some things have taken a back seat, like good old fashion family time. Dad and I spent one night just the two of us hanging out watching TV, getting in some daddy daughter time. I know he is keeping something from me, but it might be police business so I am letting it go, for now. 

INT - BALBOA COUNTY COURTHOUSE - FAMILY COURT – DAY.

VERONICA VOICEOVER: After weeks of trying to negotiate a deal, prosecutors finally got Aaron to plead guilty. Guess he realized the jig was up. We were all relieved, he would spend the rest of his life in prison. So with that out of the way, Logan had clear sailing to gain access to the full Echolls estate. Today, we are in front of Judge Heidelman. Since both Logan and Trina were seeking control, the judge decided to hear from both parties. Cliff, my dad and I all are witnesses on Logan’s behalf, but as it turned out we weren’t even needed. 

JUDGE HEIDELMAN: Trina Echolls, with Aaron Echolls assets frozen, the courts saw to it to make payments to allow for all utilities to be covered, and you got a 600$ a month stipend for food, and other essentials. The Echolls estate currently owes quite a lot of money to law firms to cover legal fees and expenses relating to not only Logan’s legal cases, but Aaron Echolls as well. 25 million dollars is what is owed to cover these costs. Once this debt is paid, the remaining estate will sit at approximately 580 million dollars. (Logan, Cliff, Dad, and I all gasped, Trina just smiled) Trina Echolls, why should I turn this money over to you. 

TRINA: It is what my father wanted. For me, in the event he was unable to handle the estate to do what was right on behalf of the family. My father trusted me to do that, and being I am an responsible adult (Logan snorts, the judge gives him a scolding look, Trina smiles) and Logan, well he is not

JUDGE HEIDELEMAN: Logan Echolls has been emancipated by the courts, legally he is an adult and in the past few months has had an exemplary record since. 

TRINA: (snorting) Uh huh, if you say so, but I know Logan, it is all about parties, booze, and drugs, this money will be wasted if he gets his hands on it. 

JUDGE HEIDELMAN: (ignoring Trina) Logan Echolls, tell me why should I entrust you with this money. While you have been a responsible citizen since you gained emancipation, and been performing exemplary at school, you have in the past been notorious for your unsavory behavior. 

LOGAN: (smiling) Yeah, I haven’t always been the best kid, but a lot of that was because I lacked a caring responsible role model (Trina snorts, the judge looks at her, she smiles) my dad was verbally, and physically abusive towards me, towards my mom (Trina breaks out in laughter, Logan smirks) 

JUDGE HEIDELMAN: Ms. Echolls, if you can’t control your outburst I will have you escorted from the courtroom, and your lawyer can speak for you (Trina frowns) 

Trina can see this isn’t going the way she hoped. Seeing Veronica and Keith Mars sitting behind Logan and his attorney and she is angry that Logan chose them over her. Well they won’t be an issue much longer, she thinks to herself, once I get the estate, they will be taken care of. 

LOGAN: On top of that, since Aaron’s arrest, Trina has been trying to help Aaron, by doing illegal dealings such as falsify evidence to create reasonable doubt. (The judge looks shocked, Trina angry) 

TRINA: That is a lie. An outright slanderous lie. 

Logan’s attorney pulls out several sheets of paper, statements from numerous witnesses who have made statements in court which led to Aaron’s plea and hands them to the judge 

LOGAN: (smiling) From these documents, which were provided by the San Diego District Attorney (Trina frowns) you can see several people pinpoint my sister being involved in these illegal activities. In addition, I also have several character witness statements from Sheriff Mars, James and Yvonne Harris, and Lawrence and Kathryn Rakes. In addition, when I got control of my mother’s estate, I set up several trusts, three to be exact with the bank, with Sheriff Mars overseeing things at their request. Should I gain control of the estate, I would add money to each of the trusts already in place.

JUDGE HEIDELMAN: What kind of trusts are we talking about here (Logan’s attorney hand the Judge the paperwork, the judge goes over them as Logan explains it all) 

LOGAN: Right now, I have enough money in my checking and savings account that I use to cover all my expenses, to keep me going until the first trust becomes available, although I would like to add some money to those accounts. I would not get access to the first trust fund until I graduate college, the second trust fund when I turn 25, and the third trust fund when I turn 30. The bank will allow me to take money in the event of an emergency. I also hope to invest some of the money as well. 

JUDGE HEIDELMAN: Looking at all these documents, I see that you Logan Echolls have done well to manage things for yourself, particularly financially. Also looking at these documents, I see that you Trina Echolls have been doing some very illegal things. Currently, there is an ongoing investigation into your activities particularly those activities involving your father’s case. I also see here that the San Diego District Attorney has a letter of recommendation for Logan to gain control and manage the estate however he sees fit. 

TRINA: (whining) The charges are bullshit, even if they arrest me, they won’t stick. Logan is just a kid emancipated or not he has never shown any responsibility until it suited him, he will blow through this money and end up poor and destitute if it is not managed properly, and only I am capable of doing that in the best interest of the family. 

JUDGE HEIDELMAN: That is your opinion Ms. Echolls. Not mine. I think I have heard enough to render a decision. It is the opinion of the court that Logan Echolls has shown amazing growth, done well with his current financial responsibility and has done well in getting all aspects of his life in order. So with that I am awarding the entire Echolls estate, which includes 12 bank accounts world wide, the Echolls homes and all assets in said homes in Neptune, New York, Paris, and London, and all of the royalties from Aaron Echolls movie rights to Logan Echolls

TRINA: (angrily) You bastard, you can’t do that, daddy wanted me to have it all. You will pay, I will get you thrown off the punch, I will appeal, I will go to the Supreme Court if I have to, this isn’t over. 

JUDGE HEIDELMAN: Regardless of if your daddy wanted you to have it all, his opinion doesn’t matter, considering his circumstances I will trust the word of the reputable people vouching for Logan over you. Furthermore, it appears you will have a few more legal issues to deal with moving forward, so you better start looking for a job young lady, you are going to need it, court is adjourned. 

VERONICA VOICEOVER: Logan was thrilled. Dad and I were proud of all he had done. Trina didn't look too happy, she got on the phone right away to who, I didn’t know, didn’t care to know. She will be paying soon enough. Looks like this Christmas will be an enjoyable holiday. 

INT - VANDERGRAFF HOUSE – DAY.

Who was it Trina called. That one is easy. None other than Troy Vandergraff. It was to say the least an interesting conversation, one John fortunately was listening in on

TROY: (angrily) So Logan inherits everything

TRINA: Doesn’t matter, as long as you guys can take him out before he gets all the paperwork is set, my lawyer says I can inherit everything as his next of kin. It needs to be done before he signs everything away, giving it all to that bitch and her father if anything happens to him

TROY: How do you expect me to do that. 

TRINA: I don’t care how you do it, just get it done. I will double your pay if the job is done before Christmas break starts. 

EXT - NEPTUNE HIGH SCHOOL QUAD – DAY.

VERONICA VOICEOVER: Logan wanted to celebrate, and do it in style. After working with Cliff, John, and dad he set everything up with the bank for his trust funds, and sought out a realtor to sell the Echolls house. Logan also decided to carry on his mom’s tradition of an annual Christmas party. Everyone loved the idea, and the fact that Logan wanted to do it his way to honor Lynn was fitting. As we sat in the Quad before school, Logan went over all his plans. The invite list would be a select group of friends, and their families who have supported him through it all. All of the friends and family invited will be asked to bring donations to be made in Lynn’s name to the Neptune Community Food Bank to help provide Christmas dinner for the homeless, as well as bring gifts for the less fortunate families of Neptune to provide a Christmas for their children. Of course, the tradition of the Echolls Christmas Poker Game would continue as well.

EMMA: Logan this is a great idea, count me in as a volunteer. 

KATE: (excitedly) Yes, absolutely fabulous. I would love to help you with whatever you need too 

MAC: I think we should ask Clemmons about setting up a Toy Drive. I know next week is our last week before break but I think we can get contributions from others in Neptune who would not be invited to your party. I mean you aren’t planning on inviting everyone in town right (Logan nods, Mac smiles) this could illicit other donations

LOGAN: I hadn’t thought about that. If we get Clemmons okay, I think we can put fliers on doors to get people to respond. 

DUNCAN: Sounds like a great idea. I will talk to my parents and see what they would like to contribute, maybe he can ask his employees to contribute. 

VERONICA: Good idea, maybe dad can do the same at the station (smiling) Looks like it will be a memorable holiday season here in Neptune

WALLACE: Don’t do that girl, don’t jinx it

Everyone at the table laughs, but Wallace is right, with how some in this town are, the holiday season may be memorable for all the wrong reasons. Troy watches from his table. After discussing things with Ben, they agreed on a plan, agreeing that twice the money, and Liam on the outside looking in will work well for both of them, and he couldn’t wait to put his plan in motion. Unfortunately for Troy, John, Keith and the FBI were in no way going to let that happen. FBI Agent Charles who took over the investigations into the killings of Curly Moran, and Peter Kamiski had come to Keith after John contacted Charles who is a former friend and when they all agreed to work together, the FBI got wiretaps for the phones, listening devices for house and vehicles, and trackers covering everything John had in place. 

INT - BALBOA COUNTY SHERIFF’S DEPARTMENT – DAY.

Jackie Cook has had enough. Following the Goodman arrest, her father Terrence Cook was constantly harassed, by neighbors, paparazzi, many believing he was involved due to his closeness to Goodman. Last night was the last straw. Someone had broken into their house, ransacked the place, and stole very expensive items from the home. While she would like nothing more than to go to let it go, the items were very sentimental. After walking into the sheriff’s department, she made her way to Inga, who handed her some paperwork to fill out while waiting for Keith to finish up his meeting. When Keith’s meeting was over, he escorted Veronica and Logan into the lobby. Veronica and Logan both glance in her direction. 

JACKIE: (smirking) Of course the two of you would be at the sheriff’s department, tell me what did you do, they bring you guys down in handcuffs

VERONICA: (smiling) We did nothing. Just came to visit my dad (turning to her dad) see you at home 

Jackie had forgotten that the Sheriff was Veronica’s father, and wondered if this was all for not. 

KEITH: So, Jackie Cook, any relation to Terrence Cook

JACKIE: Yeah, he is my dad

KEITH: Your dad is one of my favorite players of all time 

JACKIE: (smiling) Well that is good, maybe you can help me. Dad doesn’t want to make a big deal out of it, but someone broke into our house (Keith frowns) I wanted to call the police since we need one to file an insurance claim on the items taken from the house, but dad doesn’t want the attention with him being in the spotlight with the Goodman arrest. Some of the items taken, they are irreplaceable family heirlooms. Please Sheriff if you can help I would appreciate it

KEITH: Alright, well step into my office and let’s see what we can do. 

Keith went over everything with Jackie, and sent Deputy Sacks and Deputy Morrow to the Cook house. Jackie left the station hopeful her family's items could be found. 

EXT - MARS INVESTIGATION – DAY.

Agent Charles, and John had been going over all the recordings from the devices they have planted all over town. The Vandergraff house, Troy’s car, Ben’s car, the old abandoned warehouse down from the River Styx, as well as the River Styx itself. With the evidence they already have, the evidence they got from these devices Trina, Troy, Ben, and Liam will all go away for a long time. 

AGENT CHARLES: So, who should I pick up first, who is most likely to squeal first (laughing) those are always the fun ones 

JOHN: (laughing) Man you are sick and twisted. 

AGENT CHARLES: (laughing) When you have been in the FBI for 25 years, seen all I have seen (John nods) trust me, the squealers are the ones who give you more than the evidence you collect. Most times, the motives are the one thing you think you know, but in reality you never do 

JOHN: Well, if you are asking my opinion, go with Trina

AGENT CHARLES: (laughing) What if I bring them all in?

JOHN: By yourself, good luck

AGENT CHARLES: (laughing) I called in a team, they are on their way as we speak. Meeting at the Sheriff’s department. Thanks for all this, you were a big help. 

JOHN: (smiling) Glad to help, the Mars are family. 

INT - BALBOA COUNTY SHERIFF’S DEPARTMENT – DAY.

Agent Charles arrives at the Sheriff’s Department, where he asked his units to meet him

AGENT CHARLES: Sheriff, my team is bringing in Trina Echolls, Troy Vandergraff, Ben Foster, and Liam Fitzpatrick as we speak and we will transport them to the San Diego police department since they are going to be in charge of this case

KEITH: While I would love to be able to take them down myself, my connections in this case make that impossible. I just hope that they pay for what they have done. 

AGENT CHARLES: I think we have enough to make sure they do. Usually I find working with PI’s exhausting, but I got to say John, and I worked well together. We made sure we got all of his work transferred to official FBI approved devices except for your home security, to ensure we have no issues with legality. 

KEITH: (laughing) I am sure he appreciates that, although considering the circumstances I can’t fault him I mean I am biased of course since this involves my daughter

Both men chat while they wait for Agent Charles' team to do their work. 

INT - ECHOLLS ESTATE – DAY. 

Three agents are seen leading Trina screaming at the top of her lungs from the house. 

TRINA: You all will pay for this, I will have your badges

AGENT POPE: Yeah, yeah, yeah we hear that all the time

INT - VANDERGRAFF HOUSE – DAY.

Four agents are seen escorting a kicking and screaming Troy Vandergraff from the house, his mother crying as she follows them out. 

TROY: Let go of me you scum. 

MRS. VANDERGRAFF: (sobbing) Troy, enough just shut up I called the lawyer

TROY: (kicking at the agents as they drag him) I will make sure you never work again

AGENT DAWNES: (laughing) Sure you will kid, sure you will 

INT - RIVER STYX – DAY.

Normally, the FBI would have just taken in Liam, but there were other charges they could get the family on, so with Agent Charles approval, 12 agents raided the River Styx. No drama here, the Fitzpatrick’s all knew to keep their mouths shut, well almost all of them Molly didn’t hold back. 

MOLLY: You bastard, what did you do

LIAM: Shut up Molly, we did nothing, call the lawyer

MOLLY: Your an ass hole Liam, the FBI doesn’t arrest people for nothing, and I swear to god

LIAM: Shut the fuck up Molly, I have had enough already (smirking) we will be out before the sun rises. 

AGENT CARRICKER: (laughing) I wouldn’t count on it

MOLLY: You get one phone call, call the lawyer yourself, I am done with this shit

INT - NEWHAUSER BREWERY WAREHOUSE – DAY.

The FBI had one last stop, the old Neuhauser Brewery Warehouse where their former colleague Ben Foster was holed up. John had followed him once after meeting up with Troy. Using security detecting equipment he disabled all of the cameras, listening devices, and made his way in, putting his own up in throughout the warehouse. The FBI set up outside, intentionally leaving him for last. John knew the plan, and wanted to watch it unfold. He watched as Ben sat in his makeshift living room and turned on the TV. Sure enough, the media was all over the arrests in Neptune and Ben immediately after seeing the reports, and destroying his living quarters, packed a back and headed out, right into a sea of FBI agents waiting for him. Ben said nothing as they arrested him, in front of a dozen media members, charging him with the murders of Curly Moran, and Peter Kamiski. 

VERONICA VOICEOVER: Logan and I sat and watched it all unfold from his house. This, no doubt was what dad was keeping from me, and I am kind of glad, no need to put myself in front of a firing squad. No doubt we will learn just what these guys have been up to, no doubt it will all come out. After all, secrets don’t stay secret in Neptune for very long.


	16. UPDATE

UPDATE. I HAVE NOT GIVEN UP ON THIS STORY. I know it has been awhile since I updated but, like many, my life has been extremely busy lately with working two jobs, taking care of my mom, and the grind of daily life. This next Chapter is a long one, and should be out by this time next week. THANKS FOR YOUR PATIENCE


	17. IT'S CHRISTMAS TIME IN NEPTUNE PART 1

IT'S CHRISTMAS TIME IN NEPTUNE PART 1

VERONICA VOICEOVER: Logan began preparing for his mom’s annual Christmas party, which will take place at his house this year, and left the sale of the Echolls estate to Cliff. A lot of crazy Aaron fans wanted to buy the house, and Trina even convinced her ass hole ex-boyfriend Dylan Goran to buy it for her, but Logan had the final say and decided on Connor Larkin. Yes you read that right, Connor Larkin. 

FLASHBACK: EXT – ECHOLLS ESTATE – NIGHT

Logan invited Connor over to his place for lunch and to discuss Connor’s offer. 

LOGAN: So tell me why you want to buy the place, I don’t recall you having any connections to Neptune, so what is the real reason

CONNOR: (smiling) I didn’t, but now I do (Logan looks confused) I started dating Sara who was an intern at Los Angeles Cedars Sinai Medical Center last February. I don’t know if you heard but just after Christmas last year, early January, I was injured during shooting for a movie and had to have surgery to repair my shoulder. Sarah was on the team that performed the surgery, and after I was discharged, and finished my physical therapy, I went back for a follow up and asked her out. 

LOGAN: Nice, I would like to meet her. 

CONNOR: Yeah well you will get the chance at your Christmas Party. 

LOGAN: (smiling) Oh yeah, is this your way of RSVPing (Connor laughs and nods) that’s great, look forward to meeting her. 

CONNOR: Yeah she is pretty awesome. Anyways, once she finished her internship she got a job and Neptune Memorial and while her apartment is quaint and cosy, not ideal for a couple (Logan nodded) I know the house is a bit big for just the two of us, and I know you don’t just want anyone buying it (Logan nodded again) I have big plans, I want to gut it all, and remodel it with Sarah’s input of course. 

LOGAN: You are planning to pop the question aren’t you?

CONNOR: (nodding) Soon, I was thinking Valentine’s day, but I want to start on the house right away, and have it ready. I went to an architect and had some plans drawn up so you could see what I want to do with it. I promise you, nothing will resemble it when I am done. 

Logan nods, and takes a few minutes to look over Connor’s plans. They were impressive, and Logan found himself deciding right then and there. 

LOGAN: These designs look great, you are right I won’t even recognize it. (Smiling) Alright Connor, you sold me. I will get Cliff to draw all the papers up, and get them to you by the end of the week. 

CONNOR: Really? (Logan nods) 

LOGAN: It is an easy choice, I know this won’t be a shrine to Aaron (Connor blanches) which is what Trina and numerous other parties want to do to the house, I mean I had some guy offer to turn it into a museum

CONNOR: Wow, really? That is disturbing, really disturbing. 

Logan laughs and the two young men enjoy a few more minutes discussing life before they end their lunch. 

END FLASHBACK 

VERONICA VOICEOVER: Logan insisted the Christmas party be catered, despite Mrs. Navarro insistence that she be the one to prepare it. Logan made it very clear, he wanted her and her family at the party, Weevil included. 

FLASHBACK: EXT – ECHOLLS ESTATE – DAY

LOGAN: Lettie, for the last time no way are you going to cook the dinner for the party. I want you and your family to come. 

MRS. NAVARRO: I can do both, I can have it all ready, go home get everyone ready and come back when it starts

LOGAN: (mouth agape) Absolutely not. It is not up for discussion. Veronica insists that I make sure you are not slaving over everything and that you and your family come. If I let you, she will be pissed, Weevil will be pissed so no. (Smiling) Besides, Veronica has her heart set on Luigi’s, if you even think of getting in the way of her and Italian food (Lettie nods, looking disappointed) 

MRS. NAVARRO: I wish you would reconsider, I know Luigi’s is good and is Veronica’s favorite but Mr. Logan, I was hoping to cook for everyone, and work the party.

LOGAN: Why, you never worked my mom’s Christmas parties, why is it so important to work this one. I mean, I appreciate all you do, and you deserve time with the family, and I want them to come

MRS. NAVARRO: (Sighing) Of course they will still come, but Mr. Logan (pausing) we need the money, Weevil and I have been trying to scrape up enough money to make sure the kids have an amazing Christmas, it has been a very tough year for them, so if I can work the party it would help. 

LOGAN: (Thinking) No, I don’t want you working the party (Mrs Navarro is upset but just nods and goes to walk away) Lettie (stopping, she looks back at him) I was waiting until the night of the party, I wanted it to be a surprise but I think under the circumstances it would okay to do it now 

MRS. NAVARRO: (Lettie looks confused) I am sorry Mr. Logan I don’t understand

LOGAN: (Smiling) Lettie, follow me to my office please

Lettie does as Logan asks. Arriving at the office, Logan opens the door and invites her inside. Logan goes behind his desk, and pulls out some papers. 

LOGAN: Lettie, please sit. (Lettie sits down in the chair in front of the desk. Logan smiles) I appreciate all you have done for me all these years, and I love that you and Mr.Ruiz have joined me here at my home. The two of you have been with me since we moved here, and while I wanted to do this before the party Saturday, I decided now would be the time. (Logan reaches into the top drawer of his desk and pulls out an envelope, and hands it to her) There isn’t enough money in the world to show you how I feel about you, and all you have done for me. Always there after Aaron’s beatings, when my mom was drunk, after she died. You did everything you could to help me get emancipated, and I couldn’t be more grateful. So here is your Christmas bonus, I know it is a lot of money, more than my parents ever gave you but if anyone deserves it, it is you. 

MRS. NAVARRO: (Lettie opens the envelope, inside is a check for $50,000 Lettie looks shocked) Oh Mr. Logan this is to generous, I can’t accept this, no I can’t (she goes to hand him the envelope with the check inside and he puts up his hand) 

LOGAN: No. This is yours, you deserve it. Take it. If not, I will just have it deposited into your bank account anyways. 

Lettie is extremely emotional, she makes her way over to Logan and hugs him tightly. Veronica who has arrived is in the doorway smiling at the site before her. 

END FLASHBACK 

VERONICA VOICEOVER: Lettie relented, and the next day at school, Weevil decided to pay Logan and I a little visit. 

FLASHBACK: EXT – NEPTUNE HIGH SCHOOL – DAY

Logan and Veronica are sitting at their usual table just before school chatting with Mac and Wallace when Weevil approaches with Hector. 

WEEVIL: (Smirking) So which one of you do I have to thank, I mean I know it was your money, and you are entitled to do with it as you choose, but I can’t help but wonder if this generosity wasn’t your girlfriend’s idea. 

LOGAN: (Smirking) Looks like you will have to thank me, because I decided weeks ago when I started planning the Christmas party to do bonuses for you grandma and Mr.Ruiz. 

Weevil doesn’t look like he believes it

VERONICA: This was all Logan, your grandmother means a great deal to him, and to us. She deserved everything Logan gave her and then some. However, we have other plans for your family at the Christmas party Saturday 

WEEVIL: (Curiously) Oh really, like what?

VERONICA: (Smiling) Your grandmother submitted your cousins Ophelia, and Carlos into the Christmas for Kids event at their elementary school that Emma, Meg, and Kate put together. 

WEEVIL: (Shocked) Really

LOGAN: Yes, really. The girls had no idea about my generous Christmas bonus, and felt because of all Lettie has done for all of us these last few months to have them as one of the kids to benefit from Christmas for Kids. In all, the girls so far have raised almost $250,000, got 1,500 sets of coats, boots, hats, and gloves donated by Searcy’s Department Store, and hundreds of toy donations. 

WEEVIL: Wow, that is impressive. Guess I will see what they got at the Christmas party. 

END FLASHBACK

EXT – LOGAN’S HOUSE – DAY OF THE CHRISTMAS PARTY - DAY

Veronica had stayed the night at Logan’s the previous night to ensure that she would be there when Meg, Emma, and Kate arrived to set everything up to have in place for once guests started arriving beginning at 7pm. The previous weekend, they had decorated the house on the outside including the deck and pool that they planned to cover, a use as a makeshift dance floor, and then throughout the week set up several Christmas trees, and other holiday decorations. Slowly they worked to get everything set up, tables for food, two bars outside on the pool deck, one inside. Mac, and Jane arrived shortly after with all the stockings they put together for all the needy families, and the presents for all the kids, spending a good 4 hours getting it all together before heading out to get ready for the party. The DJ arrived to set up at around 9, while the caterers arrived at 6:30, and began preparing everything in Logan’s kitchen to set out, with horderves set out available immediately for guests when they arrived, and the main course was kept in the oven to stay warm until dinner, and desserts in the refrigerator. 

EXT – LOGAN’S HOUSE – LYNN ECHOLLS CHRISTMAS PARTY

VERONICA VOICEOVER: Everything was ready, and the first guests, my dad and Alicia, with Darrel, Wallace and Jane in tow were the first to arrive. All of our closest friends and their families arrived first, and by 7:30 other guests started filing in. The Ruiz, and Navarro families arrived together, and it seemed Weevil was escorting Carmen to the festivities tonight, which was nice as they made a cute couple. Dinner was served and the party was in full swing when the DJ decided it was time to announce their host. 

DJ CORNY: (It was Veronica’s idea for Corny to DJ) What’s up everyone. I hope everyone is enjoying the festivities so far this evening. All of this is happening tonight because of one woman, the late Lynn Echolls. At this time, please join me in welcoming our host for the evening, Lynn’s son, Logan Echolls. 

The crowd applauded, some more loudly than others as Logan took the microphone from Corny

LOGAN: Thanks Corny. Give a big round of applause to Corny who is serving as our DJ tonight he is doing an awesome job (everyone gives Corny a big cheer, and he acknowledges them with a polite bow, the crowd settles, and Logan continues) Christmas was my mom’s favorite holiday, and she loved hosting her annual Christmas party. I decided this year, to honor her, to host it again this year, and I would love to continue hosting it for as long as I can. I would like to thank everyone who made this night possible, and let everyone know this night is just the beginning. Tonight, I am proud to announce the creation of the The Lynn Lester Foundation, in honor of my mother (a round of applause goes up from the crowd) recently, I purchased the old paper mill site, north of Neptune proper. After the holidays the land will be cleared, and in the spring we will break ground on the Lynn Lester Family Center (a large round of applause breaks out), the first of several projects I hope to help the community here will provide much needed resources for families not only here in Neptune, but all of Balboa County who need them. I also decided to start an annual scholarship program for students at both Neptune, and Pan High schools, starting this spring. Each year, three lucky recipients from both schools, who meet the criteria put in place by the The Lynn Lester Foundation’s Executive Board will be awarded a 4 year college scholarship to any university in the world (another large round of applause and some hooting and hollering). Now, let me be clear, there were numerous people who I could have asked to sit on the board, but I felt these individuals would best serve and put forward the needs of the needs of the community and I look forward to working with them to get everything on track, so please when I call your name, please come up to the stage here. Alicia Fennel, Andrew Franks, Penny Harris, Michael Kramer, Natalie Mackenzie, Cliff McCormack, Alexandra Rakes, Beatriz Ruiz, and William Shelman (everyone gives them a huge round of applause). Now, at this time I would like to turn the microphone over to Mrs. Veronica Mars (the crowd cheers as Veronica takes the microphone) 

VERONICA: First, I want to thank you all for coming. It has been a huge success, one Logan I am never would have thought possible in such a short amount of time. Several Neptune High School students went out of their way to make this night happen. I would like to introduce them to you all now. Crystal Brandt, Emma Harris, Sara Kramer, Jane Kuhne, Cindy Mackenzie, Meg Manning, Kate Rakes, and Josie Shelman. We sought out residents, and businesses for donations and raised $125,000 for the Balboa County Food Bank which will provide Christmas dinner to 2,500 Balboa County families (a huge round of applause goes up), $20,000 for the Balboa County Women’s Shelter (a huge round of applause goes up) which was matched in full by the Lynn Lester Foundation (a huge round of applause goes up), and we collected toys so that all the children here tonight could have the chance to meet Santa, his elves, and get some very special gifts. In addition, we need to thank Mr. Yu Lin, and Mrs. Chen Lin, the owners of Lin’s Organic Grocery Store here in Neptune, who had donated over 250 gift cards, each card at 100$ for the families we invited here tonight towards their Christmas dinners. So, let’s give everyone out here a huge round of applause. (a huge round of applause goes up). Now kids, guess what, I hear that Santa has arrived (all the kids excitedly watch as Santa makes his way to all the children). 

SANTA: (Sacks dressed up to play Santa) Hello boys and girls, have we all been good this year (they all yell yes) Well then let’s get you all some presents. 

Over the next hour, children lined up to meet Santa and his elves and get their presents, all of which were items their families say they wanted this Christmas. In addition, unbeknownst to the kids, additional gifts were going to be provided to the families to open on Christmas day. Veronica had convinced the Neptune High School Choir Director, Mrs.Lund to have the choir perform some Christmas songs, and during that time, stockings were passed out to the families invited to attend. The event was a success, and was winding down. Veronica, Logan and their group of friends watched as everyone enjoyed the night, when Weevil approached. 

WEEVIL: (to everyone) I got to admit, you all did good. If you had asked me 6 months ago what I thought about all of you, I would of said you all were a bunch of selfish, entitles 09er’s who cared about no one but yourselves, but I am impressed at all you guys did, hopefully you continue to show this side of yourselves moving forward. 

EMMA: (smiling) Awe Weevil, you are such a softie (everyone laughed, and Weevil smirked) 

KATE: (smirking) So, don’t think we didn’t notice you escorted Carmen here tonight, does this mean you two are an item

WEEVIL: (looking at them suspiciously) We are, that a problem

JOHN: No problem, we all like Carmen, be good to her, she is a great girl who has quite a future in front of her

WEEVIL: (smirking) You don’t have to tell me, I already know

VERONICA: Well you are certainly a better choice for her than Tad Wilson (Weevil smiles) I was glad you all came, and I am hoping that everyone had a good time

WEEVIL: (smiling) Yeah, they did. My abuela, I haven’t seen her like that in a long time, dancing and laughing. At the holidays, she is all about doing for everyone else, and she works to try to make everything perfect to make up for what we don’t have, ans usually doesn’t really enjoy herself, and you know her, always all about everyone else, so it was nice to see something special get done for her. No doubt she enjoyed herself, and a few of those Margarita’s helped as well I am sure (everyone laughs) 

MEG: Not surprising, considering it is her recipe

WEEVIL: (shocked) Really, I didn’t know she even knew how to make Margaritas

MAC: (quietly) Yes, they really are great, we are all glad she had a good time, she treats all of us when we come over like family, we of course wanted to return the favor. 

WEEVIL: Well it is appreciated not just by my abuela, but me as well, and a lot of these people don’t get to celebrate every year like this, so trust me when I say they appreciated it as well, and are very thankful for what you have done for them. 

LOGAN: Well, I am glad. I am hoping the Center is able to help them all after the holidays, I mean I want to do this, my mom was always big on this, I just never really understood it until now. There will be a lot provided to the community from the center, from education, and financial services, to job training, and medical services. It is a win for everyone

WEEVIL: Let’s hope you're right, this town has been in the spotlight for far too long, for all the wrong reasons, so let’s hope this helps give everyone a different view on Neptune, and Balboa County. 

Weevil leaves the group, and goes over to his family, who all come by the table and thank them for the wonderful time. 

VERONICA VOICEOVER: With Lynn’s Christmas party out of the way, we all concentrated on our own Christmas celebration plans. Our “friends” Christmas was set for Tuesday night, to accommodate everyone’s travel plans. We all put our names in a stocking, and each one of us drew a name. There were three stipulations that we all agreed to and put in place. One, no one could get themselves so if you drew your name, you had to put it back in and draw again. Two, no one could get their boyfriend or girlfriend, so if you drew your them you had to put it back in and draw again. Three, no one could spend more than 50$ on their “friends” gift. While most of our friends had plans out of town, some of us had a special Christmas Eve planned at the Fennel House that Alicia was thrilled to host. Needless to say, this week would be an exciting one. 

TO BE CONTINUED


	18. UPDATE

Hello All. First, I am not abandoning this story. I have been swamped with work, and my mother has been very ill, and recently she had surgery, so I have been taking care of her. Second, I have most of the next few chapters complete, it is a matter of uploading them, which I can't do on my phone unfortunately. Finally, a little sneak peak for you all, the next chapter the New Year is upon us, and some new mysteries are afoot.


	19. IT'S CHRISTMAS TIME IN NEPTUNE PART 2

IT'S CHRISTMAS TIME IN NEPTUNE PART 2

First, I wanna let everyone know this story will continue. My computer crashed, and I was unable to download this chapter during the holidays, and the one following it before the end of the year. Everything is now good, and I will release the next finished chapter in the next week, enjoy. 

VERONICA VOICEOVER: With Lynn’s Christmas party out of the way, we all concentrated on our own Christmas celebration plans. Our “friends” Christmas was set for Tuesday night, to accommodate everyone’s travel plans. We all put our names in a stocking, and each one of us drew a name. There were three stipulations that we all agreed to and put in place. One, no one could get themselves so if you drew your name, you had to put it back in and draw again. Two, no one could get their boyfriend or girlfriend, so if you drew your them you had to put it back in and draw again. Three, no one could spend more than 50$ on their “friends” gift. While most of our friends had plans out of town, some of us had a special Christmas Eve planned at the Fennel House that Alicia was thrilled to host. Needless to say, this week would be an exciting one

EXT – LOGAN’S HOUSE –FRIEND’S CHRISTMAS PARTY

The decorations from Lynn Christmas party remained, the tables, still in place out on the patio, are quickly filling up with food, as Mrs. Navarro has made some of the kids' favorites. Veronica is in the kitchen, finishing her baking of cookies, cakes, and treats, while Logan is seen talking outside to the security team. Today, Logan and Veronica’s friends will gather for their friend's Christmas party. Slowly everyone starts to arrive. Mac, Dick, Beaver, and Julie are the first to arrive, followed by Wallace and Jane. After putting their gifts under the tree that sits in the front room, they make their way out to the patio to grab soda’s and some food. Casey, Alex, and Carmen arrive next, while Meg and Duncan arrive a short while later. Meg, who is pregnant, and has gained a lot of weight, and naturally can’t wait until she gives birth, which will occur sometime in the early part of the new year. AS the Christmas music fills the house the front door opens, and Enbom, Emma, Kate, and Rams arrive together, bearing gifts, and stockings filled with goodies. Matt, Luke and Jennings arrived, immediately making their way into the house. The last to arrive, was Chester and his girlfriend Melissa

CHESTER: Sorry we are late guys, we would have been here sooner but Melissa’s grandma is here from Georgia for the holidays and we had to visit for a bit

VERONICA: (smiling) You guys are fine (moving over she gives Melissa a smile, then a hug) how long is your grandma here for Melissa. 

MELISSA: (smiling) She will be here until after the new year. It will be nice, she hasn’t visited in a while. No doubt her presence will provide the house with unlimited holiday spirit. 

Veronica nodded as the couple made their way inside and she greeted Luke and Matt. Everyone was enjoying the great food, and drinks. The sweets table was raided and Veronica filled it up and joined the party. An hour later everyone was gathered in the front room, for presents. 

VERONICA: Ok guys Secret Santa is about to start. I will start, and hand out my gift to who’s name I drew from the stocking. Then, the person who’s name I draw will hand out her gift and then it will continue until everyone has their gift, at that point we will all open our presents (everyone nodded, understanding how this would work, and Veronica grabbed her gift, and made her way over to Melissa, who’s name she drew and handed her, the gift she bought for her) 

Melissa made her way to the tree, grabbed her gift, and handed it to Jane. Over the next 20 minutes, all the guests handed out and received their gifts and the opening of gifts commenced. Enbom drew Veronica’s name and when she opened her present she just glanced curiously at Enbom. 

ENBOM: (smiling) Veronica, I hope you like them. The book series is a Sci-Fi, crime drama series, and of course I thought it would be right up your alley

VERONICA: I had heard about them, of course and I will definitely get started reading them right away. From what I have heard they are pretty good, I will let you know what I think after

ENBOM: (smiling) Of course, my mom’s read them she said the main character reminds her a little of you which was why she suggested it to me, so another reason it might be perfect for you 

Veronica walked away smiling, looking forward to reading them. Julie drew Logan’s name, and he was curious what she got for him. When he opened it, he was shocked to see the three book series staring back at him

JULIE: (shyly) My brother says you were big on surfing, and Mac said you loved reading so I thought this set of books would be something you would like. All of the stories in the books are true, some of them about the world’s premier surfers 

LOGAN: (smiling) Thanks. I recognize some of the surfers from the book cover sleeve, I look forward to reading them. 

Julie smiled, and went back to join Beaver on a couch across the front room. Everyone seemed to love their gifts. Of everyone, Emma got, in Veronica’s opinion, the most unique gift, from Wallace. Emma wants to be a home decorator and designer. With Alicia’s help, Wallace put together a “Decorator Book”. He went to the local crafts stores and got swatches of different fabrics, colored yarn, and paint sample pages. In addition he gave her a “Video Game” that allows her to decorate different things. Emma loved it. 

EMMA: Wallace this is amazing. I will definitely be able to use this and this video simulator will be awesome. 

WALLACE: I was so unsure what to get you. Enbom says you want to make a career out of it. Veronica gave me the idea, and my mom gave me the idea and helped me put it all together. 

EMMA: Well this is awesome. I will have to go by and thank her personally, but until then tell her thank you. 

WALLACE: I will. 

After everyone opened their gifts, they sang Christmas Carols, watched several Christmas movies, and enjoyed the spread Logan and Veronica put out. Everyone was excitedly talking about their upcoming holiday plans, including New Year’s. Overall, it was a goodnight, but now it was time to concentrate on Christmas Eve. 

INT –FENNEL HOUSE – CHRISTMAS EVE

Alicia was thrilled to host everyone who wanted to attend on Christmas Eve. Keith, Wallace, Logan, and Veronica were busy prepping everything. While most of their friends were out of town, Dick, Beaver, Jane, and Mac were all going to be joining them. Darrell was thrilled to have so many people over who could teach him how to play video games. 

ALICIA: Veronica (Veronica comes walking in) do you think you can help me out here

Alicia is holding a large roasting pan, motioning for Veronica to open the oven

VERONICA: Of course (Veronica opens the oven for Alicia) What time do you think dinner will be ready. 

ALICIA: (smiling) Whenever your dad gets here. 

VERONICA: (frowning) I would have thought he would have taken the day off. 

ALICIA: (smiling) He had to head over to the Cook’s this afternoon to look into the break-in his daughter reported, they had a break in the case. After that he will be home

Veronica nodded and then continued to help Alicia in the kitchen. 

EXT – COOK HOUSE – CHRISTMAS EVE

Keith has made his way to the Cook house. He gets out of the squad car, and notices some of looks from the neighbors, he waves to Ms. Herron who is out watering her begonia’s, and then to Mr. Fillion who is touching up his Christmas decorations. Keith makes his way to the porch and rings the doorbell. Terrence answers.

TERRENCE: Sheriff, what brings you here on this Christmas Eve afternoon

KEITH: Jackie came to see me about the break-in that happened here at your house a few weeks back, I did some investigating and I wanted to speak to both of you. 

TERRENCE: I told Jackie it was not a big deal, I asked her to let it go. 

KEITH: Well you should be glad she didn’t. We have had, since the robbery of your house several others falling victim as well and believe we have the 3 young boys from Hearst College who are responsible in custody. 

TERRENCE: Really, teenagers?

KEITH: Yes. From what they have told us, they needed money for the holidays. These young boys thought it would be a good idea to hit up some of the wealthier homes and then sell the goods. An undercover officer working on another case came across them, reported it to me and I went to work. They were holding the goods in a Storage Unit, just outside Neptune. We have taken all of the property into custody, and having all the families come down to get their belongings 

Jackie makes her way downstairs, and seems surprised to see Keith standing in the doorway 

JACKIE: (cheerfully) Sheriff Mars. Merry Christmas

KEITH: Merry Christmas. I was just telling your dad we found the person responsible for the break-in

JACKIE: (smiling brightly) That is wonderful, and so close to Christmas. 

KEITH: Yes, wonderful indeed. A number of other homes have been hit, we are having everyone come down to identify their stuff, starting the day after Christmas. I will be in the office by 9am so whenever you get a chance to come in, I will be there

JACKIE: (smiling) That is great, I appreciate it. 

KEITH: Now, I have a few more stops to make, Merry Christmas and I will see you in a few days to get your things. 

TERRENCE: Of course, Merry Christmas to you and your family, and thanks

JACKIE: Thank you Sheriff Mars (Keith nodded) 

Keith headed out, to let the other families whose homes were burglarized the good news. He was happy to spread this bit of Christmas cheer. 

INT –FENNEL HOUSE – CHRISTMAS EVE 

It was 6pm, and everyone was waiting for Keith to arrive. Dinner would be done shortly. Logan, Dick and Cassidy helped set all the presents out, while Veronica and Mac set the table and Wallace and Jane were keeping Darrel occupied and out of the kitchen. Keith walked in at 6:30 and everyone greeted him. 

VERONICA: (frowning) Dad, why didn’t you take the day off? I thought we were going to decorate early before everyone got here. 

KEITH: (smiling) We caught a break in a case last night that has had us baffled. Several 09er homes had been burglarized. Today, I took to notifying the families that we had caught those responsible and when they could come down to the Sheriff’s department to retrieve their belongings

VERONICA: (upset) Why couldn’t someone else do it. 

KEITH: (sighing) Well for one, I am the sheriff and I have been heading this investigation personally

VERONICA: (blanching) for Terrence Cook?

KEITH: (laughing) Well Terrence Cook among others, Mrs. Agnes Marchaunt who’s husband was my predecessor, Mr. Anthony Kelley who is a member of the Board of County Commissioners. 

VERONICA: (angrily) As if they don’t have the money that they could have used to replace what was stolen. It was a waste of time. 

KEITH: (frowning) Not that it matters, regardless of what was stolen it is my job to investigate regardless if they can afford to replace what was stolen, but some of these items were family heirlooms so it was more than. 

Veronica stomped away angrily. Keith had no idea what was going on. Alicia shakes her head when he looks at her, but Logan, he seemed to know what was going on, and all he needed to say was 

LOGAN: Lianne

KEITH: (shocked) Really?

LOGAN: That is all I know, she won’t tell me anything else. Just that Lianne had called her. 

KEITH: I see

Keith makes his way outside where Veronica had stormed out to find her on the porch. She wasn’t crying, but she had tears in her eyes. 

KEITH: Veronica, I know you are upset we didn’t get to do the decorating, but I told you last night I was working, and I would be here by dinner

VERONICA: (sighing) I know, but I was hoping differently. I am sorry about how I behaved earlier, it was

KEITH: Veronica, Logan mentioned Lianne (hesitating) that she called, what happened

VERONICA: (sighing) Yesterday afternoon she called me, wanted to know how she was doing, and if I would come out to spend Christmas Eve with her

KEITH: (surprised) Really?

FLASHBACK  
INT –MARS HOUSE

Veronica is in the living room, wrapping presents when the phone rang. It was a number she didn’t recognize but thought maybe it was a client calling for an update, so she answered it.

VERONICA: Hello?

VOICE ON THE OTHER END: Veronica

VERONICA: (confused) Mom?

LIANNE: Yes. I, wanted to call a few weeks ago but I needed more time after rehab

VERONICA: (angrily) Did you actually do rehab, or is that just an excuse. Let’s be real mom, you don’t want help, never did. You stole from me

LIANNE: Veronica

VERONICA: No. You stole from me, and dad, money that we needed for dad’s medical bills, that we needed planned to use for college. Thankfully, Celeste and Jake were considerate enough to cancel the check and issue a new one. 

LIANNE: (bitterly) Oh I am sure Celeste was so considerate

VERONICA: Don’t. I am not a big fan of Celeste, but I can’t blame her for the bitterness. You and her husband had an affair, you thought Jake was my father, which by the way he isn’t. 

LIANNE: (softly) Veronica

VERONICA: No, don’t. You have no idea what the thought of him possibly being my father caused me. I tried to give you a chance in order to get information to maybe fix things, I was wrong. We are better off without you

LIANNE: I am better now

VERONICA: (bitterly) Are you? Why should I believe you

LIANNE: I messed up, after I tried to cash the check and it bounced, I went on a big bender. I was stayed with a friend, Janet and I passed out on her floor, and had a seizure. She called 911, and when I woke up three days later she convinced me to get help, at first I refused but the doctors said if I didn’t voluntarily they would go to court to do it. I didn’t want you and your dad to know, I did it voluntarily. It has been hard but I am better, and I want to continue to get better, for myself and for you

VERONICA: (angrily) I don’t need you, I have dad, Alicia (Lianne cuts her off) 

LIANNE: (shocked) He is seeing her again

VERONICA: Yes, he is and he is happy, we all get along well. Wallace has become my best friend. Also, I have a great group of friends, and an amazing boyfriend

LIANNE: You have a boyfriend? Do I know him? 

VERONICA: Not that it is any of your business but yes, I have a boyfriend (sighing) it is Logan

LIANNE: (shocked) You are dating Logan Echolls, really why after everything

VERONICA: (confused) After everything?

LIANNE: (upset) After everything his father has done, you can do better than Logan Echolls, that boy will turn out just like his father

VERONICA: No, he won't. He is better than that. Your opinion on who I am dating doesn’t matter

LIANNE: I am your mother

VERONICA: You stopped being my mother a long time ago. 

LIANNE: While that may be true, I was sick, but I am better now, I will be better, and I have rights. 

VERONICA: (laughing) I am 18 years old, I can make my own choices and I am choosing to have nothing to do with you

LIANNE: (angrily) So you won’t even give me a chance to prove myself

VERONICA: (angrily) Why, so you can disappoint me again

LIANNE: I have changed. Come see for yourself. Tomorrow is Christmas Eve, come spend it with me

VERONICA: (angrily) What? Your kidding

LIANNE: No, come to Arizona tomorrow my friend says you are welcome, spend it with me, see for yourself

VERONICA: (laughing) I already have plans, but thanks

LIANNE: (sternly) Your dad will probably be working late anyways, he always did on Christmas Eve. You shouldn’t be alone, you can stay the night, and then spend Christmas Day with your dad

VERONICA: (angrily) While dad may be working, we have plans at the Fennel’s, who have also invited Logan, and some of my other friends. I won’t be cancelling. 

LIANNE: (angrily) I am your mother, I deserve a chance

VERONICA: (sternly) You deserve nothing

Veronica hangs up the phone, and bursts into tears. 

END FLASHBACK

VERONICA: (sobbing) I wanted to call Logan after she called, but I didn’t. I bottled it all up, finished all my wrapping and then went to bed. Then, well I woke up this morning, I guess I just was so angry and it bubbled inside all day. I thought you were only going to work ½ a day and as the day went along I was more and more upset, I know you have a job, I know you worked today to resolve a big case. I didn’t mean to snap, I just, the nerve of her

KEITH: (sadly) Veronica, I am so sorry. I wish you would have talked to me, or Logan. I am sure that wasn’t easy to get through, that call. 

VERONICA: (sobbing softly) I am sorry for snapping. I just was so angry and I wanted you to be here and for us to be together all day, and her words that you would leave me alone got to me even though I wasn’t alone, I had Logan, Alicia, and Wallace. I can’t believe I let her get to me. 

KEITH: (softly) Veronica. You know I wanted to be here all day. You know this wasn’t what I wanted for today, but I have a job, a big job. So now, what do you say we put it behind us, go inside and celebrate with everyone. 

VERONICA: (smiling) Sure dad, I do need a few minutes though

KEITH: (softly) Okay. Take your time

Keith kisses Veronica on the top of the head, and as he is about to make his way in

VERONICA: Dad (Keith turns and smiles) Will you send Logan out?

KEITH: (smiling) Of course honey

Keith made his way inside, spoke to Logan and then sent him out to be there for Veronica. Veronica and Logan talked for a good 20 minutes before heading into the house, to enjoy Christmas Eve dinner with everyone, Lianne immediately forgotten. After dinner everyone watched a few Christmas specials before they opened presents. Everyone was spoiled, getting an assortment of presents. Everyone headed home a little after midnight. All in all it was a good night. The next day, the Fennel’s celebrated Christmas together before heading out to the airport, they were headed to Chicago to spend the new year with their family. Dick and Beaver, as usual, were alone when they woke up Christmas morning. However, they were invited by the Mackenzie’s to spend Christmas Day with them. Dick was thrilled, Beaver too. It had been a long time since they had a real family Christmas. Logan was permitted to stay the night at the Mars house, as neither Keith or Veronica wanted him to be alone. The three of them exchanged gifts when they woke in the morning with Veronica making breakfast for her two favorite guys, Bacon, and chocolate chip pancakes. After breakfast, Logan and Veronica went to the Navarro’s to wish them a Merry Christmas, and Keith went into work. Did he want to work, no but he had deputies with young kids who were waiting at home to open their presents. All in all, it was definitely an interesting and eventful Christmas. New Year’s was on the horizon, and the group had no doubt, the second half of the school year would be just as crazy as the first.


End file.
